


Making a Name For Yourself

by Saiyangod101



Series: MANFY [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 130,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyangod101/pseuds/Saiyangod101
Summary: Starts after Armageddon 2007. "My name is Dray. I'm writer for the WWE. I've always been passionate about my job. But I've always been annoyed at how much the WWE Divas are ignored. It's time to make a change. I made a promise. And along with my girlfriend and my team, I fully intend on acting on that promise."
Series: MANFY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571362
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. New Creative

**Author's Note:**

> What's this?! Another story?! So soon after the first chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy?! What is this sorcery?!
> 
> Yeeaah *rubs the back of head sheepishly* I had this fic in my docx, so I just decided to post this one too. Hope you wrestling fans enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it :)

_**After Monday Night Raw went off air: Buffalo, New York - HSBC Arena, December 17, 2007** _

_"Please Dray... promise me you'll make sure to help them."_

_"*Sigh* ... Alright... I'll do what I can. Promise."_

"The boss isn't going to like this," Darren Kenneth Matthews, aka William Regal, Raw's current General Manager groaned as he stared at the young black man in front of him. The man had black cornrows, and black sunglasses hanging over his forehead, and looked to be in his mid-twenties. He wore a black hooded jacket with a black WWE staff shirt underneath. He also wore jeans and plain black sneakers.

"I've never really cared about what the old man thinks Will. That's one of the things he respects about me, remember?" the man said, making William sigh.

"Look. Dray. You are one of the best storyline writers we have in the creative team. Why do you want to dedicate all your talent into the WWE Divas?" William asked.

"Have you seen some of the ideas creative has for them?! Ever since Amy and Trish left it's like everyone just gave up on them! We were lucky to even get the Jamie-Tara Stone storyline set for WrestleMania last April! They have one storyline where Roxanna loses her "Female Undertaker" gimmick and starts wearing bikinis. And you know she'd be out that door if she ever saw that script! The fans are starting to lose faith in them! They're calling the WWE Divas a joke. I mean, when was the last time the fans gave a crap about women's wrestling?" Dray questioned, placing his hands on William's desk, agitation clear on his face. "We have some super talented female talent here, that we don't utilize properly or at all. Besides, the creative team for Raw and SmackDown already do a great job writing for the guys. They'll be fine. Right now we need a team that can help these girls. It's the least they deserve."

"I understand Dray. Really I do. But if you go through with this without Vince's permission, you could get fired. And even if we have some incredible talent in the Divas Division, there is no way in hell the corporate board would ever let the Divas have matches that are better than the Superstars!" William tried to reason. "It's not what they're looking for! I'm glad that you care, but they are not worth potentially losing your job over!"

"Not worth-" Dray bristled, his dark eyes lighting up in anger, before taking a deep breath. "It may not seem worth it to you, but I don't care! If giving these women a chance, and opening the fans eyes, and making them realise that these ladies are more than just eye-candy, means potentially losing my job, then to hell with it!"

"The Board of Directors didn't say a damn thing when Amy and Trish were around!" he retorted evenly. "The fellas have no issues with stepping it up a gear, should the ladies be given the chance! Besides, I'm not saying they'll do better than the boys. I'm just saying we should give the Divas a little freedom to do stuff they wouldn't normally do! They deserve that opportunity!"

"Don't think I don't know you Dray. When you say a little you actually mean a lot," William said back sternly before shaking his head at the young man's persistence. He was ambitious. He'll give him that. "When Kevin Dunn finds out about-"

"I don't give a shit about whatever Kevin has to say about our Divas or women's wrestling period," Dray snarled, his black eyes narrowing dangerously. "I made a promise! And I fully intend on keeping it! If that walking rat-face has a problem with that, then he can go fuck himself!"

William was about to retort when another voice entered the heated conversation.

"I personally think it's a great idea."

Dray turned around to see Stephanie McMahon, the bosses' daughter, standing behind him with a small smile.

"Paul has been complaining about how Charlotte doesn't get any screen time anymore, because unfortunately, my father is more interested in eye-candy, rather than talent when it comes to the Divas. I can't even remember the last time those two were in the ring together. And the only time I've ever seen them together is when they're off the camera or in the gym training. Dray's vision on the Divas Division is a tad extreme, but they really need it and I think the fans will appreciate it," Stephanie explained, making William's eyes widen slightly.

"Stephanie, are you sure about this?" William asked, wearily.

"Very. In fact I've already asked him," Stephanie replied, gaining a surprised look from both men.

"Really?! What did he say?" Dray asked. Stephanie smiled at him.

"It took some careful persuasion, but he eventually said yes," she told him.

Dray's eyes widened even more at this.

"He did?!" the young man questioned with a look of shock. He wasn't expecting the Chairman of the WWE to give in so easily.

"Yes. But don't expect it to come easily," Stephanie warned. "When the board finds out about this, they are going to do everything in their power to bury it."

Dray let out a satisfied chuckle and turned back to William. He really couldn't care less about whatever obstacles get in the way. This was happening whether Vince's stooges liked it or not.

"Well... looks like my plan is a go!" Dray said, smirking in excitement, which earned a nervous but equally intrigued smile from William Regal.

* * * *

Current Women's Champion Melina Perez walked down the hallways of the locker room area, with the Women's Title safely secured inside a black suitcase along with her ring gear. She was also pulling along another black suitcase, and had a large black rucksack that was hanging over her shoulder, both of which had the rest of her belongings inside, a sour expression on her face. She had a great match with Roxanna last night at Armageddon, which she was happy about, even if she was limited with how much of her wrestling potential she was allowed to use.

And even though it had a sketchy ending, she was proud to admit it was pretty solid.

 _Probably the only solid match I'll get in this company,_ she thought harshly. She was sour because of the script she had in her hand. The head creative writer of Raw had given it to her before she had left for the next town, on route to Friday Night SmackDown.

It was a new storyline set specially for WrestleMania involving her, Beth Phoenix, Candice Michelle and Maria. The rivalry was basically her and Beth getting jealous of Maria because of her being in a photo shoot for Playboy magazine, and then Candice gets involved in the middle of it. _So basically the same as last April?! Damn... what is with this company and their obsession with Playboy?!_

Last April she had walked into WrestleMania champion. That was her first title reign. And next year, in her second reign, it seemed likely that she would be walking into WrestleMania as champion for the second time in a row. Unfortunately the core basis of that WrestleMania 23 storyline was her, as the Women's Champion, getting jealous of Ashley Massaro, who at the time was getting a lot of attention over her Playboy appearance. The storyline culminated at WrestleMania 23 in a Lumberjill Match against Ashley. A match that the fans didn't care too much about. Thankfully, that night Roxanna and Jay were there to remind the fans that the ladies could go when given the chance.

 _At least I actually defended my title that night,_ she fumed, realizing that she wouldn't be defending her Women's Championship at the approaching WrestleMania. _Seriously! A Playboy BunnyMania Lumberjill Match?!_

While she knew the girls would jump at the chance at being in a match at WrestleMania, she also knew that a BunnyMania Tag Team match at WrestleMania was the last thing the fans wanted to see. She had nothing against their women modeling for Playboy. She was even happy for Maria for getting this opportunity. But _another_ storyline centered around a nude magazine spread was not something the fans were interested in. It wasn't something _she_ was interested in. They wanted Melina to defend the Women's Championship at WrestleMania. They said so themselves on her social media account. And on top of that. She knew Maria wasn't ready for WrestleMania. At least not yet. And the less she thought about Candice Michelle the better. Beth Phoenix was probably the only woman out of the three that could handle the bright lights of WrestleMania.

"Ugh, I shouldn't be worrying about this now!" she groaned in annoyance, knowing her rivalry with Roxanna was not over until the Royal Rumble.

"Yo! Melina!"

Melina turned around to see Dray running up to her. The Latin American woman crossed her arms with a look of amusement.

"You know, one day you're gonna get your ass fired for not wearing staff uniform," she teased, her smile widening when Dray sent her a quick glare.

"Hey! At least I'm wearing the shirt!" he retorted. Dray then noticed the script Melina was holding in her hand.

"Can I have a look at that?" he asked. Melina gave Dray the script, letting him look it over. She watched in amusement as his face changed from neutral to annoyed in seconds. Dray looked up from the script and at Melina.

"There is no way in hell you're doing this!" he growled, getting a confused look from the champion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Dray smirked. "There's a new creative team. And I'm the boss!"

Melina sighed and shook her head.

"Great. Anything to boost your already massive ego. We already have enough creative teams as it is. We don't need more Dray," she chuckled.

"Oh come on. I think you'll like what me and my team have in store for you and the girls," he replied with a mischievous grin.

That got Melina's attention, staring at Dray in confusion and slight fear.

"For us? What exactly do you plan on doing Dray?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"You girls are getting your own creative team, which will hopefully give you guys a chance to have those long matches and _actual_ story to sink your teeth into if it goes right. Heck, you may even be able to do some of the stuff the guys do!" Dray replied, making Melina's jaw drop.

"Wait a minute WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"Look. You know what the fans think of the Divas Division. Ever since Amy and Trish left, things in the Divas Division has gotten really bad. You girls need to give the fans something good to talk about. Something that they can sink their teeth into. That's where me and my team comes in," Dray replied seriously.

"Wow... I didn't think you'd ever do that for us..." Melina gasped, staring at Dray in bafflement.

"Well someone had to do it. A small percentage of fans doesn't mind you girls walking around in bikinis and skimpy outfits, which is okay, cause I don't mind either, me being a guy and all. The other half, which is a massive percentage, just wants to see a good Divas match with a good story. I'm gonna try my best to give you guys as much freedom as possible, so y'all can give them just that, every Monday and Friday or whatever day you girls wrestle!" Dray replied enthusiastically, making Melina smile.

"Wow. It seems like you've put a lot of thought into this," she noted.

"You bet! I made a promise and I intend to keep it," Dray said seriously in an even tone, making Melina stare at him in slight confusion. Before she could ask him what he meant by that, the dark skinned man continued.

"Anyway, I'd like to give you this." Dray pulled out a brown envelope that had her name on it and handed it over to the young woman.

"I had a look at the current rivalry between you and Roxanna and changed a few things. I'm also expanding it to No Way Out," Dray told her as she opened the envelope, eyes wide when she read the first few paragraphs.

"Holy shit Dray! Some of the stuff in this script is something the guys would do!" she exclaimed, making him chuckle.

"I know. I'm sure you and Roxanna will have loads of fun," Dray replied. "Everything is going to change. You girls are gonna be getting storylines and promos with some substance. So make sure to deliver."

Melina's smile only got bigger as she read through the script before suddenly frowning.

"Hold on. What did the others think of this? Surely other members of creative aren't happy that you've formed your own team, let alone for the Divas Division," Melina questioned.

"They won't be. But Vince okayed the whole thing, so I don't really care if they've got a problem with it," Dray retorted. The dark-skinned man then looked at his watch.

"I'd better get going. Merry Christmas Melina," Dray said cheerfully, before walking off.

"Yeah... Merry Christmas to you too..." Melina responded, still a little shocked at some of the stuff in the script that Dray gave her.

* * * *

_**Boston, Massachusetts, December 18, 2007** _

There was a feminine annoyed groan as the phone rang. A beautiful, young slim woman, that looked to be in her early twenties, with shoulder length brunette hair and striking blue eyes, grunted as she tiredly located her phone on the table beside her bed. The woman picked up her phone and answered with a groggy hello.

A strong female laugh was heard on the other side of the phone line. "Morning sleepyhead!"

"Christy, it's seven in the morning!" the woman groaned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "We're supposed to be on a break!"

"I know, I know! Sorry for waking you! But Dray has something important to tell you Sheree! He needs you to come down to the SmackDown tapings in New York tonight," Christy replied, giggling when Sheree groaned.

"What's so important that he can't tell me on Monday?" the young woman whined. "I'm not a SmackDown Diva."

"Come now Sheree! It's Christmas Eve next Monday!" Christy laughed.

"Oh. Right," Sheree grumbled, releasing a yawn.

"We'll be quick I promise! You can go back to your comfy warm bed after!"

Sheree sighed, eyeing the clock on her bedside table. "I'll be there in an hour."

"Great!" Christy chirped. "See you later!"

As soon as Christy hung up Sheree groaned into her pillow.

The young woman sighed before chuckling. 

"Well, at least I have something to do tonight."

* * * *

_**Friday Night SmackDown (December 21, 2007 tapings): Rochester, New York - Blue Cross Arena, December 18, 2007** _

Dray pulled up into the parking lot area of the Blue Cross Arena for this week's SmackDown tapings. He stepped out of the car and walked to the other side, opening the door. A young woman with hazel eyes stepped out wearing a black blazer along with a white blouse. She was also wearing black skirt and heels. She had black hair that went down to just past her neck with red dip dye in them.

In less than 24 hours, the news that Vince McMahon 'let Dray off the leash' so to speak, spread throughout the company like wildfire. It was only a matter of time, before it became public knowledge. Dray had already begun to assemble his own little team. People that actually give a crap and were passionate about what they wrote. They were also ecstatic to be writing exclusively for the Divas. And under himself and his girlfriends' lead, they won't be led astray and fighting for their spot. If this was going to work, all members had to be on the same page.

"Seriously, I'm glad to be working alongside you Christy, but you didn't have to dress up," Dray told his girlfriend, openly checking her out with a grin. "Not that I'm complaining. I love it when you dress up."

"It's called a first impression. I'm not a rebel like you. And keep those hands to yourself!" she said firmly, smacking his hand away from her butt whilst playfully poking him in the cheek.

Before Dray could respond, the powerful roar of a motorbike engine was heard throughout the parking lot area, gaining their attention. A black West Coast Chopper Ghost, decorated with purple flames came into view and parked right next to their rented vehicle. 

The driver, who wore a rucksack on their back, a black leather bikers jacket with white stripes going down the sleeves, and black leather gloves, stepped off the bike, taking off their black helmet to reveal a beautiful tall busty young woman, who looked to be around twenty-eight years old. She had long black hair and striking gold eyes. She wore black leather pants, and black heeled boots, along with a black belt that had a silver one-eyed skull as the belt buckle.

"Roxanna! Good to see you!" Christy said, smiling at the gold-eyed woman.

"Christy? Ain't this a surprise! What are you doin' here?" Roxanna asked with a strong Texas accent.

"I'm working with Dray and his team on his little project concerning you girls," Christy replied. Roxanna's gold eyes widened slightly as she stared at Dray.

"I thought Melina was just joking bout that! I mean, she showed me the script but I thought it was a huge prank!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Kitty-Kat. It's all real," Dray replied, getting an annoyed glare from the female veteran.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Roxanna growled.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist," Dray replied with a chuckle.

Roxanna rubbed the bridge of her nose with a groan.

"Oh dear lord. You two working together is a combination I'd rather avoid," the tall woman groaned. Christy chuckled.

"It won't be that bad. And the matches will not be a minute long anymore. I assure you that," she replied. Dray wrapped his arms around Christy's waist, holding her close with a smile.

"Swing by our office before the show airs. I'll tell you what's gonna happen later on tonight and in the near possible future," Dray said, getting a reluctant nod from Roxanna before heading towards the arena entrance.

* * * *

"Hello and welcome to Friday Night SmackDown! We are in the Blue Cross Arena in Rochester, New York!" Michael Cole announced enthusiastically.

Before Michael could say more, _"Paparazzi"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena. The red carpet was rolled out onto the ramp and photographers swarmed the stage as Melina walked out to boos from the fans, holding the Women's Championship up in the air with both hands, while her personal cameramen took pictures of her, a huge arrogant smirk on her face. She was wearing simple casual wear, which consisted of a black crop top, jeans, and a pair of black boots.

"She interrupted me..." Michael muttered in surprise and slight confusion.

"Oh shut up Michael! This is a great way to start Friday Night Smackdown!" John Bradshaw Layfield retorted in annoyance at his colleagues attitude.

"Well... anyway, Melina looks to be all smiles as she makes her way to the ring," Michael noted as Melina walked down the red carpet with that cocky arrogant smirk on her face, keeping the Women's Title raised above her head, with her photographers snapping pictures of her as she sauntered down the ramp.

"Of course she is! When you beat a veteran like Tara Stone, you're gonna have a huge smile on your face!" JBL replied in a matter-of-fact tone as Melina entered the ringside area.

Melina climbed up onto the apron of the ring, posing for her personal photographers whilst holding her title up in the air, before bouncing up off the bottom ropes and doing her signature splits on the apron, getting a few wolf whistles from the crowd.

"But... she cheated. She had her feet on the ropes," Michael stated calmly.

"What? You must have been dreaming Michael," was JBL's reply as Melina slid under the ropes and jumped up onto her feet, requesting for a microphone. She rested the Women's Championship over her shoulder as her music cut off, smirking as she received a round of boos from the crowd.

"Aww, what's the matter? Are you all angry at me because I outsmarted your goth queen?" she asked the WWE fans in a condescending tone, gaining a loud roar of boos.

_"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"_

Melina glared at the crowd in disgust as they continued to chant.

"Shut up! I don't suck! Whether you idiots like it or not, I pinned Tara Stone at Armageddon!" Melina screamed, glaring heatedly at the fans, causing them to boo at being reminded of that.

"You all doubted me. You all said that I could never beat a woman like Tara Stone. You all said _"Melina will lose to Tara Stone!"_ she ranted in a mocking squeaky voice directed at the WWE fans, who booed even louder than before. "Well you were all wrong, because I'm still your WWE Women's Champion!"

She laughed as the fans somehow got even louder. _I guess the truth is a hard pill for them to swallow..._

"You punks can go ahead and boo, but I don't give a crap about what you think about me! I beat Tara Stone! 1... 2... 3! I don't care how I did it! The fact is I did! And there is not a damn thing ANY of you can do about it! I am the greatest Diva in this company right now! And I have THIS to prove it!" Melina snapped, holding the Women's Championship up in the air defiantly as the fans continued to boo her.

_**Bong...** _

Melina froze as everything went dark, making the crowd roar with cheers.

"The lights have gone out!" Michael exclaimed in shock.

"Oh no! This isn't good! Run Melina!" JBL yelled out, hoping that Melina heard his warning.

_**Bong...** _

Another bell tolled, and the lights came back on, revealing Roxanna standing behind Melina with a stoic glare on her face. She wore a black V-neck, sleeveless full bodysuit which went down into her black wrestling boots, revealing a fair amount of her cleavage, and had The Undertaker's signature crosses on each side of her legs, with what looked like a serpentine-like dragon with gold eyes, twisting around the crosses. She had tattoos all over both her arms, which both went from her shoulder to her wrists. She also wore padded fingerless gloves. Her piercing gold eyes were shadowed by black mascara, giving her a scary gothic look and making her gold eyes pop out.

"Oh no! Quick Melina! Run!" JBL cried out as the fans cheered even louder at the black-haired woman's appearance.

"I think it's too late for that John!" Michael replied.

Melina slowly turned around with wide eyes filled with fear, staring into the intense gold eyes of Tara. For a moment, they just stared at each other. The crowd cheered in restlessness, waiting to see what would happen next.

In the blink of an eye, Tara grabbed Melina by the neck, making Melina drop the microphone with a choked yelp. Tara's usual stoic face twisted into an angry scowl as the fans cheered her on.

"Uh-oh, Tara's looking for the Chokeslam!" Michael exclaimed.

"No! NO! Don't do it Tara!" JBL pleaded.

Just as Tara was about to chokeslam her, Melina kicked Tara in the gut, making her lose her grip, allowing Melina to scramble out of the ring, hugging the Women's Championship close to her and staring at Tara in fear.

JBL breathed a sigh of relief while the fans booed. "Phew. That was close. I thought Melina was a goner just then."

The tattooed woman glared at the Paparazzi Princess before picking up the mic.

"... I am far from done with you lil girl! I will get my rematch for the Women's Championship! At the Royal Rumble, Melina... I will make you pay for your sins!" Tara snarled, making Melina glare back at her in anger, the fans cheering in response to Tara's announcement.

"Wow!" Michael exclaimed in shock.

"S-she can't do that! She lost!" JBL cried out in irritation.

"Are you gonna tell her she can't John?" Michael questioned in amusement. JBL didn't answer.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Tara made a little sound of annoyance as Vickie Guerrero, SmackDown's current General Manager, rolled out onto the stage in her wheelchair, along with her assistant, Theodore Long pushing her out onto the stage. Tara knew Vickie was out to punish her after her mentor, The Undertaker, hit Vickie with a Tombstone Piledriver last month, putting the woman in a wheelchair. Vickie scowled as the WWE fans shared Tara's distaste for the Guerrero, booing the woman harshly.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME!!!" she screamed, gaining more heat from the Rochester crowd. Vickie scowled as she glared at the fans in open disdain, clearly not in the mood for their attitude towards her.

"As General Manager of SmackDown, I, Vickie Guerrero, have an announcement to make! Earlier this week, I had a very- EXCUSE ME!!! I had a very important meeting with Raw General Manager, William Regal! Together, we have decided that next week, on SmackDown and Raw's New Year's Eve Special, they'll be a Divas Fatal-4-Way match, with both matches featuring Divas from the SmackDown and Raw brands! And the winner of those two matches will face each other at the Royal Rumble! Whoever wins that match will get ONE Women's Championship Match whenever and wherever they want!" Vickie announced, getting a mild but loud cheer from the fans, who were surprised that the normally dastardly woman did something right for once.

Melina looked like she was on the verge of physically strangling Vickie, while Tara had a neutral stoic expression on her face, seeming not to care.

"WOW! What an announcement from our general manager!" Michael exclaimed, excited by the news. "I'm not sure where this came from though! I didn't even know Vickie met up with William Regal!"

"Who cares Michael! Vickie's outdone herself tonight!" JBL praised.

"And also, Tara will not be getting a Women's Championship rematch! EVER!" Vickie cackled in her overbearing loud voice, gaining a massive amount of heat from the crowd as Tara's stoic expression turned into a devilish snarl, while a devious smirk slithered its way onto Melina's face. Teddy also showed a little disdain for the decision, but he kept quiet, not wanting to get an ear full from Vickie's screaming.

"That's not fair!" Michael yelled out.

"And why not! Why should Tara Stone get another shot at the Women's Championship after what her mentor did to Vickie! She's still in that damn wheelchair!" JBL snapped.

"But Tara had nothing to do with that!" Michael argued.

"So what! At the end of the day it still happened!" JBL barked. "Tara is guilty by association!"

Michael Cole simply shook his head at that response.

"If you want to face Melina at the Royal Rumble, You'll have to earn it in a match against this woman!" Vickie all but shrieked, pointing towards the stage after she threw the WWE fans a quick annoyed glare as they continued to boo her.

 _"Glamazon"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena as Beth Phoenix walked onto the stage and did her taunt, raising her arms dramatically above her head, smirking dangerously at an indifferent Tara Stone whilst receiving a huge reception from her home-state crowd.

"Well, this is unexpected!" Michael commented. "Monday Night Raw's Beth Phoenix!"

"Now this is a match! The Glamazon verses the Princess of Death Valley!" JBL added, an excited smirk stretching across his face at the rare match up.

"Yeah but... for Vickie to just refuse to give Tara a rematch like that... don't you think it's a bit risky on her part?" Michael asked the veteran. "I mean... Tara is much more frightening than The Undertaker when she's angry!"

"... You talk too much Michael. Shut up," JBL retorted.

As she walked down the ramp, Beth walked towards Melina who muttered, "You'd better not lose," as she walked past the champion, making Beth's smirk widen as she reached ringside. The powerful blonde climbed up onto the apron and onto the top ropes, sitting on the top turnbuckle and facing away from Tara. She performed her signature pose as WWE went to a commercial break.

* * *

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

WWE returned from the commercial break as the referee signalled for the bell to ring, with Melina watching from ringside, while Beth and Tara circled the ring, glaring each other down. The WWE fans roared with anticipation, hoping that they would finally get a good Divas match. Vickie and Teddy were nowhere to be seen, having headed to the back during the commercial break.

"Here we go!" Michael exclaimed in excitement. "Beth Phoenix verses Tara Stone! First time ever, on Friday Night SmackDown!"

"I honestly can't believe we're getting this match tonight," JBL commented with a smirk. "I never thought I'd see these two face off!"

* * * *

Inside Elizabeth Kociański's heart was beating a mile a minute. It's not every day you get to face off against a veteran like Roxanna. And believe it or not, this was the first time that she had ever competed against the ten year veteran in her entire WWE career. So understandably, she was a nervous wreck right now. One of her lifelong dreams was to compete in a match against Roxanna, and now she actually was about to fight her. And to fight Roxanna in her home state was even more nerve-racking. Beth took a few long deep breaths to calm her nerves, thinking back to her talk with Dray before SmackDown started.

* * * *

_"You're gonna be facing Roxanna tonight," Dray said, smiling at a shell shocked Elizabeth. "That's why a called you here."_

_"Seriously?!" Beth exclaimed, suddenly feeling a tiny bit nervous._

_"Hey! Don't worry about it. You're super talented Beth. You're gonna do fine! And I'm not just saying that. I mean it from the bottom of my heart," Dray replied, making Beth smile at him gratefully._

* * * *

Beth stared at the slightly taller woman with a serious look in her blue eyes, both knowing that this match will most likely be very physical.


	2. The Lioness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers I hope you're all enjoying the holidays :) How about a new chapter of Making a Name for Yourself? Yeah? Awesome!

The two powerful Divas locked up, trying to gain the upper hand until with explosive power, Tara shoved Beth onto her butt, gaining a huge pop from the fans.

"The unnatural strength of Tara coming into play early," Michael commentated.

"I don't think the Glamazon appreciated that," JBL added, noticing the angry scowl that Beth directed at Tara before standing up. "She didn't appreciate that one bit!"

Both women circled the ring again, before locking up a second time as a _'Lets go Tara'_ chant was heard throughout the arena. The two fought for dominance over the other for a brief moment, before Beth got the better of Tara and powered her into the corner.

The referee started counting until Beth eventually broke away from Tara at a count of four. The blonde powerhouse held her hands up, starting to back away and then sucker punched Tara in the face, making Tara's head whip to the side, a shocked gasp vibrating from the crowd at Beth's audacity.

"Uh-oh, I don't think that was a good idea on Beth's part," Michael noted with a twinge of trepidation.

"You're telling me. I've felt the full force of Tara's anger and it is not pretty!" JBL added.

Tara slowly faced Beth Phoenix, an enraged expression on her face as she glared at the cocky smirk on the blonde haired woman's face.

Tara grabbed Beth and threw her into the corner, unloading on her with vicious shots to the face, causing the Glamazon to desperately cover herself. The referee tried to get Tara to back away and give the blonde haired woman some breathing room, but the veteran was having none of it, deciding to let her anger takeover.

"Come on referee! Do your job!" JBL snapped. His tune changed quickly as Tara uncorked a right fist to Beth's jaw, stunning the woman and making the fans wince verbally. "Oh god! What a shot!"

"Tara needs to calm down before the referee decides to disqualify her!" Michael added.

"Come on Tara! That's enough!" the referee snapped sternly, making Tara back away from a dazed Beth Phoenix, who was favouring the side of her jaw.

After a warning from the official, Tara grabbed Beth's arm and Irish whipped her into the opposite corner of the ring with force, making Beth's back rebound hard off the turnbuckle, walking right into a big boot to the face that knocked Beth off her feet. "And a big boot from Tara takes the Glamazon down!"

"Tara is so dominant. What a powerful woman!" JBL praised.

Tara went for the pin, but immediately stood back up when Melina climbed onto the apron. Melina ignored the referee, who ordered her to get off the apron, glaring at Tara who glared back with those unnatural gold eyes of hers.

"Melina's standing on the apron! What could she be up to now?!" Michael questioned in slight annoyance.

"How should I know! All I know is that Tara should be concentrating on the Glamazon! Not Melina!" JBL replied.

As soon as Tara took a step forward, Melina jumped off the apron and took a few steps back with a grin on her face. Tara narrowed her eyes at the current Women's Champion, not realizing that Beth Phoenix was up on her feet, now waiting for the veteran to turn around. Tara turned around, only to get blasted in the face with a massive clothesline from the Glamazon. "Oh wow!"

"Oh come on! How is this fair at all?!" Michael complained, the fans booing in anger as Melina laughed obnoxiously.

"What are you complaining about now?!" JBL exclaimed as Tara laid on the mat in a daze.

"How can Tara concentrate with Melina sneaking around at ringside!" Michael replied in frustration.

"Melina is only a distraction because Tara sees her as a distraction. It's her fault!" JBL retorted.

Beth looked down at Tara with a faint grin, before looking out to her home-state crowd, raising an eyebrow as they jeered at her.

"Really? You're gonna boo me over her?" she questioned in faint annoyance as she pointed at herself, before gesturing towards Tara as the fans booed harder.

"You're really gonna choose her over me?!" Beth questioned whilst glaring at her home-state crowd, a frown on her face as they continued to boo her, while SmackDown went to a quick commercial break.

* * *

"Welcome back to Friday Night SmackDown!" Michael welcomed back the fans at home, as Beth had Tara bent backwards painfully over her knee, with one hand placed on the chin and the other on Tara's knee, applying pressure with the backbreaker submission, making Tara hiss in pain. "Beth Phoenix verses Tara Stone for the first time ever, and the Glamazon has been in firm control throughout the break."

 _'Lets go Tara'_ chants reverberated throughout the arena as Melina watched on at ringside with a pleased smirk.

"Yeah, the Glamazon has been dishing out a beating on Tara," JBL commented as an evil grin stretched across the Glamazon's face, continuing to bend Tara's back over her knee in a painful way. "You know this is taking a toll on her. The amount of injuries Tara has gained over the years is astounding."

"Have you seen the evil grin on Beth Phoenix's face? It's frightening!" Michael gulped slightly.

"Well, not many people can say that they have a ten year veteran at their mercy. Fortunately, it looks like Beth Phoenix is about to become one of the few that does," JBL replied.

"Tara, do you wanna give up?" the referee asked her. Tara shook her head as the Rochester fans chanted louder, trying to will the gold-eyed woman back into the match. Tara growled in pain and growing annoyance at her predicament, before lifting her long free leg up and rocking Beth with repeated knees to the side of her face.

Having had enough, Beth stood up, using her raw strength to lift Tara, and drove the black haired woman's back onto her knee, letting Tara fall to the mat, arching her back in pain.

"Oh what a devastating backbreaker! Tara tried to fight back into this match up, but the Glamazon is having none of it!" Michael commented.

Beth grabbed a fist full of Tara's long locks and pulled her to her feet. She scooped and lifted Tara up onto her right shoulder, setting her up for a running powerslam. "The strength of the Glamazon! Lifting Tara up with ease!"

"She makes it look easy," JBL commented with a smile. Not too keen on this predicament, Tara elbowed Beth Phoenix in the face, stunning the Glamazon and making her stumble slightly. This allowed Tara to escape the powerslam attempt, landing behind Beth and pushing her towards the ropes.

Beth caught herself, but turned right around into a boot to the face, causing her to tumble over the top ropes and out of the ring, landing with a thud at ringside near the announce table and in front of a panicked Melina.

"Oh my! Beth Phoenix landed with a thud!" Michael exclaimed as the fans winced at the impact of Beth hitting the floor.

"I hope she's alright. That fall looked horrible," JBL commented.

"Get up!" Melina implored the Glamazon worriedly.

Tara calmly rolled out of the ring as the referee started the ten count, walking towards where Beth Phoenix was, sending a warning glare at Melina, who backed away with a scowl on her face. Tara pulled Beth to her feet, only for the Glamazon to ram her back-first into the side of the ring, causing Tara to grunt in pain and making the fans wince at the force.

"Oh god! Right into the side of the ring!" Michael cried out. "That's the hardest part of the ring ladies and gentlemen! Nothing but steel under there!"

"That had to hurt," JBL added as Tara arched her back off the ring apron with a pained hiss.

Beth grabbed Tara by her head and sent her careening into the steel steps shoulder-first, gaining a satisfied smirk from Melina as she watched on, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact.

"God! Is it me or are these women starting to get a little bit too aggressive?" Michael asked worriedly.

"No. I see it too. This Divas match is turning into something else!" JBL commented with a slight smirk.

Beth walked over to Tara and forced her to her feet, only for Tara to fight back with a swift uppercut, rocking the Glamazon underneath the jaw. "Good grief!"

Tara then grabbed the rocked Amazonian by the head, smashing her face-first into the steel steps, sending the blonde to the floor in a daze.

"Oh! Right into the steel steps!" Michael called out.

"Ouch!" JBL exclaimed, wincing along with the fans.

Tara grabbed Beth by the hair, pulling her up and throwing her into the ring, positioning her head on the apron. Tara climbed the apron as the crowd started getting fired up, knowing what she was about to do.

"Uh-oh! We've seen this before! Tara, taking a page out of her mentor's book!" Michael noted.

"Move outta the way Beth! You're not gonna like the view!" JBL advised loudly as Melina looked on with a worried look on her face, hoping that his advise reached the blonde haired amazon woman.

Tara jumped and dropped the back of her leg across the throat of Beth Phoenix, causing her to writhe in pain in the ring, whilst the fans released a loud _'OHHH!'_ wincing at the impact.

"Vintage Tara!" Michael exclaimed as Beth clutched at her throat, finding it hard to breathe momentarily. "Guillotine leg drop across the throat of Beth Phoenix!"

Melina was pacing frantically at ringside while glaring hatefully at Tara, pulling at her hair in frustration.

Tara got back in the ring, stopping the referee's count at eight as Beth stumbled to her feet, coughing violently. Tara ran at Beth, going for another big boot, only this time Beth ducked out of the way, causing Tara to boot the referee instead, the fans releasing a loud _'OHHH!'_ and wincing at the sight. "Oh no! She hit the official!"

"He's out of it. That referee is not getting back up," JBL said with a shake of his head.

Tara stared down at the knocked out referee for a moment, before turning around into a hellacious sitout spinebuster from Beth.

"Wow!" Michael exclaimed, the fans reacting to the great show of power in awe.

"Good grief!" JBL added as both women laid on the mat, Beth panting in exhaustion, while Tara released huffs of pain.

"Sitout spinebuster! What an incredible show of power on display by Beth Phoenix!" Michael praised.

Beth moved away from the motionless veteran, using the ring ropes to pull herself up onto her feet, leaning against them to take a breather. The Glamazon walked calmly towards Tara, only to freeze and step back with wide eyes as Tara suddenly sat up and glared at her, getting the crowd fired up. "Whoa!"

"Damn it! I hate it when she does this!" JBL growled, nearly jumping out of his seat at the sight.

Tara stood and ducked a clothesline from the Glamazon, rocking her with a combo of big right fists to the face, causing Beth to stumble back into the corner. Tara Irish whipped Beth into the opposite corner and ran at her, clotheslining her against the turnbuckles, before lifting the Glamazon up onto her right shoulder. Tara dropped Beth Phoenix face-first onto the top turnbuckle for the snake eyes, leaving the blonde woman stunned and dazed. "Oh god! Snake eyes!"

While Beth was groggy, Tara ran the ropes, rebounding off them as Beth stumbled into the center of the ring and booted her in the face, flooring the Glamazon. Tara then ran the ropes again, rebounding off them and following up her flurry of offense with a running leg drop, dropping her leg across the head and neck of Beth Phoenix.

"What a combo of attacks by Tara!" Michael cried out.

"She's speeding all over the place! I can hardly keep track!" JBL exclaimed.

Tara then pulled Beth back onto her feet, twisting her arm in an arm wrench, getting a painful hiss from the blonde haired woman. She backed up to the nearest corner and began working her way up the corner ropes as the fans cheered, knowing what Tara was going for.

"Tara, going for Old School!" Michael exclaimed in excitement.

"Beth needs to do something! Come on Beth! Counter it!" JBL encouraged.

Tara walked across the ropes and held her arm up, ready for the Old School, when Melina climbed onto the apron and pulled her off by the legs, making Tara lose her grip on Beth, crashing down onto the hard apron as the audience let loose a loud _'OHHH!!!'_ at the impact.

"What the- Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed in shock and worry as Tara collapsed off the apron in an almost lifeless heap.

"My god! Did you see the impact? That was horrible!" JBL voiced his worry.

The fans gave Melina heavy heat as she laughed, tapping the side of her head with her index finger, which made them boo her louder, while Tara laid on the floor, unmoving.

"And the problem is the referee is still knocked out! He didn't see a thing!" Michael said in frustration.

"Tara's out of it Michael! I think this match is over for her! Beth's got this in the bag!" JBL insisted in excitement.

"Calm down John! The match isn't even over yet!" Michael reminded him.

Melina jumped off the apron, smirking at Tara evilly as she struggled to get up. Tara rose to a knee and saw Melina glaring at her with an evil smirk. "Oh no..."

"Lights out freak..." Melina whispered harshly, rushing at the tall woman, looking to take Tara out with the championship belt.

"No! Melina, that's enough! Don't do it!"

"She's gonna take her head off!" JBL exclaimed.

Just as Melina was about to hit her with the title, Tara caught her by the neck and glared at her viciously, making the WWE fans cheer in excitement and relief.

"And Tara's got her!" Michael cried out as Melina gasped in fright, her eyes wide as Tara's grip tightened dangerously around her throat.

"Oh no! OH NO! Please! Don't do that! Let her go!" JBL pleaded.

"Melina may have just regretted interfering in this match!" Michael exclaimed.

Tara stood with a dark snarl as Melina desperately tried to counter by kicking the woman in the gut, to no avail this time. Tara hoisted Melina up by the neck and slammed her into the thinly-padded ground with a Chokeslam, making her writhe in agony on the floor, while the WWE fans cheered loudly. "Chokeslam!"

"That shouldn't be allowed! She should be disqualified!" JBL yelled.

"How is she going to get disqualified if the referee is knocked out?" Michael questioned.

"Sh-Shut up!" JBL snapped.

Tara glared down at the Women's Champion and turned around, right into a massive forearm from Beth Phoenix, catching her completely off guard.

"Oh wow! What a huge forearm!" Michael exclaimed, the fans wincing as Tara hit the floor, stunned.

"Beth Phoenix is so powerful! It's rare to see Tara going down like that," JBL commented as Beth pulled Tara to her feet.

Beth threw Tara back into the ring, before going in herself, wasting no time in pulling Tara back onto her feet, pulling the dazed black haired woman into a suplex position, hooking one of her legs and draping an arm over her shoulder as the referee started to come to.

"Oh here we go!" JBL smirked as Beth glared at the fans, who broke out into a huge mixed reaction when they realised what she was about to do.

"Beth Phoenix is looking to end this right now!" Michael exclaimed.

Beth lifted Tara off the mat, using her incredible strength to hold the black haired woman in place above her head for a few moments whilst still keeping Tara's leg hooked, before falling backwards, slamming Tara back first into the canvas. "Delayed Fisherman Suplex!"

"Beth's gonna do it! Beth's gonna pin Tara in her home state!" JBL yelled out ecstatically as the fans reacted to the move with a wince.

Beth went for the cover as the referee gained control of his bearings, hooking the far leg.

_1..._

_2..._

Somehow, Tara managed to kick out at the last millisecond, gaining a huge pop from the WWE fans, while Beth's jaw hung open in shock.

"She kicked out! How the heck did she do that?!" JBL exclaimed in disbelief.

"The resilience of Tara is more powerful than Beth imagined. Even I'm shocked! The Glamazon was so close to pinning Tara there!" Michael added.

"That was three!" the Glamazon shouted at the official, standing up and glaring at him.

"Sorry Beth! It was two," the referee replied. Beth scowled at the referee before grabbing him by his shirt, shoving him into the corner in frustration.

"She can't do that! She's gonna get disqualified!" Michael admonished as the official fearfully demanded the rage-filled blonde to unhand him.

"She's just frustrated Michael! She was so close to beating Tara right there! Beth doesn't want to lose a match in her home-state! Do you know how embarrassing that would be?!" JBL reasoned.

"There is nothing embarrassing about losing a match to Tara Stone. She's practically the Queen of the Divas Division! A Lioness!" Michael argued.

"You have a fair point, but no wrestler likes to lose a match in their hometown or state!" JBL said back.

While Beth was busy trying to burn a hole through the referee, she didn't see Tara sitting up, causing the WWE fans to cheer in excitement.

"Uh-oh! Tara has risen again!" Michael cried out.

"Turn around Beth! Quickly before she gets up!" JBL yelled out.

Tara stood up upon realising Beth had her back turned. She held her right arm up with a snarl, signaling for the Chokeslam to an excited response from the fans.

"Tara's poised! She's looking for the Chokeslam!" Michael yelped in excitement.

"No! Beth, don't turn around! You're not gonna like the view!" JBL changed his mind.

Beth turned calmly around, thinking Tara was still laid out on the canvas, but got a nasty surprise when Tara grabbed her by the neck and chokeslammed her into the mat to a rousing reaction.

"Chokeslam to the Glamazon!" Michael exclaimed.

"NO!" JBL cried out.

Instead of going straight for the pin, Tara looked down at Beth as she laid motionless on the canvas, a demonic snarl appearing on the Lioness' face. Tara grabbed Beth by her hair, pulling her up onto her knees and making the Glamazon look up at her. "Uh oh... I don't like that look on Tara's face."

"Dark thoughts, running through the head of Tara Stone!" Michael added. The fans cheered when Tara rolled her eyes into the back of her head, dragging her thumb across her neck with her tongue sticking out, making Beth stare up at her in frozen fear.

"Get outta there Beth!" JBL cried out. Tara scooped Beth Phoenix off her feet, the fans cheering enthusiastically, only for The Glamazon to wiggle and slip off the tall woman's right shoulder, shoving her harshly into the ropes. "YES!"

"Beth Phoenix escaped the Tombstone!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Beth sprinted forwards, looking to clothesline Tara over the ropes and out of the ring.

The crowd released a loud pop as Beth yet again found herself scooped up onto Tara's shoulders. "Oh no! Tombstone again!"

"NO! Escape Beth! Get out of it!" JBL cried out, but it was futile. Tara held the blonde powerhouse upside-down in a secure grip so that Beth's head was hanging between Tara's legs, the fans cheering enthusiastically. "NO!"

Tara dropped to her knees, spiking the Glamazon's head into the mat with the Tombstone Piledriver, making the fans cheer loudly.

"Tombstone Piledriver!" Michael yelled over the excited crowd.

"Aw no! It's over!" JBL cried.

Tara grabbed Beth's arms and crossed them over her chest, sticking her tongue out and making her eyes roll into the back of her head for the pin.

_One!_

_Two!_

_Thre-_

Somehow Beth managed to lift her leg onto the bottom rope just before the three count, making Tara freeze, staring down at the Glamazon with wide eyes. The crowd erupted into loud cheers for Beth Phoenix, despite her being a heel.

"What?!" Michael exclaimed in shock.

"I don't believe it! Beth Phoenix had the wherewithal to put her leg on the ropes!" JBL yelped, also shocked. Tara rested on her knees, staring down at a barely moving Beth Phoenix, disbelief and shock visible in her gold eyes. "Beth Phoenix just survived the Tombstone Piledriver!"

"Tara was too close to the ropes when she hit the Tombstone," Michael said, still in shock at what he just witnessed as a loud _'Glamazon'_ chant was heard throughout the arena. "That was a sure-fire win! Man... how did Beth Phoenix do that?!"

"I have no idea. But I can tell from the look on her face that Tara is thinking of something!" JBL noted as Tara's brief look of shock went back to stoic and neutral.

Tara gingerly stood up, grabbing Beth's arm and dragging her into position in line with the nearest turnbuckle. Tara began to scale the ropes, looking back at Beth to make sure that she hadn't moved.

"W-wait a minute! What's Tara doing?!" JBL stuttered as Tara made it to the top of the turnbuckle, looking back at Beth's supine state, before steadily rising, balancing herself on the top ropes to shocked gasps from the fans. "NO WAY!"

"Does this look familiar to you John?!" Michael asked in amusement as the entire crowd cried out in surprise and worry once they began to work out what Tara was going for.

"No way! I refuse to believe she can still do this! There's no way she can still do this! Even if she's still young!" JBL cried out, shaking his head in disbelief.

To the commentators total shock and the fans excitement, Tara leaped backwards off the top ropes, back-flipping through the air.

"OH MY GOD!" JBL exclaimed as Tara crashed on top of Beth Phoenix, getting a wild, ecstatic reaction from the fans in attendance, his eyes widening at witnessing Tara pull off a top rope moonsault. "HOW THE HECK DID SHE PULL THAT OFF?!"

"My god! Hell-sault! Tara just hit the Hell-sault on Beth Phoenix!" Michael shouted in complete amazement.

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen Tara pull off a moonsault in three years! That was amazing!" JBL exclaimed.

"That was classic Tara coming into play there!" Michael added. Tara pulled a winded Beth Phoenix away from the ropes and went for the cover, hooking both legs.

_1..._

_2..._

_3!!!_

"Tara's done it!"

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Tara Stone gets the victory over Beth Phoenix!" Michael exclaimed as _"Rest in Peace"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena to a huge cheer from the fans. Tara calmly stood up, looking out over the crowd with her hands on her hips as Beth rolled onto her front, wrapping her arms around her stomach in clear pain. "Tara earns another shot at the Women's Championship!"

 _"Here's your winner, Tara Stone!"_ Justin Roberts announced.

"What a cracking performance from these two ladies!" Michael praised.

"And I thought Tara's match against Melina at Armageddon was great! That was amazing! I haven't seen a Divas match like that in quite some time!" JBL applauded.

"I still can't believe Tara was able to pull off that Hell-sault! That was incredible!" Michael exclaimed.

The referee raised Tara's arm, declaring her the winner, before letting her go. Tara looked over the crowd, before lowering herself to one knee and performing her, and her mentor's signature pose, rolling her eyes back whilst sticking her tongue out and theatrically raising her arms up, the lighting in the arena changing to a ghoulish purple colour as the fans cheered loudly in response.

Tara stood up and looked over the crowd again, only to get blasted in the face as she turned around. "What the hell?!"

The lighting went back to normal to show Melina standing over Tara, her Women's Championship held tightly in her hands, looking down at the laid-out veteran with a nasty scowl, gaining heat from the crowd.

"Oh come on!" Michael cried out. "Melina blindsiding Tara, blasting her in the face with the Women's Championship! For god's sake! What's wrong with that woman?!"

"Have you forgotten what Tara did to Melina earlier in the match?" JBL reminded him as the fans continued to boo Melina.

"No! But this is uncalled for!" Michael replied in annoyance.

Melina looked up, glaring angrily at the fans as they booed her, before looking back down at Tara, who was favouring her head, her gold eyes blinking rapidly in a daze.

"Whatever you say. Tara was in the wrong when she chokeslammed Melina into the floor!" JBL retorted.

Melina let loose a low growl before letting her title fall to the mat, roughly pulling Tara to her feet and pulling the Lioness into an inverted face-lock position, wrapped her left arm around Tara's face whilst pinning the tall Texan's right arm against her chest with her free hand. The Paparazzi Princess let loose a piercing scream as she positioned the title underneath Tara's head with her feet, much to the fans rising horror. "Hold on a second! What is she doing?!"

"Oh no... she's going too far! Stop this Melina!" Michael yelled out, the fans also yelling out, not wanting Melina to do what she was about to do.

Melina lifted her left leg up and dropped it down across the face of Tara for her finisher, the Sunset Split, making the back of Tara's head hit the title, causing Tara to hold the back of her head in pain.

"Oh no!" Michael exclaimed as the fans released a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact. "The Primal Scream onto the title!"

Melina picked up her title and stood back up, glaring down at Tara's supine form as _"Paparazzi"_ played throughout the arena to a collection of boos, holding her title up above her head, standing over Tara. "That was going too far."

"Oh give it a rest Michael! Tara is fine! She's gone through worse!" JBL retorted.

The fans continued to boo Melina as she calmly left the ring, backing up the ramp and glaring at Tara, who was beginning to gingerly sit up, glaring darkly at Melina while holding the back of her head as WWE went to a commercial break.

* * * *

Roxanna and Melina walked out of the gorilla position all smiles, and were approached by Beth, Michelle Leigh McCool, aka Michelle McCool and Vickie Lynn Lara, aka Vickie Guerrero.

"Oh my gosh! That was great you guys!" Vickie praised.

"Thanks Vickie," Melina replied before looking at Roxanna with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you okay? I scared myself when I pulled you off the ropes."

Roxanna smirked at Melina's concern. "You're forgettin' who you're talkin' to! I've gone through worse. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"I'd be worrying about that nasty drop onto the title," Michelle commented in concern. Roxanna shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore," was the gold-eyed woman's reply.

Christina approached them at that point, a huge smile on her face, followed closely by Mark Calaway, aka The Undertaker.

"Well done ladies! That's exactly what Dray wanted out of you all! He's gonna be ecstatic!" Christy exclaimed.

"We just saw him," Roxanna replied with an amused chuckle. "He was close to bursting outta his seat!"

Christy giggled in response. "That sounds just like him."

"You girls did great. You carry on like this and we boys may have to up our game," Mark commented with a smirk.

At that, Melina and Beth beamed, while Roxanna smiled at Mark gently. Roxanna received praise from Mark on plenty of occasions in her career, especially after she had that epic match with Amy Dumas at WrestleMania 22 back in 2006. But it's rare to hear him praise the other Divas.

Mark then turned to his student of sorts and close friend, smiling at her.

"Roxy, you surprised me when you pulled off that moonsault! I never thought you'd be able to pull it off again. Well done!" he praised, making Roxanna blush slightly.

"Thanks Mark," she murmured.

"Aww, Kitty-Kat is blushing!" Melina teased, making Roxanna glare at her.

"Don't call me that!" she growled, making Mark and the others laugh. Beth turned to Roxanna, a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you Roxy," she said, getting a confused look from her.

"Why you thankin' me?" Roxanna asked.

"Well, I've never fought someone from the attitude era before. While I have worked with Trish a few times, getting the chance to fight you was a real honour!" Beth replied truthfully.

Roxanna gave Beth a soft smile, a light blush on her face. "Well, you're really talented Beth. It's the least I could do."

"Come on, let's go back to the locker room. I have a bottle of tequila in my locker that's waiting to be opened," Michelle said, smirking as she began to walk off.

"Wait a minute... what's a bottle of tequila doin' in yer locker?!" Roxanna asked as she and the rest of the Divas started walking off. "I hope you ain't planning on driving tonight?!"

"This actually could work," Vickie said to Christy with a smile before walking off.

"Tell Dray I said to keep up the good work," Mark commented with a smirk.

"I'll let him know," Christy replied with a smile, watching Mark walk off, before stepping into the gorilla to find her boyfriend.

* * * *

_Just before Smackdown went off air..._

Sheree walked out of Dray's office with a huge smile on her face. "That's an awfully big smile. Must be good news."

Sheree looked towards the voice to see a woman with wavy red hair that went down to her shoulders and light brown eyes. She was wearing a plain black tank top, light blue skinny jeans and a pair of black heeled boots. She held a dark brown leather jacket over her right shoulder. A calm, almost amused smile was on the redhead's face as she approached Sheree.

Although she was a tiny bit taller than Sheree and her muscles weren't all that big, Sheree could see the strength and power from the woman in front of her, thanks to all the years of training with her mentor.

"You could say that Jay," Sheree replied, slightly giddy.

Jay raised an eyebrow at that. "This wouldn't have anything to do with those Fatal-4-Way matches would it?"

Sheree smiled in response. "Lucky guess. I might be getting a huge push soon. Maybe even possibly towards the Women's Championship."

"Really?! That's great Sheree! Have you told your family yet?" Jay asked. Sheree shook her head.

"I will when it's actually confirmed. I don't wanna get their hopes up. I can't believe I might be getting a shot at the Women's Title! Hopefully I get to reinvent my character," Sheree replied, still shocked, making Jay chuckle.

"Yeah... in Kayfabe, the Divas have been giving you a hard time these last two years. And hey. Who knows, if all goes well, maybe you'll actually win!" Jay replied.

Sheree looked away from her shyly. "I don't know bout that. I mean... it's still early. The fans might think I'm not ready yet."

"Sheree, you've been in the WWE for 2 years now. Who cares what the fans think. You're plenty ready. And with WrestleMania on the way, this is the perfect time to showcase some of that strength you hide away if you know what I mean," Jay replied, poking Sheree's biceps with a smirk.

"I ain't got nothing to hide!" Sheree protested, swatting away Jay's hand, getting a chuckle out of her.

Suddenly, Dave Bautista, aka Batista speed-walked towards the two, a nervous expression on his face.

"Oh no, What did you do now?" Jay asked with a frown as he neared them.

"Can we just go! Like right now! Before Kerry kills me!" Dave whined, making Jay roll her eyes with a shake of her head.

"See you around Sheree," she said, bidding the young woman farewell, before walking off with Dave, scolding him on their way to the parking lot. Sheree chuckled and walked towards the women's locker room, wanting to catch up with the SmackDown Divas and see how they were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Profile
> 
> Real name: Roxanna Steele
> 
> Ring Name: Tara Stone
> 
> Height: 5'12
> 
> Status: WWE Diva, WWE Veteran
> 
> Nickname(s): "The Princess of Death Valley", "Goth Queen" (By Melina), "Kitty-Kat", "The Lioness of the Divas Division", "The Queen of WWE"
> 
> Mentor: Mark "Undertaker" Calaway (Undertaker)
> 
> Trained by: David Finlay
> 
> Hometown: Dallas, Texas
> 
> Billed from: Death Valley
> 
> Born: January 1, 1979
> 
> Wrestling Debut: 1998 (19)
> 
> WWE Debut: February-March 1999 (Age 20)
> 
> Age: 28
> 
> Signature:  
> Last Ride  
> Old School  
> Hell-Sault (Moonsault)
> 
> Finisher:  
> Tombstone Piledriver
> 
> Championship/ Accomplishment:  
> 3-Time Women's Champion  
> 8-0 at WrestleMania
> 
> Themes:  
> "Graveyard Symphony" by Jim Johnston (April 1999 - March 1999)  
> "Ministry" by Jim Johnston (March 1999 - September 1999)  
> "American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock (May 2000 - December 2000)  
> "Rollin (Air Raid Vehicle)" by Limp Bizkit (December 2000 - May 2000; March 2003)  
> "Dead Man Walking" by Jim Johnston (May 2002 - September 2002)  
> "You're Gonna Pay" by Jim Johnston (September 2002 - November 2003)  
> "Rest in Peace" by Jim Johnston (March 2004 - present)


	3. A Hunger for Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! New Making a Name for Yourself chapter! ENJOY!

**_Monday Night Raw (December 31, 2007 tapings): Greensboro, North Carolina - Greensboro Coliseum, December 29, 2007_ **

"Jenna, calm down! Nothing has been confirmed yet!" Sheree exclaimed with a chuckle as she walked through her hotel room. She had woken up to a phone call from her twin sister. She was in the midst of getting ready for tonight's rare taping episode of Raw, her suitcases already packed and ready to go.

Sheree was wearing dark skinny jeans, black heels, a retro style black 'Just Bring It' T-shirt, and her favourite black leather jacket that had a hood attached to it, which concealed her face whenever she put it on over her head.

The blue eyed Bostonian was more fired up than she had ever been in her career. Tonight she was going to compete in the first of two Fatal-4 Way matches for a future championship opportunity, and she would be lying if she didn't want to bounce off the walls in excitement.

"But you're excited right?" Jenna asked her in amusement, and just like her sister she had a strong Boston accent.

"Of course I'm excited! But I have no idea what's going to happen tonight," Sheree replied with a roll of her eyes. "You know how Mr. McMahon is. Things could change at any moment! So please don't mention anything to Mom and Dad."

"Alright fine... how's that big muscular handsome fella of yours?" Jenna asked, mischievous intentions in her voice.

"Who are you talking about?" Sheree questioned in confusion, her eyebrow quirking upwards at the question.

"You know... Mr. Million Dollar smile."

Sheree sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're talking about Felix, aren't you?" she grumbled, making Jenna giggle.

"It's cute how you still call him by his middle name," she replied.

"Come on Jenna! He's my mentor! He's like a brother to us! Thinking about him that way makes my skin crawl! Besides, he's still rehabbing from that injury," Sheree explained, expertly zipping up one of her suitcases with one hand and pulling it off the bed.

"Whatever you say Sheree," Jenna giggled. Sheree shook her head with a smile and checked the time.

"I've gotta go. Tell mom and dad I said hi," the Boston native replied.

"Okay. Happy New Year sis, and don't push yourself so hard! I know what you're like when you get excited," Jenna said, making Sheree roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Bye Jenna," Sheree retorted before hanging up the phone. The last thing she heard was her twin sister's amused giggles.

Sheree made sure she had everything packed in her suitcases and hadn't left anything, before walking out of her hotel room, pulling two huge suitcases behind her and locking the door.

"Well, if it isn't WWE's resident bitch. Will you be a punching bag for everyone like always today?"

Sheree let out an annoyed sigh, not surprised to see Randal Keith Orton, aka Randy Orton leaning against the wall beside her door, an arrogant smirk on his face. There were two black suitcases beside him, one of them, which she knew held the WWE Championship inside.

"Do you mind?" Sheree questioned him with an irritated glare. "I was all calm and relaxed until you came and ruined it!"

"What? I'm I getting under your skin short stack?"

"No... it's just that it's hard to ignore that huge stick that's up your ass!"

The two glared at each other for a moment, before suddenly bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Seriously, don't you ever get tired of this banter we have?" Randy asked her.

"Nope," Sheree replied with a grin, grabbing her suitcases and beginning to walk down the corridor with the WWE Champion following close behind her. "It amuses me."

"Oh, so I only exist to amuse you huh?"

"Yep. That's all you're good for anyway."

"Your words wound me Sheree."

The woman could only laugh at the hurt expression on the man's face.

* * * *

_Hours before Raw goes on the air..._

There was a tense silence inside the creative room as Dray's team received glares from the Raw creative team. Dray sighed as he along with the Head Creative of Raw tried to ease the tension. He'd be lying if he said we wasn't expecting this level of pettiness when the Head writer of SmackDown approached him.

* * * *

**_WWE Headquarters - Stanford, Connecticut, December 27, 2007_ **

"So, are we going to see your family for the New Year or mine?" Christy asked Dray, who was closing up his office for the night. Dray smirked at his girlfriend slyly.

"I was thinking of taking you home and giving you some much deserved loving!" he said, making Christy shake her head.

"You are just as bad as Jessie sometimes," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on babe. We could do it right now in the office if you want?" Dray said, his smirk widening. Christy's mouth dropped open.

"Dray! I can't believe you said that?!" she exclaimed with wide eyes and a deep red blush, causing Dray to laugh.

"Come on. I'm only messing with you babe. I don't know anyone who would fuck in their own office," the dark skinned man replied, giving Christy a soft peck on the lips. "Well... maybe Steph and Paul."

That comment earned him a slap on the arm.

"Behave," Christy warned.

Dray grinned. "What? You know they would. They can't help themselves sometimes."

"Ahem."

Dray and Christy looked away from each other to see a man standing in front of them, making them both frown at his appearance. The head writer of SmackDown.

"Is there something I can help you with Tom?" Dray asked.

Tom sighed and smiled at Dray. "Yes actually. I recently had a talk with Raw's head writer. We both had a meeting with Vince last night and came to a conclusion and I was wondering if we could make a deal with you."

Dray raised an eyebrow, exchanging suspicious looks with his girlfriend. While Dray held a lot of respect for both head writer's of SmackDown and Raw, and even the head writer of ECW, he didn't trust the rest of the members in creative. There were members of creative that hated when something they didn't create wasn't theirs, so did anything to destroy it. The jealous and selfish types.

Dray will be the first to admit that he isn't a saint. He's stepped on some toes to get to where he is now. But that's just how business works. And he'll be damned, if he let anyone get in his way of fulfilling the promise he made. That went for the higher ups and Vince's other favorites too. Dray knew some people in creative were envious and even furious that Mr. McMahon gave him the 'keys to the Divas Division' so to speak, and knew they were out to stop him before the Divas Division gained traction.

"What kind of deal?" Dray asked. Tom's smile widen into a grin.

"The kind of deal that could propel The Divas Division to a whole new level."

* * * *

He still wasn't sure what the man meant by that, but he couldn't say he was surprised by the hostile reaction. He has being catching these type of frosty envious looks from both higher ups and creative officials alike all week. They didn't have the courage to say anything to him though. Because they knew he didn't give a damn about their opinions at the moment. But right now wasn't the time for egos.

"This is gonna take a while Steve," Dray mumbled to the Head Writer of Raw in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it man. They'll come around eventually. I'm just glad to be working with you again," Steve replied. Dray and Steve always got along. He was one of the few that always understood where Dray was coming from.

Just then Christy walked into the room. She stopped and blinked, sensing the tension in the room, before shrugging and walking up to Dray as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You ready for some fun?" Christy asked her boyfriend with a smirk.

"Yeah. As soon as these guys start getting along," Dray said, releasing a tired sigh when one of his team members thought it would be smart to start verbally digging into one of Raw's creative team members. Christy glanced at Raw's creative team, smirking at the verbal beatdown and scoffed.

"Fuck em. They're just jealous that you thought of the idea first," she retorted flatly. Dray chuckled at that, while Steve stared at her with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"That hurts Christy!" he cried, holding a hand to his chest.

"What? It's the truth!" Christy exclaimed.

Dray chuckled at their antics, before a look of realisation appeared on his face. He turned around, searching through his desk. "Oh, hold on! I almost forgot!"

"Babe, close your eyes," Dray said to Christy, getting a confused and weary look from her.

"You ain't gonna pull some kind of prank on me are you?" she asked him wearily.

Dray shook his head with a chuckle. "It's not a prank, I promise. Now please, close your eyes."

Christy eyed the man suspiciously for a moment, before reluctantly closing her eyes. The woman felt Dray turn her around, gasping when she felt something cold around her neck. She looked down to see a gold chain resting around her neck. It was simple, but she didn't care. She instantly loved it upon knowing it came from Dray.

"Happy New Year babe!" the man said with a smirk.

The woman let loose a small squeal and hugged Dray. "I love it!"

Steve chuckled in amusement. "Seriously? New Year's Day is three days away Dray!"

Dray just smirked at him, before looking back at the two teams. "Alright guys! Enough with the glaring! And Claire, leave Tim alone already! We've got work to do!"

The tone in his voice and the stern expression on his face was enough to snap them out of their angered states and quickly get to work. _It will take a while, but I know this will be a success._

* * * *

Sheree walked into the Divas locker room, putting one of her suitcases on the bench. It looked like she was one of the first few women to make it to the arena. She wasn't surprised by this. She almost always got to the arena early. The brunette haired woman pulled her ring attire out of the suitcase and began to put them on.

Her ring attire consisted of a pair of black fingerless gloves, a custom-made black short-sleeved V-neck crop top, that said _'Headstrong'_ in fancy gold writing on the front, which left her stomach exposed, _\- Because WWE apparently doesn't give a damn about the Divas enough to make official merch. Unless you were Lita or Trish, you weren't getting official merch. The higher-ups frowned at the thought of Sheree designing her own shirts, but she had to start somewhere and Vince didn't seem too bothered by it. Some fans, and even former Diva talent and Superstars also had an issue with this because of her being lower on the food chain, and also because she was a WWE Diva and shouldn't have merch. But like Chris Jericho once told her, "Give em' the finger and do what you gotta do to be successful. Fuck everyone else!" Unfortunately, because it wasn't official merch, she couldn't sell it or make any money off it. She wasn't as bothered about it as she was when she first started making her own merch. She will admit that she is lower on the pecking order kayfabe-wise, but if that was the case she'd just have to rise to the occasion... perhaps someday, Divas would eventually get official merch -_ black faded skinny jeans, fastened by a black belt and tucked into black, lace up knee-high boots with a row of silver studs running across the back, along with a pair of black knee-pads.

Just as Sheree finished putting on her attire and a tiny bit of makeup, someone covered her eyes from behind, a cheerful female voice reaching her ears. "Guess who!"

"Um... Britney Spears?" Sheree replied innocently.

The cheerful woman behind her giggled. "Very funny Sheree. Guess again!"

Sheree put a finger on her chin in thought, before answering with a smile on her face. "Mickie James."

The woman behind her released Sheree, who turned around to see the smiling face of Mickie Laree James, aka Mickie James.

"Hey girl! What's this I hear about you gettin' a push towards the Women's Championship?" Mickie asked with a smirk.

"Well, it hasn't been decided yet. It's just an idea. You never know. Someone else might get that spot instead," Sheree replied with a blush, about to ask how the veteran had heard about that, but then realised that this was the WWE and hardly anything stays quiet for long.

"That doesn't really matter."

Sheree turned to see a busty, hazel eyed young woman with long wavy black hair, leaning against the door and holding a water bottle in her hand.

She was in her ring attire, which consisted of a black intricate bikini with silver sequins in them _\- Like a mix between Layla and Sasha Banks' top -_ a pair of black elbow pads, black denim shorts, with a leather black double wrapped belt with silver studs in them fastened inside the loops of the shorts, black knee pads and traditional black wrestling boots. She was also wearing a black leather jacket that was unzipped at the moment, with the cuffs of the jacket having a silver cross emblem for buttons.

"With WrestleMania approaching fast, and Dray unlocking the chains that the company had over us for a year, maybe even decades, it's the perfect opportunity to show everyone what kind of women we are. It doesn't matter whether it is confirmed or not. You're getting an opportunity to impress tonight," the woman said, a small smirk appearing on her face. "Besides... you're not so bad that Vince McMahon would change his mind. I'm sure you can handle it."

"Heh... you bet," Sheree replied with a grin, while Mickie sighed.

"You sure have a way with words don't cha Charlotte," she drawled. The black haired woman shrugged.

"When you've worked with Paul for as long as I have, you have to be a little outspoken and loud to keep him in line... and don't get me started on his wife," she said, grumbling the last part. Mickie rolled her eyes at Charlotte's answer, before turning her attention back onto Sheree.

"But if you do get a push, and somehow manage to become champion, you do know I'm gonna beat you right?" Mickie said to the brunette haired woman with a cocky, challenging grin.

Sheree chuckled, while Charlotte closed her eyes, smiling faintly.

"That sounds like a challenge," Sheree quipped.

"Maybe it is," Mickie shot back with a teasing grin.

"Mickie..." The Virginia native gulped and slowly faced Charlotte, who opened her hazel eyes, an amused glint in them.

"I admire your confidence... but please remember you won't win every match."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?! I know that!"

Sheree giggled at the two veteran's antics as the rest of the RAW Divas roster began to file into the locker room.

Among them was Lisa Marie Varon, aka Victoria, a SmackDown exclusive Diva who was also competing in the Fatal-4-Way Elimination match later on in the night.

"Charlotte," Lisa greeted with a smile.

"Lisa," Charlotte greeted in turn with a respectful nod. At that point a female WWE stagehand opened the door.

"Kerry. You're up soon," she said.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you."

A young woman, with short blond wavy hair and icy blue eyes pulled a denim jeans jacket, a frown of annoyance on her face.

She wore a black crochet bikini top, showing off her pale toned stomach, black leather pants and ankle-high black punk rock boots.

"Kerry, you're opening the show? I thought Jeff and Randy were?" Sheree questioned, staring at Kerry in confusion.

The blond-haired woman regarded Sheree through her cool blue eyes, a mysterious smirk slithering across her face.

"They are," she responded cryptically, walking out of the locker room before anyone could ask anymore questions.

* * * *

_Raw on air..._

Sheree stood with Charlotte in the backstage area, watching as Randy and Jeffrey Nero, aka Jeff Hardy talked smack to each other in the ring, with Kerry standing beside Randy, a smug smirk on her face as the fans watched on restlessly, hoping for things to escalate between Jeff Hardy and the WWE Champion. Sheree still couldn't help but smile at the reaction that Jeff got when his music hit. She was happy for him.

"OH!" Jim Ross exclaimed in shock when Randy suddenly pounced on his Royal Rumble opponent, making Kerry back up. "Orton looking for the RKO..."

The fans began to roar out in excitement when Jeff Hardy responded immediately, twisting out of Orton's RKO attempt and kicking him in the gut.

"Hey, the Twist of Fate!" Jerry "The King" Lawler cried out as Hardy planted the WWE Champion face-first into the mat with his patent Twist of Fate finisher, nearly making Kerry's eyes pop out of her skull as the fans erupted into an uproar.

"... But instead the Twist of Fate delivered!" JR finished his sentence as Jeff sprang to his feet with a roar, soaking up the emotion from the passionate crowd, before glaring down at Randy's supine still form. "The Intercontinental Champion, the #1 Contender for the WWE Title. And indeed there is huge momentum!"

Kerry snarled in rage as Jeff jumped up onto the corner ropes opposite the announce table, his theme _"Loaded"_ by Zack Tempest playing throughout the arena, while he celebrated with the crowd and performed his Hardy taunt to a loud reaction, the blonde-haired woman proceeding to check on Randy to see if he was okay.

"Oh my gosh!" King cried out, still in shock. "Orton outsmarted at his own game. I thought Orton was about to show us some sort of video or something and instead he went for the RKO that was blocked and turned into the Twist of Fate!"

Jeff jumped off the ropes, looking down at Orton's still form, before leaving the ring via leaping over the ropes, but not before making sure to give Kerry a little wink.

"Oh boy... that's a scary look..." King commented with a shiver as the cameras managed to get a glimpse of the dangerous, murderous snarl on Kerry's face as she watched Jeff walk up the ramp-way, tagging the fans as he walked.

"... The look on that vile woman's face is chilling. Can't tell what she's thinking..." JR replied. "But there certainly could be an argument made that Jeff Hardy, indeed, does have Randy Orton's number."

"Wow," Sheree commented, watching as Kerry continued to glare murderously at Jeff Hardy's retreating form, with Orton beginning to come to, glaring up at the Charismatic Enigma. "She's even more scary on-screen than she is off-screen!"

"Yeah I know. It's even worse when you're in a match against her," Charlotte replied.

"What about when you're in a team with her?" Sheree asked, looking at the veteran with a smirk.

A small smile appeared on Charlotte's face, knowing that Sheree was talking about when Charlotte, Jay and Kerry were all apart of Evolution with Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista and of course Ric Flair.

"Still annoying as hell, but she's fun to work with either way, whether you're against her or alongside her," Charlotte answered.

"Would you do it again?" Sheree asked curiously.

"Evolution was a fun experience. I'd like to do it again some day, depending on how Vince, Dray and the creative team feel about it," Charlotte replied.

"I'm sure something will come up eventually," Sheree said, making the black haired woman smile.

Charlotte straightened upon hearing the voice of Ken Anderson, aka Mr. Kennedy. "I'd better go. I've got a promo with my name on it after this match."

The two women said their goodbye's, before they went their separate ways, but knew that they'd meet up later for their match.

* * * *

_After Shawn Michaels vs. Mr. Kennedy..._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the Game Triple H," Todd Grisham announced. The cameras panned to the side to reveal Charlotte and Paul Lévesque, aka Triple H standing next to Todd, causing the fans to cheer in excitement and surprise at seeing the duo together again.

"Hey!" King cried out in excitement as Todd stared at Charlotte in surprise, both she and Triple H exchanging smug smirks as the fans cheered ecstatically at the sight. "Look at this JR!"

"It has been awhile since we've seen Freya and Triple H within the same vicinity," JR commented. "What a welcomed sight indeed."

"F-F-Freya!" Todd stuttered in shock. "This is a surprise! I didn't expect to see you two together again tonight! None of us did!"

Freya chuckled. "This is the WWE Todd. You should all be expecting the unexpected. For shame..."

"We've been doing our own thing," Triple H's low rumbling voice gained Todd's attention, a smirk on his face. "But we've still remained friends. We can't seem to stay away from each other for too long. It must be a sibling thing."

"Definitely a sibling thing," Freya retorted, raising an eyebrow at the still surprised interviewer with an amused, slightly imperious smirk dancing across her lips. "Aren't you supposed to be asking us questions? This is an interview right? I know am stunning, but I didn't come here just so you could stare at me all star-struck."

"R-right sorry," Todd stuttered, clearing his throat.

"Triple H, tonight you will compete one-on-one against Ric Flair. A man that has played a very large part in both you and Freya's career. We all know how much Ric Flair means to you. May I ask, where is your head at currently?"

Triple H let loose a drawn out sigh, a frown on his face.

"Look... losing isn't an option for me. Ric... he's like a father to me. To the both of us," Triple H gestured between himself and Freya, who also had a small frown on her face. "I don't really wanna be the one to end the great legendary career of Ric Flair but... all I can say is... at least Ric will go out knowing he wrestled the absolute best this industry has to offer."

"Freya, can I get your thoughts on the whole situation? You must be conflicted," Todd questioned the woman.

"I'm not gonna stand here and act like I take enjoyment in this," Freya replied. "If Ric loses even one match, he's gone. That's it. I don't take enjoyment in that."

The woman's frown deepened. "I don't wanna see Ric's career end. But am I conflicted? No."

The look in Freya's hazel eyes turned ice cold. "I am a firm believer in doing what needs to be done, even if it means doing something you don't want to do."

Freya tapped Triple H on the chest. "Triple H will do what needs to be done tonight."

Todd nodded in thanks before continuing. "Tonight, you'll be competing in the first of two Fatal-4-Way matches, which has huge championship implications. Can I get your thoughts on your opponents tonight?"

That imperious smirk appeared on her face again, looking up at Triple H who looked down at her in amusement, before looking back at Todd.

"What exactly is there to say?" Freya questioned with a shrug. "I'm the one and _only_ Queen of Queens. The other three in this match are mere insects."

The icy stare returned to Freya's hazel eyes, her smirk widening dangerously. "If they even try to get in my way of reclaiming _my_ throne from that arrogant poser of a champion, I won't hesitate to crush them beneath my heel!"

Todd gulped, while the fans cheered loudly. They loved the condescending, snarky, sarcastic face personality of Freya. But what they hold most dear to and missed dearly, was the ice-cold ruthless queen of her heel days. The woman that had a vice grip on the Women's Championship for nearly 3 years. In the eyes of her fans, if it wasn't for Trish _\- who Freya hated with a passion for taking the Queen of Queens alias -_ and other face Divas, _\- and her former Evolution members... especially Kerry -_ Freya probably would have still been sitting on the throne as Women's Champion to this day.

Triple H smirked. _I love it when she gets into ruthless ice queen mode._

"Neither one of those three women tonight can match up to Freya," he said with an egotistical smile. "They can try, but they won't be successful. I guarantee you that."

The duo then went to take their leave, but was stopped in their tracks by the last person they wanted to see right now.

"Hold it right there Hunter."

Triple H and Freya both groaned inwardly when the Chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon and current Raw GM William Regal walked up to them, smug smirks on their faces, making the crowd voice their displeasure at their appearance.

"What do you want old man?" Triple H grunted, not in the mood to deal with his father-in-law.

"Now, now Hunter. Calm down," the old man chided. "I would say that it is nice to see the pair of you together again, but I know that this little pair up is just so you can both torment me and continue to make my job even more difficult!"

Freya rolled her eyes.

"Get to the point," she snapped in mild annoyance. "We don't have all day."

Regal gave the woman a warning look, which she ignored. Mr. McMahon's smile widened as he looked at the pair, unfazed by Freya's rude tone towards him.

"I forgot to mention one tiny stipulation regarding your match tonight Hunter," he drawled smugly, making Triple H frown. "If you so happen to lose against Ric Flair tonight, you will lose your spot in the Royal Rumble Match!"

This announcement received annoyed looks from Freya and Triple H, while the fans booed in outrage.

Mr. McMahon winked at Freya, getting a disgusted look from her, before walking off with a crazed laugh. William smirked at their annoyed expressions before following his boss, while Freya and Triple H exchanged worried glances.

* * * *

_Later on..._

Sheree was standing near the interview area with Todd Grisham and Lisa since they'd be involved in a backstage interview before their Fatal-4-Way match. Beth was also standing with them, with Sheree excitedly praising her for the match she had with Tara on SmackDown, making Beth blush at the praise and make a comment on Sheree's excitement.

Lisa, Beth and Todd watched Sheree with amusement, her eyes shining with excitement and awe as she watched Tara moonsault off the top ropes on her phone.

It amazed her how quickly her female comrades managed to adapt so quickly to Dray's vision. Then again she can't really be surprised by any of this. After a year of lackluster matches and god awful segments, it was safe to say that Dray's team has potentially saved their division from becoming something much worse. This has been something the women in this division have been chomping at the bit for, for years. It made sense to her that they'd quickly adapt and rise to the occasion. She couldn't wait to show the fans what she was capable of.

"How many times are you gonna watch that?" Beth asked, slightly embarrassed.

Sheree turned to Beth with a grin on her face. "It was a great match!"

She then smirked at Lisa. "I can see why you ladies are so respected in the Divas locker room. I can hardly wait to get out there now! I'm so pumped!"

Lisa smirked while Beth chuckled in amusement.

"Well you're about to experience why first hand. You think you can handle three former champions?" Lisa asked her. A confident smirk appeared on Sheree's face.

"Trust me, I can handle it," she replied, making Lisa raise an eyebrow at her, while Beth snorted in amusement.

"At least she's confident..." Beth drawled with a smile.

"You're just a little ball of fire aren't you. You're not nervous at all?" Lisa questioned.

"A little bit. But I love competing in that ring. My excitement trumps everything else," Sheree explained. "Once I get in that ring, everything will be fine."

Todd then walked up to them. "Ladies. We're on."

"Good luck," Beth called out, getting thanks from the two women in response.

* * * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Sheree Louise," Todd said as Sheree came into view with a smile, receiving a small positive reaction from the fans.

"Sheree, tonight you compete against three other women in the first of two Fatal-4-Way Matches for an opportunity at championship gold. Now, these three other women also happen to be former champions and have been in this company longer than you have. You have a tall order ahead of you tonight. Are you intimidated by this task?" Todd asked. Sheree managed a little smile at the question.

"You know, I'm gonna be honest with you Todd. I'm aware of my standing in the Divas Division," the brunette said seriously. "I've been here for two years, and in those two years, I think it is safe to say that I haven't gotten the best of treatments from the Divas Division."

Todd nodded in acknowledgment . Sheree has been a sort of target for the main stars of the Divas locker room in recent years.

"I don't exactly know why. Maybe it's because I ain't willing to back down. Maybe it's because my mouth has a habit of landing me in trouble. Maybe it's the fact that they don't know much about me. Maybe that puts them off enough to treat me like dirt. Or maybe they're just insecure. I don't know, either way, I'm not really liked back here." Sheree rolled her eyes. "Well... at least not by those that demand respect rather than earn it. But am I intimidated by the fact that in a few minutes I'm gonna compete with three of the best female competitors in the Divas Division?"

Sheree put a hand on her chin in thought for a moment, before a huge smirk appeared on her face. "Nah. I'm not intimidated. Let's just look at my opponents for a sec."

"First we have Freya, the ruthless ice queen! The Queen of Queens! Triple H's protégé!" Sheree exclaimed dramatically. "For nearly three years, Freya has had an iron grip on this division. She ruled with an iron fist! At one point, even Lita and Trish struggled against her might! A few moments ago, Freya said that she was going to crush us all beneath her heel in order to reclaim the Women's Championship!"

Sheree shook her head with a smirk. "But I ain't intimidated by that."

"Mickie James, she dethroned both Lita and Trish Stratus. She deserves the support she has gotten over the years," the brunette haired woman continued. "But I'm not intimidated."

"And then we have Victoria," Sheree drawled. "A woman that has terrorized this division for years. Defeated the likes of Freya, Trish, Tara, Molly Holly the list goes on. She ain't the same woman she once was. But she's still dangerous."

"I'm aware that if she chose to, she could flip that switch, just like that," Sheree clicked her fingers. "And bring out that dark, twisted side of her. But that doesn't intimidate me."

Sheree frowned. "None of them intimidate me. I'm confident in my abilities. I always have been. Even after the rough 2 years I've had, no one in this division has ever been able to shake my confidence or make me doubt myself."

"How confident are you in your abilities?" Todd asked curiously.

Sheree's blue eyes hardened as she stared at the man, making him extremely nervous. He has never seen that type of look in Sheree's eyes before.

"Todd... you had better take me one-hundred percent seriously when I say you're looking at the next WWE Women's Champion!"

"Wow..." JR gasped, the fans cheering and clapping at the calm confidence that Sheree exuded. Todd's eyes widened at that statement.

"Wow is right!" King chuckled in amusement. "That's bold!"

The look in Sheree's eyes hardened even more, her blazing blue eyes almost piercing through Todd. "If I win this match, I go on to the Royal Rumble, my first Pay-Per-View event in the WWE. If I win that match, I become #1 Contender for the WWE Women's Championship!"

Sheree sighed deeply in an attempt to curb her fiery emotions. "This is it. This is my proofing-ground! This is the opportunity of a lifetime and I'll be damned if I just let it slip through my fingers! I'm the dark horse in this match! If the Divas in this Division wanna continue to look down on me, to overlook me, that's fine! By the time they've realised what's happened, it will already be too late!"

The fans continued to cheer at Sheree's statement. Some of them didn't think she could do it. But they respected her determination. Some of the fans even mistook her confidence for arrogance, since she hasn't had a really great track record in her two years of being in the company, and scoffed at the thought of Sheree even winning the match. They seemed dead set on Mickie James or Freya as the favorites to win this match. Sheree Louise didn't seem like a threat to some of them. But the brunette wasn't done talking.

"Just like everyone else in this business, I have a hunger for success," Sheree stated seriously, genuine honesty in her tone. "That doesn't go away just cuz I'm a little lower on the pecking order."

"I want to be champion!" she declared passionately. "I _need_ to be champion! My hunger for success, my passion and my drive to be champion, is literally screaming at me! I can't allow myself to be intimidated! Those three women will have to kill me to beat me tonight, cuz to be quite honest with you, I am sick, tired, and _done_ being jerked around by my peers!"

"Earlier, Freya said she'll crush all three of us if we get in her way." Sheree's frown deepened into a faint scowl. "She shouldn't be focused on what she'll do. She should be focused on what I'll be willing to do to win, because dammit if anybody stands in my way, I'll rip em' a new one!"

"Wow!" King exclaimed as the fans cheered at Sheree's passionate response, the woman breathing hard with a slightly irritated scowl on her face, while Todd stared at her with shocked wide eyes. "This is a different side to Sheree I've quite honestly never seen! I didn't know she felt this way JR!"

"A passionate response from a driven and determined Sheree Louise," JR noted with a sense of pride. "I for one, am not surprised one bit. The Divas have been less than kind to this woman, and it was only a matter of time before she had enough."

"I don't care who it is! Melina, Tara, Freya, Kerry, Beth Phoenix, heck, bring back Lita and Trish for all I care!" That earned her a loud pop from the fans. "I have an unquenchable thirst to be champion, and I won't stop until I have that title in my hands!"

"Wow..." King gasped in surprise. "She's really serious about this JR!"

A slow, sarcastic clap was heard from behind Sheree, making her turn around to find Victoria smirking at her, continuing to clap sarcastically as the fans booed at her appearance. "Uh-oh..."

Victoria slowly stopped clapping and glared at Todd.

"Get lost," she growled firmly, making the man scamper away. Victoria looked back at the woman, who was frowning at her appearance, a mocking grin on her lips.

"What a passionate and heartfelt speech. I almost shed a tear. It was so touching," Victoria drawled, before her grin turned into a scowl of disgust. "That I almost threw up."

Sheree rolled her eyes, but didn't comment.

"You honestly think you stand a chance against three former champions? Especially me?! Are you kiddin' me kid?!" Victoria laughed at the thought. "You've been here for two years, and in those two years you've been the Divas resident punching bag!"

The fans released a small _'Ohhh!'_ at that very truthful statement. They didn't miss the way Sheree's blue eyes lit up, the statement obviously getting to her. "You're irrelevant! Not even a threat! I can't wait to put you back in your place!"

Sheree poked the side of her cheek with her tongue, a dry chuckle escaping past her lips as she stared at the 2-Time Women's Champion. "Ya know... I'd take you more seriously if you weren't resting on your laurels."

The fans let loose an _'Ohhh!'_ as Victoria frowned, while Sheree smirked.

"Excuse me?" the veteran replied, quirking an eyebrow upward in amusement. "I'm not resting on my laurels."

"Oh yeah? How long has it been since you last held the Women's Championship?"

Victoria's frown deepened into a scowl of thinly veiled anger, her fists clenching tightly at her sides as Sheree smirked mockingly at her, the fans releasing a loud _'Oooh!'_ at the young brunette haired woman's boldness and audacity.

"Oh boy..." King muttered in amusement.

"Since you seem to have lost your voice, I'll answer for you," Sheree drawled, not in the least bit intimidated by the rising anger of Victoria. "Four years."

"It has been four years, Victoria, since you last held a championship title," Sheree revealed, smirking at the way Victoria's body tensed up in anger. "So yeah... you're resting on your laurels. And if you don't take me or anything I say seriously... _I'll eat you alive."_

"Oh man..." King muttered nervously as the two women got in each other's face, glaring intensely at each other, the fans releasing a loud _'Oooh!'_ at the threat, anticipating a fight about to breakout between the two women.

"This is getting a little tense..." JR noted.

"Listen up little _girl,"_ Victoria spat icily, keeping eye contact with Sheree, who refused to look away. "There is a difference between talking tough, and being tough. Remember that when I'm done making you my bitch!"

"AH!" King screeched, eyes wide as the crowd released a ruckus _'Ohhh!'_ at Victoria's comment. "Oh boy!"

"Come now Victoria. That's uncalled for," JR said in disapproval.

"Err... we'd better get some security back there," King muttered nervously as the two women glared murderously at each other. "These two women are about to come to blows!"

Sheree's response was to let loose a twisted little grin and nothing else, seemingly amused by Victoria's response, which only served to anger the veteran even more.

"I don't know where all this bravado came from, but I don't care," Victoria snarled in a harsh tone. "Watch your back _brat._ I'm going to squash you like a little bug!"

And with that, Victoria turned on her heel and stomped away, Sheree watching her go with a confident smirk on her face.

"That... that was close..." King muttered. "I thought we were about to have a cat-fight on our hands JR!"

"So did I," JR replied. "All four women are deadly serious about this match. All four women want to be champion. And all four women will do just about anything to make that reality."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the Fatal-4 Way match! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> 'Goodbye and Goodnight! BANG!'


	4. Snapshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening Readers! New chapter! ENJOY!

Sheree walked into the gorilla position, stretching out her limbs to loosen her muscles as she did so.

"Holy crap Sheree! I've never seen that level of intensity from you before!"

Sheree smiled at the slightly surprised look on Mickie James' face.

"You'd better get used to it then," she quipped with a mischievous wink, both Charlotte and Lisa throwing amused looks Sheree's way as she approached the three women.

"Resting on my laurels huh?" Lisa drawled, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

Sheree laughed, a playful smirk on her face. "Hey. Truth hurts."

Lisa scoffed, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Oh, it's like that huh? You're gonna eat those words."

"I'd love to see you try."

Mickie chuckled nervously.

"I've forgotten how competitive they both could get," she muttered to Charlotte, who chuckled, grabbing her water bottle and running her taped hands through her wet black hair.

"There is nothing wrong with a bit of friendly competition," she commented with a smirk, making Mickie hum in agreement. "Especially since you're much worse than they are."

Mickie's mouth dropped open at that. "Am not!"

"Freya! Get ready for your cue! You're up first!"

"Oh and it's elimination style now!" Dray suddenly called out.

The four women blanched, staring at Dray with wide eyes.

"Wha?!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Jeez... you added that outta nowhere!" Sheree groaned.

Christy chuckled. "It was the old man's idea."

"Seriously?" Freya sighed as she turned to the Chairman, who just grinned mischievously at her.

The dark-haired woman chuckled, before turning back to the three women with a smirk, holding her fist out towards them. "No matter. Let's tear the house down!"

Sheree, Lisa and Mickie smirked in excitement, completing the four-woman fist bump, before Freya turned, walking towards the curtains that led to the stage and waited for her cue, her theme music blasting throughout the arena.

* * * *

_"Time to Play the Game..."_

The guitar riffs of _"The Game"_ by Motorhead blasted throughout the Greensboro Coliseum, igniting a large roar from the fans as they awaited the arrival of their beloved, but ruthlessly evil Queen of Queens.

"Here we go JR!" King exclaimed in excitement. "Four babes! Four times the fun! I can't wait!"

JR rolled his eyes, not saying a word.

_"Time to Play the Game! Muahahaha!"_

The crowd erupted as Freya's busty form appeared through the thin smoke, water bottle in hand. The hard, heavy metal riffs of Motorhead and the large roar of excited fans at her arrival, pounded through her eardrums like an irresistible symphony. She cracked her trademark imperious smirk as she lifted her head to observe the crowd, the multi-coloured bright lights of her entrance raining down on her. She never got tired of her subjects worshipping the ground she walked on.

Taking a swig from her water bottle, Freya shook out her wet hair and sprayed out the contents like a watery inferno, her black wet hair whipping against her back as she walked out of the smoke and down the ramp, the fans at ringside doing bow down gestures as if she was a real queen.

 _"The following contest is a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match. Making her way to the ring, first, from Hartford, Connecticut, Freya!"_ Lilian Garcia announced as the fans broke out into a loud reception.

"Freya, the Queen of Queens. It is exactly as that title says folks. A ruthless, sometimes heartless individual, who believes she is superior to every other woman that has ever stepped foot in a squared circle," JR stated. "Her reputation precedes her. Ice cold to the bone."

"Yeah," King agreed as Freya came to a stop at the bottom of the aisle, calmly surveying the crowd through a queen's eye, that trademark imperious smirk still on her face, almost like she was looking down on every member of the audience. "Somehow, she seems to have taken on all the bad qualities of her mentor and made it her own. Crazily enough, the imperious, superior arrogant qualities of Freya is what the people, the fans, love and adore about her the most!"

The black haired woman took a gulp of her water whilst walking around the ring, throwing the bottle near the time keepers area for the staff around the ring to catch. She didn't like to throw her bottle into the crowd for fear of accidentally hitting one of them with it.

"Championship implications are at stake in these two Fatal-4-Way matches, which is now under elimination rules. And we both know Freya is gonna be in her vicious, most ruthless mindset," JR said as the ebony-haired woman climbed up onto the apron, looking around at the crowd as the iconic Motorhead bridge started to reverberate throughout the arena. "She will do anything to hold the Women's Championship. She's obsessed with it!"

"Obsessed is putting it mildly," King added in dark amusement as Freya released a spray of water into the air, the crowd cheering in excitement as a spotlight rained down on her. "She'd probably kill somebody trying to reclaim that title, if she was inclined to. She's just as bad as Hunter when it comes to championship gold."

The woman unleashed an intense roar as she looked back out into the crowd, before spitting out excess water in a spraying motion out into the ringside seats, the fans cheering as Freya surveyed the crowd with a vicious smirk. Despite the smirk on her face, there was a dangerous killer gleam in her eyes, telling anyone that was within her vicinity that she was deadly serious about this match.

"I do wonder what she thinks of her opponents though," JR commented as Freya finally stepped through the ropes, entering the ring, the spotlight fading back into multi-coloured lights that painted the ring as she walked across it. "We know she thinks of them as insects. She said so earlier. But I am curious to know what she thinks of Sheree in particular and of what Sheree said earlier tonight."

"Oh trust me," King assured his partner, as Freya stepped up onto the middle ropes in the corner near the announce table, smirking and holding her arms out as the crowd showered her with adulation, gesturing and imploring Greensboro to bow down to her, before releasing another roar, flexing her muscles as she did so. "She's livid. If Freya did indeed see that interview, then Sheree will have to worry about more than just Victoria! You do not threaten the Queen of Queens! You just don't!"

Freya surveyed the Greensboro Coliseum for a little while longer, before jumping off the ropes and taking off her leather jacket, dropping the leather clothing into the waiting arms of the ringside officials.

 _"Obsession"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena to a pleasant reaction from the fans.

"Yes! Mickie James!" King cheered.

"Calm down King!" JR retorted in amusement as Mickie James ran out to a pleasant reception from the crowd, making her smile as she skipped energetically down the aisle.

_"And approaching the ring, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"_

"How can I JR?! Mickie James is so beautiful!" King exclaimed in excitement, making JR roll his eyes at his partner. "So is Freya! I wonder if one of them would be willing to let me take em out on a date..."

"Can we please get back on track?" JR groaned as Mickie slid into the ring on her knees and rose to her feet, jumping up onto the middle ropes in the corner, holding up her index and middle fingers with that trademark energetic smile of hers, getting another loud reaction from the fans as she pointed out towards the crowd, before jumping off, giving Freya a little smirk that she scoffed at.

_"I Ain't the Lady to Mess With!"_

_"Don't Mess With"_ by Hood$tars played throughout the arena, igniting a mild negative reaction. Victoria walked out onto the stage with a scowl on her face, which only worsened as the fans continued to boo her.

"Oh no..." King muttered nervously at the look on Victoria's face as she walked down the aisle.

_"And their opponent, from San Bernardino, California, Victoria!"_

"Victoria doesn't seem to be in the best of moods..."

"When is Victoria ever in the best of moods?" JR retorted.

"Good point. Sheree has really gotten under her skin," King replied as Victoria climbed up onto the ring apron and entered the ring. Victoria glared at Mickie and Freya _\- Freya glared right back. You do not glare at the Queen of Queens! -_ before stepping up onto the bottom ropes and leaning over the top ropes, scowling down at the fans as they booed her. She stepped off the ropes, glaring up at the stage with an eyebrow twitching slightly in anger.

Her glare intensified into a dark scowl as the beginning riffs of _"Headstrong"_ by Trapt played throughout the arena. Sheree walked out onto the stage to a great reception, a smile on her face as she stopped to survey the audience.

 _"And from Boston, Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!"_ Lilian announced as Sheree walked down the ramp, tagging hands with the fans as she walked by.

"Now I'm a big fan of the girl, but I think Sheree's playing with fire here," King stated as Sheree paused at the bottom of the ramp, smirking at the dark glower on Victoria's face as she eyeballed her from inside the ring. "She's about to do battle with three former champions, and she insulted one of them!"

"That's a ballsy move. I'll give you that," JR agreed. "But I understand where she's coming from."

Sheree broke eye contact with Victoria, walking up the steel steps and stepping onto the apron, smirking at the Greensboro fans before stepping inside the ring.

"She may have threatened Freya and infuriated Victoria. But she also announced her desire to be WWE Women's Champion. That alone is enough to anger all three women in the ring," JR stated as Sheree walked across the ring, feeling the heat of Victoria's hateful stare on her back as she climbed up onto the middle ropes of the corner opposite the timekeepers area.

She held both arms out wide, receiving a positive response from the fans. "Sheree knows that if she really, _really_ wants to be champion she will have to take risks to reach her goals. And if that means angering her peers even further, then so be it."

"Fair enough," King replied with a chuckle as Sheree smiled at the fans excited response, and jumped off the ropes, walking across the ring to the opposite turnbuckles.

She smirked at Mickie and Freya, who both rose an eyebrow at the air of confidence that Sheree exuded, watching as she jumped up onto the middle ropes of the turnbuckles, firing up the fans whilst overlooking the Greensboro Coliseum with a grin on her face. "Sheree doesn't seem to care whether she ticks people off or not anyway. Half the Divas roster don't like her, and have been pushing her around for two years! She's probably gotten used to it by now."

Sheree stepped off the ropes and eyed her three opponents, smirking when she saw that Victoria was still glaring hatefully at her. The referee checked to see if all three were ready as Sheree's theme music faded into silence, with the only sound being the restless buzz from the excited fans.

The cameras briefly cut to the backstage area to reveal the Women's Champion Melina sitting in a comfy sofa, in her own personalized locker room, watching the match on a large TV monitor, a nonchalant expression on her face.

"It looks like Melina will be paying close attention to this contest," JR noted. "The Women's Champion obviously have a very vested interest in this match."

The referee signalled for the bell to ring.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"There's the bell and- Oh!"

As soon as the bell rang, Victoria tackled Sheree to the mat, catching her completely off guard.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed as the fans reacted with excitement, watching as both Freya and Mickie traded blows away from Victoria and Sheree.

"The bell rings, and Victoria goes straight after Sheree!" JR exclaimed as Victoria's fists rained down on Sheree, who was trying desperately to protect her face, crying out in pain and irritation when a few of Victoria's wild enraged fists connected with her face. "This match barely got started, and these women are already getting outta control! Look out!"

Freya, who had promptly tossed Mickie out of the ring, threw the Nashville native into the side of the announce table, causing the table to shake violently from the impact.

"Oh!" King cried out, the fans verbally reacting with a wince at the sight.

"Mickie sent into the side of our broadcast table!" JR added as Freya glared down at the writhing woman.

Meanwhile in the ring, Victoria dragged Sheree to her feet by her crop top and threw her into the corner.

"You're not running your mouth now ain't cha?!" Victoria yelled, violently assaulting Sheree with rapid fists to the face, the fans starting to boo as Victoria continued to attack the younger woman.

"Victoria with those piston rights!" JR exclaimed as Sheree tried desperately to protect herself. "Violently assaulting Sheree!"

"She's lost it!" King added fearfully. "Sheree should not have angered Victoria! This is what happens when you tick off the wrong person!"

"Victoria! Calm down!" the referee exclaimed, trying to pull her away from Sheree.

"GET LOST!" Victoria roared in anger, glaring at the referee who shrank back in fear.

"Whoa... I feel sorry for the referee," King commented as a small _'Sheree'_ chant was heard throughout the arena.

Victoria noticed this, only inciting her rage even more. "SHUT UP!"

"O-Oh boy," King gulped as the fans booed in response. "These fans need to be careful. Victoria will end up seriously hurting Sheree if they keep chanting like that."

"I think Victoria wants to hurt Sheree whether the fans chant or not King," JR retorted as Victoria grabbed a dazed Sheree by the hair, looking to punish the woman some more.

A spec of black in the corner of her eye caught Victoria's attention, but she reacted a second too late, finding herself on the receiving end of a vicious lariat that sent her careening over the ropes and tumbling to the outside. "Oh! What a shot!"

"Whoa!" King cried out, the fans cheering loudly as Freya glared down at Victoria's dazed form. "She nearly took Victoria's head off!"

"Freya came outta nowhere!" JR added. "Sending Victoria over the ropes and out onto the concrete floor!" 

Freya then turned her attention to Sheree, grabbing her right wrist and pulling her out of the corner. She pulled Sheree towards her for a huge swinging lariat, but Sheree ducked, slipping behind Freya with wrist control still intact, grabbing Freya's swinging arm and trapping it in a cross-armed position below the abdomen. "And now Freya turns her attention to Sheree, going for the lariat again, Sheree avoids it."

"Whoa, whoa, what's she tryna do?!" King exclaimed, eyes slightly wide at the sight of Sheree lifting Freya off the mat, the fans voicing their faint awe at the sight. Freya's eyes widened with a yelp, flailing her legs about, before stamping on Sheree's foot, distracting her enough to get free of her grip.

"Sheree with a small feat of strength there," JR noted. "Looks like she was going for a modified German- OH!"

The fans let loose a short _'Ohhh!'_ as Freya turned around and snapped her fist into Sheree's jaw with a deafening crack, making the woman stumble off her feet with glazed over blue eyes. "Good god what a haymaker!"

"Oof! She sure didn't hold back on that one," King chuckled. "Good grief!"

Freya then ducked as Mickie tried to knock her out with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Mickie James comes back in, missing the roundhouse kick," JR noted as Freya struck back with another haymaker, catching Mickie in the side of her cheek as she turned around, making Mickie stumble backwards, falling into the ropes behind her in a daze. "And another stiff right from Freya! That was one hell of a shot!"

"Oh god! Mickie's dazed!" King added as Mickie leaned against the ropes, shaking her head in a daze as Freya slowly advanced towards her, grabbing her by her dark brunette locks. "I don't think she knows where she is right now!"

Freya pulled Mickie back up to a vertical base, whipping the woman towards the opposite ropes, making her rebound off them, running straight into a jumping high knee that floored the Nashville native. "Good grief!"

"Jumping high knee from Freya," JR commented. "She caught Mickie underneath the chin I believe."

Meanwhile Sheree, who was beginning to recover from Freya's vicious haymaker, was suddenly dragged out of the ring by her legs by a raging Victoria. "Victoria's got ahold of Sheree! Pulling her out of the ring!"

"Uh-oh!" King gulped as Victoria scowled in Sheree's face, disgust and rage visible on her facial features as she gripped a hand full of Sheree's hair with both hands.

"I have a feeling Victoria is far from finished with Sheree! Look out, look out!"

Victoria whipped Sheree towards the steel stairs, but much to the fans amusement and Victoria's irritation, Sheree leaped over the steel steps with no problem whatsoever. "Whoa!"

"And Sheree dodges a bullet there!" JR commented as Sheree smirked at the anger on Victoria's face, before holding her arms out mockingly.

"Is that all you've got old hag?!"

The fans at ringside oohed at Sheree's disrespectful words, completely shocked.

"Oh my... d-did she just..." King trailed off, stunned.

"Yes! Yes she did King!" JR replied.

"You little bitch..." Victoria growled under her breath, scowling at Sheree in rage, and speed walking around the ring towards the smirking brunette.

"Victoria is not gonna take that lying down!" JR said, watching as Victoria advanced towards Sheree in anger. Sheree grinned, beckoning the older woman to come get her. "Sheree has no fear! She's antagonizing Victoria!"

"Oh Sheree, why are you egging her on like that?!" King exclaimed worriedly. "Do you have a death wish?!"

With rage coursing through her, Victoria lunged at Sheree, looking to take the woman's head off with a clothesline, only for Sheree to duck, pivoting on the balls of her left foot as Victoria turned around and catching the veteran in the jaw with a lethal spin kick, the fans verbally wincing at the sight. "Oh!"

"Oh, what a spin kick!" JR exclaimed as Victoria went down like she was shot, eyes wide in a daze, favouring her jaw. "Knocking Victoria off her feet! What devastating impact!"

"Sheree knows how to use those legs of hers," King complimented. "I'll give her that."

Sheree looked back in the ring, just in time to see Freya dump Mickie over the ropes. She slid under the bottom ropes, entering the ring, the fans breaking out into loud restless cheers as Freya turned and paused, watching as Sheree rose to her feet. The Queen of Queens stared at her, a smile tugging at her lips. "Oh boy..."

"This is gonna be interesting," JR said, amused as the two women stared each other down. After Sheree's passionate interview, both JR, King and the fans were curious as to what Freya's response would be after basically being threatened by someone she probably viewed as beneath her. Some fans wondered if she even saw the interview.

"You're gonna rip me a new one huh?" Freya questioned the younger woman over the roar of the crowd, tilting her head with a small smirk.

"Oh, you heard that? Aww, did I offend you?" Sheree replied with a mocking smirk. "Sorry, but I don't plan on losing. So you'd best stay outta my way, unless you _really_ want me to rip you a new one."

Freya's smile widened into a huge villainous smirk, her hazel eyes gleaming dangerously. "I don't think you're aware of the situation you're in girl!"

Sheree would have responded, but Freya, quicker than she expected, nearly obliterated her with a powerful and destructive lariat.

"Good god!" JR cried out, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the destructive impact. "What a lariat! What a vicious, _vicious_ lariat!"

"Oh man! She nearly took Sheree's head off!" King exclaimed as Sheree sat up with a dazed expression on her face, holding her hands out towards the ropes, completely out of it. "That had some malice behind it!"

"Freya is definitely not someone you want to play games with. Especially when it comes to those horribly devastating lariats of hers," JR commented as Freya glared down at Sheree's dazed state, grabbing her by the hair and roughly pulling her into a kneeling position, forcing Sheree to look up at her. Freya glared down at her with icy hazel eyes, before slapping the younger woman hard across the face.

"Ooh..." King winced, the fans gasping at the sight of Sheree's head whipping to the side.

"Come on," Freya taunted, shoving Sheree viciously in the side of her face with the sole of her boot. "Come on little Ms. I Wanna Be Champ!"

"Oh boy..." King muttered worriedly as Freya continued to belittle and shove the younger woman. "Freya definitely saw Sheree's interview earlier. And it's done nothing but piss her off! She's gonna make an example out of Sheree now."

"Freya does not take kindly to being threatened," JR added as Freya shoved Sheree in the chest with her boot, a dark grin on her face as the hard shove sent Sheree flying back against the ropes behind her.

"You wanna threaten me huh?" Freya questioned with a dark snarl, pressing her boot against Sheree's face whilst holding the top ropes, almost pushing Sheree out of the ring between the middle and bottom ropes. "You shouldn't have done that. You don't threaten your superiors little girl!"

"Freya is just having her way with Sheree right now," King noted, a look of fear on his face at the dark evil smirk that slithered across the woman's lips. Freya continued to press her foot against Sheree's face, Sheree's body almost hanging halfway out of the ring, with the only thing keeping her from falling out and landing on the back of her neck, being the fact that she was desperately holding onto the middle ropes. "Sheree better be careful! She's halfway out of the ring!"

"Sheree is at the complete mercy of Freya," JR commented, the fans watching in restlessness and slight worry for Sheree's wellbeing as Freya continued to sadistically punish the younger woman. "Freya can do whatever she wants to Sheree."

Freya finally relented, allowing Sheree to pull herself back into the ring for a brief reprieve that Freya interrupted, grabbing the younger woman by her shoulder-length brunette locks and pulling her roughly to her feet, Sheree's back rubbing harshly against the ropes as the Queen of Queens pulled her up. Freya smiled sadistically as she roughly pulled at Sheree's hair, making the younger woman growl in frustration as Freya's rough treatment forced her head back.

Freya loomed over Sheree, chuckling darkly. "Aww, you wanna be champion? Awwww! It's so adorable that you think you're worth something!"

"Man," King mumbled, Freya's harsh words being caught by the camera's mic. "Freya is mean. Ice cold mean."

"That's what happens when your mentor is Triple H," JR commented as Freya finally relented on pulling Sheree's head back, grabbing the woman by the wrist. "They may have endeared themselves to the fans, but they are still the same, ruthless, evil pieces of work they were years ago."

Freya Irish whipped Sheree across the ring, only for Sheree to reverse, whipping Freya across the ring instead. Sheree pivoted on the balls of her left foot as Freya shot off the ropes, striking out with another spin kick.

"Sheree looking for another spin kick, but Freya ducks it that time. The pace quickening here- OH!" JR suddenly exclaimed, watching as Sheree turned and left her feet as Freya rebounded off the ropes again, surprising Freya with an impressive and impactful dropkick, catching the Queen of Queens in the jaw and blasting the woman off her feet, the fans reacting. "Aw! The elevation! What a dropkick! Caught Freya right in the jaw! What flawless precision!"

"Oh wow! She caught Freya completely by surprise," King added as Freya favoured her jaw with a dazed expression on her face, while Sheree slowly rose to her feet.

"She definitely rocked Freya wit-"

The Bostonian advanced towards Freya, only for her back to explode with intense, white hot pain, making her scream out in agony, a deafening, resounding _crack_ reverberating throughout the arena as Sheree collapsed to the canvas in sheer pain. "OH MY GOD!"

The Greensboro Coliseum exploded as the fans screamed out in shock, not completely believing what they were seeing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" JR shouted in disbelief and anger.

"AH!" King screamed.

Sheree gasped in pain and looked over her shoulder, eyes widening when she saw Victoria looming over her with an emotionless expression on her face...

And a black steel chair in her hands.

"Victoria! Damnit! She's got a steel chair!" JR exclaimed as the fans continued to look on in shock.

"W-what?! When was the last time we saw one of our Divas using a steel chair?!" King yelled over the now excited and fired up crowd.

Sheree tried to push herself off the mat, but Victoria had other ideas, lifting the black steel chair over her head with a dark malicious scowl on her face, causing the fans to scream out before releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight of Victoria smacking the steel chair over Sheree's back for a second time, making Sheree scream out, squirming in intense pain. "Oh my gosh! That sickening crack!"

"Someone get that damn chair away from her!" JR yelled out in anger. The last thing he wanted to see was a woman being assaulted with a steel chair.

"Victoria has completely lost it!" King exclaimed. The fans began to boo when Victoria lifted the chair above her head again, a look of sadistic rage on her face as she glared down at Sheree. "Oh no! Not again!"

"You've done enough Victoria!" JR snapped in anger and disgust. Luckily, the chair was ripped out of her hands from behind, causing the fans to cheer in relief. "And Freya pulls the chair away from Victoria!"

"Oh thank goodness!" King cried out in relief. Victoria whirled around, eyes wild with fury, only to receive a piercing chair shot to the gut, courtesy of the Queen of Queens thrusting the top end of the chair into Victoria's abdomen. "Oh no!"

"Freya, using the chair to her advantage!" JR exclaimed as Victoria gasped from the blow, hunching over in pain. Freya raised the chair above her head, making the fans cry out as she glared down at Victoria. "Freya's about to make Victoria regret bringing that chair out into play!"

Victoria crashed down into the mat as Freya cracked her in the back with the chair, causing the Greensboro fans to wince as Victoria cried out in pain. "Oh what a sickening shot with the chair!"

"Oh man..." King cringed as Victoria writhed on the mat, yelling out and arching her back in agony.

Freya surveyed the carnage, glaring at Sheree and Victoria's fallen writhing forms. Mickie James sliding into the ring caught the veteran's attention, ducking when Freya swung at her with the steel chair.

"Look out!" The chair sailed over Mickie James' head, missing her by a hair and making the fans cry out at the close call. "Phew! That was close! Freya nearly behead- OH MY GOSH!"

In an act of perfection, Mickie hit the chair with a reverse roundhouse kick, making it hit Freya in the skull, receiving a loud _'OHHH!'_ from the fans. "WHOA!"

"My god what a kick! Freya's nose maybe broken!" JR exclaimed as Freya fell back in a daze, the chair flying out of her hands. "What a Mick Kick!"

"Wow! That was perfect! That was absolutely perfect!" King added.

"And now Mickie, taking advantage of a momentarily knocked out Freya off that Mick Kick, going for the pin!" JR noted as Mickie James quickly scrambled for the cover on Freya, hooking both legs.

_1..._

_2..._

To Mickie's dismay, Freya managed to kick out just after the two count.

"And a kick out! Freya ain't done yet!" Mickie sat up, wondering what it would take to get an elimination. Freya laid on her stomach, still disorientated after Mickie Mick Kicked the chair into her face. "Mickie will have to do a lot more than that to eliminate Freya."

"Yeah. Freya is one tough cookie. There is a reason why she ruled the Divas Division for about three years. But Mickie is tough too," King added as the Nashville native stood up, dragging the dazed veteran to her feet and wrapping her arm around Freya's head in a DDT position. "Uh-Oh! Hold on a sec!"

Mickie released a loud long yell whilst holding up her free arm, signalling for her finisher, the Mickie-DT, receiving a loud positive reaction from the fans in response, Freya's arms hanging limply. "She's going for the Mickie-DT already?!"

"Mickie James looking for an early elimination perhaps?" JR mused.

Mickie's feet left the mat in a large jump, looking to elevate herself off the mat and plant Freya's skull into the canvas, only for Freya to throw her off, making Mickie land stomach first onto the mat. "Mickie-DT- No! Freya had it scouted!"

"That was close! If Mickie had hit that DDT, Freya would have been in big trouble!" King said as Freya favoured her forehead, still feeling the effects of that steel chair aided Mick Kick, while Mickie squirmed in pain, both arms wrapped around her stomach.

Before Mickie could recover, Freya launched forward, grappling her to the mat with her arms wrapping around Mickie's neck and left arm. "Oh no! Look at this!"

"Good grief..." JR muttered as Freya waylaid Mickie with a series of vicious knee strikes to the head, the fans wincing as Freya's padded knees connected repeatedly with the top of Mickie's head. "A series of vicious knee strikes to the head of Mickie! Which usually sets Freya up for..."

Freya finally relented on the knee strikes, before flipping herself over into a bridge while still maintaining a firm grip on Mickie for her submission finisher, the End Game, which was a bridging, arm-triangle choke hold, the fans cheering at the sight. "The End Game! Freya has the End Game hooked in!"

"Oh man! If Mickie James doesn't get outta this, it may be over for her!" King added as Mickie screamed in pure agony, her upper body being stretched backwards in a very painful way, while Freya's arms tightened around her neck and under her left arm. Mickie raised her right hand, battling with herself on whether to tap or not as the fans roared in excitement. "She's gonna tap! I think she's gonna tap!"

"Mickie, trying to fight through the pain!" JR cried out as Mickie shuffled slowly towards the ropes, forcing Freya to move with her, since it was obvious she wouldn't be letting go any time soon. "Mickie, slowly reaching for the ropes with all she can muster!"

"She better get there quick! Freya could have the End Game locked in for hours! Maybe even months if she wanted to!" King exclaimed.

"TAAP!" Freya yelled with an intense look on her face, applying the pressure and almost making Mickie curse from the pain. With a strangled grunt, Mickie stretched her arm out and grabbed the ropes, much to Freya's displeasure.

"And Mickie makes it to the ropes, forcing Freya to break the hold!" JR cried out, the fans cheering in relief and applauding Mickie for her effort.

"Phew!" King released a sigh of relief as Freya reluctantly released the hold and stood up. "Mickie is a survivor. I'll give her th-"

Freya grabbed a hold of Mickie's leg, looking to pull her away from the ropes, only to receive a jaw shattering superkick from a recovered and angry Victoria. "Oh my god!"

 _"Ohhh!"_ the fans cried out with a wince as Freya fell back, completely out of it.

"My goodness what a superkick! That damn near knocked Freya out of her boots!" JR exclaimed.

"Victoria caught her right in the side of her face!" King yelled out loudly as Victoria glared down at Freya's prone form. "When was the last time Freya was hit with one of _those_ kicks?!"

"These ladies are leaving everything on the table! All for the chance to compete at the Royal Rumble with championship implications on the line! This Fatal-4-Way Elimination match up rolls on after this!" JR said as Raw went to a commercial break.

* * *

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw!" JR said, as Raw came back from its commercial break to show Victoria standing over Mickie, who was kneeling at the feet of the two-tone haired woman with her arms wrapped around her abdomen, gasping in pain, the fans chanting loudly for the Nashville native. Freya and Sheree were lying somewhere outside the ring.

_"Let's go Mickie! Let's go Mickie! Let's go Mickie!"_

Victoria scowled as the fans continued to chant, snapping at them to shut up, only causing them to boo in response. "If you're just joining us, we have Divas action! Fatal-4-Way elimination rules, with Royal Rumble and championship implications. The winner of this match will face the winner of the second Fatal-4-Way match at the Royal Rumble with a championship opportunity up for grabs down the line! King, what a match this has been!"

"Ho hooo, what an understatement," King replied with a breathless, surprised chuckle. "Let's take you back to during the break. Watch this incredible sequence!"

The replays were displayed, showing Freya getting floored with a spin kick from Sheree as she came off the ropes. 

"These four women are certainly pulling out all the stops tonight! First Sheree takes out Freya with a spin kick, then gets blasted in the side of her face with a superkick courtesy of Victoria." Mickie flew into the shot from above in the replays, wrapping her legs around a surprised Victoria. "Then Mickie catches Victoria by surprise with a top rope hurricanrana, before Freya takes Mickie out with Mjolnir!"

To finish off the sequence, a stumbling Freya snuck up behind Mickie, turning her around and reaching around Mickie's torso, with one arm under both Mickie's arms and across her chest. Freya lifted a caught off guard Mickie James into the air, the fans cheering wildly as Freya dropped to a knee and brought Mickie down back-first across her extended knee for a uranage backbreaker.

Instead of releasing Mickie however, Freya rolled the brunette backwards off her knee and onto her feet, grabbing Mickie's wrist and straightening out as the fans cheered even louder in excitement. Freya pulled Mickie in, turning her inside out with a ruthless lariat, the force of it completely laying waste to Mickie James, while Freya fell flat onto her stomach in exhaustion.

By the time the sequence was done, and all four combatants were laid out in exhaustion and pain, the fans were on their feet, applauding enthusiastically.

"As you saw in the tail-end of the replay, Freya completely annihilated Mickie with Mjolnir," JR noted as the replays ended and went back to the live action, just in time, as Mickie was scooped up by Victoria and slammed back first into the canvas, making Mickie squirm in pain. "That backbreaker-short-arm lariat combo that Freya utilizes so well. Mickie has not been the same since. Nice scoop slam from Victoria."

"Mickie had better be glad that Freya didn't decide to use Mjolnir's big bad sister Clarent instead," King joked as Victoria went for a pin attempt on Mickie James, hooking the far leg and trapping the arms. "Cover here."

_1..._

_2..._

"And Mickie kicks out at a count of two," JR noted as Mickie managed to kick out, much to the relief of the fans, making Victoria rest back on her knees, glaring down at Mickie James. "The Clarent and the Mjolnir. Both very destructive, powerful attacks that Freya loves to execute."

Victoria stood, pulling Mickie to her feet with a scowl, the cameras catching a glimpse of Mickie's face, only half conscious.

"Man, Mickie James is out of it," King said as the fans broke out into another _'Mickie'_ chant. "I don't know how much she can take!"

"Mickie has been taking a lot of punishment since the break," JR added. "And Victoria is just making it- hey wait a minute!"

The Greensboro fans suddenly broke out into a large reaction, catching Victoria's attention. She looked to her left, just in time to see Sheree perched on the top ropes opposite the timekeepers area, looming over Victoria with a scowl. "Sheree! Sheree's perched on the top ropes!"

"Look out below!" King cried out as Sheree leaped off the top ropes, sending Victoria flying off her feet with a huge missile dropkick, driving her boots into Victoria's chest, laying the older woman out with such force that she flipped onto her stomach, the fans reacting loudly at the sight. "Whoa! She sent Victoria flying!"

"Sheree taking out Victoria!" JR exclaimed, as Sheree rose to her feet and smirked when she realized that she was the only one standing in the ring. "Missile dropkick off the top! Incredible!"

"She's the only woman standing!" King added in excitement as Sheree turned Victoria over onto her back, grabbing the woman's wrist and dragging her into position, in line with the left corner opposite the Raw set. "She almost caught Victoria in the face JR!"

"Sheree really rocked Victoria with that missile dropkick," JR added as Sheree climbed up onto the ropes for the second time. "And now going up high again, Victoria motionless in the drop zone!"

"Oh boy," King muttered worriedly as Sheree perched herself on the top ropes, facing away from Victoria's supine form. She looked back to check if Victoria was still laid out before standing up right on the ropes, the fans cheering restlessly in anticipation. "Sheree has cruel intentions in mind for Victoria- WHOAAA!"

The young woman launched herself off the top ropes, back-flipping through the air, continuing the rotation, and smashing the flat of her boots into Victoria's torso, literally stomping the wind out of her.

"Oh my god!" King exclaimed as the Greensboro crowd let loose a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact.

"Oh! The Overkill!" JR called out as Victoria turned onto her side with a loud groan, holding her stomach in intense pain. "Good god almighty! She damn near stomped the living hell outta Victoria!"

"Oh my god," King repeated, wincing at the sheer pain Victoria was in. Sheree landed on her butt and rolled backwards onto her hands and knees, quickly scrambling for a pin attempt on Victoria, hooking the far leg with her back resting over the veteran. "That's gotta be it!"

_1..._

"Sheree going for the cover, hooking the far leg!" JR cried out.

_2..._

"NO! Victoria's still kicking!" Victoria managed to kick out before the three count, the fans voicing their surprise at the kick out. Sheree sat up with a faint sigh of frustration, running her hand through her hair as she panted, exhaustion starting to affect her greatly.

"Oh wow, I thought that was it," King chuckled. "That was close. Victoria still has plenty of fight left, even after getting the heck stomped out of her."

"Yeah, but she is in agony," JR added as Victoria rolled onto her knees, kicking at the mat whilst wrapping her arms around her stomach in clear pain, resting her head against the mat. Replays were shown of Sheree's moonsault double stomp in slow motion.

"Check this out again," King said as the replays showed Sheree flipping through the air, her boots crushing Victoria's chest and abdomen. "Good grief!"

"Sheree's so athletic and impactful. No matter what the rest of the Divas think, Sheree has massive potential," JR complimented as they went back to the live action in the ring. Sheree rose to her feet as Freya slid back into the ring. "Freya coming back in now."

The two women ran at each other, Sheree ducking a clothesline attempt and rebounding off the ropes, using them to catapult herself towards Freya as the Queen of Queens turned around. "Sheree ducks the clothesline."

"Oh no!" King suddenly cried out as Freya caught Sheree in her arms, turning whilst lifting Sheree off her feet and slamming her back first into the mat.

"Spinebuster! Jacking the back of Sheree!" JR exclaimed as Freya stood up and unleashed a roar, absorbing the emotion from the fans as they cheered loudly.

"Freya's all fired up!"

"Screw you!" Freya snapped at Sheree, whilst performing the iconic DX crotch chop to an explosive reaction from the fans.

Freya quickly grabbed Sheree by her hair and dragged the woman back onto her feet, kicking her in the gut before placing Sheree's head in between her legs and hooking her arms, the fans letting loose a loud roar of excitement, all knowing what was coming next. "And now looking to take advantage! Freya's looking to Pedigree Sheree!"

"Sheree's dream of becoming champion is about to go up in smoke!" King exclaimed.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Mickie James appeared from Freya's left side, jacking her jaw with a Mick Kick. "Oh my word!"

 _"Ohhh!"_ the fans reacted to the impact, watching as Freya lost her grip on Sheree and fell backwards, rolling out onto the floor and outside the ring in an unmoving heap.

"Oh! Mick Kick! Mickie James nailed it!" JR yelled out as Mickie fell to her knees, panting in exhaustion. "A second Mick Kick! She's hit it twice on Freya!"

"Wow!" King shook his head in amazement, the fans applauding the four women for their efforts. "What a match this is!"

Both Mickie and Sheree rose to their feet, with Sheree favouring her back with a grimace. Mickie kicked Sheree in the gut, wrapping her arm around her head and lifting her free arm up to a rousing reaction from the fans, signalling for the Mickie-DT for the second time in this match, a loud howl slipping past the veteran's lips. "Uh-oh! UH-OH!"

"Mickie's calling for it!" JR exclaimed. "She's one DDT away from crushing Sheree's dreams-"

Mickie saw movement in her peripheral vision, but was too late to react, getting blindsided with a devastating chair shot to the face! "OH! OH MY GOD! NO!"

 _"OHHH!"_ the fans exclaimed in shock and horror, watching as Mickie lost her grip on Sheree and crumbled to the mat, seemingly unconscious.

"NOOO!" King cried out in horror.

"What the hell! What the bloody hell!" JR exclaimed in anger as Victoria stood over the unmoving forms of Sheree and Mickie James, a thick nasty scowl present on her face.

"Oh my god," King whispered out, his eyes wide with horror.

"Dear god! Where the hell did Victoria get that chair?!" JR raged as the fans expressed their displeasure at Victoria's actions, booing her viciously, but Victoria didn't care one bit.

"Mickie... Mickie is not moving JR..." King noticed in extreme worry for the woman as the referee kneeled down to check on Mickie.

"Victoria, that vile woman, just cracked Mickie James in the skull with that steel chair! God damnit!" JR growled in frustration. Victoria's eyes flashed darkly at the sight of Sheree pulling herself up to her hands and knees, and raised the chair over her head, the fans crying out in horror. "And she's not done!"

"No... NOO!" King cried out futilely, watching helplessly as Victoria brought the chair down on Sheree's back with a resounding _CRACK_ , the fans releasing a loud _'OHHH!'_ as Sheree yelled out in pain, arching her back off the mat.

"God!" JR growled in anger. Victoria let the chair slip out of her hands, a sick smirk on her face as the fans booed in furious rage. "And she's smiling about it! She's loving this! What a sick pervert!"

Victoria then turned her attention back to Mickie James, dragging the woman back onto her feet with a snarl, and lifting her onto her shoulders, Mickie's arms hanging lifelessly as Victoria stood beside the chair. "And now going after an absolutely defenceless Mickie James!" 

"Wait a second... she's not gonna do _that_ on the chair is she?!" King cried out, extremely worried for Mickie James. The fans were also worried, crying out as Victoria glared darkly at the large audience.

"There is no remorse in the eyes of Victoria!" JR added.

"Come on Victoria! You don't have to go that far!" King pleaded, but his plea fell on death ears.

Victoria swung Mickie, spinning her out into a sidewalk slam, slamming Mickie James back first onto the steel chair, getting a loud _'OHHH!'_ from the fans. "Oh no!"

"Good lord! Spider's Web onto the steel chair!" JR exclaimed.

Victoria scowled at the fans that booed her in response, before hooking both of Mickie James' legs, going for the cover. "And Victoria now, going for the pin attempt!"

_1..._

_2..._

_3!!!_

"And Mickie is gone!" JR said, the fans booing viciously as Victoria laughed hysterically at their displeasure. "What a sick and twisted woman!"

 _"Mickie James has been eliminated,"_ Lilian announced, making the fans boo louder as Victoria rose to her feet, standing over Mickie's supine, motionless form with a dark smirk on her face.

Back in Melina's personal lounge, the champion was seen cackling at Mickie's elimination, kicking her legs in the air with mirth as she lied on her couch. "And Melina loved every second of it!"

"That was just cruel," King commented with disdain in his voice.

Victoria smirked down at Mickie, before grabbing a fist full of her hair. "Come on! You've done enough!"

"Victoria is not done with Mickie James!" JR said, the fans booing Victoria harshly. Victoria ignored the referee's plea to release Mickie James, pulling her harshly up onto her feet by her hair and unceremoniously throwing Mickie out of the ring. "And now just tossing her out like a piece of garbage!"

"Victoria is just evil! That was uncalled for!" King growled as Mickie hit the floor with a thud, not moving.

Victoria smirked down at Mickie, before turning around, her smirk turning into a scowl of disgust and rage as she noticed Sheree in the far corner opposite the announce table, using the ropes to lift herself back onto her feet whilst holding her ribs, glaring at Victoria. "Oh no! I think Sheree's next on Victoria's list!"

With a yell, Victoria ran at Sheree, looking to spear her into the corner. "Look out!"

"Good god!" JR cried out as Sheree used the ropes to jump up and over Victoria, causing the veteran to crash shoulder first into the ring post with a thud, the fans verbally wincing at the sight. "Sheree dodged a bullet! Victoria crashed right into the steel ring post!"

"Phew! That was close!" King added with a sigh of relief.

Sheree rolled over Victoria, grabbing her legs and bringing her with her for a sit-out pin.

"Sheree going for the pin on Victoria!" JR exclaimed as Victoria flailed her legs, trying desperately to kick out. "Has to take advantage! One! TWO!"

_1..._

_2..._

"Did she get it- No!" JR exclaimed as Victoria powered out at the last moment, the fans reacting with a buzz at the close pin attempt. "A near-fall! Victoria's still in this!"

"She almost had her!" King added as Victoria rolled backwards, both her and Sheree scrambling back onto their feet. "Look out!"

Victoria went for a super kick, but Sheree rolled under Victoria's out stretched leg, springing back onto her feet, and pivoting on the balls of her left foot as Victoria turned towards her, catching the veteran in the side of her jaw with another spin kick. The fans released a loud _'OHHH!_ ' at the echoing _smack_ of Sheree's calf connecting with Victoria's face. "Oh! Goodness me what a spin kick!"

"Sheree, rocking Victoria with another spinning kick!" JR exclaimed as Victoria fell back into the corner, resting against the bottom turnbuckle with a dazed expression on her face. "Damn near knocked the crazy outta Victoria!"

"She certainly loves kicking people in the head doesn't she," King commented in amusement.

Sheree glared down at Victoria, her blue eyes blazing as the woman sat against the bottom turnbuckle in a daze.

"The wheels are turning in the mind of Sheree Louise!" JR said as Sheree ran at the opposite corner, rebounding off it and shooting herself towards the still dazed Victoria with a battle cry. "Sheree has something malicious in mind- OH!"

"Holy crap!" King exclaimed, the fans releasing a loud _'OHHH!'_ at the sight of Freya sliding into the ring and bolting at Sheree, cutting the woman off with a devastating lariat that sent her flipping off her arm. "Freya just obliterated Sheree!"

"What a lariat! My god what a lariat!" JR cried out, as Freya, not wasting anytime, quickly dragged a dazed and stunned Sheree back onto her feet with a snarl, hooking Sheree's arms for a second time, much to the fans raising excitement. "And now Freya! Not wasting any time! She's looking for the Pedigree! Can she nail it this time?!"

"Oh no!" King yelled in horror as Freya jumped, laying out Sheree with the Pedigree, planting the woman face first into the mat, the fans erupting into a rousing reaction.

"The Pedigree!" JR exclaimed. "Freya hit the Pedigree on Sheree! Dead center in the middle of the ring!"

Freya turned Sheree onto her back and went for the cover, hooking the far leg as the fans counted the pin with the referee. "It's academic for Sheree at this point!"

"No! No!" King repeated, disappointed that Freya managed to catch Sheree out.

_One!_

"That's gotta be it!" JR exclaimed.

_Two!_

"Sheree's dreams is about to-"

_Th-!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Freya cursed, her back exploding with a shot of pain, the fans crying out in shock at what they just saw.

"W-What?!" King gasped in bewilderment, total shock in his voice.

Freya turned whilst favouring her back with an irritated scowl, glaring up at Victoria.

"Victoria broke up the pin!" JR cried out.

"But why?!" King exclaimed, still shocked and confused. "Did she forget that eliminations are in effect in this match?!"

Freya rose to her feet, shaking her head in annoyance before getting in Victoria's face, her hazel eyes wide with bubbling rage. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"She's mine!" Victoria spat in Freya's face, eyes wild with rage as she pointed at Sheree's motionless form. "I'm the one who's gonna take her out! Not you!"

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

Victoria invaded Freya's personal space, shoving a finger in the Queen of Queens face, making Freya's face contort into a thick dark and furious scowl. "This is the one thing you are _not_ taking from me! She is _MINE!"_

"If you don't get that finger outta my face this instant, I'll tear it off!"

"Oh yeah?" Victoria growled in fury, shoving the woman. The fans oohed at the sight, Freya looking off to the side with a scowl of rage. "Just try it! I dare you!"

A bout of silent obscenities flew out of Freya's mouth as she glowered at the woman, her boiling temper raging in indignation at Victoria's blatant disrespect. "You did NOT just push me!"

"Uh-oh! Things are getting heated here!" King noted with apprehension as Freya and Victoria snarled and snapped at each other, their foreheads an inch away from touching, eyes wild and furious as they yelled in each other's face. The fans cheered in anticipation for a brawl, chanting _'Fight! Fight! Fight!'_

"They're about to come to blows JR!"

"Victoria and Freya have never gotten along," JR said. "Victoria did not seem pleased about Freya possibly eliminating Sheree. She wants to be the one to get rid of Sheree."

"Hey, hey! Look!" King suddenly exclaimed, the fans standing and cheering.

Freya and Victoria looked to their right, eyes widening as Sheree backed flipped off the left top ropes opposite the stage.

"OHHH MY GOODNESS!" JR cried out as Sheree connected with a moonsault off the corner ropes, colliding with both Victoria and Freya, the fans cheering wildly at Sheree's show of athleticism. "My lord what a moonsault!"

"She took em' both out!" King exclaimed.

Freya rolled out of the ring and onto the floor, stunned, while Sheree immediately hooked Victoria's leg, going for a pin attempt on the veteran.

"And now Sheree taking advantage of the situation, looking to eliminate Victoria!" JR exclaimed.

_1..._

_2..._

"Three- No!" JR cried out, a loud _'OHHH!'_ resounding throughout the building as Victoria barely managed to kick out. Sheree ran her hands through her hair, resting her head against Victoria's prone form, frustration clear on her face. "Victoria kicked out! My god what a match!"

"Wow! That was close! That was really close!" King gasped with a breathless chuckle.

Sheree steadily rose up and rested on her knees, glaring down at the dazed older woman, wondering what it would take for her to defeat Victoria and Freya, as both women were proving to be difficult for her to put away.

"This action-packed Divas match will continue after this short break!" JR said as Raw went to another commercial break.

* * *

"We are live in Greensboro, North Carolina for Monday Night Raw!" JR exclaimed, as Victoria whipped Sheree into the corner opposite the time-keepers area with excessive force.

"Oh! Ouch!" King exclaimed as Sheree's back bounced off the turnbuckle, making her slam face first into the mat with a cry of pain.

"Divas Fatal-4-Way action with eliminations in effect," JR said, as Victoria slowly stalked towards Sheree with a dark grin, the fans watching on restlessly. "One combatant, Mickie James, has already been eliminated."

"These women are putting everything on the line for a shot at championship glory!" Victoria grabbed Sheree by the hair, pulling her up onto her feet and forcing her against the turnbuckle. Victoria wrapped her hand around Sheree's face, digging her fingernails into Sheree's cheeks as she leered down at her. "Neither are willing to give up just yet! They'll go down swinging if they have to!"

"You think you're worth something huh?" Victoria snarled in Sheree's face, forcing her to lean back against the ropes. "You're nothing!"

Victoria suddenly hauled her free hand back and slapped Sheree across the face, making the fans release a sharp _'Ohhh!'_ as Sheree rested her arm over the top ropes, hunching over whilst favouring her swollen cheeks with a grimace.

"Good grief," King mumbled as Victoria scowled down at Sheree. "Victoria has been dominating this match since the break!"

"Victoria did not take kindly to Sheree's words earlier," JR stated. "And she's making her, and Freya by extension, pay for it."

Victoria forced Sheree against the turnbuckles again, and then hauled her up onto the top turnbuckle, putting Sheree's legs outside the ring ropes.

"Oh no," King noted with apprehension as Victoria climbed up onto the middle ropes, draping Sheree's arm over her shoulders, the fans standing up in restless anticipation. "Victoria has cruel intentions in mind for Sheree!"

"Victoria on the second ropes. Could be going for a superplex here," JR stated, as Victoria used her impressive power to pull Sheree up until she was standing on the top ropes, attempting to suplex the brunette Bostonian off them.

"Oh boy! OH BOY!" King cried out as Sheree's feet wiggled and dangled in the air, the fans screaming out in extreme worry, as Victoria powered her up and off the top turnbuckle suspending her upside down in the air for a brief moment, before Sheree's constant wiggling and kicking forced Victoria to let her back down onto the turnbuckle. "That was dangerous! I was worried for a moment there!"

"You and me both," JR replied as Victoria attempted to launch Sheree off the ropes again, but determined not to get superplexed, Sheree locked her feet around the ring ropes and drove her fist into Victoria's ribs in rapid, almost desperate succession. "Sheree, desperately fighting with all she's got out of this predicament."

"Oh, what a shot!" King exclaimed, as Sheree eventually got free of Victoria's grasp and caught her in the jaw with a stiff forearm, the fans wincing at the sight. "Victoria got rocked with that shot!"

"Caught her right in the jaw," JR noted, as Victoria held onto the top ropes in an effort to stop herself from falling off the ropes, shaking her head in a daze. Seeing her chance, Sheree slammed her boot into Victoria's chest, kicking the older woman off the second ropes and sending her back-first into the canvas below. "And Sheree kicks Victoria away! She's finally got some much needed space!"

As Victoria rolled and stumbled back up onto her feet, Sheree stood up on the second ropes, glaring down at Victoria.

"Now Sheree's got cruel intentions in mind," King said. "What could she be up to here?"

Using the second ropes as a launch-pad, Sheree sprang herself up onto the top ropes, spinning in mid-jump so that she was facing the crowd, and then, to shocked gasps from the fans, the Headstrong Diva launched herself backwards off the ropes for a moonsault. "WHOA!"

"Oh! The athleticism of Sheree Louise!" JR cried out as Sheree back-flipped through the air... only for Victoria to catch her on her right shoulder! "Oh my! Oh my gosh!"

"Oh my god!" King yelled out in shock, the fans screaming as Sheree wiggled franticly with wide eyes, trying to get free of Victoria's grip. Victoria shook her head with a scowl, refusing to release the younger woman. "She caught her! I don't believe it!"

"Victoria caught Sheree in mid-air!" JR called out as Victoria stumbled back a bit, but managed to maintain her footing.

"Nice try brat!" the veteran growled, before taking off in a run.

"Oh no!" King cried out, the fans reacting with a loud, verbal gasp as Victoria slammed Sheree back-first into the mat with extreme force. "Oh!"

"Powerslam!" JR exclaimed as Victoria immediately hooked the far leg, scowling at the fans as the referee counted the pin. "Slamming Sheree back-first into the mat! And now going for the cover, hooking the far leg!"

_1..._

"Could this be it for Sheree?!"

_2..._

"No! Sheree kicks out!"

The fans cried out with a gasp as Sheree powered out, holding a fist up as Victoria leaned back on her knees, glaring down at the young woman with a snarl. "Sheree's still in this, but Victoria really caught her by surprise with that powerslam."

"Wow! That was close! Victoria is absolutely dominating Sheree!" King noted. "Every time you think Sheree gets some breathing room, Victoria shuts her down!"

"That just comes down to experience," JR replied, as Victoria rose to her feet, a dark smile sliding across her face as she leered down at Sheree, watching as she rolled onto her front. "Victoria has been in the game longer than Sheree has."

Victoria watched with a grin as Sheree slowly pulled herself towards the ropes opposite the hard cams, taunting the young woman with small kicks to her body that had little power to them.

"Come on brat!" Victoria taunted, catching the woman in the ribs with her boot, making her flinch.

"Victoria is just playing with Sheree now," King noted with a shake of his head. "I wonder if she's even taking her seriously anymore."

"I don't believe Victoria was taking Sheree seriously to begin with," JR stated. "Sheree just so happened to tick her off enough to want to hurt her. To want to make Sheree suffer."

Sheree grabbed the bottom ropes, trying to use them to lift herself up onto her feet, but Victoria had other ideas, pressing her foot on the hand that was holding the ropes, making Sheree cry out and desperately try to push Victoria's boot off her fingers with her free hand as the older woman pressed her weight down on them.

"Ah, ah, the fingers! She's stepping on her fingers!" King winced as Victoria smirked, grinding her boot into Sheree's fingers, finding the brunette haired woman's pain amusing.

"Victoria's just torturing Sheree for her own dark amusement now," JR stated with a note of disgust in his voice.

"Not so cocky now huh," Victoria drawled, the fans starting to boo the woman as she mockingly and repeatedly assaulted the back of Sheree's head with little stomps that had no power behind them, her taunting smirk widening as Sheree released a growl of frustration. "Didn't you say you were gonna _eat me alive?"_

Victoria eventually relented, stepping off Sheree's fingers and allowing the woman to move away from her, favouring her fingers.

"If you're wondering where Freya is, she's somewhere in the crowd," King mentioned as Victoria calmly grabbed a hold of Sheree's hair and forced her to her feet. "Victoria wanted Sheree to herself so badly, she took Freya out into the crowd!"

The cameras briefly showed Freya lying against the wall that led to the upper levels of the crowd, the fans around her trying to encourage the woman to get up.

Victoria meanwhile, scooped Sheree up and slammed her back-first into the canvas.

"Nice scoop-slam from Victoria," JR praised as Victoria positioned Sheree in line with the nearest turnbuckle.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Victoria snapped down at Sheree's supine form, stamping on Sheree's stomach, making her groan in pain as Victoria walked over her, before climbing up the ropes.

"Wait a minute!" King cried out, the fans watching with surprise as Victoria scaled the ropes. "Don't tell me... Victoria isn't thinking of trying a moonsault from up there is she?!"

"Victoria normally does a moonsault of the standing variety," JR noted. "It's very rare for her to try it from the top ropes."

As soon as Victoria perched herself up onto the top ropes and stood up, Sheree sprang up to her feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" King cried out, the fans yelling in anticipation as Sheree quickly scaled up to the middle ropes, grabbing Victoria from behind and putting her head underneath Victoria's arm. "This is dangerous! This is really, really dangerous!"

"Sheree looking for a belly-to-back superplex!" JR exclaimed as Victoria sat down onto the turnbuckles, punching at Sheree, trying frantically not to get superplexed. "Victoria, trying desperately to fight out of it!"

"Be careful ladies!" King cried out, worry in his voice. The fans cheered in rising excitement when they saw Freya pulling herself up over the barricade and rushing into the ring. "Look it's Freya! Freya's back!"

Freya immediately positioned herself underneath Sheree, grabbing her thighs, much to the woman's rising apprehension, looking down at Freya in horror. "Oh no! Don't do that!"

"This is bound to end in disaster!" JR exclaimed as the fans roared in anticipation.

"No! NO!" Sheree exclaimed in fear as Freya tried to pull her off the ropes.

Neither Sheree nor Victoria could stop what happened next. The fans reached a small fever pitch as Freya pulled Sheree off the ropes, the youngest of the three women pulling Victoria with her.

"Oh my GOOOOD!!!" King shrieked, the fans releasing a monstrous _'OHHH!'_ as Freya powerbombed Sheree into the canvas, while at the same time, Victoria crashed into the mat back-first, being back superplexed off the top turnbuckle by Sheree, with such force that she flipped onto her front.

"OHHH!!! What devastating impact!" JR exclaimed, both Sheree and Victoria laying motionless in the ring, while Freya slumped against the corner, panting as the fans went wild. "All three women are down and out!"

"Did you see how Victoria landed?!" King cried out. "I think she landed on her neck!"

Freya sank to the bottom turnbuckle, panting in exhaustion as she sat against them, while the fans continued to roar out in excitement and appreciation. "Lets check that out again. That was nuts!"

Replays were shown of the destructive Tower of Doom, the fans wincing and gasping at the sight of Victoria landing on the back of her neck, before flipping onto her stomach in a motionless heap. "Oh my god..."

"Victoria landed badly off the Tower of Doom," JR noted with a wince as they went back to the action. "Sheree didn't fare any better either. Freya gave her one hell of a powerbomb!"

Freya stumbled to her feet, grabbing Sheree's arm as she stirred, snarling as she dragged Sheree into the middle of the ring. Victoria rolled out of the ring, favouring the back of her neck with a pained scowl. "And now Freya smells blood in the water! Taking advantage!"

"Sheree can hardly stand!" King exclaimed as Freya grabbed Sheree by her brunette locks, dragging the near limp woman up onto her feet with a growl and pulling her into a uranage position. "Uh-oh!"

"Freya's going for it again!" JR exclaimed as Freya paused, glaring out into the crowd that was reacting loudly in excitement, knowing exactly what she was going for. "Freya's gonna attempt the Mjolnir again!"

Freya lifted Sheree off the mat, but Sheree, suddenly hyper-aware of the extreme danger she was in, caught Freya near the ear with an elbow, stunning her. "Oh!"

"Look at this!" King cried out as Sheree drove desperate elbows into the side of Freya's face, trying to get free of her grasp.

"Sheree fighting with all she's got!" JR cried out. "She doesn't want to be on the receiving end of the Mjolnir! Freya trying to maintain her grip with all she can muster!"

With one last elbow strike, Sheree finally got free of Freya's grasp, both women stumbling away from each other, with Freya favouring the side of her face.

"Sheree got free!" King cried out.

"Sheree escapes the Mjolnir attempt, but it ain't over yet!" JR noted, Freya scowling at Sheree as the Bostonian struggled to stay on her feet, and bolted at the brunette haired woman.

"Watch out!" King exclaimed as Sheree barely ducked Freya's lariat attempt, grabbing the woman's outstretched arm, and twisting her around into a DDT position, keeping Freya's arm hooked whilst wrapping her arm around Freya's head. The fans reacted accordingly. "Wait a minute!"

"Sheree's looking for the Snapshot!" JR exclaimed, a look of pure unbridled aggression and passion on Sheree's face as the fans cheered at the sight. "Her finishing manoeuvre!"

"She's gonna hit Freya with the Snapshot?!" King exclaimed in shock as Freya tried to wriggle out of Sheree's attempt to hit her finishing move, but her effort was futile. Sheree's grip was locked on tight. "AH!"

Sheree started with a single-underhook impaler DDT launch, lifting Freya off the mat to swing her body through the air.

"Sheree! SHEREE!!!" JR yelled out as the fans roared out, watching as Sheree, still swinging Freya through the air, stretched her legs out in a sitout position, turning her finisher into a single-underhook facebuster in mid swing. "The Snapshot! She hit it!"

"Oh my gosh!" King exclaimed, eyes wide as Sheree planted Freya face first into the canvas between her outstretched legs, the fans cheering loudly at the sight. "She actually hit the Snapshot on Freya?!"

"But Sheree can't capitalise!" JR exclaimed, as Sheree fell back as soon as she had managed to hit the Snapshot, spread eagled as Freya laid motionless and prone between the woman's outstretched legs. "She's too exhausted! Still feeling the effects of the Tower of Doom!"

"Get up Sheree!" King called out, the fans crying out with him. "Pin her!"

Sheree stirred, rolling onto her front. Looking in Freya's direction, her eyes widened at the sight of the Queen of Queens' unmoving form. Sheree looked at the fans and at Freya, her eyes wide as the fans implored her to capitalise. "Yes Sheree! You laid her out! Now capitalise! This is your moment!"

Sheree scrambled to her feet, grabbing Freya's motionless form and pulling the woman's limp form up with a desperate yell, the fans cheering loudly as she hooked Freya's arm for a second time, looking to attempt a second Snapshot.

"Sheree! Going for the Snapshot again!" JR exclaimed. "She wants to put an exclamation point on this match and eliminate Freya once and for all!"

"Freya is out on her feet!" King cried out, eyes wide. "She has no way of stopping this!"

Before Sheree could even attempt the Snapshot, she was suddenly grabbed from underneath and behind, being rolled onto her back, getting caught completely by surprise! "Whoa wait what?!"

"Victoria!" JR exclaimed, the fans crying out as Sheree flailed her legs in the air, trying desperately to kick out, doubling her efforts when she felt Victoria grab the strap of her belt for leverage. "Victoria with the schoolgirl pin! She caught Sheree completely off guard!"

"She's got a hold of her pants!" King cried out as the referee counted the pin. "Stop ref! Stop!"

_One!_

_Two!_

_Thre-_

"Victoria's gonna steal this- No Sheree kicked out!" JR exclaimed, the fans crying out in shock at how close Sheree was to being eliminated, powering out a few moments before the final three count. "My god Sheree kicked out!"

"Ah!" King shrieked. "My heart nearly jumped outta my throat- Ohhh! Oh god!"

Sheree rolled onto her knees, only for Victoria to catch her in the face with a stiff knee, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight. "Oh my goodness!"

"God, what a knee to the face!" JR exclaimed as Sheree fell back on her knees, her eyes wide in a daze. "Victoria just about knocked Sheree's lights out!"

Victoria looked between Sheree's dazed form and Freya, who was beginning to stir, as if trying to decide who to go after first, before pointing at Freya with a glower.

"Victoria's going after Freya!" King yelled out, as the two-tone haired woman grabbed Freya by her long black hair and pulled her to her feet. With impressive strength, Victoria lifted and flipped Freya up and over her right shoulder until they were back to back, with the back of Freya's head held securely across Victoria's shoulder, while her legs were hooked over Victoria's legs. "Oh no!"

"Victoria's going for the Widow's Peak!" JR exclaimed as Victoria snarled at the fans that were crying out at the sight. "Freya is completely helpless!"

Victoria dropped into a seated position, driving her shoulder into the back of Freya's head, whilst at the same time driving Freya's knees into the canvas, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact of Freya's head bouncing off Victoria's broad shoulder.

"Ohh!" King exclaimed as Freya fell onto her stomach, seemingly unconscious. "The Widow's Peak! Not even Freya can get back up from that."

"The Widow's Peak connects!" JR said as Victoria smirked sadistically at the crowd, before turning Freya over and going for the pin, making sure to position Freya's limp form so that the vindictive Californian was facing the slowly recovering Sheree. "And now Victoria, going for the pin, staring a hole through Sheree!"

_1..._

_2..._

_3!!!_

"And Freya is gone! Freya is out!"

The fans booed and groaned, angry and disappointed that Freya had been eliminated.

"Damn... I'm actually shocked," King muttered as Victoria kept her position over Freya, a wide crazed smile stretching across her face as she made eye contact with Sheree, who was now staring at the woman in frozen shock as she kneeled on the canvas. "I didn't think Freya would get eliminated! Heck! She was my pick to win!"

 _"Freya has been eliminated!"_ Lilian announced as Victoria continued to smile at a wide-eyed Sheree, tilting her head in crazed amusement.

"I didn't expect Sheree to get this far either," King stated, as the fans began to calm down from their anger, watching with keen interest as Victoria and Sheree stared at one another.

"Neither did I. Judging by the expression on her face, neither did Sheree to a degree," JR commented. "But regardless, Sheree has made it this far. But it ain't over yet."

Victoria slowly and methodically rose to her feet, still smirking at Sheree as Freya rolled out of the ring. Sheree glared at the older woman, slowly rising to her feet as well, neither woman taking their eyes off the other. "If Sheree is hoping to win, she has a tall order ahead of her. Victoria, the woman she insulted earlier, stands in Sheree's way. Which one of these women will be going to the Royal Rumble?"

"I want Sheree to win, but I just don't see her beating a veteran like Victoria!" King stated as both Sheree and Victoria calmly and slowly circled the ring. Victoria had a certain amount of swagger in her step as she circled the ring, smirking darkly at Sheree in smug amusement, while Sheree had a look of focused determination on her face. "Especially after she bad-mouthed Victoria to her face! You just know Victoria isn't gonna let her get away with that. Up until this point Sheree has gotten this far due to luck, and I have a feeling that luck is about to run out. No way Sheree gets past Victoria."

"Well, Sheree will be the judge of that," JR replied.

Both Victoria and Sheree continued to glare at each other, the fans loud cheering starting to become background noise for the two women. Neither woman knew it, but in that brief moment, they both came to the same conclusion; They hate losing.

And after their heated exchange of words, neither seemed all that happy at the thought of losing to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Profile
> 
> Real Name: Charlotte Jane Smith
> 
> Ring Name: Freya
> 
> Height: 5'7
> 
> Status: WWE Diva, WWE Veteran
> 
> Nickname: "The Queen of Queens"
> 
> Mentor: Paul Levesque (Triple H)
> 
> Trained by: David Finlay, Arn Anderson
> 
> Hometown: Hartford, Connecticut
> 
> Billed From: Hartford, Connecticut
> 
> Born: March 28, 1979
> 
> Debut: 1997 (18)
> 
> Age: 28
> 
> Signature:  
> Spinebuster  
> Mjolnir (Uranage Backbreaker followed by a short-arm lariat)  
> Clarent
> 
> Finishers:  
> Pedigree  
> End Game (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke)
> 
> Accomplish/Championships:  
> 2-Time Women's Champion
> 
> Themes:  
> "Break it Down" by DX Band (With DX or Jessie Lauren) (November 10, 1997 – April 5, 1999; June 19, 2006–April 2007)  
> "My Time" by DX Band (June 27, 1999 – December 10, 2000)  
> "The Game" by Motorhead (January 8, 2001 - present)  
> "The Queen of Queens" by Motorhead (female variation of "King of Kings" Edited by Jim Johnston and Christina) (April 2, 2006)
> 
> 'Goodbye and Goodnight!'


	5. Dark Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! SaiyanGod101 back at it again with a new chapter! Did y'all watch SmackDown? It was weird wasn't it? Weird but fun! lol

Sheree and Victoria slowly approached each other, until they were stood face-to-face, never taking their eyes off the other. A smirk crossed Victoria's face as she looked into Sheree's determined gaze.

"And now it's just you and me _brat,"_ the older woman snarled lowly, her smirk widening as the look in Sheree's blue eyes darkened. "What makes you think you can beat me? You're nothing more than a little girl in a woman's world."

Sheree smirked in response. "I don't think I can beat you Victoria. I _know_ I can beat you."

The smirk on Victoria's face was replaced by a small scowl.

"Oh no!" King cried out as Victoria suddenly slapped Sheree hard across the face, the Greensboro fans letting loose a loud gasp as Sheree's head whipped to the side.

"Oh," JR exclaimed. "Victoria with a slap to the face of Sheree!"

"That was a "Don't mess with me" slap!" King added with a chuckle.

"You think you're tough shit huh?!" Victoria growled, roughly shoving the younger woman. Sheree frowned and released a frustrated sigh, running her hand through her brunette locks, her cheek stinging as Victoria continued to run her mouth. "That's what you get for disrespecting me you worthless little bi-"

The fans broke out into a loud ruckus cheer when Sheree turned on Victoria and caught her in the face with a stiff forearm, almost making her stumble off her feet from the surprise and suddenness of the forearm.

"Whoa!" King cried out.

"Oh! My god, Sheree just jacked the jaw of Victoria!" JR exclaimed as Sheree gave Victoria a menacing glare, who was favouring the side of her jaw, staring at the younger woman in shock.

"That was one heck of a forearm!" King cried out in shock, eyes wide.

"Sheree tellin' Victoria "Do not mess with me!" JR added.

Victoria scowled at Sheree in uncontrollable rage, before tackling the younger woman to the ground, wailing on her with rage-filled punches to the face, with Sheree trying desperately to protect her face with her arms. "And here we go! We've gotta brawl on our hands!"

"Victoria has lost it!" King cried out as the fans cheered in excitement.

Sheree eventually managed to get her legs underneath Victoria, kicking the older woman off her, both scrambling to their feet. Victoria reacted first, knocking Sheree off her feet with a punch to the face. "OH!"

"Victoria, returning the favour!" JR exclaimed.

"Man... she nearly punched Sheree's head off!" King added.

Sheree only had time to place a hand on her cheek with a pained grimace before Victoria grabbed a fist full of her hair, forcefully pulling her back onto her feet. "Oh no, Victoria looks really, really angry right now!"

Victoria dragged Sheree to the corner, smashing her face-first into the top turnbuckle and assaulting her with angry hard punches.

"Victoria now, assaulting Sheree with rapid, vicious shots!" JR noted as Sheree slowly sank to the bottom turnbuckle, completely overwhelmed by Victoria's violent assault. The fans began to boo heavily when Victoria switched to viciously stomping away at the brunette Bostonian, a dark scowl on her face as she kept up the assault. "Victoria is absolutely relentless! And the referee can do naught about it!"

"Oh boy... Victoria is very, very scary when she gets like this!" King added fearfully.

Victoria eventually relented on her vicious assault on Sheree, stepping back and looking down at Sheree with a cruel smirk, breathing heavily as she began to calm down a bit.

"And finally, Victoria relents, but the damage has already been done," JR said, the fans booing the older woman. Sheree sat against the turnbuckle padding, a dazed and wide-eyed look on her face. "O-Oh no... Sheree is in a bad, bad way."

"Well I can't say she didn't have it coming to her," King said with a pinch of remorse. "I feel for her, but she shouldn't have poked the bear the way she did."

Victoria ignored the fans displeasure at her actions, leaning forward until she was face-to-face with Sheree, laughing at the look on her face.

"Awww, what happened to all that bravado Sheree?!" Victoria asked mockingly, chuckling at the look on Sheree's face as she glowered at the older woman through the pain.

"That's what happens when you act tough little girl! You have no idea who you-" Sheree shoved Victoria's face away from her, making the fans gasp in shock.

"Oh no!" King cried out.

"An act of defiance from Sheree!" JR exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have done that Sheree!" King yelled out in worry as the expression on Victoria's face changed from mocking satisfaction to rage in seconds, before viciously kneeing Sheree in the face, the fans letting loose a loud _'Ohhh!'_ and wincing at the impact. "Oh god!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god what sickening impact!" JR exclaimed as Sheree seemingly went limb in the corner, her hair covering her face.

"Sheree looks absolutely out of it right now! Is she even conscious?!" King asked, dreading the answer.

Victoria scowled down at Sheree's slumped form before grabbing a fist full of Sheree's hair, dragging her out into the middle of the ring with an intense look in her eyes.

"And now Victoria, looking to take advantage," JR noted as the two-toned haired woman forced Sheree onto her feet, lifting her up until her back was against Victoria's, while her head was placed over her shoulder, Sheree's legs hooking over Victoria's thighs. "Victoria is looking to end this once and for all!"

"Oh no! This could be bad!" King exclaimed. "If Victoria hits this, it's over!"

Victoria dropped into a sitting position, smashing the back of Sheree's head against her shoulder, whilst at the same time smashing Sheree's knees into the canvas, the fans releasing a loud _'OHHH!'_ at the impact.

"Oh, the Widow's Peak connects! What impact!" JR exclaimed as Sheree stilled on her knees, her arms limp, before falling forwards face first into the mat, unmoving.

"God..." King muttered, shaking his head as the scowl on Victoria's face turned into a victorious smug smirk, leering at the loud fans in attendance. "Sheree ain't getting up from that."

Victoria pulled Sheree's still form towards her and flipped the younger woman onto her back, going for the cover, hooking the near-leg.

"There's the cover, this could be all she wrote..." JR said.

_1..._

"What a valiant effort from Sheree, but-"

_2..._

"Wait, WHAT?!" King shrieked as Sheree bridged her shoulders off the mat at the last second, making Victoria's mouth hang open in shock, eyes wide as the fans cried out in shock.

"Sheree kicks out! Sheree kicked out!" JR exclaimed in shock. "She bridged out of the pin!"

"I-I don't believe it!" King exclaimed as Sheree laid on her back, panting, her eyes glazed over. "Look at her! She's still out of it! I don't think she knows what she just did!"

"Sheree unconsciously bridged out of the Widow's Peak! I don't think I've ever seen anything like that!" JR cried out in equal shock as Victoria glowered up at the referee. "And Victoria is livid!"

"I don't blame her!" King added. "No one kicks out of the Widow's Peak!"

"That better have been a three count..." she snarled through gritted teeth, making the official gulp as she stood up.

"I-I-"

"That better have been a three count!" the veteran repeated in rage.

"I-I'm sorry Victoria but that was a two count..." the official answered. That set Victoria off.

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME!" she roared. "THAT WAS A THREE! THIS MATCH SHOULD BE OVER!"

Again, the referee rebutted Victoria's claim, making her even more angry. Victoria gripped at her hair, heaving in rage as she snarled at the referee, before slowly turning her rage filled eyes on Sheree.

"Victoria looks like she's about to snap!" King exclaimed with worry in his voice as Victoria backed away from Sheree's prone unmoving form, glaring down at her with pure hatred pulsing through her eyes.

"Victoria is all out of sorts! I don't think she knows what to do anymore!" JR added as Victoria pulled at her hair and screamed in frustration. "Sheree kicking out of the Widow's Peak has thrown her completely off the deep end!"

Victoria suddenly advanced on Sheree, lifting her up until the young woman was on her knees, being forced to look up into Victoria's enraged face.

"I'm gonna tear you apart, you hear me?! YOU WON'T EVER WANT TO WRESTLE AGAIN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Victoria roared in Sheree's face before lifting Sheree off the mat, looking to hit a second Widow's Peak, glaring at the Greensboro fans with a nasty, rage-filled expression on her face.

"She's gonna do another one?!" King exclaimed, the fans crying out in horror and slight fear as they saw the slightly deranged look on Victoria's face.

"She's gonna kill the poor girl!" JR cried out in horror.

With a sudden burst of energy and adrenaline, Sheree shot to life, hyper-aware of the danger she was in, and began to wriggle and move, kicking her legs out and frustrating Victoria to no end. "Sheree fighting it! She's fighting it with all she's got! A last desperate attempt!"

"Come on Sheree!" King cheered her on.

Sheree somehow, someway, wiggled out of the Widow's Peak, much to the fans relief and Victoria's rising anger, catching Victoria completely off guard by rolling the older woman over into a schoolgirl pin attempt. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!"

"Sheree got out of the Widow's Peak! She's caught Victoria completely off guard!" JR exclaimed.

_1..._

"One! Two!"

_2..._

_3!_

"THREEE! SHE GOT IT!"

"WHAT?!" King yelled out, eyes wide as the referee rang for the bell, _"Headstrong"_ playing throughout the arena to shocked screaming and cheering from the fans. "She got her!"

"Sheree has done it! Sheree has pinned Victoria!" JR exclaimed as Sheree quickly rolled out of the ring and literally collapsed onto the floor, before Victoria could get her hands on her.

"Oh my god!" King exclaimed as the fans continued to cheer loudly out of surprise.

"Sheree is going to the Royal Rumble!" JR added as Sheree sat at the bottom of the entrance ramp with the referee raising her arm in victory, a shocked and exhausted look on her face. "She's going to compete for a future championship opportunity inside the legendary Madison Square Garden in four weeks! What an upset!"

 _"Here is your winner, Sheree Louise!"_ Lilian Garcia announced, as Victoria sat in the middle of the ring with her mouth hanging open in shock, the fans cheering even louder at the announcement.

"Sheree was up against the three most elite athletes the women's division has to offer! Three former champions of women's wrestling in WWE!" JR exclaimed. "And Sheree, against all odds, just overcame all three of them!"

"I've gotta say I'm impressed! Maybe 2008 will be Sheree's year!" King said as a smirk slowly stretched across Sheree's face, directing it at Victoria, who was now hitting the mat in frustration whilst screaming in outrage.

Sheree finally managed to stand back up, smirk widening as Victoria continued to have a tantrum in the middle of the ring. The young woman held both arms up in victory whilst backing up the ramp, receiving a positive reaction from the fans in the process.

Backstage, Melina watched Sheree celebrate with clear bewilderment and unamusement. She unimpressed, and clearly didn't take the Bostonian woman seriously as a potential challenger for her Women's Championship.

* * * *

Sheree stepped into the canteen area with Lisa, all smiles as they met up with Mickie, Charlotte and some of the other Divas. Randy Orton was also there along with Jeff Hardy.

On their way through the gorilla, they were immediately showered with praise from the agents and producers that worked inside the gorilla. Dray was ecstatic. Even Mr. McMahon, who was always in the gorilla, smiled and praised them for doing a great job. Both women were on cloud nine at the moment. From the looks on Mickie and Charlotte's face, they were also feeling pretty pleased with themselves.

"That was great ladies!" Jeff commented. "The entire arena was eating the whole match up!"

"Thanks Jeff," Sheree replied with an exhausted smile.

Randy rubbed the back of his head. "It was a great match, but when did you add the chair?"

"We got together this morning and talked about how we could make it different from previous Diva matches," Charlotte explained. "Not that we'll be using weapons in every multi-woman match... like you guys."

Randy frowned. "That's harsh Charlotte! Give us a break! We have to up the excitement somehow!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

"Well it was a good thing you did add the chair! That Mick Kick with the chair was golden!" Sheree praised Mickie James, making her rub the back of her head with a blush.

"Thanks! I don't think I'd be able to pull that off again though," the Jacksonville beauty replied with a chuckle.

"Speaking of... are you okay?" Lisa asked Mickie with a worried expression on her face.

"I hit you a little hard," she said, referring to the chair shot to the face that she gave Mickie.

Mickie chuckled and waved Victoria's concern off. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Sheree then turned to Randy, a smug smirk on her face. "So... What do you think? Better than you right?"

Kerry snickered while Randy just snorted.

"Only in your dreams short stack! You can't handle this!" he replied with his arms stretched out in a cocky manner.

"You just carry on tough guy! One day I'll wipe the floor with you!" Sheree replied, her smirk widening, making Randy scoff and narrow his eyes at her playfully.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Randy Orton goes quiet!"

They turned to see Christy walking towards them, a grin on her face. The Divas greeted the woman, and she greeted them back, before she turned to Sheree. "Dray forgot to tell you something. So could you come with me, please?"

"Okay. See you guys later!" Sheree said to the others as she walked off with Christy.

"So, what next?" Lisa asked. At that Kerry let loose an evil smirk.

"More fun," she replied darkly, making Randy and Jeff shiver slightly, while the rest of the women chuckled.

"I feel sorry for Matt," Randy whispered to Jeff, making him nod in agreement, gulping slightly at the mischievous look on Kerry's face.

* * * *

_Later..._

"Man he just... Jeff Hardy just keeps gettin' better and better," JR said, amusement in his voice as Jeff Hardy stepped onto the apron with a smirk. He was currently facing Santino Marella, and looked set to hit the exclamation point, having just driven his boots into Santino's gut. The poor Italian didn't seem to have any idea what was coming next, completely unaware that he was now in the drop zone.

"SWANTON IN GREENSBORO!" the Charismatic Enigma yelled, receiving a loud and excited roar from the fans in response, which only got louder as Jeff climbed the turnbuckles, looking down at Santino Marella as Maria and Carlito looked on in worry. "Every single night, and-"

_**"JEFF! HEY JEFF!"** _

Jeff Hardy, who was about to hit the Swanton Bomb on Santino Marella, frowned and turned to find Randy Orton's angry face on the titantron. The fans immediately voiced their displeasure at seeing Randy Orton, booing his appearance harshly.

"I bet you feel really good with your... momentum and everything," the WWE Champion growled. "It's too bad you're gonna have to ring in the new year, bringing your _brother_ Matt, to the emergency room huh?"

Jeff climbed off the second ropes, and stood on the apron, a look of absolute horror and grief appearing on his face as Randy reached down, pulling his beaten and battered older brother up to his knees by his hair, the fans booing in rage at the sight.

"Cuz I kicked him where is appendix used to be!"

Randy scowled through the camera, snarling in sadistic glee at the horrified look on Jeff Hardy's face as Matt weakly tried to fight out of the champion's grip. "And that ain't the only place I'm gonna kick him!"

Before Orton could do or say anything else, Kerry came out of nowhere and punted Matt's head out of Orton's hands, causing the fans to let loose a loud _'OHHH!'_ while Jeff looked on in horror as his brother fell to the floor in a unmoving heap.

"Good lord!" JR exclaimed as the fans booed in anger, not at all pleased with the actions of Randy Orton and Kerry.

"My god..." King muttered in horror, utterly speechless.

"She damn near kicked his head off!" JR shouted in anger. "What an evil..."

Kerry and Randy leered down at Matt's broken, still form, soaking in the boos of rage that the fans directed at them. Kerry fixed her jeans jacket, before slowly looking up and facing the camera with an evil smirk, enjoying the horror on Jeff Hardy's face. Her cold blue eyes were almost shining with malice intent. She looked down at Matt before looking back at Jeff and chuckled evilly.

"Sorry Jeff. I mistook your older brother's head for a soccer ball," she commented in a nonchalant manner, acting as though she hadn't just kicked a man's skull in.

She chuckled again, her smirk widening as Randy put an arm around her and leered at a frozen Jeff through the camera.

"Let this be a warning to you Jeff," Kerry droned, her blue eyes glowing with sick amusement.

_"Be mindful of who you mess with! They may decide to take it out on your family!"_

With that, the titantron cut off as Jeff suddenly bolted up the narrow walkway and headed backstage, not caring if he was counted out. He just wanted to see if his brother was okay, and make Orton and Kerry pay.

"I can't believe what that woman did..." JR muttered quietly.

"I can't believe what we just saw," King added. "Jeff-"

Officials and staff crowded around a still Matt Hardy, trying to get him to respond to their calls. Neither Kerry nor Randy was anywhere to be found.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER! MATT! MATT!"

Jeff slid into view of the cameras, looking down at his unconscious older brother.

"Matt! Oh god!" Jeff exclaimed in horror at his brother's condition, kneeling by him. He ignored the officials demands to calm down.

"What are you waiting for?!" he snapped at them. "Get a doctor or something! Come on!"

He looked down at his unconscious brother, still and unmoving. He tried to call out to him, but he got no response. He could still see that damn smirk on that blonde witches face, mocking him, laughing at his brother's pain.

"DAMN IT!" Jeff yelled in frustration and anger, abruptly standing up and moving away from Matt as the doctor's finally showed up. An eerie hush fell over the audience. They still couldn't quite believe what they just saw.

Jeff paced with his head in his hands, a dark glare on his face.

_They are gonna pay! They are gonna pay big time for this!_

* * * *

_Later that night..._

Christy was resting on the balcony of her hotel room, snuggled up to Dray as they watched the fireworks display in the night sky. Even though 2008 was still a few nights away, a couple of residents of Greensboro had already begun to celebrate the end of 2007.

Dray looked down to see Christy looking troubled.

"What's up babe?" he asked her.

Christy looked up and sighed when she saw Dray's worried expression. _I might as well tell him._

* * * *

_{Flashback}_

Christy was walking past Mr. McMahon's office when she heard a bit of a commotion from inside.

"I really don't see what the big problem is. You're making a big deal out of nothing!"

Christy's eyes widened slightly. _That was Stephanie's voice._

She knew something bad was happening for Stephanie to get so irritated like that.

"I just don't think this will work!"

Christy frowned when she heard John Laurinaitis' voice.

"Sir, do you really believe the fans will be interested If you let the Divas actually wrestle? Can you really tell me that the fans would be interested if the Divas were given actual storyline? Come on! You know they can't draw beyond being anything but eye-candy! Please sir! You have to terminate Dray's project! It's just not worth it!"

Christy seethed at this. _Can't draw? Not worth it?! How dare he! What the fuck is his problem?!_

 _"_ They seem pretty interested to me!" Stephanie snapped back in annoyance.

"I don't see the harm in it. What's wrong with bringing in something new?"

 _That was Shane's voice._ Christy smiled. He was always up for trying new things. _  
_

"Didn't you try to get some big time Japanese female wrestlers signed here at one point?" Shane continued. "It's strange to see you of all people against this." _  
_

 _"_ _I-I-"  
_

"Look... Dray asked for a chance so I gave it to him. Besides, I doubt he'll succeed anyway. Give it a year or so. The fans will soon get bored and turn on the whole thing anyway. Dray will either succeed or fail. I expect the latter. I wouldn't worry."

Christy frowned. She was happy that Mr. McMahon at least gave Dray's plan a chance, but he didn't sound too enthusiastic. It almost sounded like... he was only letting Dray do this so he could watch him fail...

They went quiet for a moment until the door started to open. She backed up as Stephanie and Laurinaitis walked out. Christy crossed her arms and stared at John with an impassive, unimpressed expression on her face. _  
_

John gulped at the look on her face, and quickly walked off while Stephanie just smiled sheepishly, knowing Christy heard the whole thing.

_{End Flashback}_

* * * *

Dray remained silent as he recounted what Christy had just told him in his head. He wasn't surprised by what the old man had said. He expected the old man to have some hidden agenda to letting him loose. Hopefully the girls can prove Mr. McMahon wrong. What surprised him was Johnny Laurinaitis. The guy was big in Japan. At one point he was really big on hiring big time female Japanese wrestlers like Aja Kong. He even considered Johnny has a great friend and mentor. So to hear that Johnny Ace was against this greatly confused Dray.

He kissed Christy on the lips, as fireworks continued to light up the sky.

"Don't worry about it babe. I can handle Laurinaitis," he reassured Christy, making her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Profile
> 
> Real Name: Sheree-Louise Huxley
> 
> Ring Name: Sheree Louise
> 
> Height: 5'5
> 
> Status: WWE Diva
> 
> Nickname(s): The Headstrong Diva
> 
> Mentor: ??? (It's a surprise! ;)
> 
> Hometown: Manchester, England
> 
> Billed from: Boston, Massachusetts
> 
> Born: August 20, 1985
> 
> Wrestling Debut: 2000 (15)
> 
> Official first Match Debut: 2002 (17)
> 
> WWE Debut: June 12, 2006 (20)
> 
> Age: 22
> 
> Signature:  
> Overkill (Moonsault double foot stomp)
> 
> Finisher:  
> Snapshot (Single Under-hook swinging Sit-Out Impaler DDT)
> 
> Championships/Accomplishments:
> 
> Themes:  
> "Headstrong" by Trapt (2006 - Present)
> 
> 'Goodbye and Goodnight! BANG!'


	6. Wrath of the Phoenix: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening y'all. Hope y'all had a great holiday! Mine was chill and relaxing considering how cold it is lol.  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

_**Friday Night SmackDown (January 4, 2008 tapings): Richmond, Virginia - Richmond Coliseum, December 30, 2007** _

Melina walked into the Divas locker room with a tired sigh, her Women's Championship in hand. She was already dressed and ready for the night, but was still a little on the tired side. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day all happened to be on a Monday and Tuesday, so instead of the usual live tapings, WWE aired Tribute to the Troops on Monday and a special episode, dedicated to the best moments of SmackDown 2007 on Tuesday, while the whole roster had their Christmas break. 

Fast forward to Boxing Day, and everyone had been busy with house shows, right up to tonight, where they'd be taping the first SmackDown of 2008 on a Sunday evening, a day before New Year's Eve, whilst Raw were in Raleigh for the last house show of 2007, before they all took their New Year break. She was inwardly upon realising she wouldn't have to work New Year's Eve, since Raw had already been taped the previous night.

She just hoped no spoilers were leaked.

"Someone seems tired."

Melina looked up, noticing the slim toned woman sat across from her, getting ready for tonight's tapings. killer green eyes stared back at Melina, a small amused smile on the woman's face as she stared at the current Women's Champion, her straight dark brown brunette hair going past her shoulders with side-bangs, and seemed to be in her late twenties.

"You could say that Jessie," Melina replied. "The house shows are hectic this week. And my family knows how to party."

Jessie simply chuckled. She wore a fancy, skin-tight attire, with a similar design and colour scheme to Shawn Michaels' _\- her mentor -_ black and white attire, from the Raw in which he faced off against then, WWE Champion John Cena in a WrestleMania 23 rematch.

She wore a black, white-trimmed choker necklace, with the same design, and wore a black, white-trimmed bandeau bikini, in a matching sequin design, with transparent straps. She wore a black elbow pad, with a black fingerless glove on her right arm. She also wore black, leather tight pants with a black leather belt fastened around it, with a custom-made _'Nashville Vixen'_ silver belt buckle, and wore black knee pads and a pair of black wrestling boots over it, all in leather and with a matching design.

A leather, black jacket was seen hanging on her locker-room door beside her. It had the same design as the rest of her attire, going up the sleeves, and had the initials of her mentors' nickname, _'HBK'_ , on the back of her jacket, with elaborate silver designs surrounding it. She was currently putting on an elbow-length black fingerless glove over her left hand, which had a white-trimmed loop.

"Hey... they're doing something right if you're still feeling the effects," the brunette responded.

Melina rolled her eyes with a smile. "So, how was your Christmas? Did you party hard with your family as well?"

"You bet! You know my family long enough to know that we know how to have a good time on the holidays!" Jessie replied with a mild southern accent. You could hardly tell it was there, but it was noticeable if you concentrated on listening to her voice.

Melina shuddered at the thought of Jessie and her wild family.

"Don't remind me. You're all just as bad as my family!" she replied, getting a chuckle from the brunette.

"I did have to tone it down for lil Venus though," Jessie admitted, a small smile on her face as her mind went to her little daughter. "She ain't ready for that kind of party yet. Maybe when she's older."

"That sounds like wishful thinking," Melina replied in amusement.

Jessie shrugged uncaringly. "Hey, what daughter wouldn't want to party with their mother?"

"All daughters Jessie," Melina responded with a shake of her head and an amused chuckle. "I'm guessing you're in the Fatal-4-Way match tonight?"

"Yep," the brunette answered simply. "Though, didn't they say both matches would feature women from both brands? The women in tonight's Fatal-4-Way are all Raw Divas."

"SmackDown has Jay, Lisa and Michelle as SmackDown's most featured Divas," Melina stated. "Michelle is already involved in a storyline, and will be in a Mixed Tag Team Match involving Lisa tonight. Lisa was also in the first Fatal-4-Way match last night. As for Jay..."

Melina frowned. "There isn't really much of an excuse to keep her out of it. There's also Jessica. In my opinion Dray should swap Maria out for one of them."

"Ehh… it doesn't hurt to give the girl a chance," Jessie replied with a shrug. Melina rolled her eyes at that, but didn't comment.

"You're probably already aware of this, but an elimination stipulation was added to both matches," the current Women's Champion revealed.

"Yeah I know. Dray and his 'band of misfits' added it in at the last minute last night. He's still pretty hyper from that performance you, Beth and Roxy did last week. I didn't get to watch it, but I heard it was good," Jessie replied, getting a chuckle from Melina.

"Yeah... it was fun. Not to mention the Fatal-4-Way last night also fired him up," Melina said, before raising an amused eyebrow. "Misfits?"

"His girlfriend and Claire are apart of the team. Misfits is the correct term regarding those guys."

Melina laughed. Jessie's cousin was talented in the production and putting matches together side of things. But was full of concentrated sarcastic sass that landed her in hot waters on multiple occasions.

"You'll be on commentary tonight, right?" Jessie asked, looking at the champ as she tightened the laces on her boots.

"Yep. I get front row seats to watching you, Beth, Kerry and Maria beat the living hell outta each other. I can't wait! It's gonna be fun. And speaking of last night... Sheree really showed out," Melina said, getting Jessie's attention.

"She was incredible! I'm actually kind of hoping she wins at the Royal Rumble. That's of course if I'm not the woman standing across from her that night," Jessie commented with a cheeky wink that made Melina chuckle."She has the makings of a great champion. What do you think?"

Melina shrugged. "It's nice to have fresh new talent in the main picture scene. And if they actually give her the win... I'd be okay with it. I think she's ready anyway."

 _She's been ready for nine years,_ Jessie thought to herself. She was very aware of what Sheree had done before stepping foot in the WWE. Jessie had a keen eye for talent, and recognized it in many different ways. In her opinion, the Boston native had been ready since she stepped inside a ring for the first time.

A mischievous smile appeared on Jessie's face as she stared at Melina. "That's a positive attitude if there ever was one. Last time you bitched about dropping the title. What changed huh?"

Melina chuckled nervously.

"Well, I kinda don't wanna get on Dray and Christy's bad side. They were kind enough to extend my rivalry with Roxy to No Way Out, so I can't complain. Besides, I only bitched because they had me drop the title to Candice of all people!" Melina's eyebrow twitched at the thought of the former champion. "Who knows, maybe I'll end up dropping the title at No Way Out."

"I don't know about that. But you never know what could happen with Dray and Christy working together," Jessie replied, before rising to her feet. _Then there's the unpredictability of Vince. It's never clear what he wants..._

The brunette haired woman grabbed her jacket and grinned at the Latin American.

"Lets go! I wanna kick off some heads!" she replied excitedly, walking out of the room with Melina, who simply shook her head with an amused smirk.

* * * *

When they made it to the gorilla position, Beth Phoenix had already left, her theme music blasting throughout the arena. Waving at Christy and Dray, who were sitting at one of the monitors, they looked up at a TV monitor, realising that Maria was already in the ring.

Kerry was also seen standing in the gorilla position, an annoyed look on her face as she watched the screen.

She was wearing a black, halter zip up leather corset, and tight black shorts, leaving her thighs exposed, and wore black knee pads and wrestling boots. An angry scowl was present on her face as she wrapped black hand wrap around her hands, making the other two women nervous.

"Hey Kerry... what's with the scowl?" Jessie asked her.

Kerry turned her scowl on her colleagues as she finished wrapping up her hands.

"Dave is an asshole! I don't know how Jay puts up with him!" she growled, a strong New York accent coming through as she spoke to her fellow colleagues.

"Oh quit complaining. You deal with Orton on the daily, and he's even more of an asshole," Jessie retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"She's got you there!"

"No one asked you Claire!"

"What did he do this time? Boogie trap your locker?" Melina asked, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Screw you!" Kerry snapped at the laughing woman, with Dray and Christy looking on with amused looks, while a few other people simply shook their heads. Jessie groaned at Kerry's snappy attitude.

"Great. She's in a bad mood. Now we'll get the full brunt of it!" she complained, getting an evil smirk from Kerry.

"Shut up and deal with it," the blonde haired woman replied. "If you wanna blame anyone blame Dave."

"Yo Melina!" Dray suddenly called out from where he sat. "You're up next. Get ready."

"Thanks Dray! See you girls out there," the current Women's Champion said as her music played throughout the arena to a loud negative response, before walking through the curtain with a smirk.

* * * *

 _"Paparazzi"_ played throughout the Richmond Coliseum, gaining a collection of boos from the crowd as Melina walked out all smiles, this time without her personal photographers, the Women's Championship hanging loosely on her right shoulder.

"Well, Melina's certainly in a happy mood," Michael Cole noted.

"I'd watch what you say from now on Michael. Melina's joining us on commentary, so you'd best behave," Jonathan Coachman said sternly.

"I know, I know..." Michael muttered.

Melina held the Women's Championship above her head with both hands, a condescending smile stretching across her face as the fans continued to boo her. She eyed the fans with a disgusted sneer on her face, as she made her way towards the ring.

"Two weeks ago Melina blindsided Tara with the title, after Tara defeated one of the women in the ring, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix, to earn the right to face Melina for the Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble," Michael reminded the masses as Melina entered the ringside area, smirking at the complete and utter focus in Beth's blue eyes as she stared the champion down, whilst at the same time completely ignoring Maria's presence. "Not the smartest move on her part."

"I thought I told you to behave!" Coachman retorted. "Melina was clearly in the right! She has to defend her Women's Championship against Tara, again! She's already beaten her! And to top it off, Tara chokeslammed Melina onto this cold hard floor, unprovoked might I add!"

"Unprovoked?!" Michael exclaimed incredulously as Melina walked around the ring and towards the announce table. "Melina pulled Tara off the ropes when she was going for the Old School! Tara is lucky she didn't get seriously injured!"

"Be quiet Michael, and stand up to greet our champion!" Coachman replied, standing up when Melina neared them.

"Nice of you to join us champ!" Coachman greeted with a kind smile whilst shaking the woman's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Melina replied with a smile.

Michael stuck his hand out to shake hers, but instead, Melina gave him the cold shoulder, opting to sit next to Coachman and put her headset on, making Coachman chuckle at Michael's semi hurt expression.

"Better luck next time Michael," Coachman laughed.

_"Hey!"_

_"Burn in my Light"_ by Mercy Drive played throughout the Richmond Coliseum as Kerry slowly walked out to a collection of boos, sneering at the fans as she walked down the ramp.

 _"And there opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, Kerry!"_ Justin Roberts announced.

"Melina, what do you think of the competitors you're looking at right now?" Coachman asked as Kerry entered the ringside area.

"Beth Phoenix is a worthy opponent. She's strong and has a no nonsense attitude about her. Kerry is the same. Both great former champions. Though, I'm not comfortable fighting a person, who has no control over their anger, and has a sick and twisted obsession with putting people in hospital," Melina answered, a faint look of disgust when thinking about the many lows that Kerry was willing to stoop to just to prove a point.

Kerry walked up the steel steps and entered the ring, stepping through the ring ropes. She walked across the ring, ignoring her opponents and stepping up onto the second ropes in the corner opposite the time keeper's area, glaring at the crowd in disgust and anger as they continued to boo and jeer at her.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. We haven't seen that kind of twisted mentality from Kerry in awhile!" Coachman replied, trying to ease the champions' worry.

Melina scoffed at Coachman's words as Kerry looked in her direction, staring her down with cold, almost soulless blue eyes. Melina shivered.

"People like that don't change Coach," she hissed with distaste as Kerry stepped off the ropes.

"She kicked Matt Hardy in the head on Monday Coach," Michael stressed. "She's _still_ twisted."

"She's Randy Orton's protégé," Melina added, watching as the icy blonde finally looked away from her. "She's just biding her time, waiting for the right moment to strike. Just watch."

"And what about Maria?" Michael asked the Women's Champion. "Don't you think she's worthy of a championship match?"

The question made Melina burst into fits of laughter, gaining a confused look from Cole.

"Maria?! Get real Michael! I can't believe you'd even suggest that! She's lucky to even be in this match!" Melina laughed, obviously not worried about Maria.

A female variation of _"Sexy Boy" - redubbed "Sexy Girl" -_ by Shawn Michaels and Jim Johnston, blasted throughout the arena as Jessie Lauren walked energetically onto the stage, shaking her hips sensuously to the beats of the song and twirling around with her arms outstretched wide as she received a large reaction from the fans, getting a disapproving scowl from Melina while the males in the crowd wolf whistled.

"Aw, here she comes, the protégé of the Showstopper, the legendary Nashville Vixen, Jessie Lauren!" Coachman exclaimed excitedly, as Jessie walked off the stage and onto the ramp, getting a disapproving glare from Melina at how excited he was.

_"And from Nashville, Tennessee, Jessie Lauren!"_

Jessie dropped to her knees, winking at the nearest camera as she pointed out to the crowd, before pointing to herself with her head facing downward. She held her arms out, pyrotechnics going off on the stage behind her as she looked up at the ceiling.

"What are your thoughts on Jessie Lauren, Melina?" Michael asked the Latin American female, as the pyro ended and Jessie hopped back up onto her feet.

"I don't like her," Melina replied in a flat tone.

Jessie sauntered her way down the ramp, high fiving a few of the fans on her way to the ring.

"How come?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Just look at her, trying to steal all the spotlight with that annoying flirtatious smile of hers! I think she's overstayed her welcome! Her time ended a long time ago. She should take her ball and go home before someone does it for her! And so should her hammer swinging punk of a best friend Freya! Neither of them deserve to be in the same ring as me!" Melina ranted.

"Well, when you have it you flaunt it, right?" Coachman replied with a smile.

"Don't defend her! You're supposed to be on my side!" Melina snapped hotly.

"I think you're wrong there Melina," Michael said with a frown. "Both women are former champions. And are hailed as future Hall of Famers. They'd be quite a challenge if you faced either one of them one-on-one."

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it!" Melina snarled as Jessie entered the ringside area.

Jessie walked towards a little boy, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, chuckling along with his parents when he blushed, before walking up the steel steps.

The future Hall of Famer stepped up onto the apron, looking over the three other women she had to defeat, just to get another shot at the Women's Championship. She frowned when she locked eyes with Kerry's steel blue eyes, and glared at her when the woman smirked back. Jessie remembered what Kerry and Randy Orton did to Shawn Michaels. She wouldn't be forgetting about that anytime soon.

Jessie entered the ring, spinning around in circles with her arms stretched out, before dropping into her _\- and her mentors -_ trademark muscle posing taunt, getting a cheer from the fans as she smirked cheekily. She jumped up onto the second ropes of the corner, working up the crowd, holding her arms out with a smile as they cheered at her.

The brunette jumped off the turnbuckle, taking off her jacket and handing it to a stagehand. She sent a flirtatious wink Melina's way, just to wind her up, which she succeeded in.

Melina's face went red as her nostrils flared up in anger.

"You okay Melina? You seem a little flustered?" Michael asked the woman.

"Mind your own business!" Melina snapped.

After Jessie's theme faded into the background, the referee checked to see if everyone was ready, before signalling for the bell to ring, starting the match.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Kerry immediately ran at Jessie, catching her off guard, punching and stomping away at her in the corner, while Beth did the same to Maria on the opposite side, getting boos from the crowd.

"The match begins! And it looks like Beth and Kerry want Maria and Jessie out of this match as soon as possible," Michael noted.

"Good. The sooner those two are eliminated the better," Melina retorted.

"Wait... are you worried about Maria and Jessie, Melina?" Michael asked.

"No," Melina replied with a scoff. "Jessie's had enough chances. She's a 3-Time Women's Champion and has had a legendary career. YET continues to hog the spotlight! As for Maria... she shouldn't even be in this match!"

"Stop bothering our Women's Champion with stupid questions Michael!" Coachman scolded his broadcast partner with a glare, as Beth and Kerry threw the other two women out of the ring.

The two taunted and gloated at the Richmond fans, receiving boos in response. The boos and jeers quickly turned into excitement as Beth and Kerry slowly turned around to face each other. "Oh boy..."

"That title is coming back with me," Beth stated in a stern tone, making Kerry scowl.

"Oh?" the short haired blonde growled. "You win the title one time and suddenly you think you're a hot-shot?!"

Beth invaded Kerry's personal space with a smug grin, backing the fellow blonde up into the ropes.

"Yeah... what are you gonna do about it?" Beth questioned, her grin widening, tilting her head when Kerry looked away from her with a dark, irritated scowl. "Just as I thought. You're gonna do absolutely nothing."

"Things are starting to get a little bit personal..." Coach noticed wearily. "The Glamazon may just bully her way to a championship match!"

"I love it," Melina commented with a smirk. "You don't become champion by playing nice."

Kerry slowly faced the more powerful and taller woman with a snarl, and shoved her away. "Get outta my face!"

Before Beth could react, Kerry slapped her hard across the face, making the fans let loose a collective gasp as Beth's face whipped to the side.

"Oh no! Tell me she didn't just slap Beth Phoenix in the face?!" Coachman exclaimed, eyes wide in horror.

"I'm afraid she did!" Michael replied.

Beth slowly turned to face Kerry, rage evident on her face, making Kerry freeze, her blue eyes widening in fear at the look on the Glamazon's face. Kerry tried to escape through the middle ropes, but was grabbed by the hair and pulled back in by the rage-filled Glamazon. Beth connected with a swift knee to Kerry's gut, making the blonde gasp as the wind was taken out of her, the fans wincing at the sight as Kerry fell to her knees with her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Oh man what a knee!"

"Beth ain't playing around tonight!" Coachman observed nervously.

"She'll do everything and anything to hold championship gold AGAIN!" Michael exclaimed as Beth pulled Kerry to her feet, and whipped her into the corner with enough force to have her stumbling out of the corner, before getting floored with a powerful clothesline. "Oh my goodness!"

"Oh wow!" Melina commented, a small smirk on her face.

"What a clothesline! She nearly took Kerry's head off!" Michael exclaimed, as the fans winced at the impact and at the way Kerry's head snapped back off the clothesline.

"Kerry nearly went flying!" Coachman added as Beth looked down at the dazed, glassy-eyed Kerry with a scowl.

"Now that's what I call a powerful woman! I firmly believe that Beth Phoenix is a top contender for my championship. Of course, if we were to meet in the ring, I'd beat her. No ifs or buts about it," Melina boasted with an obnoxious smirk.

Beth went for the cover, hooking the far leg, but Kerry kicked out at one and rolled out of the ring. "Oh... now that's smart."

"I agree- uh-oh, wait a minute!" Coachman suddenly exclaimed as Beth went to go after Kerry, but paused when the fans started getting excited for some reason.

"Hey! Look! Look!" Michael cried out.

Beth turned around just in time to see Maria perched on the top ropes.

"Look out!" Coachman yelled out as Maria jumped off the top ropes, blasting Beth with a missile dropkick to the chest that sent her flying into the opposite turnbuckle.

"Missile dropkick! Maria caught the Glamazon by surprise!" Michael called out.

"Yeah. But it also angered her," Coachman replied nervously.

Maria stood up and froze when she saw the angry expression on Beth's face, who pulled herself up using the ring ropes. The two stared at each other for a moment before Beth shot out of the corner and rocked Maria with a wicked clothesline.

"Oh my goodness!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh man... the Glamazon's in a rotten mood tonight," Coachman noted with a scared look on his face.

"That's what I love about Beth Phoenix," Melina commended with a smirk. "She doesn't mess around."

"Who's gonna win this Fatal-4-Way match up?! We find out after this," Michael said as SmackDown went to a commercial break with Beth staring down at a dazed Maria.

* * *

SmackDown came back from its commercial break to show Kerry attempt an RKO to Jessie Lauren outside the ring, right in front of the announce table, making the fans cry out in excitement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Coachman exclaimed, eyes wide at the RKO attempt. Beth Phoenix was lying near the wreckage of the steel steps on the other side of the ring, having being thrown into them during the commercial break, while Maria laid prone on the apron, though she was starting to stir.

"Kerry with the RKO!" Michael exclaimed, but the veteran had it scouted, pushing Kerry's RKO attempt away, and making Kerry crash back-first onto the thinly-padded floor with a thud.

"Oh man! Jessie, that cunning vixen, had it scouted," Coachman added.

"If you're just joining us, we welcome you back to Friday Night SmackDown. Michael Cole and Jonathan Coachman, broadcasting to you from Richmond, Virginia. We are joined by the WWE Women's Champion Melina," Cole said, as Jessie leaned against the announce table to take a breather. "These four ladies from Raw are laying it all on the line, all for the chance to face off against the champion!"

Melina scoffed with a smirk, the Women's Championship held close to her. "It doesn't matter in the end. They're just winning to lose."

Jessie leaned off the announce table, forcing Kerry to her feet, pulling on the blonde's hair with a scowl.

"Oh! My goodness! I heard that!" Michael Cole exclaimed when Jessie lit up Kerry's chest with a stinging knife-edge chop, getting woos from the crowd as Kerry sank to her knees with a cry of pain, clawing at her chest.

"That vicious mean-streak of Jessie is starting to come out," Coachman said, noticing the scowl on the brunette woman's face.

Jessie pulled Kerry back onto her feet, making her stumble back with another flaming chop. Kerry yelled out in pained anguish as the fans wooed at the sight. "Oh god!"

The blonde haired woman sank to her hands and knees, panting in pain and grasping at her chest.

"Get up!" Jessie growled, pulling Kerry back up to her feet. The evil, blonde haired woman tried to fight back, slapping Jessie defiantly across the face.

"Oh my- Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed when Jessie immediately retaliated with another knife-edge chop to the chest of Kerry. "Jessie is absolutely destroying Kerry with those chops!"

"What is wrong with her?!" Melina asked, a twinge of horror in her voice as Kerry cried out in pain, woos reverberating throughout the arena, the young blonde stumbling off her feet. She tried to crawl away from the seemingly angry brunette, but Jessie grabbed ahold of Kerry's wrist, stopping her from running away.

"You think I'd forget?" Jessie questioned the blonde in a stern dark tone, as the evil blonde tried desperately to pull herself away from her, to no avail. "You think I'd forget what you and Orton did to Shawn? And Ric? Really?"

"Jessie telling Kerry that she didn't forget!" Michael said. "She won't forget the hell that Orton and Kerry put her mentor Shawn Michaels through. She won't forget what they did to Mick Foley! What they did to Ric FLAIR! OH! GOD!"

Kerry screamed out in pure agony as Jessie pulled her in and blitzed Kerry's chest, this time with an open-handed chop, tears pricking at her eyes from the intense pain. "Jessie is absolutely relentless!"

"She's gonna tear apart Kerry's chest if she keeps that up!" Coachman cried out, the fans this time wincing at the chops with a verbal _'Ohhh!'_

"Look how red her chest has gotten! It probably hurts just to breathe!"

Jessie grabbed Kerry by the hair, pulling the crying woman up onto her feet with a snarl. Jessie was about to dish out more offense on the woman, but a loud scream caught her attention.

"What the- WHOA!" Coachman cried out when Maria came out of nowhere, leaping off the ring apron, and colliding with both Kerry and Jesse Lauren to an excited reaction from the fans.

"Wow!" Michael exclaimed as Maria laid on the floor, smiling brightly at the sight of both Jessie Lauren and Kerry laid out next to her. "Maria taking out everybody!"

"Where did she come from?!" Melina exclaimed.

"Look at the mess! Kerry and Jessie are laid out right near us!" Michael added as Maria stood up.

"COME ON!" Maria shouted, banging her hands on the announce table and firing up the WWE fans.

"Maria is all fired up- OH MY GOD!"

Beth Phoenix came out of nowhere with a savage war-cry, almost beheading Maria with a powerful clothesline, receiving a loud _'Ohhh!'_ from the fans, wincing at the impact.

"Good grief!" Coachman exclaimed. Melina couldn't help it and broke out into a fit of laughter at the sight.

"Don't laugh!" Michael implored.

"Why shouldn't I?! She had it coming!" Melina shot back with a grin. "That's what she gets for show-boating in the middle of an important match!"

Beth stared down at Maria with a cold look in her icy blue eyes, before grabbing a fist full of Maria's hair, and pulling the dazed, almost knocked out woman, back onto her feet. Beth then picked Maria up off the ground in a spinebuster position, glaring coldly at the fans as they jeered at her.

"What's Beth thinking here?" Michael questioned.

"It won't be anything good," Coachman replied.

Beth then drove Maria back first onto the announce table, making her scream in pain as the fans let loose a loud _'Ohhh!!!'_ at the force and impact. "JESUS!"

"Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed as Maria laid across the announce table, both he and Coachman leaning back a bit. "What destructive force!"

"Hahaha! Do it again Beth!" Melina cackled, clearly enjoying Maria's pain at the moment.

Beth stared down at Maria as she rolled off the announce table, holding her back in pain.

"Holy hell! That left a huge dent in our announce table!" Coachman exclaimed.

"And the Glamazon isn't done yet!" Michael added as Beth stalked towards Maria. The powerful blonde forced Maria back up onto her feet, this time, launching her back-first into the barricade with a rage-filled yell, making the fans let loose a collective gasp at the impact. "Oh my word! Beth is more vicious than ever!"

"Good! Destroy her some more Beth!" Melina called out with a cruel smile on her face.

Beth shook her head as she stared down at the unmoving form of Maria, before looking at the crowd, holding her arms out, smirking when they responded with cheers. She failed to notice Jessie using the barricade, on the opposite side of the ring, in front of the timekeepers area, to pull herself back up onto her feet. The Nashville Vixen looked at the apron and then at Beth, formulating a plan of attack.

"Look at Jessie!" Michael shouted, watching as Jessie took off in a run, leaping up onto the apron and running along it as Beth turned around. "Look at the speed of Jessie!"

To the fans and the commentators' complete shock, Jessie leaped off the apron and spiked Beth face-first into the floor with a diving DDT, Beth's head bouncing painfully off the ground! "OH MY GOD! A DDT! A LEAPING DDT, PLANTING BETH PHOENIX INTO THE FLOOR!"

"OHHH!" Melina exclaimed along with the fans, wincing at the impact. "She may have just knocked Beth's lights out!"

"I have never seen that from her before!" Coachman cried out as Jessie sat up, glaring down at a near unconscious and prone Beth Phoenix. "In fact, I've never seen Jessie move that quick! Ever! Where the heck did that come from?!"

Jessie rose to her feet, seeing Kerry running at her. "WHOA!"

Jessie ducked down, sending Kerry flying off her feet with a back body drop, the fans letting loose a loud _'Ohhh!'_ as Kerry sailed over the 3-Time Women's Champion and crashed back first onto the spine of the Glamazon. That woke Beth back up, making her cry out in pain, while Kerry arched her back off the back body drop, wincing in pain.

"Back body drop!" Michael exclaimed as Jessie fired up the fans, that cheered loudly in response. "Jessie Lauren is on a roll right now!"

"Did you expect anything less?!" Coachman retorted with a grin as Jessie dragged Kerry back up onto her feet.

Jessie rolled Kerry back into the ring, sliding in after her and going for a quick pin attempt, hooking both legs.

"Jessie going for the quick cover, and Kerry powers out at a count of one," Michael observed as Kerry kicked out, with Jessie rolling onto one knee, staring down at the blonde woman with a calm look on her face.

Jessie stood up, forcing Kerry back up onto her feet by her blonde locks. Jessie glared at Kerry, before uncorking another vicious chop to Kerry's already swollen chest, making her drop to her knees, screaming in intense agony, tears falling down her cheeks at the pain. "Goodness me!"

"She's gonna kill Kerry with those chops!" Melina cried out with a wince.

Jessie watched with an uncaring glare as Kerry curled in on herself, almost shaking from the intense agony.

"Kerry is in bad shape! Jessie has been completely unforgiving towards her with those chops!" Michael exclaimed.

"That's what happens when the sins of the past start to catch up with you," Melina commented, as the fans seemed to take pity on Kerry by chanting her name.

"Don't scoff at chops folks. With enough malice behind it, it could do _that_ to you," Coachman said, as the camera caught a close-up of Kerry's visibly shaken and crying state. "Good grief... she's gonna need more than a couple ice-packs after tonight."

Before Jessie could do anymore damage to Kerry, she looked back, quickly noticing Beth Phoenix trying to use the apron to lift herself up. "Whoa look! Beth Phoenix is moving! Beth Phoenix is up!"

"How is that possible?" Michael questioned in awe as Jessie glared at the woman, watching as she grabbed the bottom ropes with an exhausted glazed look on her face.

"I don't know, nor do I care. The fact is that she is currently standing on her feet," Melina added.

Jessie grabbed the ropes and jumped up, aiming to dropkick Beth through the ropes, but the Glamazon caught Jessie by the legs, causing the back of her head to smash into the mat, making the fans _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight of Jessie's head snapping against the canvas.

"Oh what a counter by the Glamazon!" Michael exclaimed. "The back of Jessie's head whiplashing off the mat!"

"Jessie looks a little dazed! The back of her head hit the mat really hard!" Coachman noted.

The light in Beth's eyes came back in full force, snarling in rage as she forcefully pulled Jessie out of the ring by her legs.

"Oh boy! The look on Beth's face just changed!" Michael pointed out urgently.

"Dazed to enraged in seconds!" Coachman added as Beth pulled Jessie fully out of the ring, using her raw strength to swing the woman around by the legs and sending her barrelling into the steel steps with a deafening crash. "Oh god!"

"Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact. "She swung Jessie right into those steel steps! What impressive, monstrous power from the Glamazon!"

"Beth's strength holds no bounds," Melina praised with a smirk.

Beth glared at the unmoving form of Jessie for a moment, before climbing back onto the apron, and was in the middle of going through the ring ropes when Kerry kicked her in the chest.

"Kerry's back on her feet," Michael noted as Kerry flinched at the pain in her chest, doubling over for a moment and biting back a curse, inwardly promising to pay Jessie in full when she gets the chance.

"She's still feeling the effects of those chops though," Coachman added as Kerry quickly pressed on the attack before the powerful woman could recover, landing another kick to the chest that had Beth groaning in pain and hanging on the middle ropes. Kerry then quickly grabbed Beth around the head and neck, pulling the fellow blonde almost halfway into the ring, with Beth's feet hanging on the middle ropes, the fans cheering when they realised what she was going for. "Uh-oh!"

"The Glamazon does not want to be there!" Michael warned. Kerry gave the Richmond fans a dark snarl for a moment before planting Beth's head into the canvas with extreme force. "Oh! What a devastating DDT! That's vintage Kerry!"

"The Glamazon is seeing stars!" Coachman added as Beth laid in the ring, her eyes wide in a daze. Kerry slithered into the cover.

"Kerry going for the cover!" Michael exclaimed.

_1..._

"Could she eliminate Beth Phoenix here?!"

_2..._

"Could it be- No! The Glamazon kicks out!" Michael cried out as Beth kicked out after two, making Kerry sigh, glaring at the referee as she rested on her knees.

"That was close," Coachman said as Kerry stood up. "Hey look!"

Kerry was about to pull Beth Phoenix back onto her feet, but paused when she heard the fans crying out in excitement. She looked up, eyes slowly widening when she saw Maria standing on the top ropes, looming over her with an uncharacteristic glare.

"Maria!" Michael exclaimed. Kerry couldn't react fast enough as Maria leaped off the top ropes and nearly winded Kerry with another diving missile dropkick to the chest, sending the blonde haired woman flying across the ring and colliding back-first into the opposite turnbuckle, making her sink to the bottom in a wide eyed daze. "Oh my word! What a dropkick!"

"Holy crap!" Melina yelled out, eyes wide with shock.

"She sent Kerry flying!" Coachman added, the fans cheering on Maria after the wicked missile dropkick. "I know most of the Divas don't see her as a threat, but don't count Maria out! She's a plucky one!"

Maria stood up and smiled when she saw the position Kerry was in, getting an even louder round of cheers from the fans.

"Uh-oh! I think I know what's coming next!" Michael noted in growing amusement.

"Oh no! Please, anything but that!" Melina groaned.

Maria fired up the fans before taking off in a run at the seated Kerry, leaping at her and straddling the women's midsection, bouncing up and down repeatedly, getting a loud cheer from the WWE fans.

"The Bronco Buster!" Coachman exclaimed.

"That's gotta be the most pathetic move I have ever seen in my life! Why is she even in this match?!" Melina raged.

"Come on Melina. Even Maria deserves a shot at the Women's Championship," Michael reasoned as Maria rolled off Kerry, smirking at the crowd.

Melina scoffed at that. "Yeah right! Shows what you know! Why don't you just concentrate on being a commentator and keep your dumb thoughts to yourself!"

Maria stood up as both Beth and Kerry stumbled back onto their feet, leaning against the ropes. Maria then ran the ropes, bouncing off the opposite ropes and clotheslined both Divas out of the ring, tumbling over with them.

"Whoa!" Coachman exclaimed as the fans continued to cheer Maria on.

"Maria is on fire!" Michael cried out.

"She might just win this Michael!" Coachman added.

"Don't be absurd! She's just getting a few lucky shots in! She won't last for long!" Melina retorted bitterly.

Jessie, who was out of it for a while, slid into the ring, quickly standing up upon realising that she was the only woman in the ring. She looked outside the ring to find the other three women starting to recover from their fall.

"Hey, Jessie Lauren is back on her feet," Michael noted as Jessie rushed out of the ring, and stood on the apron waiting for Beth, Maria and Kerry to stand up. "She's up to something though."

"Something big from the looks of it," Coachman observed as Jessie looked behind her, watching as the other three women slowly stumbled back up onto their feet.

When all three Divas finally made it to their feet, Jessie leaped up onto the second rope, springing off them, and back-flipping through the skies to a shocked reaction from the fans.

"Whoa!" Michael exclaimed as Jessie crashed into all three women in a messy heap, laying everyone out. "A springboard moonsault! Jessie Lauren's pulling out everything in her bag of tricks tonight!"

"She hit it perfectly!" Coachman added.

"Tsk," Melina huffed, not impressed.

After gaining her bearings, Jessie rose to her feet, shaking her head a little to get rid of the cobwebs. It wasn't often she pulled that out of the bag, so she was a little disorientated.

"Now she just needs to get one of those women in the ring and eliminate them," Coachman said.

Jessie grabbed Maria, pulling the dazed woman back onto her feet and rolling her back into the ring.

"Jessie, rolling Maria back into the ring! Looking for the pin attempt," Michael noted as Jessie quickly got back into the ring after Maria and hooked her near legs for the pin.

"She went for the weak link," Melina observed. "I can appreciate that."

_1..._

_2..._

Maria kicked out after the two count, but barely got a reprieve as Jessie quickly rose to her feet, grabbing Maria by her legs and pulling her away from the ropes.

"Maria kicks out, but Jessie Lauren, not giving Maria a chance to rest, pulling her away from the ropes! She smells blood in the water and wants to capitalise on it!" Michael said as Maria tried to scratch and claw her way towards the ropes, but she was already too late. Jessie had her right where she wanted her.

"That's that veteran instinct coming into play right there!" Coachman noted as Jessie turned over Maria in a supine position, glaring down at the woman.

The crowd promptly went crazy when Jessie stepped between Maria's legs with her left, and wrapped the brunette woman's legs around hers. "I-Is she going for what I think she's going for?!"

The fans lost it when Jessie stepped over, turning Maria over, and making her scream out in pain. "It is!"

"The Sharpshooter! Jessie has the Sharpshooter applied! And she has it in deep!" Michael exclaimed as Jessie sat down low in the submission, screaming at Maria to tap. "She's delving deep into her arsenal tonight!"

"Maria's gonna tap! I just know it!" Coachman cried out.

"She'd better tap!" Melina snapped.

Maria held her head in her hands, screaming in pain. She tried to rise up on her hands, but Jessie applied even more pressure, making Maria collapse back onto the mat with a scream of pain.

"Maria, screaming in pain! What's she gonna do?!" Michael questioned as the fans chanted _'Tap! Tap! Tap!'_

"Tap!" Melina snapped.

Maria gritted her teeth, and began to pull herself towards the ropes, making Jessie look back at her with a look of rage as the tall woman tried to power through the painful submission.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! How badly does Maria want to win this?!" Coachman wondered in shock, as the woman slowly crawled her way towards the ropes, scratching and stretching her arms out towards it whilst trying to withstand the pain.

"Maria, clawing at the mat, trying to reach the ropes with everything she's got!" Michael exclaimed.

"Just tap already!" Melina growled in frustration.

"Maria's almost there! She's almost got it!" Michael exclaimed as Maria got closer and closer to the ring ropes, much to Jessie's rising irritation. "One more push Maria! You've- NO!"

Maria was millimeters away from grabbing the ropes, when Jessie stood up in the submission and pulled her away from the ropes and to the middle of the ring, causing the fans to release a loud pop at the veteran move as she sat back down in the submission, shaking her head at Maria. "Maria didn't make it! Jessie pulled her away! Jessie's ring smarts coming into play!"

"That's that veteran instinct I mentioned earlier! Jessie knows that ring like the back of her hand! She's been in this business for eleven years! She knows where everything is!" Coachman said.

"And having Shawn Michaels as a long time mentor is a huge bonus," Melina added bitterly, her attitude laced with jealousy.

"Nah! That ain't happenin' tonight!" Jessie growled, glaring back at the woman who was crying out in agony, holding her arms out towards the ropes, but no longer having the strength to move. "You're tappin' whether you like it or not!"

"What's Maria gonna do this time!" Michael questioned as the fans continued to make noise, wondering whether Maria will tap, or fight through the pain. "That may have been Maria's only shot!"

"Nothing," Melina replied bluntly. "Her only choice now would be to submit or pass out from the pain."

Maria cried out, holding her arms up as if to tap, making the fans scream out, some of them even imploring her not to tap.

"Could this be it! Do or die time for Maria!" Michael exclaimed.

"She's thinking about it!" Coachman added.

"Don't think just tap!" Melina snapped, frustrated with Maria's will to power on.

Maria grabbed at her hair, nearly in tears from the pain as Jessie applied more pressure with a scowl. "Dammit! Just tap you idiot!"

Just as Maria was contemplating preserving her health and submitting, Beth came out of nowhere and clubbed Jessie in the back, making her lose her grip on the Sharpshooter. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Jessie fell face-first into the mat, the fans crying out in shock and confusion as Beth loomed over Jessie with a snarl.

"B-Beth just clubbed Jessie in the back!" Michael exclaimed as the fans began to boo her. "She just saved Maria!"

"I-I don't understand! What's going on?!" Coachman added, just as confused as everyone else. Beth roughly pulled the veteran onto her feet, and launched her shoulder-first into the ring post opposite the time-keepers area, getting a loud _'Ohhh!'_ from the fans, wincing at the impact of Jessie's shoulder colliding with the steel.

"Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed as Jessie fell out of the ring. Beth slowly turned with that same rage-filled snarl, as Maria limped up onto her feet, and didn't hesitate to turn the defenseless woman inside out with a destructive clothesline, that had the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ in shock and awe. "Oh my god! What a powerful clothesline!"

"Maria did a 360 flip! There's no way she's getting up from that!" Coachman yelled out.

"You're mine!" Beth growled, grabbing the dazed Diva's arms from behind, hooking them and keeping them secure with her powerful arms.

"Oh my goodness! Look at this!" Michael exclaimed as the Glamazon deadlifted Maria in a double chicken-wing hold, raising her high up into the air and holding her in place. "My god look at the power of Beth Phoenix!"

"Oh god!" Coachman exclaimed as Beth dropped Maria face first into the mat with extreme force.

 _"OHHH!"_ the fans in attendance reacted, wincing at the thunderous impact.

"Oh my god! Maria got planted face first into the mat!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"That is scary! Just straight up scary strength from Beth Phoenix!" Coachman commented as Maria laid prone with Beth Phoenix looming over her.

"Maria might as well pack her bags. It's all over for her now," Melina retorted with a smug smile.

Beth glared down at Maria's prone form, before turning her over and quickly going for the cover.

"Beth going for the cover. Jessie did all the work! Now the Glamazon is gonna pick the bones!" Michael exclaimed.

_1..._

_2..._

_3!!!_

"Maria has been eliminated," Justin Roberts announced.

"Maria's gone."

"I told you so. She never stood a chance," Melina chuckled with a shake of her head as Maria rolled out of the ring.

SmackDown went to another commercial break with Beth Phoenix smirking down at Maria, who was groaning in pain at ringside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Profile
> 
> Real Name: Kerry Dennison
> 
> Ring Name: Kerry
> 
> Status: WWE Diva
> 
> Height: 5'4
> 
> Mentor: Randal Keith Orton (Randy Orton)
> 
> Trained by: David Finlay
> 
> Hometown: Brooklyn, New York
> 
> Billed from: Brooklyn, New York
> 
> Born: April 18, 1982
> 
> Debut: 2003 (21)
> 
> Age: 25
> 
> Signature:  
> Rope Hung DDT/ Spike DDT 
> 
> Finisher:  
> RKO  
> Punt Kick
> 
> Championship/Accomplishments:  
> 2-Time WWE Women's Champion
> 
> Themes:  
> "Line in the Sand" by Motorhead (With Evolution) (July 14, 2003 – August 23, 2004)  
> "Burn in my Light" by Mercy Drive (August 30, 2004 – Present)


	7. Wrath of the Phoenix: Part 2

SmackDown came back from its commercial break to show Beth Phoenix standing over the unmoving forms of Kerry and Jessie with a glare of silent rage, a loud _'Holy Shit!'_ chant reverberating throughout the crowd.

"God..." Coachman gasped. "What the heck did I just see?! Was she trying to kill them?!"

"Don't ask me!" Melina exclaimed, eyeing the powerful blonde with wide cautious eyes.

"Welcome back to Friday Night SmackDown!" Michael said as the referee demanded that Beth stay back, wanting to check on the two women. "This has been one of the most action-packed Divas matches I have ever called ladies and gents! Here's what happened during the break! Just pure, brutal strength from the Glamazon!"

Replays were shown of Beth lifting Kerry up onto her shoulders and literally powerbombing her out of the ring, and right onto a recovering Jessie Lauren, making the fans react with ruckus shock.

"Good grief!" Coachman exclaimed, wincing at the impact of Kerry crashing on top of Jessie in the replays.

Beth grabbed Jessie's dark brunette hair, pulling the woman onto her feet. Beth took off in a run, growling in rage and launching Jessie shoulder-first right into the steel steps. "Oh! God!"

"Right into the steel steps!" Michael cried out, the impact making Jessie blast right through them, knocking the top half clean off, making the fans react verbally and wince at the sight.

"Beth Phoenix is ruthless! I love this!" Melina exclaimed gleefully with a smirk.

Beth turned her attention to Kerry, dragging the blonde to her feet and sending her tumbling over the announce table, making the commentators and Melina scramble out of the way.

"Look out!" Coachman cried out as the fans reacted with an _'Ohhh!'_

"Hey, watch it!" Melina snapped.

"Beth Phoenix is going on a rampage!" Michael exclaimed as the Glamazon made her way around the announce table, advancing towards a dazed and wide-eyed Kerry.

Beth Phoenix grabbed Kerry by her blonde locks, proceeding to drag the woman across the floor by the hair and towards the ring with a rage-filled scowl on her face.

"She's dragging her by her hair!" Coachman gasped, eyes wide as he watched on.

"In all my life I have never seen this type of aggression, of ruthlessness, from Beth Phoenix! I've seen her dominate Candice Michelle, injured her!" Michael exclaimed as Beth forced Kerry to her feet and rolled her back into the ring. "I've seen her take Jamie to her limit! Defeat Mickie James in convincing fashion! But I have never seen this level of ruthlessness from the Glamazon! It's frightening!"

Beth re-entered the ring after Kerry, and dragged the dazed woman back onto her feet, a smirk stretching across her face.

"The Glamazon has Kerry- OHHHH!!!" Coachman cried out as Kerry reacted on pure instinct, planting Beth Phoenix face-first into the mat with a surprise RKO, causing the fans to cry out in shock!

"OH MY GOD! RKO outta nowhere!" Michael exclaimed.

"I didn't expect that to happen!" Melina yelled out, also shocked.

"Kerry can strike from anywhere! Just like her mentor!" Coachman praised.

Kerry laid on the canvas out of exhaustion, while Beth rolled out of the ring to take a rest, the fans standing up and showing their appreciation.

"These fans are on their feet here in Richmond! And deservedly so!" Michael exclaimed as Kerry rolled onto her front and grabbed the bottom ropes, panting in exhaustion as Jessie started to come to, grabbing the ring apron and using it to pull herself up. "I don't know where all this came from! But the competition in the Divas Division is ascending right in front of us! And I love it!"

Kerry used the ring ropes to lift herself back up onto her feet, watching with a glare as Jessie slowly pulled herself up onto the apron. Kerry rushed at Jessie, grabbing her around the neck and pulling her in, hanging the veteran on the middle ropes by her feet, much to the excitement of the fans. "Kerry! She's going for the draping DDT again!"

"Jessie's in big trouble- No wait!" Coachman paused mid-sentence as Jessie managed to pull her feet off the ropes and into the ring, pushing Kerry away.

"Jessie got out of it- OHHH!" Michael exclaimed in shock, the fans going wild as Kerry ran right into a superkick, the kick catching the blonde-haired woman right in the jaw.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Coachman cried out. "SHE HIT IT!"

"NO!" Melina yelled out, her eyes wide as Kerry fell back in a unconscious state.

"Sweet Chin Music!" Michael exclaimed as Jessie fell into the cover.

"She got all of it!" Coachman cried out as the referee counted the pin, the fans counting with him.

_ONE!_

_TWO!_

_THREE!!!_

"Kerry's gone! Kerry's out!" Michael exclaimed, the fans cheering.

"That's a damn shame," Melina muttered.

 _"Kerry has been eliminated,"_ Justin Roberts announced as Jessie rolled off Kerry, allowing the blonde to slowly roll out of the ring, the blonde haired woman favouring her jaw with a pained grimace.

Jessie sat up, moving back into the corner nearest to the announce table, whilst Beth pulled herself up using the apron, staring at Jessie with a dazed look on her face, trying to shake off the lasting effects of the RKO.

"And then there were two," Coachman noted, smiling as the fans cheered in anticipation. Beth pulled herself up onto the apron, before slowly entering the ring, glaring at Jessie as the brunette haired woman used the ring ropes to pull herself up. "Aww this is gonna be good."

The two women glared at each other from opposite sides of the ring, both knowing what was at stake.

_"Lets go Lauren! Glamazon! Lets go Lauren! Glamazon! Lets go Lauren! Glamazon!"_

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now," Melina gasped with a brief look of awe as she looked around at the chanting fans, Jessie and Beth also appearing surprised.

"This is awesome!" Coachman exclaimed in excitement.

"In one corner we have Jessie Lauren! A 3-Time Women's Champion! In the other corner we have Beth Phoenix! Who has only held the Women's Title once!" Michael reminded the masses as the chanting began to quiet down, the tone in his voice exposing his excitement. "Think of what's at stake here. Whoever wins this match will face Sheree Louise in a #1 Contender's match for the WWE Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble."

"Yeah, and whoever wins that match gets to challenge the Women's Champion whenever and wherever they want," Coachman added.

"I'm right here you know!" Melina growled.

Jessie and Beth circled the ring, watching each other carefully as the WWE fans' cheers got louder.

"This is another great match up for Beth Phoenix. We all saw two weeks ago, how she took it to Tara Stone despite losing the match. I wonder how she will fare against another veteran like Jessie Lauren?" Michael wondered out loud.

"I hope she beats the crap out of her," Melina replied bluntly.

Beth and Jessie locked up, trying to gain the upper hand on each other. Thanks to her impressive strength, Beth managed to gain the advantage, bulldozing Jessie Lauren into the corner.

The Glamazon slowly released the lock up with a smirk, bowing mockingly at the veteran before backing away.

"A clean break there," Michael noted as Jessie glared at the blonde haired woman. "Beth gaining the advantage quickly."

The two women circled the ring, with Beth smirking at the veteran before holding her right hand up in the air, in a wordless challenge for a test of strength, much to the delight of the fans. "Uh-oh... The Glamazon challenging Jessie Lauren to a test of strength?"

"Oh? This should be interesting," Melina commented with a grin.

Jessie glared at the smug woman, staring up at the held up hand, as if contemplating whether or not she should accept Beth's challenge.

"This is a bad idea Jessie," Coachman warned. Jessie slowly raised her hand, much to the crowd's excitement and Coachman's displeasure. "No!"

Beth's smirk widened as Jessie carefully clasped her right hand in hers. The two of them then slowly lifted their free hand into the air, that smirk never leaving Beth's face.

The moment their free hand connected, the two women pushed against each other in a greco-roman style hold, trying to gain a strength advantage over the other in a battle of dominance.

"Jessie should not have done that. Accepting Beth's challenge to a test of strength is not a smart idea. Beth is so much more powerful than her," Coachman stated as Jessie struggled to keep the Glamazon's frightening power at bay.

"See!" he added when the Glamazon slowly began to overpower Jessie, bending the woman backwards with a savage victorious smirk on her face. "Beth goaded Jessie into this! And she fell for it!"

"Beth now, starting to gain the advantage! She has Jessie in trouble!" Michael stated as Jessie tried to hold on, being bent backwards further and down towards the canvas, but Beth was just too powerful and succeeded in taking the veteran down to the mat. "Beth takes Jessie down! Shoulders are down! Referee has to count it!"

_1..._

_2..._

Jessie raised her left arm into the air, popping her shoulder off the mat after the two count. "Jessie gets the shoulders up!"

Beth scowled, and forced Jessie's arm back down to the mat for another pin attempt. "Beth forces the shoulders down to the mat..."

_1..._

_2..._

"... And Jessie gets the shoulders up again after a count of two," Michael said as Jessie lifted her right arm up, frustrating the Glamazon.

Beth used her strength to force Jessie's arm down to the mat for another pin attempt. "Beth looking to try again. Can she get it this time?"

_1..._

_2..._

The fans applauded when Jessie popped her whole body off the mat in a bridge before the referee could count the three, making Beth snarl at the sight, glaring down at Jessie. "Aw look at that!"

"Nice bridge!" Coachman praised.

Having had enough, Beth leaped up, looking to break the bridge with her whole body weight, but the cunning veteran saw this coming and took action the moment Beth began to move.

"WHOA!" Coachman exclaimed as Jessie broke the bridge and pulled her legs in, kicking them out and planting them into the abdomen of a shocked Beth Phoenix, sending her sailing over her head with a monkey flip, making the Glamazon land back-first onto the canvas.

"Jessie had it scouted!" Michael exclaimed as Jessie, still firmly gripping Beth's hands, immediately rolled onto Beth Phoenix in a mounted pin, holding her arms down onto the mat. "She saw it coming from a mile away! And now quickly taking advantage!"

_1..._

_2..._

The fans cheered loudly in excitement when Beth popped her body off the mat, bridging out of the pin with Jessie still on top of her, making the veteran stare down at Beth in open shock. "Oh wow! And now the Glamazon with a bridge!"

"I don't think I've ever seen her do that before!" Coachman cried out in surprise.

Jessie quickly hopped up, planting her boot into Beth's midsection as she came down. "Oh!"

"And Jessie saying 'that's enough of that!" Michael said as the Glamazon quickly let go of Jessie's left hand to instinctively favour her stomach, which would prove to be a costly mistake for her.

"Oh god!" Coachman cried out as Jessie, having been indirectly given complete control, stamped on Beth's face, getting immediate jeers from the crowd when she proceeded to unmercifully stomp away at the Glamazon's face whilst still maintaining control of Beth's right hand, Beth's head bouncing repeatedly off the mat.

"Come on ref! Do your job! Get her off her!" Melina demanded.

"Jessie, unrelenting, stamping on the face of Beth Phoenix! That vicious mean streak from Jessie coming into play again!" Michael exclaimed as Jessie got in one last stomp for good measure before finally relenting, resting her arms on the ropes and raising an eyebrow at the jeering fans, while a dazed and wide-eyed Beth Phoenix laid still on the canvas.

"That's a veteran response if there ever was one! Jessie has been on top of her game tonight!" Coachman praised.

Jessie smirked at the fans distaste for her violent attack and held her arms out.

"What?" she challenged the fans bluntly, getting a mixed response, not caring one bit if her ruthlessness upset them.

"Haha! I love it! She doesn't even care!"

Jessie turned her attention to Beth, who was attempting and barely managing to even lift her arms off the mat. Grabbing the blonde's left arm, Jessie pulled Beth back up onto her feet, whipping her into the far corner opposite the timekeeper's area, before charging after her.

"Jessie keeping up the attack- Whoa!" Michael exclaimed when Beth ducked and lifted Jessie off her feet, dumping her over the ropes to shocked gasps from the fans. "What a counter! Sending Jessie over the ropes and crashing to the floor with a thud!"

"That was a nasty landing! I hope Jessie is alright," Coachman voiced his worry as Jessie laid supine on the floor outside the ring, panting in pain and exhaustion, while Beth wrapped her arms around the top ropes, leaning heavily against the corner, taking a small rest.

Beth tiredly rolled out of the ring, walking towards Jessie with a hand favouring her head, a small scowl on her face as she glowered down at the veteran. The Glamazon grabbed Jessie by the hair, forcing her onto her feet, before rolling her back into the ring.

"Beth still feeling the effects of that assault from Jessie," Michael noted as the Glamazon slid back into the ring after the veteran, dragging the dazed brunette back up onto her feet.

"She's gotta be at least a bit disorientated after- OH!" he cried out when Jessie pushed Beth away and caught her in the back of the head with an enziguri, stunning the Glamazon as the fans reacted to the sight with a wince. Stunned, the Glamazon took a few steps back, before dropping to her knees, her arm coming out to hang over the middle ropes, doubling over with her hair hovering over her face. "Enziguri! To the back of the head! Jessie still has a lot left in the tank!"

"Both women do. But both women are also exhausted," Coachman replied as Jessie rolled onto her back, lying in the middle of the ring. "Notice how Beth's left arm is hanging on the middle ropes to stop herself from falling flat on her face? That's how physically exhausting this match has been!"

The fans cheered when Jessie nipped up onto her feet. "Damn..."

"And Jessie nips up!" Michael exclaimed as Beth used the ring ropes to pull herself up.

"... How does she do it?" Coachman questioned, shaking his head with a smile whilst Melina stayed silent, glaring at the woman.

Beth swung at the veteran but Jessie ducked underneath, wrapping her arm around the neck and back of the Glamazon and hooking her leg with her free arm. "Oh wait hold on a moment!"

With surprising strength, Jessie launched backwards, catapulting the Glamazon over her head, much to the fans excitement. "Whoa!"

"Exploder suplex!" Michael cried out as Beth crashed into the mat back-first.

"I didn't think she had the strength to do that to Beth Phoenix!" Coachman exclaimed as Jessie quickly scrambled to her feet, exiting the ring.

"Look at Jessie! Look at Jessie!" Michael yelled out as Jessie quickly scaled the turnbuckle nearest to the announce table, the fans cheering loudly as the brunette haired woman perched herself up on the top ropes, looking down at the Glamazon's supine form. "Jessie up high! Looking to take a huge risk here!"

"Move Beth! Get outta the way!" Melina pleaded.

"Look out!" Coachman exclaimed as Jessie launched herself off the top ropes, the fans cheering in excitement.

"There it is!" Michael cried out as Jessie successfully landed her signature diving elbow drop, driving her elbow into the chest of the Glamazon, driving the wind out of her. "That elbow drop, right to the heart of Beth Phoenix! Jessie is one move away from ending this!"

"Damnit!" Melina snapped as Jessie sprang back up onto her feet, firing up the fans and making them cheer louder as Jessie staggered towards the opposite corner.

"And that elbow will usually set things up for the Sweet Chin Music! She's calling for it Michael!" Coachman exclaimed in excitement as Jessie gestured for the Glamazon to get up, before stamping her feet in the corner, the fans counting in time with the stamps.

_ONE!_

"Jessie, tuning up the band!" Michael said in anticipation and excitement as Beth stirred, gasping for air, too dazed and disorientated to know of the impending danger that was being charged up right behind her.

_TWO!_

"Sweet Chin Music time!" The Glamazon rolled onto her hands and knees.

_THREE!_

"No! Don't get up Beth!" Melina implored desperately as the Glamazon groaned out a cough, still feeling the effects of Jessie's elbow drop. Melina _really_ did not want to find herself defending the Women's Championship against Jessie Lauren of all people. The very thought of it made her want to puke!

_FOUR!_

"If Jessie hits this, Beth Phoenix can say goodbye to her dreams of reclaiming the Women's Championship!" Coachman exclaimed as Beth made it to one knee.

_FIVE!_

"STAY DOWN!" Melina yelped in fright. As soon as Beth stumbled back up onto her feet, Jessie shot into motion as the Glamazon turned around, snapping her leg out once she got in range. "NOO!"

"Sweet Chin- NO!" Michael cried out as Beth ducked the Sweet Chin Music attempt, much to the fans surprise, and grabbed Jessie from behind before she could react, hooking her arms. "The Glamazon ducked! Jessie missed the Sweet Chin Music!"

"YES!" Melina cheered as Beth lifted a caught off guard Jessie Lauren high up off the mat.

"And now look at this!" Michael exclaimed as Beth held Jessie in place, much to the fans awe.

"Oh my god!" Coachman added in shock at the display of strength, the fans cheering.

"Look at the raw power of Beth Phoenix!" Michael cried out. "The Glamazon's gonna end it here!"

Beth released Jessie's arms, fully intending to face-plant her into the mat, but the wily veteran rolled through and under Beth's legs, rolling the Glamazon up for a quick pin attempt. "NO! Countered!"

"What?!" Melina cried out in surprise, not expecting the veteran to counter.

"Roll up! Jessie countered it into a roll up!" Michael exclaimed, the fans cheering ecstatically.

_1..._

_2..._

"Got it- No!" Michael exclaimed as Beth just about managed to kick out of the pin just before the final count, making Melina breathe a shaky sigh of relief, the fans crying out at how close Jessie was to getting the three.

"Holy cow!" Coachman gasped as both ladies scrambled back up onto their feet. "How close was that- OOOHHH!"

The Richmond fans broke out into a massive pop as Jessie jacked the Glamazon in the jaw with a picture perfect Sweet Chin Music. "SHE GOT IT!"

"Sweet Chin Music! Right on the button!" Michael cried out as Beth promptly fell back, completely knocked out.

"NO!" Melina cried out as Jessie fell back, landing right on top of the unmoving form of the Glamazon.

"That's it! It's over!" Coachman exclaimed as the referee went to count the pin, the fans counting with him. "No way Beth Phoenix kicks outta that!"

_ONE!_

"The Glamazon's unconscious!" Michael cried out.

"NOOOOO!" Melina screamed in fear. "KICK OUT BETH!"

_TWO!_

"KICK OUT!"

"JESSIE LAUREN HAS DONE IT AGAIN!" Coachman yelled out.

_THRE-_

"NO! Beth kicked out! Beth kicked out! Oh my god! Beth Phoenix kicked out! She got the shoulders up!" Michael Cole exclaimed, the fans popping out of shock as Beth popped the shoulder up a second before the referee counted the final three, some of them even holding their heads in their hands in shock.

"W-WHAT?!" Coachman yelled out, eyes wide. "Holy crap!"

"OH THANK GOD!" Melina cried out, sinking into her chair with a wide eyed look on her face, her heart thumping erratically through her chest.

"That was Jessie Lauren's best shot!" Michael exclaimed, as Jessie slowly rolled off Beth, holding her head in her hands with an exhausted, almost heartbroken expression on her face.

"Damnit!" she cursed, slamming her fist on the mat in frustration as the fans continued to cheer, standing in appreciation.

"The look on Jessie's face tells you all you need to know! That was her best shot, and yet Beth Phoenix _still_ had enough life left in her to kick out! Look at this!"

Replays were shown of the sequence on the titantron. "Jessie went for the Sweet Chin Music, Beth Phoenix avoided it, went for that double chickenwing facebuster she's been using recently, Jessie counters that into a victory roll, the Glamazon kicks out of it, only for Jessie to catch her with the superkick, which wasn't enough! That maybe one of the closest three counts I have ever seen in a Divas match! What an incredible sequence!"

"What the hell do these ladies have to do to put each other away?!" Coachman questioned incredulously.

"I have no idea at this point!" Michael exclaimed. "These women have been beating the absolute hell out of each other!"

Jessie sat up with a tired expression on her face, looking at the supine unmoving form of Beth Phoenix. The look slowly turned into a scowl, glancing at the corner opposite the timekeepers area and standing up. Jessie grabbed Beth's wrist and pulled her into position, lining her up with the corner before climbing up it for a second time. "Oh boy!"

"She's going up a second time?!" Coachman cried out in surprise as the tired and exhausted woman slowly scaled the ropes.

"Jessie's looking to fly again!" Michael cried out as Jessie reached the top, the fans cheering in anticipation as she perched herself on the top ropes, her back facing the ring. "I think she's going for the moonsault!"

"I can't watch!" Melina exclaimed as Jessie stood up on the ropes with perfect balance.

"Jessie Lauren looking to end it with one last big move!" Michael yelled out as the fans cheered restlessly. "Can she connect a second time?!"

Jessie launched herself off the top ropes, back-flipping through the air to excited cheers.

"Moonsault connects- No!" Michael exclaimed as Beth got her knees up, causing Jessie to crash into the knees of the Glamazon abdomen-first, making the fans cry out with an audible _'Ohhh!'_ wincing at the sight.

"Oh no!" Coachman gasped.

"The Glamazon got the knees up! Jessie was looking for a moonsault but it backfired on her!" Michael cried out as Jessie writhed in pain.

Beth retaliated quickly, scrambling to her feet, grabbing the veteran by her hair and ragging her back up onto her feet, wrapping an arm around Jessie's head. She draped Jessie's arm over her broad right shoulder and hooked Jessie's left leg with the same arm. "And the Glamazon, seizing the moment! She's going for that Delayed Fishermen Suplex!"

Beth lifted Jessie Lauren off the mat, flipping her straight over instead of holding her up in the air like she normally would, planting Jessie back first into the mat.

"Oh!" Coachman exclaimed.

"Fishermen Su- Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed as Beth rolled through, rolling backwards over Jessie and back onto her feet whilst still keeping the leg hooked, and deadlifting the veteran off the mat with pure unadulterated power, making the fans cry out in shock at the display. "OH MY GOD!"

"That is freaky strength!" Coachman cried out as Beth held Jessie in place over her head to a loud pop from the fans, an intense snarl on her face. "Good god that is freaky strength!"

"She ain't human!" Melina yelled out in shock.

Beth Phoenix fell back, planting Jessie back-first into the mat with destructive force, getting a large reaction from the standing fans.

"Fishermen Suplex!" Michael exclaimed as this time, Beth released the leg, breathing heavily in exhaustion as she sat up, before going for the pin, draping herself over the veteran for the cover, too exhausted to hook the leg. "That's gotta be it!"

_ONE!_

_TWO!_

_THREE!!!_

"Wow!" Coachman gasped, eyes wide as _"Glamazon"_ played throughout the arena to an eruption of cheers from the fans. "I'm in shock! That was amazing!"

 _"Here's your winner, Beth Phoenix!"_ Justin Roberts announced as Beth tiredly rolled off Jessie, lying on the mat for a moment, before gingerly rising to her feet, standing over a knocked out Jessie Lauren. A smile spread across her face as the referee raised her hand in victory, looking out into the cheering crowd. Melina pulled off her headset, standing up and clapping with a smile on her face as she moved away from the announce table and towards the ring, her Women's Championship hanging loosely over her right shoulder.

"What a match!" Michael praised as Jessie slowly rolled out of the ring, while Beth turned her attention to Melina, staring down the champion as she continued to clap and smile at her wordlessly. "What a battle between these two! What a battle between all four women that competed tonight!"

"You said it! I'm still in shock! Where did all _that_ come from?!" Coachman added as replays of the closing moments were shown on the titantron. "Wow... What a match!"

"Here's the closing moments of this incredible contest!" Michael said as replays were shown of Beth getting the knees up when Jessie went for the moonsault. "Jessie missed the moonsault, and Beth quickly took advantage, hitting her patent Fishermen Suplex, rolling through, and with monstrous, superhuman power, deadlifted Jessie clean off the mat, and delivered a second Fishermen Suplex for good measure, and ultimately winning the match!"

"Oh man!" Coachman exclaimed with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "What a match! I can't say that enough! Wow!"

"Melina's clapping and smiling now..." Michael observed as Melina continued to clap and smile as she made her way around the ring, appearing to be pleased with the outcome of the match, while Beth watched the champion with careful blue eyes. "But she won't be, if Beth Phoenix beats Sheree Louise at the Royal Rumble. Because I believe, that if that woman were to challenge Melina for the WWE Women's Championship, the Glamazon is walking out champion! I'm not writing off Sheree, but she has one heck of a massive wall to get through in the form of the Glamazon Beth Phoenix!"

"That's a bold statement that I find myself unable to argue with after that performance," Coachman admitted. "But it won't be easy. Melina is champion for a reason. She'll think of-"

**_Bong..._ **

Suddenly the lights in the arena went out, gaining a loud, screaming reaction from the fans.

"Uh-oh!" Michael cried out.

"What the...?! What happened to the lights?!" Coachman exclaimed.

_**Bong...** _

The lights came back on to reveal Tara Stone with her hand wrapped around Beth Phoenix's neck, causing the fans to scream even louder at her appearance.

"Oh no!" Coachman exclaimed as Tara's gold eyes pierced through a gobsmacked Melina.

"Tara Stone!" Michael yelled.

Tara turned away from Melina to glare at a clearly exhausted Beth Phoenix.

"No!" Coachman exclaimed as Tara lifted Beth Phoenix off the mat by her throat, chokeslamming the Glamazon into the mat with destructive force, getting an explosive reaction from the Richmond fans.

"Chokeslam!" Michael exclaimed as Beth laid supine in the middle of the ring, with Tara looming over her. Tara turned her attention back to Melina, glaring at the Latin American, who was backing up the ramp with a scowl, holding her title close to her.

"How is that fair?!" Coachman exclaimed as _"Rest in Peace"_ played throughout the arena to a loud reaction. "Beth Phoenix was defenseless!"

"That was a clear message to Melina, Coachman! Beth Phoenix was just at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Michael replied.

"Don't try to excuse this!" Coachman snapped. "Beth Phoenix just went through a gruelling match-up! And Tara, that snake, not only caught her at her most vulnerable, but also stole the Glamazon's moment!"

"I'm not defending it Coach!" Michael replied as Tara dropped down onto one knee, into her signature pose, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, whilst raising her right arm theatrically, getting a loud reaction from the fans, though a few booed, agreeing with Coachman. "But think about it! If Tara beats Melina at the Royal Rumble, she'll be in the crosshairs of whoever wins that #1 Contender's Match on the same event This wasn't just a message to Melina. This was a message to Beth Phoenix and Sheree Louise!"

Melina stood on the stage with an angry snarl as Tara rose to her feet, glaring at the champion through her striking gold eyes. "Tara is ready for the Royal Rumble! And is ready for whoever comes after her should she win the Women's Championship! Whether it is Melina, Beth Phoenix or Sheree, she has certainly gotten inside their heads!"

"THIS IS MINE! YOU HEAR ME! MINE!" Melina shouted, hugging the Women's Championship like it was about to fly away, while Tara continued to glare at her.

* * * *

The moment Roxanna stepped through the curtain and into the gorilla, she immediately hugged both Jessie and Beth from behind, both of whom were receiving applause, along with Maria and Kerry, from their colleagues for a tremendous showing. "That was absolutely incredible you guys! I feel bad for raining on your parade Beth!"

"Aww, don't feel bad Roxy!" Beth replied with a kind smile.

"Yeah, that's what we were aiming for anyway," Dray replied as he and Christy walked towards the smiling trio.

"What do you mean by that?" Melina questioned, having heard what Dray said.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but a hand covered his mouth.

A blue-eyed, two-tone haired woman, with blonde short pixie hair and red dip dye, gave Dray a snarky smile through her glasses. "A true artist never reveals their secrets Dray."

Dray rolled his eyes as he pulled her hand off his mouth, while Christy chuckled. "What Claire said."

Claire then smirked at her cousin Jessie and Beth. "What did I tell you. That double rolling Fisherman Suplex finish was a good idea, right?"

"It was a great idea! Thank you for the suggestion Claire! I need to go to you for ideas more often!" Beth replied with a grin.

"Don't tell her that! You'll just make her ego bigger!" Jessie exclaimed, making Claire roll her eyes at her older cousin. Jessie then looked around the gorilla. "Has anyone seen Maria?"

"Here!" Maria called out, saying goodbye to one of the Edgeheads, that was going to be competing against Batista in a Two-On-One Handicap Match next with his fellow teammate, and with Jay in Batista's corner. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say how proud I was of you out there. You did great!" Jessie praised.

Maria's eyes widened at that. She had never really gotten praise from one of the veterans' before. "Seriously? For real?!"

Jessie nodded while Christy and Dray smiled at the woman.

"For real. You were given an opportunity and you stepped up," Dray said. "I know it ain't much, and I can't promise anything, but you really impressed me out there."

Maria, at a loss for words, smiled at the man. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Dray replied with a grin, as Dave and Jay walked over to the group, with Batista wearing his ring gear. Jay was wearing a Batista themed tank top, and light blue skinny jeans, with a white belt wrapped around it, and being tucked into knee-high heeled boots.

"Jeez you guys," Dave sighed, gingerly rubbing the side of his face. "You do realise I now have to follow that?"

"Well then, I guess you'll have to step up... unless you want to be embarrassed," Jessie quipped with a smug smirk directed at Dave Bautista. Dave gave the woman a playful glare, while Jay laughed at Jessie's comment and high-fived her.

"What's up with your face?" Melina asked Dave bluntly whilst watching him continue to rub his face with a grumble.

"Kerry..." he grumbled, making the Women's Champion laugh.

"That's what you get for filling my bag with toothpaste asshole!" Kerry growled as she appeared next to Jay, resting her arm on her best friends' powerful shoulders and glaring at the man in annoyance, an ice pack held in her hands.

"The old toothpaste prank huh?" Dray drawled with a grin, making Dave chuckle while Kerry's angry blue eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at the two men.

"Don't encourage him!"

"It was a harmless prank," Dave groaned, giving Kerry a look. "Quit being so bitchy woman."

"I'll be bitchy if I want to! You owe me a new bag moron!" Kerry snapped. Dave just rolled his eyes.

The rest chuckled, while Jay rolled her eyes at their antics.

"We'll leave you guys to get ready," Beth replied, smirking as she patted Dave on the shoulder. "Good luck Dave. You'll need it."

The women laughed whilst Dave frowned, giving Dray a look. "See what happens when you let em' go wild? Too much power."

Dray simply laughed at that.

"Give over!" Roxanna retorted with a scoff. "I know you love the challenge."

"She's got you there!" Claire replied with a smirk. Dave didn't comment, simply rolling his eyes with a smile as the women began to leave the gorilla.

Jessie grabbed Kerry by the wrist, pulling her along. "Come on Kerry. You can spend time with Jay later."

Kerry pouted, but didn't object, waving goodbye to her best friend and flipping off Dave as she exited the room, making everyone in the gorilla laugh at the look on the man's face.

"That woman is a real piece of work."

"Oh behave!" Jay scoffed. "You love winding her up!"

The former World Heavyweight Champion smirked at that.

* * * *

"So, how's it feel being on SmackDown?" Roxanna asked Kerry and Jessie as they walked down the hallways of the backstage area, heading towards the Divas locker room.

"It's certainly different. Raw is always so hectic. SmackDown is a lot calmer," Jessie said.

"Yeah..." Melina agreed. "That's why I like being on SmackDown. It's still busy, but not as crazy as Raw."

"And it's great to see Jay again," Kerry added with a smile. "Since we're on separate shows, we don't see each other much."

The blonde haired woman then winced, holding her ice pack against her chest. "Jeez Jessie! You really need to calm down with those chops!"

The veteran laughed. "Sorry Kerry. Sometimes I get carried away."

"Didn't you just spend Christmas with Jay?" Maria questioned Kerry with a raised eyebrow.

"Three days ain't enough!" was Kerry's response, making the rest of the group chuckle at that.

When they arrived at the Divas locker room, Michelle McCool and Lisa was already in there.

"That was great ladies! Seriously! It was awesome!" Lisa commended with an ecstatic grin.

"Thanks Lisa. That means a lot coming from you," Melina replied as she sat down on a bench with a tired sigh. She may not have done much, but simply watching that crazy match left her exhausted.

At that moment, Roxanna's mobile phone started ringing from her bag. Roxanna pulled out her phone from inside the bag, smiling when she saw who was calling her.

"Mama!" a little girl's voice yelled excitedly through the other side of her phone. Roxanna's smile widened at hearing her eight year old daughter Faith on the phone line.

"Hey hun. How's it going at home?" Roxanna asked.

"Everything's fine Mama! Daddy took us to the amusement park today!" the little girl told her, her voice bursting with happiness at hearing her mother's voice again, a tiny bit of a Texas accent coming through.

"Aww. That was nice of him!" Roxanna replied with a beaming smile. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep!" Faith chirped enthusiastically. "Have you chosen an opponent for WrestleMania yet?"

"Not yet hun," Roxanna replied with a chuckle.

Roxanna and her mentor both hold winning records at WrestleMania, with Roxanna having won eight times at the Show of Shows, ever since her first WrestleMania match against Joan Marie Laurer, aka Chyna at WrestleMania 2000, while her mentor, the Undertaker is seven wins above her, with a 15-0 record. And whenever an opponent was selected and finalised to feud with her, whether for a championship or simply a feud centered around the streak, and compete in a match against her at the Grandest Stage of Them All, Faith would always be the first to know. She didn't need to know that Roxanna didn't actually get to handpick her opponents.

"You looking after your baby brother?" Roxanna asked.

"Yes Mama. I'm looking after baby Rocky," the child replied, causing Roxanna to chuckle. She could almost see Faith's gold eyes rolling at the question. "Are you coming home for your birthday Mama?"

Roxanna's birthday just so happened to be on New Year's day, so Faith was hoping to be with Roxanna on that day, which was this Tuesday. Normally, SmackDown would be taped on a Tuesday, but lets face it. No one wants to work on New Year's Day. Which is why this time around, SmackDown was being taped on a Sunday.

"Of course! I'd never miss the chance to celebrate my birthday with you!" Roxanna replied.

"Yay!" her daughter cheered, causing Roxanna to chuckle in amusement.

"Do you mind if I talk to your father for a lil bit?" Roxanna asked her.

Faith complied and then the phone went silent for a few minutes, before a male voice appeared.

"Hey there Kitty-Kat!" a teasing voice said on the other side of the phone.

"You're lucky you're the only one who gets away with callin' me that Derek!" Roxanna groaned.

"Of course I get away with it. I'm yer husband," Derek replied. Roxanna just shook her head with a soft smile on her face.

"I miss you..." Derek said suddenly, his voice quiet, making Roxanna blush and causing her heart to quicken.

"I-I miss you too," she stuttered, making Derek chuckle.

"I love that I can still make you stutter and blush just by saying a few words," he laughed.

"Wha- What makes you think I'm blushing?!" Roxanna exclaimed, her face turning an even darker shade of red.

"Honey, I've known you since kindergarten. You're blushing right now!" Derek replied, his voice laced with amusement.

At that moment the sound of a baby crying caught their attention. "Uh-Oh! Lil Rocky's calling! I'll see you on New Year's Day Roxy."

"Ok. I love you," Roxanna replied.

"I love you too babe," Derek said before Roxanna hung up. She looked up to see all the other Divas looking at her with smirks on their faces.

"What?!" Roxanna asked, irritation in her voice.

Jessie laughed hysterically. "Look at you! Blushin' and stutterin' like a school girl! Hahahaha, I can't wait to tell Charlotte bout this!"

That teasing comment earned Jessie a training bra to the face courtesy of Roxanna.

"Hey, watch the face!" Jessie exclaimed, glaring at Roxanna, who laughed along with the other women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Profile
> 
> Real name: Jessie Lauren Hunter
> 
> Ring Name: Jessie Lauren
> 
> Height: 5'4
> 
> Status: WWE Diva, WWE Veteran
> 
> Nickname(s): "Nashville Vixen"
> 
> Mentor: Shawn Michaels
> 
> Trained by: David Finlay, Shawn Michaels, Chavo Guerrero
> 
> Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee
> 
> Billed from: Nashville, Tennessee
> 
> Born: September 30, 1978
> 
> Debut: 1997 (Age 19)
> 
> Age: 29
> 
> Signature:  
> Big Elbow Drop  
> Sharpshooter  
> Moonsault  
> Exploder Suplex
> 
> Finisher:  
> Sweet Chin Music
> 
> Championship/ Accomplishment:  
> 3-Time Women's Champion
> 
> Themes:  
> "Sexy Girl" by Jim Johnston, Shawn Michaels (edited by Shawn Michaels, Jim Johnston and Christina) (1997 - present)  
> "Break it Down" by DX Band (With DX or Freya) (November 10, 1997 – April 5, 1999; June 19, 2006 - April 2007)


	8. No Disqaulification's and... Pillow Fights?: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter yay!

_**Monday Night Raw: Mohegan Sun Casino - Uncasville, Connecticut, January 7, 2008** _

_**Before Raw went on air...** _

Sheree was seen walking through the corridor, pulling along two suitcases as she headed towards the Divas locker room. She was wearing her favourite hooded leather jacket, a plain black crop top, and skinny faded jeans that was tucked into a pair of converse boots. She got a call from Mickie earlier that tonight was a Raw Roulette special. Sheree shook her head as she remembered how excited Mickie was. She then remembered her conversation with Dray last week after Raw. _  
_

_"Continue on this path and you'll be well on your way to bigger and brighter things in no time!"_

That was Dray's words to her last week. And she couldn't help but smile at possibly being featured in a huge spot in the future. "Whatcha smiling about?"

Sheree turned to see Roxanna walking up to her, holding a duffle bag over her shoulder and pulling along a suitcase of her own. Roxanna was as always, decked out in her leather, white-trimmed bikers jacket, black leather pants, knee-high heeled boots, and a pair of sunglasses that rested atop her head, pushing back her black bands. In her other hand, she held her black helmet.

"Roxy?! What are you doing on Raw?!" Sheree asked, shocked to see the golden eyed veteran.

Roxanna chuckled at the surprised look on Sheree's face. "I'm gonna appear on Raw tonight. Something bout' a pillow fight."

At that Sheree raised an eyebrow, a skeptical look on her face as she frowned. "A pillow fight? Wasn't Dray gonna try n' steer away from stuff like that? I can't see Tara Stone competing in a... pillow fight..."

"Well, I wasn't given any lingerie, so Dray must have something else planned," Roxanna replied, a thoughtful look appearing on her face, possibly wondering what Dray and Christy could be up to before shaking her head.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" Sheree asked with a smile.

"It was great!" Roxy replied with a huge smile on her face. "The kids were ecstatic to see me again. Look what Faith got me."

The tall veteran pulled out a locket from underneath her crop top, and opened it to reveal a picture of a smiling 8 year old girl, with black hair and gold eyes on one side, while on the other was a picture of a 1 year old baby boy, who had short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Sheree exclaimed as she looked at the pictures, while a soft, small smile appeared on Roxy's face.

"Yeah... she said she was worried that I was feeling homesick, so she got me this. Damn near made me burst into tears!" Roxy exclaimed with a shake of her head.

"She's so sweet! What a thoughtful little girl!" Sheree exclaimed with a smile as Roxanna placed the locket back into her shirt.

"I raised her well," she commented with a grin.

All of a sudden, Sheree felt a pair of hands resting on her shoulders, and turned around to see Melina standing behind her with a slight smirk, the Women's Championship being held securely over her right shoulder. The Latin-American was decked in jeans and wore a _'Latino Heat'_ shirt.

Melina chuckled in amusement as Sheree eyed the belt, a blank expression on her face. "Hey amigo. My eyes are up here."

Sheree blushed and looked away.

"Sorry," she mumbled, an embarrassed look on her face, making both Roxy and Melina laugh.

"No worries. I am the Women's Champion. I'm used to it," Melina replied with a cheeky grin.

"I see your ego is still as large as your mouth."

Melina suddenly scowled in bubbling anger, turning around to glower at Candice Michelle, who had her arms crossed, glaring at her in return.

"What?! What the fuck is your problem now?!" Melina snapped.

Sheree glanced between the two nervously as they glowered at each other. She grabbed a hold of Melina's wrist when she made a step towards Candice, eyeing the woman with clear disdain.

"M-Melina! Stop!"

"Knock it off you two!" Roxanna growled firmly. Sheree's eyes widened at how quickly the two women backed off from each other, though they still eyed one another with utter contempt. Roxanna leveled the two women with a stern glare, making them reluctantly mumble out an apology. Candice threw Melina a dirty look before quickly walking away.

Roxanna watched the woman walk off, before turning to give Melina an unimpressed look. The champion at least looked a little downcast.

"How many times have I told ya to keep your temper in check?" Roxanna mumbled firmly, seemingly annoyed.

"Sorry. But she's such a bitch! She gets me so riled up!" Melina growled in frustration.

"You guys still have problems from last year?" Sheree questioned curiously. Melina nodded with a scowl of annoyance, while Roxanna sighed.

"You're the Women's Champion Melina. You have to set an example towards your peers," Roxanna said, narrowing her eyes when Melina's scowl thickened. "That includes Candice. You two need to hash things out before things get worse."

"What?! No way!" Melina exclaimed, eyes wide in irritation and anger at the thought.

"You don't have much of a choice," Roxanna replied evenly. "You don't have to get along, but this thing between you two is getting tedious. Talk things out with her at least."

Melina scowled, before sighing and nodding reluctantly. She knew Roxanna was right.

"See ya around Sheree. Hopefully we'll meet in the ring some day," she commented, making Sheree smile.

"I'd like that," the brunette replied, making Melina smile, before walking away. Sheree watched Melina walk off, before turning to Roxanna with a wide-eyed look of awe.

"Wow. You really defused the problem there," Sheree commented as the two women began to walk towards the women's locker room.

Roxanna chuckled. "Mark is like the alpha male of the WWE. Everybody listens to him. And all the Divas listen to me. It's only right that I'm the Alpha Female of the Divas Division."

Sheree smirked. "I know someone who'd argue that claim, but I understand where you're coming from."

Roxanna scoffed. "Who? Stephanie? She may be the boss's daughter, but she ain't like me... or your mother."

Sheree blushed at that, looking away from the woman. Roxanna caught the look on her face and frowned. "Speaking of your mother. Have you told everyone else yet?"

Sheree shook her head. "I don't see why I have to."

Roxanna just shrugged. "Do what cha' like kid."

Sheree smiled before walking into the Divas locker room with Roxanna.

* * * *

_Raw on air..._

The fans in attendance booed in disgust at the sight of Raw's General Manager, William Regal pacing apprehensively in Mr. McMahon's office, a concerned frown on his face as he awaited the arrival of the chairman. He turned on his heel for what may have been the fortieth time, and paused, finding himself face to face with the aforementioned old man.

"Mr. McMahon, I really need to talk to you," Regal said, slightly unnerved by the emotionless mask on Mr. McMahon's face.

"Not now," the old man replied, his raspy, rough voice echoing throughout the office. A tense silence filled the entire room as the two men stared at each other for a moment.

"Do you know what this is?" Vince asked the general manager of Raw, breaking the awkward silence. "This is the first Raw of 2008."

A loud round of cheers and applause resounded throughout the Mohegan Sun Casino at that statement, as the Chairman of WWE continued. "WWE fans all over the world are expecting something big tonight... something innovative. And I'm not gonna let em' down."

"Tonight I've got wrestlers that don't even know they're wrestling. And those who do, have no idea what the stipulation for their matches are really gonna be." Vince McMahon smirked devilishly. "Yeah this is a very special night. Why?"

McMahon gestured towards the large object behind Regal with a huge grin, the object concealed by black cloth. The two moved towards the mysterious object, standing on either side of it.

"Because tonight..." McMahon pulled off the cover to reveal a large roulette wheel, gesturing boisterously towards it as he smiled brightly at his underling, the fans cheering loudly. "... Is Raw Roulette!"

"Look at this," McMahon commented excitedly as he examined the large wheel, that was filled with all kinds of exciting match ups, pointedly ignoring William Regal's attempt to speak. "You have Singapore Cane over here... you have Falls Count Anywhere... Last Man Standing... you name it! You got Mr. McMahon's choice, Chain matches, you've got all sorts of things! Anything! Do you have any idea how BIG this is?! We're starting the New Year off with a bang! And by the way, Happy New Year."

William Regal sighed at the old man's enthusiasm. "Sir... this is a wonderful innovation but... please I need to tell you. I know you were disappointed with me not hitting Hornswoggle last week."

Mr. McMahon frowned, narrowing his eyes as he stared down William Regal. "... You were gonna strike my son?"

William paused, staring at the old man in confusion and slight bafflement before continuing. "... But I thought I'd redeem myself, by taking Triple H out of the Royal Rumble. I thought you'd really like that."

"As a matter of fact, you're right," Mr. McMahon replied, making Regal smile in relief. "I do like that. But you know something else? What if tonight he were injured, on top of being out of the Royal Rumble match... I like that idea..."

A small smirk started to slither across the old man's face. "So tonight, Triple H is in action. Triple H goes one-on-one with..."

McMahon paused, and his smirk turned devilish as he stared at the unexpecting general manager of Raw. "William Regal."

The fans cheered loudly in excitement as William Regal stilled, his eyes widening in surprise as his trademark scowl started to worm its way onto his face. That was definitely not what he had in mind.

"Not just any kind of match," McMahon made sure to mention, his devilish smirk widening. "Lets find out what kinda match it's gonna be."

McMahon turned towards the wheel. "Here we go let's spin the wheel!"

The old man spun the wheel, watching it spin rapidly with the dastardly Englishman, who was eyeing the spinning wheel nervously, waiting for his unfortunate fate to be decided.

"What's it gonna be Mr. Regal? It's gonna be a..."

_First Blood Match_

The fans cheered loudly, while William's face dropped into a dark scowl. McMahon turned to Regal, a smirk present on his face.

"A First Blood Match," McMahon growled with an edge of glee. He couldn't wait to see William Regal beat Triple H bloody. "Now go beat the hell out of him."

William nodded, a determined gleam in his eye as he made his way out of the office. He could do this. He can take Triple H out! No problem. The GM of Raw, opened the door and stepped out of the office, but as soon as he stepped out, the steel edge of a sledgehammer cracked him in the face, making him crumble to the floor, favouring his jaw in pain.

The fans cheered as Freya came into view, wearing a black leather jacket, with a black Triple H themed shirt underneath, dark jeans, and black boots. She was holding the sledgehammer over her shoulder, with Triple H standing next to her, both smirking down at William Regal.

"I think you broke his jaw," Triple H commented in amusement.

Freya just shrugged. "Good. He deserved it."

Triple H bent down to his knees, making sure to look William Regal in the eye. "This is what happens when you screw with the wrong people Regal."

With that, the Cerebral Assassin stood up to his full height and walked away, with Freya smirking imperiously down at Regal, chuckling at the pained scowl on his face, before following after Triple H, leaving Regal lying on the concrete floor, scowling angrily at their retreating forms.

* * * *

Sheree was seen leaning against the wall, now wearing the same wrestling attire she wore last week on Raw, and wearing her favorite leather-hooded jacket, when her phone went off. She stuffed her hand into her jackets pocket and pulled out the handheld device, smiling when she realised who it was that had sent her a text message.

_Jane Huxley: Saw your match last week hun. I'm impressed. As always._

Sheree smiled at the text from her mother and replied.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: Thanks mum. Will u be watching my match?_

_Jane Huxley: Like I'd miss my daughter's first ever Pay-Per-View Match! In fact, I just might make an appearance! I might even come backstage and say hello! Heck, I'll even bring Jenna and Ethan!_

Sheree frowned and gulped at that.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: Um... Most of them don't know about u or dad yet._

_Jane Huxley: Oooh you haven't told them yet! Oh boy, are they in for a surprise! I can't wait to see their faces!_

_Sheree shook her head, imagining the mischievous smirk on her mother's face._

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: How is everyone?_

_Jane Huxley: Everyone's doing great! Jenna's got a job! Ethan has finally got into college! And Saraya is doing well for herself. She might end up giving you a run for your money in the future. You know what us Huxleys are like when fighting one of the Bevis Family._

Sheree couldn't help but smirk at that.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: Tell her I'll be waiting when that day comes. I'd better go. Catch up some more okay._

_Jane Huxley: You bet. Take care of yourself sweetheart. Kick some ass for me!_

Sheree smiled fondly as she closed the thread and put her phone away. But she was still worried about her mother coming to the Royal Rumble. _How will the others react to this? I haven't told them I'm second generation. Will they be mad? I hope they don't treat me differently._

She looked up when she heard footsteps, seeing Jessie and Shawn Hickenbottom, aka Shawn Michaels walking up to her. Jessie was wearing a HBK themed top, denim shorts that showed off her tan legs and a pair of black boots with decorations on them.

"Well... that was a weird match..." Jessie commented.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Shawn grumbled. "... Old man is starting to become obsessed with these roulette things..."

"It's only the third one in history Shawn," Jessie giggled. "Lighten up."

Shawn grumbled in response. Jessie finally noticed the young woman, and raised an eyebrow at Sheree's worried expression. "What's up? You seem worried."

Shawn was also staring at Sheree, concern in his eyes.

"Oh... nothing. It's just my mother is coming to watch the Royal Rumble," she told them.

"Really?!" Jessie exclaimed, excitement shining in her green eyes as she smiled brightly at the younger woman. Sheree suppressed a giggle. She looked like a kid in a candy store. "THE Jane Huxley is coming to the Royal Rumble?! Awesome!"

"Roxy will be happy to hear about that. I hear they're good friends," Shawn added with a smirk.

Sheree smiled fondly. "Yeah... I've known Roxy since I was a kid. She's the reason I'm here in the first place."

"Christy and Dray are gonna freak!" Jessie exclaimed. "You do know Christy's a huge fan of your mother, right?"

Sheree giggled in amusement. "Christy's a fan of everyone."

"I don't see what the issue is," Shawn said. "Your family isn't big and famous like the Flairs and the Harts."

"It's just..." Sheree looked downcast. "I've kept this to myself for so long, even from friends on the independence, cuz I didn't want my career to be defined by my mother's. Sure fans maybe oblivious if they just hear the name Huxley. But if they hear the phrase _"Salamander"_ or Jane _"Hellcat"_ Huxley they'll freak! My parents are still widely known and successful. I'm worried about how people will react if this gets out."

"Don't worry about it! Everything will be fine!" Jessie said with a wave of her hand.

"You sure?" Sheree questioned, uncertain.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it," Shawn replied with a reassuring smile that made Sheree feel a bit better. "And if people in the industry bitch about it, that's their problem."

"Thanks guys," Sheree replied with a smile.

* * * *

_Later..._

Mr. McMahon was seen standing in the office with the roulette wheel, when Victoria stormed into his office, a scowl present on her face.

"And what can I do for you Victoria?" he asked, making sure to keep his distance. The long haired vixen seemed to be getting more and more volatile and angry with each passing week, and he wanted to avoid being in her way as much as possible. He almost felt sorry for the poor lady that had provoked Victoria's rage... almost.

"I want that little brat Sheree in a match tonight!" the two-tone haired woman snarled thickly. "And since it is Raw Roulette, I thought I'd shake things up a little bit."  
McMahon smirked, glancing at the Lingerie Pillow fight icon on the wheel. "I think I can help you."

The old man spun the wheel, and Victoria watched with a scowl as the wheel spun round and round, waiting for the stipulation for her match impatiently.

_No Disqualification Match_

A sly smirk crossed Victoria's face, as the fans in attendance cheered in excitement, while Vince's face dropped slightly. He really wanted that Lingerie Pillow Fight.

"Um... could you close your eyes?" he asked. Victoria scanned the wheel with a raised eyebrow, catching sight of the Lingerie Pillow Fight icon.

The woman crossed her arms and glowered darkly at the perverted old man.

McMahon sighed.

"Never mind..." he grumbled.

Victoria smirked and left the office with a smile, satisfied with her match, her twisted mind already coming up with ways she could physically torture Sheree.

* * * *

_Later..._

Sheree walked down the corridor with Lisa and Charlotte. Both Sheree and Lisa were going over spots and sequences that they could do in their No Disqualification match, when they came across a monitor with a segment involving Mr. McMahon and Maria.

* * * *

Mr. McMahon was seen standing in the office with Maria as they were about to determine the next match, which featured most of the WWE Divas.

"Maria, you look lovely tonight," McMahon complimented as Maria smiled brightly.

"Thank you very much," the young woman replied.

"But are you excited?" McMahon questioned with a smirk.

"I'm extremely excited!" Maria replied.

"Because you have the opportunity to determine exactly what match MOST of the Divas are gonna be in tonight," the old man told her. "Are you ready?"

Maria nodded excitedly.

"Okay, spin the wheel," McMahon goaded her lightly.

"What's it gonna be I wonder?" Vince questioned excitedly as Maria spun the wheel. "Maria says it's gonna be a..."

"It's gonna be a... umm..."

"There is a lot riding on this one," Vince added. "What's it gonna be?"

_Submission Match_

Maria cocked her head in confusion and a bit of disappointment. "A Submission m..."

The young woman trailed off, looking at the old man with creased brows of confusion.

"No, no, no, wait, wait, wait," McMahon cut her off gently. "Close your eyes."

Maria nodded and closed her eyes. "Just think of having a romantic dinner with Santino."

A sly smirk crossed the old man's face, and he adjusted the roulette wheel to the Lingerie Pillow Fight icon, making the men in the audience cheer in excitement.

"Santino has ordered a glass of wine, and is ready to toast you and he says, 'Good luck Maria, in your match tonight!' And then we look up..."

Maria opened her eyes and saw that it was changed to a Lingerie Pillow Fight, but didn't seem to notice the difference. In fact she seemed pretty enthusiastic about it.

"It's a Lingerie Pillow Fight," McMahon told her, the males cheering in excitement.

"A Lingerie Pillow Fight?" Maria repeated in curiosity.

"You see, that's the kind of match in which, all of the Divas wear sexy lingerie," the old man explained, as Maria nodded with a smile. "And they bring their own pillows, it's kinda like a big slumber party, it's a lot of fun, but the thing of it is, you can not under any circumstances put a foreign object in any of those pillows."

"Oh," Maria replied, before smiling innocently. "Well don't worry. Cause my pillows, they're all natural."

The fans cheered and wolf-whistled, while Vince smiled. "I see... well um... good luck tonight."

"Thank you very much," Maria replied innocently.

* * * *

"That sly old dog," Charlotte muttered with an amused smirk.

"Did she really just say that on live TV?" Lisa drawled with a small chuckle.

Sheree just sighed. "Melina's in that match... oh man, is she gonna be pissed! She hates these kind of matches!"

"Lets see if we can catch em' before they go out there then," Charlotte replied.

The three women walked off, heading off towards the gorilla position. When they entered the gorilla, they found Melina, Maria, Jillian Faye Fletcher aka Jillian Hall, Mickie and Ashley Marie Massaro aka Ashley Massaro, all in lingerie and wearing gowns to cover themselves up before going out onto the stage.

They welcomed Ashley back to WWE, who had an injury earlier last year, before turning towards Melina, surprised to see a smile on her face.

"I was expecting you to be raging. Not smiling," Sheree noted in confusion and slight astonishment. Sitting near one of the many monitors in the gorilla, watching the conversation with a smile on her face, Christy chuckled in amusement.

"We added a secret element to the match, remember?" she commented, as said secret element appeared behind Sheree.

Sheree turned around only to see Roxanna, now decked out in her ring gear, but without the open crown hat and long black leather trench coat, staring into Sheree's blue eyes with her eyes rolled back.

Sheree screamed and jumped back, holding her chest where her heart was while everyone in the gorilla laughed.

"That wasn't funny Roxy! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sheree exclaimed, breathing heavily.

Roxanna chuckled. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

Christy chuckled at the interaction in amusement. "I have a feeling some of the fans won't like what's about to happen."

"Let them complain," Dray growled from beside her. "This maybe the last time they see something like this, so they better get used to it. If they wanna see ladies in lingerie, they can go to a strip club."

Christy giggled at his response as the ladies pulled off their gowns, preparing to step through the curtain.

They completely failed to notice the vicious glares from McMahon's hierarchy of the board.

* * * *

All five Divas were in the ring, with a bed in the middle, covered by a red sheet, and a plethora of pillows all colored in pink, black and red. Jillian and Melina were currently jumping on the bed, looking like they were having a good time, as the fans generously welcomed Ashley back.

"Look! JR! Pillows!" King squealed in excitement as Mickie, Maria and Ashley watched Melina and Jillian continue to jump up and down on the bed in confusion and mild annoyance.

"The Women's Champion seems to be having a lot of fun up there!" JR commented.

"This is great-" Before King could finish his excited babble, and before anyone could do anything, the lights went out. The fans buzzed in confusion, some even booed for having their view of the scantily-clad women taken away. "What the- What happened to the lights?!"

"I-I don't know..." JR replied in utter confusion. "It seems we're having some technical difficult-"

When the lights came back on, Melina was standing in the aisle that led to the ring, staring at the ring in fear and shock.

"AAHHH!" King screamed, eyes wide in shock and horror as the Mohegan Sun Casino erupted into a monstrous pop, shocked and ecstatic at what they were currently seeing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" JR exclaimed in equal shock.

Tara Stone stood on the bed, where Melina was originally standing, face scrunched up in pure fury, with a gloved hand wrapped around a wide eyed Jillian Hall's neck, while Mickie James, Maria and Ashley simply looked on in shock, completely frozen by these turn of events.

"TARA STONE IS ON RAW!" JR yelled out passionately.

"WHAAT!" King exclaimed in complete shock.

"MY GOD, TARA IS HERE!" JR yelled out again. "THE MOHEGAN SUN HAS JUST EXPLODED! THE FANS ARE JUST AS SHOCKED AS WE ARE!"

"B-B-BUT WHY?!" King screamed out. "WHY?! WHY IS SHE HERE?!"

"TARA STONE HAS GATECRASHED THE PILLOW FIGHT!" JR cried out.

Tara glared up at the Women's Champion with rage filled eyes, before scowling at Jillian, making the woman scream in terror as she stared into the angry gold eyes of Tara.

"OH NO!" King cried out as Tara lifted Jillian high into the air by her throat, the fans screaming at the sight.

"OH MY LORD!" JR exclaimed as Tara chokeslammed Jillian off the bed, the fans releasing a ruckus _'OHH!'_ as Jillian crashed back-first into the canvas. "MY GOD WHAT A CHOKESLAM!"

"SHE NEARLY BROKE HER IN HALF!" King yelled out.

This seemed to wake up Ashley, who stormed up onto the bed with full intentions of taking on the extremely violent woman, not happy that she ruined her return match, only to receive a swift jab to the throat, sending the woman stumbling off the bed, struggling to breathe. "Oh!"

Mickie made an attempt at advancing on Tara, but the angry, taller woman lifted her leg, booting the bubbly veteran in the chest.

"Good lord!" JR exclaimed as Mickie was launched backwards, tumbling to the mat. "What a boot! Tara is on an absolute tear!"

"She's outta control JR!" King cried out.

Tara stepped off the bed, snapping her arms out as both Mickie and Ashley stumbled back onto their feet and towards her, wrapping her hands around their throats, the fans roaring in approval as she scowled ferociously at her victims. "Oh no! NO!"

"Tara... stop!" Mickie croaked out, desperately trying to fight out of the veteran's grasp, but all she got was blazing gold rage-filled eyes that dug into her soul, as Tara snapped her head in her direction and snarled thickly.

"Tara is like a woman possessed! She's completely lost it!" JR exclaimed as both women stared at Tara in pure fear, both now realising how stupid it was to run at the spiritual queen like that. It's never a good idea to run headfirst at a lioness. Especially when the lioness was angry!

"Let them go Tara! It's Melina you're after! Leave everyone else outta this!" King cried out desperately. Despite Jerry Lawler's pleas, Tara lifted both Mickie and Ashley off the canvas by their throats. "NOO!"

"OH! A double Chokeslam!" JR exclaimed as Tara brought the two Divas back down to earth, chokeslamming them into the canvas with destructive force, leaving them unconscious and sprawled out in the ring. "What impact!"

"No... what have you done Tara!" King moaned in despair.

Tara glared down at the two unconscious women as the fans chanted, _'TARA! TARA! TARA!'_ before looking up at the stage to see Melina with the Women's Championship in her arms, held closely to her chest, an icy glare directed towards the gold-eyed lioness. Tara glared back at her, before slowly setting her piercing gold eyes on Maria, who stood in the corner of the ring, staring into Tara's freakishly bright gold eyes in frozen fear. "Oh no... I don't think she's done!"

"And now Tara, setting her sights on Maria!" JR exclaimed as the fans cheered at the stare off between the two.

"Get outta there Maria! Run for your life!" King yelled, hoping to get through to the young woman.

Reality seemed to wake Maria up, immediately scrambling out of the ring, landing on the floor on her hands and knees and crawling desperately away from the ring, a fearful expression on her face. "That's it! Get outta there! Get as far away from that demon as possible!"

"Maria desperately crawling away, but Tara is hot on her heels!" JR exclaimed as Tara calmly climbed out of the ring and advanced towards the fearful woman.

"Go faster! GO FASTER!" King cried out desperately, but Tara easily caught up to Maria, grabbing her by her panties, making the woman stop in her tracks. "NOO! She's got her!"

"Tara has Maria in her grasp! There is nowhere for Maria to go!" JR said as Maria shook like a leaf. She could feel Tara's burning gold eyes stabbing into her back.

"Do something Melina!" King exclaimed.

"Fat chance of that," JR scoffed. "No way Melina gets involved when Tara is like this!"

Maria slowly looked back at Tara with fearful tears in her eyes.

"P-Please... l-let me go!" Maria pleaded. Tara glared down at Maria, gold eyes shining brightly, causing Maria's eyes to widen in fear at the lack of remorse in the woman's eyes.

"NO! NOOOO!" Maria cried, clawing at the thinly-padded floor as Tara roughly pulled Maria off her feet by her black panties, making the fans cheer in shock and surprise at the sight of Maria dangling off the ground.

"AH! OH MY GOD!" King cried out at the sight among other things.

"I think I saw somethin' I shouldn't have!" JR said, eyes wide.

Tara scowled at Maria, before pulling her in and hoisting her up into the Tombstone position. "Oh no!"

"Not on the floor!" King cried out. "No! Stop it Tara! You're going too far!"

"Tara is on a rampage!" JR exclaimed. "She's gonna kill that young lady!"

Tara scowled thickly, before hitting the Tombstone on Maria, smashing her skull into the thinly-padded floor, the fans responding with a loud _'Ohhh!'_ some of them wincing at the sight. "GOOD LORD! Tombstone on the floor!"

Melina stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes, as Tara slowly made it back to her feet, glaring down at an unconscious Maria. Tara then turned her glare on Melina, before doing the throat gesture with her eyes rolled back, as the lighting changed to a ghoulish purple, while "Rest in Peace" played in the background.

"Look at the carnage! Bodies lying everywhere!" JR exclaimed.

"Oh poor Maria," King wailed in despair, seemingly upset by all the carnage and destruction that Tara invoked on the Raw Divas. "That woman has no soul! She is utterly heartless JR! Completely heartless! She didn't need to go this far! These women never did anything to her! Why Tara Why?!"

"Melina has angered Tara Stone to the point where no one is safe! And I think not even Melina will be able to quell the wrath of Tara Stone!" JR said as Melina slowly backed away, eyes never leaving the angry gold-eyed woman as she slowly disappeared from view behind the minitron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Goodbye and Goodnight! BANG!'


	9. No Disqualifications... and Pillow Fights?!: Part 2

Jeff Hardy was seen backstage with interviewer Todd Grisham, not looking too pleased about what happened last week on Raw. The Intercontinental Championship was seen resting over his right shoulder, with his arms crossed over it.

"Orton wants to use blonde, evil, demented, lil witches to kick my brother in the head and send him to the hospital?" Jeff questioned, nodding his head in thought. "Alright then. I've got a message for them."

"Not only will I take Orton's title. I'm taking them BOTH out," Jeff threatened, causing the fans to cheer at that as he walked out of the camera's view, the interview segment ending at Jeff's proclamation.

"And that's a rap! Nice work Jeff!" the cameraman praised as he shut the camera off.

"Thanks! I'd better get ready for that match later on tonight," Jeff replied, taking his leave. As he was walking down the corridor, someone suddenly jumped onto his back, nearly sending him flying and knocking the title off his shoulders.

"You don't scare me Nero!" Kerry exclaimed with a wide grin as she playfully tried to choke him out. The blonde haired woman was wearing a black, sleeveless _'Legend Killer'_ themed crop top, a sleeveless cut-off jeans-jacket, along with white pants that were tucked into black heeled boots and fastened by a black strap.

"Oh yeah? Well you're about to wish you never jumped on my back!" Jeff retorted before grabbing Kerry and pulling her off him. The blonde woman yelped, then dissolved into loud giggles and death threats as Jeff proceeded to tickle her.

"Sometimes I question you kids sanity," Edward Smith Fatu, aka Umaga chuckled, watching them from where he was sitting on a stack of equipment boxes. Matt Hardy and Randy Orton walked towards him, both watching the scene in amusement.

"With the amount of traveling we do, it's okay to goof off every once in a while. It keeps us sane," Orton replied.

"And I guess your definition of sane is to kick people in the head, yeah?" Edward questioned with a smirk, making Randy chuckle.

* * * *

_Later..._

_"I Ain't The Lady To Mess With!"_

"Oh boy," King gulped as Victoria's music hit to a mild chorus of boos, said woman walking out with a smirk on her face. "Here we go..."

 _"The following contest is a No Disqualification Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Bernardino, California, Victoria!"_ Lilian Garcia announced as Victoria walked down the ramp, ignoring the fans.

"Victoria looks very pleased with the stipulation of this match," JR commented, noticing the dangerous smirk on the two-tone haired woman's face as she made her way to the ring. "Who knows what she plans on doing to Sheree in this match."

"No disqualifications... no count outs... anything goes! I'm scared to think what could happen JR!" King added, fearing for Sheree's life as Victoria climbed up onto the ring apron and entered the ring, doing her usual entrance taunt, stepping onto the bottom ropes and leaning forward with a smirk present on her face.

"I'm sure Sheree can handle herself King," JR replied as Victoria stepped off the ropes, looking up at the stage with a smirk, her entrance music cutting off.

The beginning riffs of _"Headstrong"_ by Trapt played throughout the arena to a fairly decent reception as Sheree walked out onto the stage, a confident smile on her lips.

_"And her opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!"_

"That confident smile is still on her face, despite the fact she's about to compete in a No Disqualification Match against one of the most dangerous women in the Divas Division!" King exclaimed as Sheree calmly took a moment to survey the arena, before looking down at the ring, her confident smile widening into a smirk when she saw Victoria glaring at her from inside the ring.

Sheree couldn't help but shake her head, a ghost of a manic grin appearing on her face, quickly disappearing before anyone noticed. _She doesn't know what she's gettin' herself into..._

"Don't count her out yet King. Sheree could still pull this out of the bag," JR replied as Sheree proceeded to walk down the ramp, high fiving the fans as she walked past.

"I'm not. But she's never been in this type of environment!" King exclaimed.

"And how do you know that?" JR questioned.

"She just doesn't look like the type of woman that would compete in a No Disqualification Match! I'm worried that she's gonna get destroyed by Victoria!" King cried out as Sheree entered the ringside area, walking up the steel steps and onto the ring apron, smirking at the WWE fans. King shivered as the cameras caught the look on Victoria's face as she watched Sheree pander to the audience, who cheered in response. "Just look at her! Victoria is practically salivating at the thought of hurting Sheree!"

"Well..." JR started as Sheree entered the ring, sending Victoria a little condescending smirk, who just smirked back at her, watching as Sheree jumped up onto the second ropes of the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area, holding her arms out wide to a decent reaction that made her smile. "... I don't like to judge a book by its cover, so we'll just have to wait and see."

Sheree jumped off the ropes and walked to the opposite corner, ignoring Victoria who hadn't taken her eyes off the younger woman, that wide smirk still on her face. Sheree stepped up onto the second ropes, smirking as she surveyed the crowd. "After the very scathing words she had to say to Victoria, I don't think Sheree is too worried about whatever plans Victoria has up her sleeve."

The Headstrong Diva stepped off the ropes and turned around, only to find herself face to face with a smirking Victoria.

"Uh-oh..." King muttered as the official signalled for the bell to ring, watching as the two women continued to smirk at each other.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Unbeknownst to both Sheree and Victoria, Beth Phoenix was watching the match on a TV monitor backstage, wearing street attire, a very focused and keen expression on her face, with her large biceps crossed underneath her chest.

Victoria shook her head at Sheree, her smirk widening as she laughed smugly in the woman's face. "I can't believe this right now! Do you actually think you can take me?! In a No Disqualification Match no less?!"

"You'd be surprised," Sheree replied with a smirk of her own. Victoria laughed coldly at that.

"Don't kid yourself. You, are not as tough as you think you are," Victoria retorted, poking Sheree in the chest as the two continued to stare each other down. "You're not on my level kid. You are just another Barbie do-"

Victoria's eyes widened as Sheree's hand suddenly snapped out and grabbed Victoria's wrist, effectively cutting her off and stopping her from poking her chest, the fans cheering in excitement and anticipation, all knowing that things were about to get heated.

"Uh-oh!" King exclaimed.

"I don't know what was being said, but if I was a betting man, I'd say it was anything but friendly!" JR commented.

"Ya think?!" King exclaimed.

Sheree's smirk widened as Victoria froze. "You don't know much about me, which isn't very surprising since I don't really like to talk about my personal life, but..."

Sheree suddenly leaned forward, invading Victoria's personal space, her smirk widening dangerously as Victoria leaned back a bit, completely caught off guard by the slight change in Sheree's demeanor.

 _"You must have a death wish, cause challenging someone like me to a No Disqualification Match is the stupidest idea you've ever made!"_ Sheree growled out, making Victoria's eyes widen, not in surprise or fear, but rage, not even noticing the insane look that appeared in Sheree's eyes for a second before it disappeared.

Victoria pulled her hand roughly away from Sheree, before slapping her hard in the face, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ as Sheree's head whipped to the side.

"Oh! What a slap!" JR exclaimed.

"I don't know what they were talking about, but it looks like Sheree said something Victoria didn't like!" King added, noticing the dark scowl that was present on Victoria's face as she glared at Sheree in rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are, threatening me like that! I am a former Women's Champion! You are just a-" Victoria was cut off by Sheree suddenly tackling her to the mat, making the fans cheer in excitement as Sheree proceeded to lay into Victoria with wild fists to the face. 

"WHOA!"

"Sheree ain't gonna take that lying down! And look at her go!" JR exclaimed as Sheree continued to pummel away at Victoria.

Victoria eventually turned the tables on Sheree, turning her over onto her back and retaliating with rights to her face, Sheree attempting to protect her face by holding her arms up. "And Victoria turns the tables! This No Disqualification Match has started exactly how I thought it would! These two flat-out don't like each other!"

"Careful Victoria! Don't ruin that pretty face!" King called out.

Victoria eventually climbed off Sheree, giving the fans a rage-filled glare as they began to boo her, clearly not happy, before turning her attention back to Sheree as she stood up, hunched over and favouring the right side of her cheek. Victoria scowled thickly before booting Sheree hard in the face, sending the younger woman tumbling through the ring ropes.

"Oh, what a devastating boot to the face!" JR exclaimed as Sheree landed roughly on the thinly padded floor, landing near the ring-post opposite the stage, the fans wincing at the impact. "They appear to be taking this match to the outside."

"I don't like this one bit JR!" King voiced his worry as Victoria climbed out of the ring and jumped off the apron, scowling as she watched Sheree attempt to stand.

The two-tone haired woman dragged Sheree to her feet by her brunette locks, and bounced her head off the metal ring-post, dazing Sheree and making her stumble away with a hand favouring her forehead. "Oh!"

"Sheree's head bouncing off the steel ring-post there," JR noted as Sheree dropped to her knees, Victoria looming over the younger woman from behind with a dark scowl. "Victoria is in firm control, and that's a scary thought for Sheree."

Victoria grabbed Sheree by her shoulder-length tresses, and pulled her back up onto her feet, taking off in a run. "Oh no! Look out!"

The crowd winced audibly as Victoria launched Sheree into the steel steps right-shoulder first, making Sheree cry out in pain, holding her shoulder with gritted teeth. "Sheree thrown shoulder first right into those steel steps!"

"Oh man, Victoria is absolutely destroying Sheree right now," King said, worry on his face as Victoria glared down at the expression of pain on Sheree's face.

"This is what Victoria wanted king," JR replied as Victoria grabbed Sheree by the hair, pulling her up onto her feet and dragging the Boston-native to the other steel steps opposite the announce table. "To torture and punish Sheree. And that's what she looks to do now!"

Victoria tried to smash Sheree's head into the steel steps, but Sheree stopped this by putting her hands on the steps. "Sheree blocked it!"

Victoria growled in frustration, before grunting in pain as Sheree retaliated by elbowing Victoria desperately in the ribs, getting free and smashing the older woman's head into the steel steps. "Sheree fighting back! Smashing Victoria head-first into the steel steps!"

"Oh, ouch!" King winced as Victoria struggled to stay on her feet, holding her forehead in pain. Sheree acted quickly, attacking Victoria with a vicious flurry of forearms to the face. "Whoa! Look at Sheree go!"

"Sheree fighting with all she's got- Oh no!" JR exclaimed as Victoria eventually had enough and kneed Sheree hard in the gut, causing her to hunch over in pain. Victoria then viciously grabbed Sheree and threw her into the steel steps, the fans letting loose another audible _'Ohhh!'_ as Sheree cried out in pain, grasping at her right shoulder. "Good grief! What sickening impact! Victoria throwing Sheree into the steel steps again."

Victoria glared at the fans, holding her arms out, making them boo in response. "And now gloating to the fans!"

"This is not looking good for Sheree," King muttered worriedly as Sheree attempted to scurry away from the steps, wincing as her right shoulder throbbed in pain.

Victoria saw this and booted Sheree in the face, flooring her. "Oh man! Victoria has probably been seething all week since last Monday!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case," JR replied as Victoria grabbed the top half of the steel steps. "She's the type of woman that holds grudges."

"What is she up to now?" King wondered as Victoria struggled to pull the top half off.

"Victoria pulling the top half of the steel steps off," JR noted as the woman dragged the top half of the steps off and out of the way. "I can only wonder what she plans on doing with that."

Victoria discarded the top half of the steel steps, smirking as she leered down at the bottom, larger half of the steps, before turning her attention to Sheree, who was attempting to lift her body off the ground.

"I don't know what she's planning, but I do know she has evil intentions in mind, and that won't be good for Sheree," King said as Victoria grabbed a fist full of Sheree's shoulder-length locks, pulling the Bostonian towards the larger piece of the steel steps. Alarm bells rang through the heads of everyone when the older woman pulled Sheree up into a powerbomb position, glaring pointedly at the steel steps.

"What is... oh no! Not there! Not on there Victoria!" JR exclaimed in horror, also catching onto what Victoria wanted to do to Sheree.

"She's not gonna powerbomb her onto the steel steps is she?!" King cried out.

Sheree's legs flailed in the air as Victoria attempted to lift her up for the powerbomb, the fans screaming out in fear and excitement.

"Victoria trying to lift Sheree up for a powerbomb attempt, but is being denied! Sheree blocking desperately!" JR exclaimed, as Sheree held on to Victoria's legs, preventing Victoria from lifting her up.

Victoria scowled before trying to lift Sheree again, only to end up with the same result.

"Keep fighting Sheree!" King cheered as Sheree continued to block Victoria's attempts at a powerbomb, planting her feet firmly to the ground. Sheree suddenly straightened her back, lifting Victoria off her feet and over her shoulder, making Victoria land back first onto the steel steps with an audible crack. "OOHHH!"

The fans let loose a loud _'OHHH!'_ at the sound and impact of Victoria slamming onto the steps, arching her back in clear pain.

"Victoria landed back first onto the steps!" JR cried out, as Sheree dropped to her hands and knees, before standing back up, breathing hard, not out of exhaustion, but to calm her rapidly beating heart. She had no idea what Victoria would have done with that powerbomb had she not countered it.

"Sheree dodged one heck of a bullet there," King commented, as Sheree turned around and narrowed her eyes at Victoria, who had fallen off the stairs and was now trying to get up. "That could have ended up being really bad for her."

Sheree watched as Victoria struggled to lift her body off the floor, a small snarl appearing on her face.

"Uh-oh... the look on Sheree's face just changed," JR noticed.

"That's a... uh... that's an unusual look on Sheree's face-" King started as Victoria lifted herself up onto her knees, only for Sheree to superkick the veteran hard in the face, making her fall back, completely stunned as the fans let loose a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact. "OHHH! Oh my god!"

"What a superkick! Damn near knocked Victoria's head off!" JR exclaimed.

Sheree stared down at Victoria in cold calmness, before glancing at the bottom half of the steps, then looking up at the top rope nearest to her, a risky plan forming in her head. "What a kick! Good grief!"

"She really put some force into that kick. Damn," King chuckled.

Sheree grabbed the bigger half of the steel steps, and dragged it over towards the announce table, positioning it diagonal to the corner. "Now what?"

She then grabbed Victoria by the wrist, dragging the completely out of it woman over towards the repositioned steel steps, and placed her on top of them, before landing vicious shots to Victoria's face.

"Oh! Look at this! Sheree is tearing into Victoria!" King exclaimed in slight surprise at the woman's viciousness.

"Sheree, with those vicious right hands to Victoria's face!" JR added.

Sheree finally relented on her assault on Victoria, glaring down at her, before making her way around the corner of the ring and climbing up onto the ring apron.

"She is definitely up to something. What is she about to do?" King couldn't help but wonder.

Sheree glared down at the dazed woman, before climbing the turnbuckles, much to the fans excitement. "I've gotta bad feeling about this JR!"

"Sheree's climbing the turnbuckle!" JR exclaimed as the fans broke out into restless cheers. "Victoria is lying precariously on the steps in front of us!" 

"I don't like this!" King cried out in horror, watching as Sheree continued to climb up the turnbuckles. "She's too high up! I _really_ don't like this!"

"Sheree Louise is high in the sky!" JR cried out as Sheree reached the top, perched on the top turnbuckle .

"I don't know what you're thinking but this is not a good idea Sheree! Don't do this!" King cried out desperately as Sheree rose to a vertical base, steadying herself on the top turnbuckle, the fans roaring with anticipation.

"All Victoria can do is look UP! OH LORD!!!"

"NOOO!"

The Bostonian brunette leaped off the top turnbuckles, pulling her legs into her chest as she soared through air, before shooting them downwards driving her boots deep into Victoria's abdomen, sandwiching her between her feet and the steps. The fans reacted in shock, a massive _'OHHH!'_ being heard throughout the arena. "OH MY GOD!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! A footstomp, through Victoria, through the steel steps! Victoria's ribs maybe broken!" JR exclaimed as Sheree landed on her butt, lying on her back as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She sat up to see Victoria thrashing around on the floor, crying out in pain whilst wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"I take it back! I don't know what she was doing before coming to the WWE, but it's obvious Sheree knows exactly what she's doing in this environment!" King said, still in shock.

"This No Disqualification Match continues after this!" JR said as Raw went to a commercial break, with Sheree resting an arm on her knee, her eyes fixed on Victoria, who was in tremendous pain.

* * *

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw!" JR said as Raw returned from its commercial break, to reveal Sheree lying face-down in front of the announce table, with Victoria leering down at her from inside the ring. "If you are just joining us, this is a No Disqualification Match between Sheree Louise and Victoria. Two women with a large amount of animosity for the other."

"I have gotta see that footstomp again," King added, as replays of Sheree's risky diving double footstomp was shown in slow motion. "Good grief!"

"Sheree taking extreme measures with that footstomp through the body of Victoria before the commercial break," JR commented as they went back to the action. "But as you can now see Victoria has taken back control, and that ain't good for Sheree Louise."

"Especially since Victoria doesn't look happy right now," King noted, gulping as Victoria exited the ring, scowling down at Sheree with a dark, enraged expression on her face.

"Victoria looks like she's about to go on a rampage," JR noted as she grabbed Sheree roughly by the hair and dragged her to her feet, before smashing Sheree head first into the announce table. "Oh! Right into our announce table!"

"Victoria is just a mean and nasty person isn't she?" King chuckled nervously, looking on in slight fear as Victoria scowled down at Sheree in disgust and rage.

"You're just realising that now?" JR questioned as Sheree leaned against the announce table, gasping. King would have replied, but Victoria grabbed a fist full of Sheree's hair, pulling her roughly away from the announce table and sending her careening into the ring-post, causing the fans to let loose a loud _'Ohhh!'_ wincing as Sheree's head bounced off the steel, before falling to the ground. "Good grief..."

"Sheree is getting thrown around like a rag doll!" King exclaimed. "Good lord! Is she okay?!"

"What impact! Sheree's head bounced off the steel ring post with a sickening crack!" JR added.

Victoria glared at Sheree's supine form, before pulling the apron up, getting a huge reaction from the fans.

"W-Wait a minute!" King stuttered as Victoria looked under the ring, finding two black steel chairs, pulling them both out and throwing them into the ring.

"And out come the weapons!" JR said.

"Y-You don't need them! Put them back!" King yelled out with wide eyes, now extremely worried for Sheree's wellbeing.

Victoria stalked back towards Sheree, grabbing a fist full of her hair and dragging her to her feet, throwing the young woman back into the ring.

"They're taking the action back into the ring, but Sheree is in dangerous waters right now," JR commented, as Victoria climbed back into the ring and proceeded to walk ominously around Sheree with a predatory glare on her face, watching as Sheree tried to stand. "Look at Victoria, stalking Sheree like a piece of meat."

"I don't like this JR! I don't like this at all!" King wailed in fear for Sheree, as she crawled across the mat with a desperate and pained expression on her face, reaching for one of the steel chairs, only for Victoria to kick it away from her. "Sheree's helpless!"

"Yeah... I think it's safe to say that Victoria has Sheree right where she wants her," JR said with an air of disgust as Victoria picked up the other chair, watching as Sheree began to rise to her hands and knees.

"Oh no!" King cried out as Victoria lifted the steel chair over her head, before cracking it over Sheree's back, receiving a collective _'Ohhh!'_ from the Uncasville fans as Sheree cried out in pain, slamming back down into the mat.

"Oh god what a chair shot!" JR exclaimed.

Victoria glared down at Sheree, and then lifted the chair over her head when Sheree attempted to lift herself off the mat again.

"Oh no! Not again!" King cried out, wincing as Victoria smashed the steel chair into Sheree's back for a second time, causing her to cry out in more pain.

"And another horrible shot with the steel chair, raking the back of Sheree with tremendous pain!" JR yelled out. A small smirk appeared on Victoria's face, relishing in Sheree's screams of agony. Victoria kneeled down with a mocking grin on her face.

"Stupidest idea I've ever made huh?! Nah, I don't think so!" Victoria taunted as Sheree struggled to move, causing the fans to boo intensely at this.

"Victoria's enjoying this! What a twisted human being!" JR growled out in anger.

"I think it would be best if Sheree just stays down! I don't want to see Victoria beating such a beautiful woman to death!" King exclaimed in very obvious fear for Sheree. Victoria smirked viciously as Sheree sent her a dark look, trying to lift herself off the floor again, arms shaking from the effort. "Please Sheree, just stay down!"

"Sheree doesn't want to stay down! She wants to keep fighting!" JR called out passionately as Victoria beckoned for Sheree to get up.

"Come on! Come on! Show me how tough you are!" Victoria dared with a wicked gleam in her eyes, before straightening up as Sheree made it to her hands and knees, lifting the chair above her head again.

"OH NO!" King yelled out. "Look out Sheree!"

The fans let loose another loud _'Ohhh!'_ as Victoria hit Sheree in the back with the chair for a third time, but this time Victoria didn't stop, hitting Sheree over and over again, the chair shots vibrating throughout the arena.

"Victoria is relentless!" JR cried out as the older woman continued to assault Sheree's back with chair shot after chair shot. "Chair shot, after chair shot, after chair shot across the back of Sheree Louise!"

"Enough is enough! Stop it!" King raged out in anger, the fans sharing his displeasure by booing angrily at Victoria's actions.

Victoria lifted the chair up over her head with a look of sadistic glee on her face, getting in one last chair shot before finally relenting, throwing the now slightly bent chair away.

"And now finally, Victoria has relented on her heartless assault on Sheree, but the damage has already been done!" JR exclaimed in absolute disgust, as Victoria grinned down at Sheree's unmoving form, the fans still booing Victoria in anger.

"I know this is a No Disqualification Match and all, but there was no need for that! This is why I was skeptical about this match in the first place! Victoria doesn't want to win! She just wants to make sure Sheree doesn't walk ever again!" King growled in anger as Victoria knelt down and grabbed Sheree by the hair, forcing her to look up at her.

"Who's the stupid one now huh?! What made you think that you could ever beat me in a No Disqualification Match?! You think you're gonna win at the Royal Rumble?! You think you're ever gonna be a Women's Champion like me?!" Victoria growled out with a laugh.

"And now, Victoria talking trash in Sheree's face!" JR snarled.

"Is this really necessary?!" King growled in anger.

Victoria pulled Sheree's face in so that they were mere meters away from each other, her grip on Sheree's hair tightening as she scowled.

"If you think I'm gonna let another talentless, snot nosed, little Barbie doll steal my spotlight again and take away my chance at becoming a 3-Time Women's Champion then you are sadly mistaken!" Victoria snarled harshly, before slamming Sheree's face into the mat.

Victoria ignored the fans as they booed her harshly, picking up the bent chair and wedging it between the turnbuckle padding as the crowd continued to boo her.

"Err... what's she doing?!" King cried out.

"Victoria's got evil intentions in mind!" JR added. "Wedging that bent steel chair between the top and middle turnbuckle!"

Victoria grabbed a fist full of Sheree's hair and pulled the younger woman up onto her feet, smiling sadistically at her.

"You see that chair?" Victoria snarled in Sheree's face, pointing at the wedged chair. "I'm gonna ruin your pretty little face with it!"

"Oh no! Don't Victoria!" King pleaded as Victoria took off, looking to run Sheree's head through the wedged chair. "NO!"

The fans cheered and sighed in relief when Sheree managed to stop herself, grabbing the middle ropes to block Victoria's attempt at smashing her skull through the chair.

"And Sheree saves herself!" JR exclaimed.

"Phew! That was close!" King added as Victoria scowled in anger. She tried to force Sheree's head through the wedged furniture, only to curse in pain when Sheree kicked at her right leg in desperation. "Hey!"

"Sheree just kicked the right knee of Victoria!" JR cried out as Victoria stumbled away from the Bostonian, releasing a bout of angered obscenities as Sheree turned around groggily, her back facing the wedged chair. "Sheree just trying to survive now! She had no choice but to go for Victoria's braced knee!"

"Smart," King complimented.

Victoria faced the Boston brunette with a scowl of rage, before charging at Sheree, only for the Bostonian brunette to leap up onto the second ropes with her legs spread in a near split, causing Victoria to go crashing through the steel chair head-first, the fans letting loose a loud _'OHHH!_ ' at the impact. "Oh!"

"Victoria went flying right into that wedged steel chair!" JR exclaimed.

"That's gonna leave a mark," King commented with a chuckle.

Sheree quickly leaped forward, landing on Victoria's back and wrapping her arms around Victoria's midsection as she pulled her head out of the corner.

"Oh my goodness!" JR exclaimed as Sheree flipped through the legs, into a sunset powerbomb, planting Victoria back-first into the canvas with tremendous force, making the fans in attendance release a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact. "Sunset flip powerbomb!"

"My word!" King cried out as the referee counted the pin.

_1..._

"Shoulders are down! Could this be it?!" JR yelled out.

_2..._

With all her strength, Victoria managed to kick out just before the three count, flipping onto her front. "No! Kick out! Victoria is still in this!"

"Phew!" King chuckled as Sheree laid flat on her back on the canvas, while Victoria moved away from her, creating some distance between the two. "I thought it was over right there."

Sheree sat up as Victoria rose to her hands and knees, glaring at each other in silent anger.

"You are so dead!" Victoria growled as both women rose to their feet, with Sheree using the ropes to pull herself up. "You are SO DEAD!"

"Whoa!" King exclaimed as Victoria made the first move, nearly taking Sheree out with a rage-filled clothesline, but Sheree ducked and sprinted off. "Talk about a close call! Look at this!"

Sheree ran the ropes, rebounding off them and launching herself at Victoria, ducking and sliding across the canvas on her knees as Victoria attempted and missed a second clothesline attempt. Sheree quickly shot to her feet, pivoting on the balls of her left foot.

"Sheree picking up speed! Look out!" JR cried out as Sheree went for a spin kick, aiming to kick Victoria's head off, narrowly missing as the older woman ducked, making the fans react at how close Sheree came to spin kicking the crazy out of Victoria, before letting loose a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight of Victoria slapping Sheree hard in the face. "Oh no!"

"Oh!" King exclaimed in shock as Sheree favoured her stinging cheek in pain. "She slapped the taste out of Sheree!"

Victoria grabbed Sheree's wrist and pulled her in, flooring the younger woman with a short-arm clothesline, knocking Sheree to the mat.

"Short-arm clothesline! Dazing Sheree," JR called as Victoria refused to let go of Sheree's wrist and dragged the Boston-born woman into the corner, where she proceeded to rapidly stomp away at the younger woman, gaining a lot of boos from the crowd. "Victoria unleashing her anger and rage on Sheree, stomping away at her in the corner! Look at this viciousness! Victoria is absolutely pummelling Sheree right now!"

"Yeah... it's scary JR!" King commented.

Victoria then pushed her foot against Sheree's throat, choking her out.

"And now just adding insult to injury!" JR exclaimed.

"And the referee can do nothing about it!" King added as Sheree released a bout of choked gasps, Victoria pressing down on her windpipe with a sadistic growl.

Victoria eventually relented on choking out Sheree in the corner, moving away from her and taking the time to taunt the fans, holding her arms out mockingly and receiving a round of angry boos, while Sheree tried to get some breath back into her lungs.

"Victoria now, taking the time to gloat to the fans, whilst Sheree tries to get some breath back into her lungs," JR commented. Victoria scoffed at the booing fans and picked up the chair that she had kicked away from Sheree earlier.

"Oh no... what is she gonna do with that now?" King wondered in apprehension, as Victoria turned and gestured for Sheree to come at her with a taunting grin on her face.

"Come on! Come get me brat!" Victoria taunted, causing Sheree to glare at the woman as she taunted her, daring her to stand up and come at her.

"Victoria's daring Sheree to come at her!" JR noted as Sheree used the ropes to pull herself back up onto her feet.

"I wouldn't. Not with that chair in Victoria's hands," King replied.

To the fans surprise, Sheree ran at Victoria, who grinned widely and took a huge swing at her with the chair. "Whoa! What in the heck is she thinking?!"

"Victoria swung wildly and missed!" JR exclaimed as Sheree ducked, causing Victoria to miss completely. Victoria swung the chair at Sheree again, but the younger woman superkicked the chair right out of Victoria's hands! "Good lord! Sheree just superkicked the steel chair out of Victoria's hands!"

"That was way too close!" King cried out as the fans reacted with excitement.

"Sheree firing back with piston forearms! She's a fiery one I'll give her that," JR said as Sheree blasted Victoria's face with a range of forearms, the fans cheering her on, until Victoria had enough and kneed her in the stomach with enough force behind it to double Sheree over with a groan, the large RAW crowd verbally wincing at the sight.

"Good grief!" King exclaimed with worry.

"And with one shot, Victoria puts a stop to THAT!" JR cried out as Victoria wrapped an arm around Sheree's head, spiking her head-first into the mat with a DDT, the fans releasing an _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight.

"Ohhh, Oh no!" King groaned, wincing at the sight of Sheree's head bouncing off the canvas.

"A spiking DDT!" JR added as Victoria stood up with a smug smirk on her face, opting not to go for a cover. "But Victoria doesn't go for the pin!"

"I question this!" King said, as the two tone haired woman turned away from the supine form of Sheree, leaning forward and blowing a kiss to the crowd before hitting a standing moonsault on Sheree. "Whoa!"

"Perfect standing Moonsault from Victoria!" JR praised as Victoria crashed down on Sheree with all her weight, winding the younger woman, the fans reacting.

"That's gotta be one of the only things I like about Victoria!" King commented as Victoria hooked the far leg, going for the cover.

_1..._

"Will this be it?" JR wondered.

_2..._

"No! Sheree just about managed to lift the shoulder up!"

Victoria released a growl as she glowered down at Sheree who was favouring her stomach. The veteran cursed silently, smacking the canvas with her fist.

"Victoria's starting to get frustrated," King noted.

"That won't be good for Sheree in this type of environment," JR added.

Victoria rose to her feet, spotting the chair that Sheree kicked out of her hands and picked it up, placing it next to Sheree who wasn't moving at the moment, groaning in pain.

"What's Victoria up to now?" King questioned with worried eyes as she grabbed a fist full of Sheree's hair.

"Who knows. That woman is messed up inside," JR answered.

Victoria pulled Sheree onto her feet and lifted her onto her shoulders, looking for the Spider's Web. "Oh no! Not that! Not on the chair!"

"She's gonna do the same thing she did to Mickie James last week!" King exclaimed in horror, as the fans booed and gasped in terror at what she was about to do.

Sheree tried to wiggle out of Victoria's grip, making the veteran scowl in annoyance.

"Sheree, trying to battle out of it!" JR cried out.

"Come on Sheree! Keep fighting!" King cheered, the fans in attendance cheering along with him.

When Sheree realised that wasn't working, she rammed her elbow into the side of Victoria's head multiple times. "Ooh! OH!"

"Sheree continuing to fight!" JR exclaimed as she desperately continued to ram her elbows into the side of Victoria's head.

"She got out of it!" King cheered as Sheree caught Victoria in the jaw with an elbow that rocked the older woman, dazing her enough to make her lose her grip. "Sheree escaped the Spider's Web!"

Sheree landed on her feet, staggering slightly, before quickly kicking Victoria in the gut, wrapping an arm around the veteran's neck and hooking her arm, setting up for the Snapshot, making the fans cheer in excitement.

"Sheree!" JR exclaimed as Sheree paused to give the WWE fans an intense look. "Sheree looking for the Snapshot!"

"AHH!" King screamed as Sheree lifted Victoria's body and hit the Snapshot on the steel chair, the fans releasing a collective _'OHHH!'_ at Victoria's head bouncing off the steel. "OH! OH MY GOD!"

"Oh my lord! The Snapshot! The Snapshot right onto the steel chair!" JR exclaimed.

"Cover her Sheree! Cover her!" King encouraged her, the fans imploring the woman to do the same.

Sheree quickly rolled the slightly unconscious Diva onto her back and went for the pin.

"Sheree with a Snapshot on the steel chair! Victoria is out!" JR yelled as the referee began counting the pin.

_One!_

"Oh lord!"

_Two!_

"That's gotta be it!" King exclaimed.

_THREE!_

"She got the three! Yes!"

"Sheree prevails!" JR exclaimed as _"Headstrong"_ played throughout the arena, the fans cheering loudly as Sheree gingerly rolled off Victoria's body before standing up. Her body hurt like hell, but she had a smirk on her face as the referee raised her arm in victory, while the fans continued to cheer, impressed by the match. "Sheree just beat a former Women's Champion!"

 _"Here's your winner, Sheree Louise!"_ Lilian Garcia announced as the fans cheered.

"HAHA! Eat that Victoria!" King laughed as Victoria rolled out of the ring, seemingly still a little dazed from that Snapshot onto the steel chair.

"For the second time in a row, Sheree Louise has pinned Victoria!" JR exclaimed as Sheree climbed the corner ropes, holding her arms out, which received a loud reaction from the Uncasville fans as replays were shown of the final moments. "Sheree avoided what could have been, would have been, a career threatening Spider's Web, and returned the favour with a devastating Snapshot onto the steel chair!"

"Victoria's plan blew up in her face!" King laughed as the replays were done, showing an exhausted Sheree standing on the middle ropes, pandering to the fans. "I still can't believe Sheree has beaten Victoria, one of WWE's most dangerous women, in a No Disqualification Match! Man what a match!"

"Sheree is riding a wave of momentum into the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View. And if she can beat Victoria twice, then Beth Phoenix should be worried," JR said as Sheree jumped off the turnbuckle and left the ring, high fiving the fans as she walked around ringside.

"Damn right she better be worried! Sheree planted Victoria face first into a steel chair! With no remorse too! If Sheree can do that to Victoria, then Beth Phoenix just might have some competition on her hands!" King replied.

"We all know that the Glamazon isn't one to shy away from competition. But will she accept Sheree as competition?" JR wondered out loud.

Backstage Beth Phoenix watched on the monitor, arms still crossed as Sheree backed up the ramp with a huge smirk on her face, holding her arms out to another great reaction from the fans. An emotionless expression appeared on the Glamazon's face, before she proceeded to walk away.


	10. Cage in the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiyan God.101 here with another chapter of MANFY! What did y'all think about WrestleMania this year? Did you enjoy it? Was it too weird for you? Any who, on with the chapter! ENJOY!

_A few minutes before the main event..._

Roxanna sat in the canteen, now wearing a black hoodie, a plain white shirt, and skinny jeans tucked into black, knee-length heeled boots. The 29 year old had her long legs propped up on the table, with her hands shoved into her jeans pockets. She currently had her earphones stuffed into her ears, eyes closed while nodding her head to the heavy riffs of _"Domination"_ by Pantera.

One golden eye snapped open when she felt movement near her. On the table was a small black bag with gold lettering that said, "Happy 29th Birthday."

Roxanna looked up to see Kerry staring down at her.

"You do know my birthday was a few days ago, right?" the black haired, tattooed woman questioned.

Kerry just shrugged. "I know. But you were spending your birthday with your family."

"You didn't have to get me a present you know," Roxanna replied, pulling out her earphones whilst looking up at the blonde-haired woman with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't. It's from Glenn," Kerry told her, a sly smirk stretching across her face as _"Loaded"_ by Zack Tempest played throughout the arena, signaling Jeff Hardy's entrance. "My present comes later."

"Please tell me you didn't hire another male stripper," Roxanna groaned, inwardly shivering as she tried to forget the last 'present' Kerry gave her.

"If I told you that, I'd be spoiling the fun of seeing your horrified face Kitty-Kat," the younger woman replied, her smirk widening when Roxanna growled at being called Kitty-Kat.

Kerry turned on her heel when she heard Randy calling for her.

"I'd better go. See ya!" Kerry called out, before leaving the veteran on her own once again.

"Yeah, see ya," the black haired woman grumbled. She took her legs off the table and looked inside the bag, smiling brightly when she saw a large bar of Galaxy Chocolate and two tickets to a Metallica concert, one of her many favourite bands.

_You really know how to spoil me Uncle Glenn..._

* * * *

_Jeff Hardy vs. Umaga - Steel Cage Match Main Event_

Jeff glared at the behemoth that was Umaga, watching silently as the crazed Samoan stepped inside the steel cage that surrounded them both like a prison without a roof, fulfilling its intended purpose.

_"HEY!"_

Jeff snapped his head up towards the stage as the beginning riffs of _"Burn in my Light"_ played throughout the arena, the Uncasville crowd releasing a loud bout of excited screams as Kerry and the WWE Champion made their presence known.

"Uh oh," King mumbled as Randy Orton walked down the walkway with the coveted WWE Title resting on his shoulders, a cold stoic look on his face. Kerry sauntered alongside him with a particularly big smirk on her face, watching as Jeff struggled to keep his anger in check. "Looks like Jeff has company."

"The WWE Champion," JR retorted with an air of disgust as Kerry and Orton reached the ringside area. Orton and Hardy glared at one another, while Kerry waved mockingly at the youngest of the two Hardy Brothers, grinning at the way his eyes darkened as he made eye contact with the woman. "The vile Randy Orton and the blue eyed demoness herself."

Orton lazily pulled the title off his shoulders, never taking his eyes off Jeff as he and the blonde woman beside him walked methodically around the caged ring, with Kerry running her hand across the cage wall with an evil smirk directed at Hardy. "Something deep inside the pit of my stomach has just turned this mood into a much different emotion."

Jeff looked between the raging monster trapped inside the Steel Cage with him, and the two blood thirsty snakes prowling at ringside with weary eyes, watching as Orton gripped the steel wiring of the cage and peered through it with a soulless gaze, staring a hole through his fated Royal Rumble opponent. Kerry's smirk widened frighteningly as she ran her fingers over the cold steel, staring at Jeff with malicious intent pulsing through her blue eyes, seemingly enjoying his nervousness. "Jeff Hardy in a cage with Umaga. And now, Kerry and the WWE Champion, here at ringside. You, ladies and gentlemen can certainly do the math on that one. Jeff Hardy is in as precarious a position and as much jeopardy as an individual can possibly be in."

As Orton glared at Jeff, Kerry moved away from the cage and walked towards the timekeepers area, turning her evil blue eyes on Lilian Garcia and leveling her with a flat, unblinking stare. Lilian did a double-take at suddenly gaining the blonde-haired woman's attention, eyes widening fearfully. Seemingly getting the memo, Lilian rose to her feet as Orton came their way, giving her seat to the WWE Champion as his theme music faded into the background.

"Well I'm gonna tell you something JR," King said as Lilian moved closer to the timekeepers area, getting increasingly uncomfortable as Kerry watched her in silent amusement. Her amusement only increased when Orton opted not to sit down in the chair that Lilian had just given up, glaring at the back of Jeff Hardy's head. "That cage is constructed to keep everybody out and everybody in. I can assure you right now, that Jeff Hardy would love to be on the outside of that cage, to be able to get his hands on Randy Orton and Kerry, who is eyeballing the heck out of Lilian right now. I hope she doesn't do anything to her."

"Who knows what that woman is thinking," JR retorted as Kerry finally let Lilian breathe, finally turning her attention to the match when the referee signaled for the bell. "Kerry finds immeasurable pleasure in the suffering of others."

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Jeff went to lock up with the huge machine of a man, only for Umaga to roughly shove him away, sending him flying off his feet. "Remember this match is no disqualification. Pinfall, submission or, escaping the cage!"

The Samoan Bulldozer released a loud roar that echoed throughout the arena. Jeff hesitated, before charging at the man again, only for the back of Umaga's elbow to connect with his face, flooring the Charismatic Enigma.

"Oh! Oh," King winced as Hardy rolled onto his knees in a daze. Kerry smirked as she leaned against the barricade, thoroughly enjoying Hardy's pain. "Man..."

"Umaga, just knocking down and manhandling Jeff Hardy," JR noted as the large man dragged Hardy to his feet by his hair and sent him flying towards the ropes. The Charismatic Enigma bounced off the ropes, finding himself on the receiving end of a monster shoulder-tackle that sent him crashing back down to the canvas, Umaga releasing another loud battle cry, making the fans jeer at him in response. "We have talked several weeks about Umaga and his abilities. He's a three-hundred and fifty pound superheavyweight that moves like a much smaller man."

The large man stalked the dazed Intercontinental Champion, grabbing a fist full of his locks and dragging him back up onto his feet. "Extremely athletically gifted. But Umaga is a very bad man."

Umaga sent Jeff barrelling towards the ring ropes, making the Charismatic Enigma bounce off them.

"Umaga taking the wind out of Jeff Hardy's sails early," King noted as Umaga leaned forward, looking to toss Jeff over his back with a back-body drop. The Intercontinental Champion had this scouted however, and leaped clean over the larger man, looking to take him down with a sunset flip. Umaga teetered, waving his arms around wildly as Jeff tried desperately to roll the much larger man onto his back.

"NO!" the behemoth of a man howled, leaving his feet, looking to squash the smaller man beneath him. "And this may-"

The fans cheered loudly as Jeff hastily moved out of the way, causing Umaga to crash into the mat butt-first. "Oh. Thank goodness Jeff managed to move out of the way of that one."

The Charismatic Enigma quickly took advantage of the situation, running the ropes and rebounding off them, the energy in the arena spiking, the fans cheering louder as Hardy dropkicked Umaga in the face.

"Jeff Hardy quickly goes for the cover!" JR exclaimed as Hardy jumped down on the fallen beast of a man, pressing all his body-weight against the Samoan Bulldozer desperately.

The fans groaned as Umaga powered out, shoving the Charismatic Enigma off him, and sending him flying across the ring in the process. "But the power of Umaga. The upper body strength. The quickness, the agility."

Jeff quickly rose to his feet, keenly aware that Randy and Kerry were watching him like a hawk, but refrained from thinking about their presence outside the ring. It would just be a distraction, which he knew they were hoping for. Hardy kept up the assault as the Samoan Bulldozer rose to his feet, kicking the larger man in the gut. He hit a chin-buster on Umaga, making him stagger back, dazing the large Samoan momentarily. Jeff rose to his feet, favouring the top of his head with a wince.

Kerry shook her head with a chuckle as she watched the Intercontinental Champion make the critical mistake of turning his back on the monster. "It's almost more than one man can deal with, when dealing with Umaga, especially inside a Steel Cage."

"Aw jeez," King winced as Umaga lifted his bare foot when Jeff turned back around, catching him in the face with a big boot, completely flooring Jeff Hardy.

"Look at that amazing flexibility," JR praised as Umaga favoured his mouth, snarling down at Hardy as Orton watched from where he sat in Lilian's chair, that stoic look on his face, and a firm grasp on the WWE Championship. "And all this while the WWE Champion Randy Orton and his blonde associate, or whatever they are to each other, are sitting at ringside."

Umaga dragged Hardy back up to his feet by his silky locks, dropping him with a destructive punch to the face as a replay was shown of that large foot that caught Hardy in the face. "No matter the outcome of this match, Jeff Hardy will remain the number one contender for the WWE Title. And look at this! BOOM!"

"Huge foot, right to the side of Jeff Hardy's head," King noted as Umaga snarled thickly at the Uncasville crowd, that had broken out into a huge chant of _'HARDY! HARDY! HARDY!'_ that vibrated throughout the arena. "Let me ask you this JR. Why do you think Randy Orton and Kerry are out here? You think they're trying to get inside Jeff Hardy's head? Trying to intimidate him?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with scouting, or getting a closer look," JR answered, as Umaga pulled Hardy back up to his feet and whipped him into the corner by the steel door. "I think it's all psychological."

The Samoan monster ran at Jeff with a roar, but Jeff step-sided out of the way just in time, making Umaga barrel into the corner, his face slamming against the steel to excited cheers from the fans.

"Oh!" King exclaimed, wincing as Umaga fell into a seated position in the corner. Kerry frowned and Randy shot to his feet with a snarl.

"And Umaga just ate some of that Steel Cage! Can Jeff Hardy capitalize here?!" JR added, as Jeff wasted no time in assaulting the large Samoan with hard rights to the face. "The Steel Cage became Jeff Hardy's tag team partner momentarily!"

"COME ON UMAGA!" Orton yelled, a snarl on his face as Jeff continued to pummel away at the Samoan Bulldozer.

"Look at this!" King exclaimed as Hardy swung himself upwards using the top ropes, before swinging himself back down to pierce Umaga's chest with a swinging slingshot dropkick, getting a rousing reaction from the fans.

Jeff rolled backwards onto his knees, favouring his back with a wince as Umaga rolled out of the corner in a daze. "That was a devastating move right there."

"Get up Umaga," Randy snapped, eyes wild as he moved closer to the cage, his fingers wrapped around the steel wiring as he watched his adversary go for the cover, hooking the far leg. "GET HIM!"

"Hardy gettin' em by pinfall and he's going for it," JR called out as the ref counted the pin, only managing to get a two count before Umaga powered out, throwing the Intercontinental Champion off him with a little less power behind it than last time. That slingshot dropkick took a lot out of him. "Orton getting that proverbial closer look."

Jeff continued to pummel away at the large man as both Orton and Kerry watched with keen, hawk-like eyes, glaring at him. Umaga stumbled back to his feet, each punch from the Hardy brother rocking him.

"You know what you've gotta appreciate about Jeff Hardy is," King began as Jeff ran the ropes, rebounding off them and bolting straight at the dazed monster. "Like you said earlier, he is absolutely willing to put everything he's got ON THE LINE! OH!"

Umaga suddenly ducked, sending Hardy up and over him. The fans winced as the Charismatic Enigma crashed into the cage wall, only to cry and scream out in a passionate fury of excitement as Hardy held on, using the top ropes as a springboard to spring himself up onto the top of the cage, sending both Randy and Kerry into a panicked frenzy.

"OH MY GOSH!" JR exclaimed.

"Look at this!" King added, chuckling at Kerry and Orton's reactions. "Orton and Kerry are going wild!"

"JEFF HARDY! HARDY HUNG ON! DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" JR yelled out in shock as Umaga desperately grabbed a hold of Hardy's leg, trying to pull him back in, while both Orton and Kerry were working themselves up into a frenzy at ringside.

"Stop him!" Kerry yelled in a demanding tone towards Umaga, hitting the cage with her fists. "STOP HIM! PULL HIM BACK DOWN! STOP HIM NOW!"

"Jeff Hardy stopped his collision into the cage," JR noted as Umaga managed to pull Hardy back inside the cage, much to the fans displeasure, who began to quiet down. "Almost escaping the cage to win it."

With an emphatic "NO!" Umaga yanked Hardy off the ropes, sending the risk-taker spiraling back down to the canvas, hitting the mat back-first with enough impact to get a loud _'Ohhh!'_ from the Uncasville crowd as Randy celebrated the sight passionately, while Kerry sighed in relief, resting her head against the cage.

"Oh man," King winced.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Randy snapped, nearly climbing the cage in his excitement, slamming his hands against the steel wiring, the fans jeering and booing. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! BREAK HIM! BREAK HIM! BREAK HIM IN HALF!"

"That's just raw, nasty power," JR added. "Jeff Hardy maybe broken in half, but this cage match will continue!"

King groaned in sympathy as Jeff laid on the canvas, pain tearing through his back. "That's it for Jeff."

* * *

"Raw Roulette from the Mohegan Sun Casino Arena, has not being kind to Jeff Hardy," JR said, as Raw came back to reveal Randy sat in the chair near the announce table with a focused glare on his face, he and Kerry, who was standing right in front of said announce table, watching as Umaga had Hardy grounded on the mat, gripping the nerves of his right shoulder with a crushing grip that made the Charismatic Enigma squirm in pain.

_"HARDY! HARDY! HARDY!"_

"The #1 Contender for that man Randy Orton's WWE Title, has drawn Umaga inside a Steel Cage. And during the break ladies and gentlemen..."

King released a groan of sympathy for the Intercontinental Champion, as a replay was shown of Umaga swinging and borderline dumping Jeff Hardy halfway across the ring, with a spinning side-slam that got a dark, evil smile out of Kerry and got a loud _'OHHH!'_ from the fans as they winced at the impact. "Amazing physicality and strength by this Samoan SUV."

"Absolutely brutal!" King exclaimed, as both Orton and Kerry loomed dangerously around the cage, now watching as Jeff Hardy squirmed and gasped in pain through the small gaps in the cage wall. "We wondered why Kerry and Orton were out here. I'm beginning to think that they just want a good close look, and watch Umaga destroy Jeff Hardy!"

"SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF HIM!" Orton demanded as Umaga added the pressure, pressing all of his weight down on Jeff, making him cry out in pain. The fans booed as the large monster of a man released a terrifying yell. "THAT'S IT! SQUEEZE!"

The Charismatic Enigma snarled in a mixture of pain and anger as he saw the look of sick pleasure on Kerry's face whilst watching him squirm in pain. Orton prowled around her, his fingers gripping the cage walls as he glared at him, taunting the Intercontinental Champion, demanding Umaga to choke him out. "HOW'S THAT FEEL JEFF?! HUH?! SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUTTA HIM!"

Jeff squirmed and kicked his feet out wildly, trying anything that would help him get out of his current predicament. He was slowly fading, and the pain was starting to get unbearably bad.

"THAT'S IT REF!" Orton snapped. "THAT'S IT!"

"Orton tellin' the ref that's it," King noted, as Umaga rained down on Jeff with vicious elbows and clubbing shots, effectively stopping the current Intercontinental Champion from wiggling free of his grasp, and making Hardy's situation even more difficult as he reapplied the tight grip on his shoulder with more vigor. "Jeff Hardy has not given up and Randy Orton imploring Umaga to just squeeze the life outta Jeff."

"Umaga right now with that distinct advantage," JR added, as Orton and Kerry continued to watch Jeff Hardy struggle to wiggle out of Umaga's tight grip with a predatory gaze, the official asking the Enigma if he wanted to quit. "Looking to damage, destroy and devastate the #1 Contender for Randy Orton's WWE Title."

"And that debilitating nerve hold that Umaga has clamped on Jeff Hardy right now, will certainly make it next to impossible for Jeff to climb outta this cage, because it would make his right arm completely useless," King said, as Orton prowled restlessly behind Kerry who watched Hardy silently, the fans starting to rev up as Hardy began to stir and tried to pull himself back up onto his feet, despite the crushing weight towering over him.

"Randy Orton like a caged animal at ringside," JR noted as Jeff managed to make it to his hands and knees, the fans getting louder as Kerry watched on with a venomous look in her eyes.

King shivered at the sight. "That icy stare of Kerry is frightening! Thank goodness they're outside the cage."

"Squeeze," Orton growled, stalking in front of the announce table as Jeff rose to one knee, the building starting to shake as the fans rallied behind the Charismatic Enigma. "Squeeze the life outta him!"

"Orton imploring Umaga to destroy Jeff Hardy in this main event on Monday Night Raw," JR noted as Jeff finally made it back to his feet, striking out with an elbow to Umaga's gut. The former Intercontinental Champion dropped to a knee however, when Umaga retaliated with a stiff head-butt to the back of Hardy's head. "This match can be won by pinfall, submission or escaping the cage."

Umaga pulled Jeff Hardy up onto his feet and whipped Orton's challenger for the WWE Title into the ropes. Jeff rebounded off them and slowed his momentum as Umaga leaned heavily forward for a back-body drop, connecting with a stiff kick to the chest that sent the larger man staggering back, the fans breaking out into loud ruckus cheers that made Kerry's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Oh! Nice kick!" King praised as Hardy ran full speed towards the ropes, rebounding off them and launching himself at Umaga. "I don't know how much Hardy had left in the tank but still- OH! Oh no!"

The fans released a loud and horrified _'OHHH!'_ as Umaga sent Hardy flying over his back, and back-first into the cage wall, crashing down onto the hard apron, his body scraping painfully against the cold, hard steel.

"Good grief!" JR exclaimed as Jeff Hardy found himself pinned between the Steel Cage and the ring ropes. Orton clapped obnoxiously as he paced at ringside, while a large smirk seemed to slither across Kerry's face, a wild gleeful gleam in her blue eyes as she curled her fingers around the steel wiring of the cage. "Jeff Hardy back-dropped into the Steel Cage!"

The fans jeered as Umaga tried to get his bearings back, annoyance pulsating throughout the arena at Orton's loud shouts of encouragement towards Umaga.

"FINISH HIM!" the WWE Champion shouted. "FINISH HIM!"

"Much to the delight of Randy Orton and Kerry," King commented as Umaga grabbed a handful of Hardy's hair, slowly pulling the man up as Orton continued to implore the large Samoan to finish the Intercontinental Champion, nearly climbing the cage walls in his excitement. "WWE Champ Randy Orton screaming 'Finish Him!' at Umaga. What more can Umaga do?"

"Watch this." Replays were shown of Jeff being back body dropped into the cage wall, the impact rattling the cage, fans wincing as Hardy landed on his head.

"A huge momentum changer," JR said as Umaga pinned the Charismatic Enigma against the cage wall, assaulting him with vicious Samoan head-butts to the skull. "Jeff Hardy landing on his head and shoulders."

The fans winced has Umaga began to violently slam the back of Hardy's head against the cage wall, dazing the risk taker. "And now the cage becomes the enemy of Jeff Hardy, along with the 350 pound Umaga."

"And the cage is not only the ally of Umaga," King stated as Umaga watched as Hardy nearly slumped over the ropes in a daze. "But also of Randy Orton and Kerry."

Umaga turned away from the rattled Enigma to stare a hole through Kerry and Orton, who were both too busy praising him to care. The large man made eye contact with the blue eyes of Kerry that shone with psychotic glee.

"Crush him," she snarled, her voice was barely heard over the roar of the crowd, a whisper, but the growl in her tone and the crazed smirk on her face, was glaringly noticeable, desperate to see the younger Hardy in pain. "Crush. Him."

"Because the more damage that Jeff Hardy suffers here," King continued. "The better Orton's chances are at the ROYAL RUMBLE!"

Umaga suddenly took off, rebounding off the ropes and bulldozing himself at the Charismatic Enigma, the fans releasing a loud gasp at the sight of Umaga sandwiching Jeff between the cold Steel Cage and his massive body. "Oh man..."

"Aw that's gotta be it!" JR said as Jeff crumbled onto his side, his eyes wide and glazed as the ref checked to see if he could continue.

"Look at Orton and Kerry," King muttered as Orton gloated at the fans, while Kerry simply smiled widely and tilted her head, watching Jeff's still body rise and fall with amusement. "They're loving this right now. Orton's beside himself he's so happy."

"PIN HIM!" Orton demanded whilst Hardy slowly rolled back into the ring, sheer agony evident on his face. "PIN HIM!"

"How much punishment can Jeff Hardy withstand?" JR wondered as Umaga went for the pin. "The cover by Umaga."

_1..._

_2..._

"And that three is..."

At the last moment Jeff put his leg on the bottom rope, getting a relieved reaction from the fans and effectively wiping the smirk off Kerry's face. "Well it won't be three, because Jeff Hardy had the wherewithal to get his foot on the rope."

Umaga glared down at Jeff, rising to his feet and turning his glare on Orton, watching as the man nearly climbed the cage just to get his attention.

"NEED SOME HELP?" Randy yelled over the crowd, ignoring the officials as they demanded him to step away from the cage. "I'LL GET YOU SOME HELP!"

"Wait a minute..." King watched in confusion as Orton ran back to where he was sitting and grabbed his chair, folding it with an audible snap. "What is Orton...? He wants to know if Umaga wants some help- look at this!"

"YOU WANT THIS CHAIR?" Randy asked, before throwing the grey folding chair high into the air, over the cage and into the ring. "YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

The Legend Killer wasn't done, storming back towards the timekeepers area.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Orton snapped in Lilian's face, grabbing a black steel chair.

"Jeff Hardy is one of the most resilient men we've ever seen!" JR exclaimed, as the fans cheered in excitement at the sight of chairs being thrown into the ring. "The steel chairs are raining into the ring!"

Kerry pulled the apron back to louder cheers from the fans, pulling out another black steel chair, throwing it over the cage and into the ring.

"Kerry just threw one in too!" King added as Umaga stared at the unusually energetic Randy Orton, with two steel chairs in his hands, the one grey one, and one of the black ones. "Is this legal?!"

Orton climbed up onto the cage, ignoring the referees as they implored the current WWE Champion to get down. "BEAT HIS ASS! BEAT HIS ASS!"

"It sure as hell legal!" JR replied, as Umaga threw the black steel chair down onto the mat, never taking his eyes off Orton as he shouted demands at him.

"COME ON UMAGA!" Orton encouraged with a wild gleam in his eyes. "HIT HIM!"

"My god! The Samoan Monster with weapons!" JR exclaimed as Umaga turned his attention on Jeff Hardy, sizing the Charismatic Enigma up, watching as he used the ropes to pull himself back up onto his feet, the fans screaming out, trying to warn the Intercontinental Champion of the looming threat. "He's a walking weapon!"

Umaga pulled back like he was holding a baseball bat, as Hardy stumbled to his feet and swung with all his might. "OH NO!"

A huge, insane smirk spread across Kerry's face at the sickening crack of the steel chair smacking into Jeff Hardy's back, watching in satisfying pleasure as the Charismatic Enigma crumbled to the mat, the fans releasing a loud and horrified _'OHHH!'_ at the deafening sound of steel against flesh. "OH LORD!"

"Aw man!" King groaned with a wince.

"Right in the spine!" JR exclaimed, as Umaga threw the chair away with a snarl and slowly advanced towards the still, agonized body of Jeff Hardy. "The steel chair in the spine of Jeff Hardy!"

Kerry shook the cage walls as she pulled on them, laughing diabolically at Hardy's pain. "DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!"

"And you can hear that evil woman, laughing, enjoying, taking pleasure in Hardy's agony!" JR shook his head in disgust at Kerry's demands. "Sickening. What a sick and vile woman."

"YES!" Orton cheered, pointing at Hardy's broken body as Umaga stared at him. "THAT'S IT! NOW PIN HIM! PIN HIM AGAIN!"

"Well Orton's chances of retaining his title, that title match at the Royal Rumble..." King trailed off in disgust as Orton passed by the announcer's table to get a closer look, chanting "YES! YES! YES!"

"This tells me that Randy Orton is damn sure concerned," JR commented as Umaga dropped into the cover, hooking the far leg. "Look out! Here's the cover-"

_1..._

_2..._

The Uncasville crowd broke out into a huge screaming pop as Jeff Hardy managed to kick out before the three count, making Randy pause, while Kerry's eyes widened slightly from the other side of the ring, a snarl of annoyance stretching across her face. "And Hardy kicks out! Resilience! Resilience! And guts! And will!"

"WHY WON'T YOU LOSE?!" Orton snapped in Jeff Hardy's face, the steel wall being the only thing between them. Umaga nearly placed his hands on his head in shock, glaring at the referee, before shoving Jeff away. "JUST LOSE!"

"I don't know if that's smart on the part of Jeff Hardy though JR," King added worriedly, as Umaga rose to his feet and began to slowly make his way to the nearest turnbuckle, proceeding to climb the ropes.

"YES!" Orton cheered at the sight. "There you go Umaga! There you go!"

"How many times have we said, we've seen more competitors with more guts than brains- oh no..." King watched with worry as the large Samoan reached the top of the turnbuckle, and grabbed the thick cold bars of the steel beams that rested atop the cage, using it to help him walk along the top ropes, the fans screaming and cheering in restlessness. "Is Umaga gonna climb out of the cage here or what?"

"Is Umaga escaping or thinking of something else?" JR wondered as Hardy stumbled to his feet. "And Jeff- OH!"

The fans roared out in excitement as Jeff leaped, crashing against the top rope, causing the Samoan to slip and fall, the rope rebounding between his legs.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" King exclaimed as Kerry looked on with wide eyes.

"One leg went east! One leg went west!" JR added as Umaga yelled in pain, Orton watching with horrified worry as Jeff made it back to his feet, picking up a steel chair, unfolding it, and placing it just in front of Umaga. "Umaga suffered with the best!"

King laughed. "I just heard Umaga scream in pain for the first time ever!"

Kerry watched in rising terror as Jeff Hardy ran the ropes, using them to launch himself at the chair. "NO!"

"Hardy! Look out!" JR cried out as Hardy propelled himself off the chair, sending his entire body flying into Umaga. Excited passionate screams from the crowd erupted in the Mohegan Casino as the larger man's head bounced off the steel, sending him crumbling off the ropes. "Jeff Hardy using that chair, that Randy Orton threw over the top of the cage!"

Kerry and Orton were beside themselves in rage, Kerry glowering furiously at Hardy's still body, a snarl on her lips, while Orton threw himself into a tantrum, growling as he tried desperately to tear the steel wiring of the cage apart to get his hands on the Charismatic Enigma.

"Look at Kerry and Orton," King said with amusement in his voice. "Neither of them can believe what they've seen! Orton's just trying to get his finger through the cage wall just so he can get his hands on Hardy!"

"COME ON UMAGA!" Orton roared, clapping his hands furiously, desperately watching as Jeff pulled himself up into a sitting position, the large Samoan monster stirring. "GET UP!"

"The amazing Jeff Hardy!" JR praised as replays were shown of Jeff's high risk, last ditch offense. "The athleticism! And the guts! And the will to... by god, simply survive here!"

Jeff finally willed himself back up onto his feet, tiredly signalling for the Twist of Fate, receiving an excited response from the WWE fans.

"NOOO!" Orton yelled out, his hands on his head as he watched Umaga stumble back up onto his feet, unaware of Jeff Hardy behind him, stalking him.

"Is Jeff gonna do this JR?!" King questioned, the excitement in the air intensifying. "He's feeling it!"

"What's Jeff Hardy thinking?" JR wondered. The Charismatic Enigma kicked Umaga in the gut as he turned around, releasing a yell as he signaled for the Twist of Fate.

"COUNTER IT!" Kerry shrieked, gripping the chain-link with a mixture of rage, frustration and worry on her face.

"Jeff Hardy lookin'..." Umaga shoved him off as he went for the execution, making Jeff rebound off the ropes, running right into a huge shot underneath the chin, that sent him crumbling to his knees and face-planting the mat. "Oof."

"Awww," King groaned along with the fans as Kerry released a sigh of relief.

"Hardy lookin' for the Twist of Fate," JR said as Umaga got his bearings under control, before grabbing a fist full of Hardy's hair and dragging him into the corner, leaning him against the bottom turnbuckle in a seated position. "But the fate has been twisted on Jeff Hardy, as the extended hand or maybe that thumb of Umaga, right into Hardy's throat. And down again, goes the #1 Contender for Randy Orton's WWE Title."

King released a grunt of disgust as Umaga punched away at the Charismatic Enigma, with Orton watching closely.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET SQUASHED!" Orton roared in Hardy's dazed face, as Umaga slowly backed up with a wild gleam in his eyes as he glared at Jeff Hardy. "YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET SQUASHED!"

"I'm afraid Orton is right," King said solemnly. "He just told Jeff Hardy, 'You're about to get squashed."

"I don't think that's a revelation," JR retorted, as Umaga positioned himself on the opposite corner, standing by the cage door, staring ominously back at Jeff Hardy, with both Orton and Kerry pointing at Jeff with hungry looks on their faces. "But will surely put a smile on Kerry and Randy Orton's face."

"CRUSH HIM!" Kerry demanded, being the closest to Umaga. "CRUSH HIM NOW!"

With a loud roar, that was swallowed up by the loud screams of the fans, Umaga bolted at Hardy. "Hardy in a helpless- Oh!"

A loud screaming pop erupted throughout the arena as Hardy leaped out of the way in the nick of time, making Umaga crash into the turnbuckle. Both Orton and Kerry's jaw dropped in shock. "Hardy! My god Hardy! I-I'm astonished!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Jeff shot across the ring, using the ropes for extra momentum to launch himself at Umaga with a flying forearm that made him stumble back. Not done, Hardy ran the ropes again, shooting himself into Umaga with a blow to the back of his head that made him stumble forward. "Jeff Hardy was able to move outta the way!"

Hardy whipped his leg out with a kick as Umaga turned around, but had the leg caught.

"And Jeff Hardy keeps coming!" King replied as Hardy spun into a roll, connecting with a mule kick that caught Umaga in the face, sending the big man stumbling back into the corner. "Kick to the jaw of Umaga!"

Jeff Hardy picked up a steel chair and without hesitation, threw it at Umaga. "OH!"

"My god!" JR exclaimed, the fans releasing a loud _'OHHH!_ ' at the sight of the steel chair smacking against Umaga's skull.

"Jeff Hardy with steel chairs!" King cried out.

"Jeff Hardy fired a fast ball with that steel chair, that hit Umaga right in the face!" JR said as Hardy attacked Umaga with vicious kicks to the mid-section, before grabbing the previously thrown chair, unfolding it and placing it on the mat.

"COME ON UMAGA!" Orton cried out desperately.

"Jeff Hardy now," JR watched as Hardy grabbed Umaga and pulled him out of the corner, before hitting a DDT on the folded chair.

"OH!" King exclaimed as the fans screamed in excitement, Umaga's skull bouncing off the steel chair.

"DDT!" JR cried out. "Steel Chair DDT!"

"And Randy Orton can do nothing but hang his head!" King noted as Kerry shook her head with a look of rage, watching as Hardy crawled into the cover.

"Hardy going for the cover!" JR exclaimed. "Hardy going for the cover!"

_1..._

_2..._

"And Umaga powered out!" Umaga used his superior strength to throw Jeff off him, making the fans groan at the close count. "Like the big stallion that he is!"

Hardy stared at the still, large body of Umaga, breathing heavily as he quickly tried to think up a new plan. He threw the chair out of the way and began to crawl towards the cage door. "And Jeff Hardy must be thinking, what in the good lord's name must I do to beat this man?! How about escaping the cage!"

"There you go! The door's open!" King noted as the referee outside unlocked the door, the fans screaming in excitement as Jeff stepped through the ropes.

Suddenly the steel door was slammed into Jeff Hardy's face, the fans releasing a loud _'OHHH!'_ of despair before booing in outrage.

"Oh dammit!" JR cursed angrily at the sight of Kerry wordlessly and aggressively slamming the door shut as Jeff fell back, locking it. "Kerry slamming the door in Jeff Hardy's head, and there's nothing the referee's can do about it, because this is a No Disqualification Match!"

Kerry glared darkly at Hardy's prone form, heaving in anger as Randy wrapped an arm around her, laughing as the fans continued to voice their outrage.

"YOU'RE NEVER GETTIN' OUT OF THIS CAGE!" Kerry snapped, her blue eyes wild and ferocious as she curled her fingers around the steel wiring of the cage, pressing her forehead against the steel walls. "YOU HEAR ME HARDY! NEVER!"

"This is beyond a wrestling match!" JR commented firmly. "This is deeply personal! Between all three individuals! It's about more than just the WWE Title!"

"I can't believe Jeff Hardy almost had this thing won," King added as Umaga draped an arm over Hardy.

"The cover!" JR noted as the referee began the count.

_1..._

_2..._

Jeff managed to raise his shoulder up at the last second, breaking the count and causing the fans to break out into a massive screaming reaction.

"AND HARDY WILL NOT DIE!" JR exclaimed passionately as Kerry stamped her feet and screamed childishly, while Orton started pacing with wild angry eyes directed at Jeff Hardy. "JEFF HARDY WILL NOT DIE!"

Orton slammed his hands against the steel wall of the cage, showing signs of frustration as Umaga stumbled back up onto his feet. "Good grief! What a match! What a match on Monday Night Raw!"

"Raw Roulette has been absolutely astonishing here tonight but..." King watched as Umaga stamped his feet and released a loud roar, goading Jeff Hardy to stand up with his big thumb raised in the air, signalling for the Samoan Spike.

"Umaga thinking Samoan Spike," JR noted as the large Samoan grabbed a fist full of Hardy's hair, roughly pulling the Enigma to his feet. He pulled his large thumb back, releasing a monstrous yell. "And the Samoan Spike is the finale."

"Wait!" King exclaimed, the fans screaming in passion, adrenaline and excitement as Hardy defiantly slapped Umaga's hand away and kicked him in the gut, hitting the Twist of Fate to an explosive response, Umaga's face planting the mat with force. "TWIST OF FATE! TWIST OF FATE!"

Kerry placed her hands on her head, looking on with wide eyes, while Orton had sunk to his knees, his head in his hands, the scene before him being infuriating to witness.

"Jeff Hardy finally scored a Twist of Fate!" JR cried out as Jeff used the ropes to pull himself back up to his feet. "And now Jeff escape! Just get the hell outta there!"

"He knows he can't escape through the cage door! Kerry will just slam it on his head again!" King exclaimed as Jeff staggered forward, eyeing Umaga cautiously, before pulling off his _'Hardy Boyz'_ muscle top to a loud screaming reaction and throwing it over the cage wall. "What's Jeff gonna do now?!"

"Jeff Hardy can go over the top though!" JR replied as Hardy began to climb the cage walls. "Jeff Hardy's gonna escape over the top!"

Kerry and Randy scowled in frustration as they watched Jeff climb the cage. The two shared a look, before rushing towards where Hardy was climbing.

"Wait, wait, wait!" King exclaimed as Hardy reached the top, only to find Kerry and Randy staring up at him with predatory gazes on their faces, making him frown as they dared him to come down. "Orton and Kerry are waiting for him!"

"This is not fair! What is this?!" JR snapped as Jeff looked between the looming snakes waiting for him, and Umaga stumbling back up onto his feet in a daze, the fans crying out in anticipation. Hardy looked back at Kerry and Orton, before making a stupid and risky decision that only he could do. "Orton waiting on Jeff Hardy! Hardy on top of the Ca- OH MY GOD!"

Jeff lifted himself up so that he was standing on the rigs of the Steel Cage, before, to Kerry and Randy's shock and awe, the crazy S.O.B launched himself backwards off the Steel Cage, twirling through the air and hitting the Whisper in the Wind on Umaga from atop the Cage!

"GOOD LORD! GOOD LORD! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" JR yelled as Jeff collided into Umaga, the fans roaring out in complete shock at the move, the building shaking from their excitement.

"AHHH!" King shrieked.

"WHISPER IN THE WIND, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE!" JR exclaimed, still not completely believing what he just saw. Orton and Kerry were just as gobsmacked, their eyes wide in shock and their jaws hitting the floor.

"W-Wha...?!" Orton breathed, blinking rapidly. _What did I just see?!_

"JEFF HARDY LANDED RIGHT ON UMAGA!" King cried out as Jeff crawled into the cover.

"COUNT!" JR exclaimed.

_One!_

_Two!_

_Three!_

"THE THREE!"

 _"Loaded"_ played throughout the arena to a huge screaming pop as Hardy released a huge battle cry of relief. "GOOD LORD! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'VE SEEN!"

_"Here's your winner, Jeff Hardy!"_

"UNBELIEVABLE!" King cried out, still reeling from Jeff's death-defying leap, as the referee raised the Charismatic Enigma's arm in victory.

"MY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE..." JR trailed off in shock at what he saw Hardy do, as Randy slowly prowled around the cage, watching Jeff with a look of disbelief on his face. Kerry stayed right where she was, staring at Umaga's still prone body in complete shock.

"Come on we've gotta see that again!" King exclaimed.

"A Whisper in the Wind, from the top of the cage!" JR yelled out, the referee raising Hardy's arm again as Orton looked down at the ground, seemingly trying to figure out the craziness of the Charismatic Enigma. "The WWE Champion, Randy Orton with a look of disbelief! With a look of amazement on his face!"

Kerry looked on with a gobsmacked expression on her face, watching numbly as Hardy climbed up onto the top turnbuckle and scaled the Steel Cage until he was once again on top of it. "Kerry with the exact same look of shock on her face! And that look could be there, for Randy Orton and Kerry, after the Royal Rumble!"

"Can we see that one more time?! That- whoa, watch it here," King watched as Randy stormed towards where Hardy was, watching with his lips curled into a snarl, as Hardy pulled himself up so he was standing on the rigs of the cage, posing for the fans that cheered loudly in response. Randy stepped up onto the black steel steps, glaring up at Hardy as the Charismatic Enigma glared down at him in defiance. "Oh hooo! I don't think Jeff Hardy has ever stood taller in his entire career than he is right now!"

"Jeff Hardy is on top of the world!" JR exclaimed. "Tonight Jeff Hardy is standing tall! Tonight Jeff Hardy is looking down at the WWE Champion!"

"Jeff Hardy absolutely unstoppable here tonight!" King said, as a replay was shown of Hardy throwing the chair in Umaga's face. "That chair, as you called it JR, a fastball right in the face of Umaga."

"And the concerned Kerry interfering," JR noted, as a replay was shown of Kerry slamming the cage door in Hardy's face. "Stopping Hardy from escaping for the WWE Champion."

"We thought maybe that would do it," King commented as a replay of Hardy's Twist of Fate was shown. "Umaga was down! Jeff Hardy wanted to go up instead! Look at this!"

"GOOD GOSH!" JR exclaimed as replays was shown of Hardy's monster Whisper in the Wind. "GOOD GRIEF! The Whisper in the Wind from the top of the cage SCORES! Jeff Hardy put his own body, his mind, his soul on the line to win this match!"

Orton and Kerry now stood on the rampway, Orton glaring at Jeff with a snarl on his face, while Kerry still looked a little shocked from what she saw Jeff do, Raw starting to go off air, with the image of Jeff Hardy standing on top of the cage, glaring back at the WWE Champion and his female accomplice, throwing up his injured brother's Version 1 finger taunt.

"Aw the first RAW of 2008! One hell of a night! What one hell of a year we're going to have!"

* * * *

"YOU'RE FUCKIN' CRAZY!" Kerry yelled, as she, Randy and Jeff walked down the corridor, suitcases trailing behind them. The young, blonde haired woman still wore her sleeveless cut-off jeans-jacket, along with white pants, that were tucked into black heeled boots and fastened by a black strap, but had swapped the 'Legend Killer' t-shirt, for a white tank crop top, that showed off her toned abdomen.

Jeff just smirked down at her in amusement.

"I don't know why you're acting so surprised," he replied, making Kerry huff, more than a little annoyed by the smirk on his face. "I'm pretty sure I'm insane."

Kerry rolled her eyes. "Okay. So I shouldn't be surprised, but you had me worried! You're gonna kill yourself one day!"

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying you then!" Hardy replied, chuckling and rolling his eyes at her dramatic reaction.

"You better be. The next time you wanna do scary shit like that, remind me to knock some sense into you before you do something stupid!" Kerry growled, turning her head away from him with an annoyed huff. Both Jeff and Randy chuckled in amusement.

"You do realize that if I didn't do all those crazy stunts, I wouldn't be Jeff Hardy. And besides, I know you thought it was epic," Jeff replied with a knowing smirk stretching across his face.

Kerry grumbled but didn't answer. Randy and Jeff just smirked at each other. She totally thought it was epic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Jeff Hardy is crazy lol! But we already knew that!


	11. Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! SaiyanGod101 with another chapter of Making a Name for Yourself! Enjoy!

_**Friday Night SmackDown (January 11, 2008 tapings): Wilkes-** _ _**Barre, Pennsylvania - Wachovia Center, January 8, 2008** _

Dave Bautista walked into his locker room, only to pause, quickly noticing Jay doing one-arm push ups on the floor, causing him to raise an eyebrow of amusement at the red-haired babe from Atlanta. He had just gone out for a couple of minutes to get a drink from the canteen. Imagine his surprise at the sight of a woman in his locker room doing push ups. Not that he minded of course.

"It's nice to see you and all, but couldn't you do that in the Divas locker room?" he questioned. Jay jumped up to her feet, sweating slightly as she smirked at her long time friend and mentor.

She was wearing her ring attire, which consisted of a pair of black elbow-pads and knee-pads, a pair of black wrist-bands with small spikes protruding out of them, black shorts, black boots and a black sleeveless loose tank top. On the front was a design of a red wolf with gold eyes and its teeth bared. The back of the top was ripped up to look like a wolf clawed through it.

"Hey. You were the one that left your locker room door open," Jay replied with a smirk, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward a bit. "And don't act like you weren't enjoying the view, you pervert!"

Dave just grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Get outta here woman! I need to get changed."

Jay stuck her tongue out at him as she left the room. Dave watched the woman leave, shaking his head with a small smirk on his face.

* * * *

"These flowers weren't necessary Adam."

Roxanna stared at the insanely huge bouquet of flowers with a look of astonishment and amusement, gifted to her by Adam Copeland, aka current World Heavyweight Champion Edge. She was wearing a _'Linkin Park'_ themed t-shirt, along with her black white-trimmed bikers jacket on top, jeans and black heeled boots.

They were in the lounge, where the roster normally went to chill out, relax and watch the rest of the show after a match.

"Geez Kitty-Kat. Be grateful would ya!" the long haired Canadian grumbled.

Roxanna growled slightly at being called Kitty-Kat, shaking her head. "I'm flattered Adam. But couldn't you have just bought me a galaxy bar or something? I won't be able to carry this thing! I travel on a motorbike remember?!"

Adam raised an eyebrow at the tall veteran, unimpressed. "A galaxy bar? As a birthday present? Really Roxy?"

"It's the thought that counts!"

"I could take care of it for you," Michelle McCool suggested, getting a grateful thank you from Roxanna.

"Anyway..." Óscar Gutiérrez, aka Rey Mysterio started, who was as always wearing one of his famous luchador masks, this time in a gold and red colour. "I'm not sure if I heard you right, but did you say... JANE FREAKING HUXLEY WILL BE AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE?!"

There was a hint of fear in his voice as Roxanna nodded in confirmation.

"Yep," the tall woman replied. "She seems dead set on coming here. I haven't talked to her yet though."

"I don't see what the problem is," Michelle replied. "She ain't that well known by fans. Her turning up can't be that controversial... right?"

"You're wrong. When you hear the name, Jane "Hellcat" Huxley, it gains attention. But the fans ain't the problem here," Mark spoke up, smirking in amusement. "The industry itself however..."

Oscar laughed as Mark trailed off, shaking his head at the thought. "Yep. Jane is one crazy mama! Those Huxleys got no filter!"

"There's a reason why she earned the nickname "Hellcat Huxley." She's a bit of a... combustible inferno on and off screen," Roxanna explained, shaking her head with a smile as she reminisced over the antics of her old friend. "She's like oil. The more trouble she gets herself into, the bigger the flames!"

Roxy then turned to the others in the room, a stern look on her face. "Don't tell anyone that she's gonna be here! If Paul or Vince hears about this they'll barricade the doors!"

"Is she that bad?!" Michelle McCool gasped, eyes wide.

Mark chuckled from his seat beside her. "No. They just don't want her to get into a fist fight with Stephanie. Two massive egos in one room is unhealthy."

"Way to sugar-coat it Mark," Oscar chuckled, before looking at Michelle with a grin. "The last time someone pissed her off, lil mama went on a verbal tirade on Tammy! Ripped her apart!"

Michelle's eyes widened. "I've heard stories about that!"

Adam shook his head. "Oof. I remember that! Tammy was livid! I'm glad she isn't around anymore. I don't want to think about what would happen if her and Jane crossed paths."

"Why is she coming to the Royal Rumble anyway?" Óscar asked, cutting his contact-covered eyes at Roxanna and Mark with a curious gaze.

Roxanna and Mark exchanged concerned frowns. After Sheree had called Roxanna and told her that Jane was going to appear at the Rumble, both Mark and Roxanna had agreed that it would be Sheree's choice to tell the roster about being Jane Huxley's daughter, so they decided to keep quiet. Whether Sheree wanted to spill the beans was entirely up to her. It wouldn't be fair to her if they went around telling everybody they knew. That would do nothing but stir up the industry, and then the entire wrestling world along with it.

"I have no idea. Maybe she just wanted to check out the competition in the Divas Division," Roxanna lied.

"You won't say anything, right?" Mark asked the luchador, a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry amigo. My lips are sealed," Óscar replied with a reassuring smirk. "Anything that involves Hellcat Huxley, I'm staying FAR away from!"

* * * *

_Later, Smackdown on air..._

"Ready to get spooked?" Roxanna asked Melina, a mischievous smirk on her face. Melina, who was going to be competing in a match against Jay in a few minutes, gulped at the look on Roxanna's face.

They were standing next to the stadium washroom, where they were about to film a segment.

"Not when you're smirking at me like that!" the Latina exclaimed.

A hearty laugh escaped Roxanna's lips. "Just don't piss yourself alright?"

Melina scoffed in response. The camera crew made their appearance known, now prepared to film the segment.

"You girls ready?" a stagehand questioned, getting an affirmative from both women.

* * * *

Melina walked into the washroom and placed her championship on the counter, her appearance garnering a small negative reaction from the fans as they watched the segment on the titantron. She turned the cold water on and lowered her head to wash her face.

She rose back up to her full height and stared at the mirror, only for her eyes to widen in shock and crippling fear as hard golden orbs glared at her from behind, making her blood run cold. The Wachovia Center however, exploded into a screaming pop at the sight of Tara standing behind Melina with a murderous glare on her face.

Melina turned around sharply, ready for a fight, but Tara was no longer standing behind her. The Paparazzi Princess growled and roughly picked up her Women's Championship.

"I must be freakin' losing it," she grumbled angrily, before walking out of the washroom.

"That was creepy..." Jonathan Coachman commented.

"You're telling me. Tara really wants that Women's Championship," Michael Cole added.

The cameras suddenly cut to another part of the backstage area to reveal Jay talking to Rey Mysterio, hugging him and walking away, heading towards the gorilla position with a small smile on her face.

"Hey look! Jamie!" Coachman exclaimed as the crowd cheered at her appearance.

"Jamie takes on the WWE Women's Champion Melina, next," Michael Cole announced as Smackdown went to a quick ad break.

* * *

 _"Paparazzi"_ played throughout the arena to a collection of boos, the red carpet being rolled out onto the ramp, photographers swarming the rampway. Melina walked out onto the stage with her personal photographers taking pictures of her. The Latina held the Women's Championship above her head, and posed for the flashing cameras with a cocky smile on her face.

"And here comes the WWE Women's Champion Melina, who is set for one-on-one action against Jamie," Michael Cole announced as the Latin American female walked down the red carpet, looking over her shoulder occasionally with a slightly intimidated expression on her face, the cocky smirk slipping from her face.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!"_ Justin Roberts announced as Melina entered the ringside area, ignoring the fans as she walked up the steel steps. "Melina escaped a very close encounter with Tara Stone this past Monday on Raw's Roulette special."

"Talk about a close shave. The other Divas weren't so lucky," Coachman replied.

"I think Melina is more than a little spooked by what happened in the ladies washroom earlier," Cole noted, watching in amusement as Melina walked along the ring apron whilst looking back up at the stage wearily. She tried to smile for the flashing cameras, but the smile didn't quite reach her face.

"You would be too if Tara Stone appeared behind you in the mirror, glaring at you with those creepy bright gold eyes!" Coachman retorted.

"And lets not forget what Melina did to Tara Stone on Friday Night SmackDown a few weeks ago," Michael reminded everyone, as replays were shown of Melina attacking Tara after her hard-fought victory against Raw's Beth Phoenix.

"Yeah. There's no way Tara's gonna let Melina get away with that," Coachman added as Melina glared up at the stage before turning around.

Using the bottom ropes, Melina elevated herself into the air and performed the splits as she came down, receiving a few cat whistles from the males in the crowd, before entering the ring from underneath the ropes. She hopped up onto her feet, jumping up onto the second ropes in the corner, holding the Women's Championship up over her head with both hands and glaring angrily at the fans when a mild _'Tara's gonna kill you! Tara's gonna kill you! Tara's gonna kill you!'_ chant vibrated around the arena.

Melina huffed in irritation and ignored the fans, jumping off the ropes and handing her Women's Championship to a stagehand around ringside, as the opening guitar riffs of _"I Walk Alone"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena, gaining a loud positive reaction from the fans.

_"Yeeeeaaaahhhh!"_

Jamie walked out to a great reception, making her smile at the Wilkes-Barre fans in attendance.

 _"And her opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, Jamie!"_ Justin Roberts announced, as Jamie walked to the middle of the ramp and performed a machine gun pose as pyrotechnics went off behind her, before finishing it off with a fist bump into the air, getting an excited reaction from the crowd.

"Last year, Jamie lost to Tara Stone at WrestleMania 23 in Detroit, Michigan, in what I believe, personally, was a huge step forward for women in the WWE!" Michael said passionately as Jamie walked down the ramp and towards the ring, fist bumping the fans as she walked past.

"She was so close too! That match was incredible! And with matches like Batista vs. Undertaker, and Cena taking on HBK, it's very impressive how well those two managed to hold their own," Coachman added. "But Jamie never walked into that WrestleMania champion. Melina did. She also walked out champion, and seems to be well on her way to repeating history. You know it bugs Jamie, that Melina has had a better year as champion than she ever did!"

"Well I don't know about that," Michael replied as Jamie walked up the steel steps and stepped into the ring. "I'll let the fans decide that for themselves."

Jamie climbed up onto the corner ropes opposite the timekeepers area, holding her fists up and receiving another positive reaction from the fans. She jumped off and walked to the other side of the ring, highly aware of Melina eyeing the woman closely, watching as the redhead stepped up onto the middle ropes and raised her fists.

Jamie smiled at the positive reaction from the fans and stepped off the ropes. She turned around, staring down Melina, who had a stoic expression on her face, glaring at Jamie as her music faded into the background.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

The bell rang as Melina and Jamie circled each other. The two women grappled, trying to gain the upper hand over one another. But since Jamie was the strongest of the two, she managed to easily force Melina into the corner opposite the announce table.

"Jamie exploiting her strength early," Michael noted as Jamie pinned Melina against the corner.

"Melina is gonna have to play this smart," Coachman commented. "She doesn't need to overdo anything. She needs to conserve her energy for when she defends the title against Tara. So she cannot allow herself to be overwhelmed by Jamie's strength."

"Get her off me!" Melina snapped at the referee.

"Jamie let her go! Get her out of the corner!" the referee demanded.

Jamie broke away from Melina at the official's request, holding her arms up in defense when he gave her a firm warning. Jamie turned her attention back onto Melina, only to receive a hard slap to the face, causing the fans to react with a loud _'Ohhh!'_ before booing when they caught the smile on Melina's face.

Coachman laughed in amusement as Jamie froze, placing a hand on her stinging cheek.

"What the hell was that for?!" Michael exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Coachman asked.

"That slap to the face was unnecessary!" Michael replied.

"She's the Women's Champion Michael! She can do what she wants!" Coachman retorted.

Jamie slowly turned and glared viciously at the smirking face of Melina, clearly annoyed.

"You little...!" Jamie growled, before lunging at the Latin American, who went between the ropes in an attempt to escape Jamie's anger.

"And Jamie, looking to make Melina pay for it!" Michael noted as Jamie grabbed a fist full of Melina's hair, trying to forcefully pull her back into the ring.

"Come on ref! Do your job!" Coachman complained as the referee got between the two, desperately trying to keep them both apart.

"I think Melina angered the wrong person," Michael commented.

"Like she cares. Melina likes riling people up," Coachman replied.

"GET HER OFF!" the Paparazzi Princess shrieked as Jamie furiously pulled at her long black locks, the Latina desperately trying to kick the redhead away.

"Back up Jamie!" the official exclaimed, gently pushing her away from Melina, who smirked at her from behind the referee.

"Jamie is absolutely furious!" Michael cried out as Jamie backed up with a scowl of anger on her face. She took a few deep breaths, managing to cool her anger slightly, but threw Melina a warning glare. "Melina better be careful. Angering the Crimson Wolf of WWE is a very bad idea."

"You better watch it!" the redhead threatened, pointing at the Latin American, who slowly and tentatively removed herself from between the ropes and back into the ring.

"Don't know why Jamie is so bothered," Coachman scoffed. Melina's smirk widened as the two women circled the ring, before locking up again. "Just some friendly competition. Melina's just letting her know who's boss. Nothing to get upset over."

"That was anything but _friendly_ Coach," Michael Cole replied, rolling his eyes as this time, Melina managed to worm her way around Jamie, ending up back to back with the redhead and grabbing her arms, taking her down for a quick backslide pin, Jamie's legs flailing in the air desperately. "Melina! Going for the pin early!"

Jamie managed to kick out at one, rolling onto her knees, only to receive a devastating kick to the side of her head, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ as the redhead fell to the side, dazed. "Oh! What a kick!"

"Jamie never saw that one coming!" Coachman added.

Melina pulled Jamie to her feet and whipped her into the corner. With a piercing screech, Melina ran at Jamie, rocking the woman with a huge turnbuckle dropkick, slamming her boots into Jamie's midsection, making her struggle to stay on her feet, her arm hanging over the top ropes in an attempt to hold herself up. "OH!"

"Nice dropkick from Melina!" Michael praised. Melina immediately sprang back up onto her feet and attacked Jamie with a series of vicious forearm strikes to the face, her loud screams piercing the arena.

"Melina with those forearms! What viciousness!" Michael exclaimed as Melina continued with her assault, ignoring the referee as he ordered her to get Jamie out of the corner.

"That's why she's the Women's Champion Michael!" Coachman retorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Melina has a mean streak a mile wide."

The official began to count, pulling Melina away from Jamie when she refused to let up.

"You ain't nothing Jamie! You're a nobody!" Melina snapped as the referee held her back, scolding her for not listening to his orders, but was hopelessly ignored.

"Melina telling Jamie she's a nobody. Always belittling and looking down on the rest of the Women's Division, regardless if they paved the way for her or not," Michael noted with an air of disdain.

"You are so biased! When you're about to walk into WrestleMania champion for the second time in a row, you can look down on whoever you want!" Coachman retorted.

"It's the beginning of January Coach!" Michael replied incredulously as Melina made her way towards Jamie with a smirk, grabbing a hand full of her red locks. "We are nowhere near WrestleMania!"

"So wha- OH!" Coachman suddenly exclaimed as Jamie's fist snapped out and caught the Latina upside the jaw with a strong right hand. The fans let loose a collective _'OHHH!'_ as a stunned Melina stumbled back and away from Jamie, falling to a knee. "Good grief!"

"Oh what a shot!" Cole yelled out.

Jamie snarled thickly, before taking off in a run, rebounding off the ropes as Melina shakily rose to her feet, rocking the Latin American champion with a huge clothesline that knocked her clean off her feet, the fans reacting excitedly to the show of power Jamie displayed. "And Melina's down! What a clothesline!"

"She needs to think of something quickly!" Coachman exclaimed worriedly as Jamie lifted Melina into a seated position. "Oh no! Not this!"

Jamie ran the ropes again, rebounding off them, using the boost in momentum to fire herself at the Latina, booting her in the face to verbal winces from the fans, making Melina fall back into the mat in a daze.

"And that may have knocked Melina unconscious!" Cole cried out as Jamie quickly went for the cover. "A big boot to the champion's face. Jamie going for the pin attempt!"

_1..._

_2..._

Melina forced her shoulder off the mat after the two count, turning onto her stomach, holding her face in pain. Jamie sat up on her knees, glaring down at Melina with narrowed eyes before standing back up. "And the champion gets the shoulder up. What does Melina need to do to win this match Coach?"

"She needs to put a leash on Jamie's explosive offence," Coachman answered as Jamie stood, pulling Melina onto her feet from behind, looking for a back suplex. Jamie lifted Melina off the mat, but Melina rolled backwards off Jamie's shoulder, escaping her back suplex attempt and landing on her feet behind the redhead from Atlanta. "Jamie has that superior strength of hers!"

Jamie quickly turned around, ducking Melina's attempt at a high roundhouse kick to her face. The Crimson Wolf grabbed Melina from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Melina needs to neutralise Jamie's power otherwise..."

"Oh my lord!" Cole exclaimed as Jamie lifted Melina off the mat, flattening the Latina with a devastating German suplex, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact of Melina crashing down hard, shoulders first into the canvas. "What a German suplex from Jamie!"

"Otherwise something like that will happen!" Coachman finished his sentence, the momentum of the German suplex sending Melina tumbling out of the ring, landing in a dazed mess in front of the announce table.

"Let's see that again," Michael commented as a replay was shown of said suplex, while Jamie calmly rose to her feet, the referee starting the ten count. "Melina went for a high kick, missed, and got absolutely destroyed by a German Suplex from the Crimson Wolf!"

Coachman winced at the replay as Jamie exited the ring, calmly advancing towards a still out of it Melina. "If Melina wants to be 100% for her title defense at the Royal Rumble, she can't be letting herself get thrown around like that."

Jamie grabbed Melina, looking to pull her back up onto her feet in an attempt to bring the Latin American back into the ring, when Melina suddenly low blowed her, making Jamie drop to her knees, gasping in pain and causing the fans to let loose an _'Ohhh!'_ at the dirty tactic.

"Oh! A low blow!" Cole exclaimed as the Wachovia crowd reacted negatively, booing Melina in anger. "She should be disqualified for that!"

"Melina's so smart. She positioned herself so that the official didn't see anything!" Coachman praised, the referee continuing to count.

Melina stood up, smirking down at Jamie as the fans continued to boo her. She dragged Jamie to her feet by her crimson locks, before throwing her into the side of the announce table. "Oh!"

"And then just throwing Jamie into our announce table!" Michael exclaimed as Jamie's prone form laid next to the table, unmoving.

"Come on Melina! Get her back in the ring now!" the official demanded, momentarily stopping the count at 5 to scold the current champion.

"Okay, okay, stop yapping!" Melina snapped back.

Melina grabbed Jamie by her red hair, forcing her onto her feet before throwing the redhead back into the ring. She slid back into the ring as Jamie rose to one knee, stopping the referee's count. "The action finally back in the ring now..."

Melina stood up, sizing Jamie up, before looking to kick the woman in the side of her head, when the red-haired woman ducked and sprinted past Melina, rebounding off the ropes. "Melina misses another kick, and- OH! Oh no!"

The fans released a loud _'OHHH!'_ as Jamie ploughed through the referee, the crowd wincing at the impact. "Jamie just speared the referee!"

"See how smart Melina is?! She was a step ahead of Jamie the whole time, and used the official as a sacrifice. Brilliant!" Coachman praised.

"In what world is that brilliant?!" Cole retorted as Jamie stared down at the unconscious referee with a look of shock on her face, Melina sitting against the ring ropes, smiling mischievously at the sight. "Melina pulled the official into Jamie's path!"

"Exactly!" Coachman replied enthusiastically. "Brilliant!"

"Hey! You okay dude?!" Jamie asked the referee, smacking him lightly in the face a few times to wake him up. The official just groaned in response.

"Shit!" she cursed quietly, annoyed by this predicament.

Jamie then narrowed her eyes, before rising to her feet, quickly turning around on instinct. She caught Melina in her arms, connecting with a huge Spinebuster, getting a ruckus shocked _'OHHH!'_ from the fans.

"Spinebuster!" Michael exclaimed as Melina stared up at the ceiling in a daze, her back screaming in agony.

"Holy hell!" Coachman added. "That is scary power!"

"Melina tried to sneak up on Jamie, but Jamie felt it coming!" Michael cried out.

"That was instinct right there!" Coachman said as Jamie turned her attention back to the referee, releasing a sound of annoyance when she realised he was still knocked out. "Jamie must have eyes in the back of her head."

"Hey! Wake up already man!" Jamie growled, trying to get the official to wake up again, oblivious to Melina rolling out of the ring.

"Jamie is still trying to wake up the official," Michael noted.

"I don't think he will be getting up for a while. Jamie really speared the hell out of him!" Coachman added.

Melina snuck towards the timekeepers area and snatched her Women's Championship off the podium, making Justin Roberts back away fearfully at the devilish grin on her face.

"What is Melina doing?" Michael asked, eyeing the woman in confusion and suspicion.

"I think she's had enough of Jamie, and is now thinking about leaving the arena," Coachman answered.

"I doubt that. Not with that scary smirk on her face," Michael replied, now eyeing the woman nervously as she walked away from the timekeepers area, eyeing Jamie like she was her prey.

Melina snuck back into the ring, a predatory smirk across her face as she stared at the back of an oblivious Jamie, who was still trying to wake up the referee, snickering at the fans attempt to warn her. "Oh no! Jamie look out!"

"Oh this is brilliant! Melina is taking advantage of the situation! What a smart woman!" Coachman praised.

"It's not smart! It's robbery!" Michael replied in annoyance. "Melina's gonna-"

Suddenly the lights went out, cutting Michael Cole off and plunging the arena in darkness, which received a thunderous pop from the fans.

"O-Oh no!" Coachman cried out in fear.

"T-The lights have gone out!" Michael exclaimed.

The roar of the crowd only got louder, when the lights turned back on to reveal Tara standing behind a seemingly frozen and frightened Melina. Jamie also appeared to be shocked, staring back at Tara and Melina with wide eyes. "It's Tara Stone!"

"OH NO!" Coachman exclaimed as Melina dropped the Women's Championship and turned slowly around, staring into the gold eyes of Tara Stone with wide eyes. "Run Melina! Run!"

Tara snarled angrily in furious rage and roughly grabbed a screaming Melina, turning her upside down for the Tombstone Piledriver... positioning herself right above the championship belt!

"My word! Tara's gonna Tombstone Melina onto the Women's Championship!" Michael exclaimed as Melina continued to scream in terror, the fans going crazy while Jamie watched the whole thing with wide eyes.

"No Tara! Don't! Think about this!" Coachman yelled out.

Coachman's plead went unheard as Tara hit the Tombstone Piledriver on Melina, slamming her head into the Women's Championship, as payback for what happened three weeks ago, making the fans cheer thunderously.

"Tombstone, onto the Women's Title!" Michael exclaimed as Melina laid on the mat in a supine position, unmoving.

"No! Damn it Tara! Damn it!" Coachman growled in anger.

"Melina is out of it!" Michael cried out as Tara stood back up onto her feet, glaring down at the champion coldly.

"Damn you Tara!" Coachman repeated, furious at Tara's actions.

Tara continued to glare down at Melina with an emotionless expression on her face, before slowly lifting her gaze to Jamie, who was now standing, looking less than pleased. In fact, she looked downright furious.

"What the hell Tara! I didn't ask for your help!" Jamie snapped, scowling at Tara in anger.

"I don't think Jamie is pleased with Tara's interference," Michael noted.

"Well neither am I! How dare she do that to the Women's Champion!" Coachman snapped.

Tara stared at Jamie with that same emotionless expression on her face, but Jamie knew her well enough to tell that the black-haired woman was highly amused by her reaction, which annoyed Jamie to no end.

The lights suddenly went out again, and when it came back on, Tara was nowhere to be seen, leaving Jamie frustrated and angry.

"Tara's gone!" Michael exclaimed.

"Never mind that! Jamie looks like she's about to snap!" Coachman noted fearfully as Jamie shook with rage.

Jamie glared down at Melina who was starting to move. The redhead quickly kicked the title out of the ring to make sure Melina couldn't use it to her advantage, before grabbing a fist full of Melina's long, dark hair and dragging her to her feet roughly, a wolfish scowl on her face as she pulled Melina into a powerbomb position. "Hey now! Hold on a sec!"

"Jamie's losing control!" Michael exclaimed as the fans cheered, egging Jamie on.

"Melina's already suffered a Tombstone onto her own title! You don't have to do this Jamie!" Coachman cried out, but Jamie either didn't hear him or didn't care enough to listen.

Jamie lifted Melina into the air, the fans screaming out in excitement, before slamming the Latina back down to earth harshly with a sitout powerbomb.

"Batista Bomb!" Michael exclaimed as Melina crashed back first into the canvas.

"As if a Tombstone onto the Women's Championship wasn't bad enough!" Coachman snapped.

"Melina's antics and Tara's appearance, provoked Jamie's rage!" Michael proclaimed as Jamie rolled backwards and onto her feet, letting loose a loud, angry war cry, making the WWE fans cheer louder.

Jamie glared down at Melina in anger, before dropping into the cover. "And now Jamie going for the cover!"

_1..._

_2..._

"No! No! No!" Coachman groaned.

_3!_

"Damnit!"

"Jamie has done it!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Jamie stood up with an agitated and pissed off expression on her face, _"I Walk Alone"_ playing throughout the arena to a large and loud reaction from the excited fans.

 _"Here's your winner, Jamie!"_ Justin Roberts announced as the referee lifted her arm up in victory, the fans cheering louder.

"Jamie has pinned Melina! Jamie has pinned the Women's Champion!" Michael exclaimed as Jamie glared down at Melina, before shaking her head in annoyance and raising her fists up, getting a large, positive reaction from the fans.

"Only because of Tara! That was a cheap win and Jamie knows it!" Coachman retorted irritably as Jamie stepped out of the ring and walked up the ramp, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head in annoyance at Tara's actions.

* * * *

_After SmackDown..._

Roxanna leaned against her bike, looking intensely at her phone, thoughts running through her mind. The ten year veteran was wearing a fresh change of clothes, decked in a leather black bikers jacket, with deep crimson flames on the sleeves, black leather pants and thigh high boots.

"If you're gonna call her. Then call her."

Roxanna looked up to see Mark staring down at her, a gym bag thrown over his shoulder and a suitcase beside him.

Even though she was the tallest out of all the Divas, she was not nearly as tall as her mentor or nearly all the other men in the business.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, a defensive edge to her tone. Mark smiled.

"Come on Roxy. If you want to talk to Jane, I'm not gonna stop you," he replied.

Roxanna looked at her phone, before putting it back in her jacket pocket, looking away from the tall man. "I don't need to talk to her. She's a grown woman. She can handle herself."

Mark eyed Roxanna, silently studying her before speaking. "But you're still worried."

Roxanna chuckled. "I'm not worried about Jane coming here. I'm worried about Stephanie... I'm worried about Sheree."

Mark narrowed his eyes at her, silently telling her to elaborate.

"Steph can be pretty unreasonable at times. Heck, all the McMahons can be," Roxanna explained. "She'll be a little weary of Jane for sure, but if she finds out that Jane is Sheree's mother, there's no telling how she'll react."

The veteran looked down at the floor, her brow creasing in worry. "I just don't want Sheree's career to be in jeopardy, just because her crazy mother and Stephanie can't get along. Jane will try to beat the heck out of her if she even tries anything with Sheree's career!"

Mark laughed, making Roxanna glare at him. "I'm serious Mark!"

"I know, I know! Jane's reputation is infamous," Mark said with a smirk. "Look. Let's wait until the Royal Rumble. There is no use getting worked up about it now. Besides, you're overreacting. Stephanie won't do anything to Sheree's career."

Roxanna sighed. He was always the voice of reason.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied.

"Come on kiddo. Let's go," Mark said, getting into his rental car, while Roxanna put on her helmet and climbed onto her motorbike, both heading towards their next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWE PROFILE
> 
> Real Name: Jay Scott
> 
> Ring name: Jamie
> 
> Status: WWE Diva
> 
> Height: 5'6
> 
> Nickname: "The Crimson Wolf"
> 
> Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia
> 
> Billed From: Atlanta, Georgia
> 
> Mentor: Dave Bautista (Batista)
> 
> Trained by: David Finlay
> 
> Born: June 5, 1983
> 
> Debut: 2003 (20)
> 
> Age: 24
> 
> Signature:  
> Spinebuster  
> Spear
> 
> Finisher:  
> Batista Bomb
> 
> Accomplishments/ Championships:  
> WWE Women's Champion
> 
> Themes:  
> "Line in the Sand" (With Evolution) (July 2003 - August 2004)  
> "I Walk Alone" by Jim Johnston (August 2004 - Present)
> 
> A little bit shorter than the others, but I hope you all enjoyed it!


	12. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Did ya miss me?! Sorry about the long wait. I don't have much of an explanation aside from feeling the weird need to be ahead a few chapters on both stories, so err... yeah kinda got carried away with that lol. But I've finally managed to get to where I can post this! FINALLY! Cuz I love this chapter.

_**Monday Night Raw: Mobile, Alabama - Alabama Civic Center, January 14, 2008** _

Sheree made her way through the arena with a smile on her face, wearing a green _'100% Ass Kickin' Babe'_ themed crop top, faded jeans and a pair of ankle-high boots. Her social media had been blowing up with praise directed at her and Lisa from the WWE fanbase, ever since their No Disqualification Match in Las Vegas last Monday.

Now she was ready to excite the fans again. Just as she was about to walk into the lounge, her phone went off, signalling that she had just received a text.

_Felix: I just saw your match on Raw last week. I'm impressed. I didn't know you could be so ruthless!_

Sheree smirked before replying.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: I'm a Huxley. It runs in the family._

She put her phone back in her pocket and walked into the lounge, noticing a few Divas and Superstars. Mickie smiled brightly when she saw the young woman.

"Yo Sheree! Ready for some fun?" the older veteran asked her. They were both scheduled to face each other one-on-one later tonight, much to the delight of Mickie, who looked extremely excited to fight her.

"You bet! Let's give the fans something to talk about!" Sheree replied with a smirk.

"You ain't gonna do anything stupid are ya?" Kerry asked Jeff, who just smirked at her. The blonde haired woman was wearing a _'No Fucks Given'_ black hoodie crop top, ripped denim jean shorts, and a pair of black lace knee-high boots.

"I ain't promising anything," Jeff replied, making Kerry glare at him.

"Nero... I swear to god if you pull out a ladder, I'll smack ya with it!" she growled.

"Gee, how generous of you," Jeff retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Kerry's aggressive nature. _And people wonder why she's so good at being bad._

"You're feisty tonight," Sheree commented, smirking at the blonde in amusement.

Kerry just shrugged in response, a lazy smirk on her face. "I'm always feisty."

"Which is why I'd rather avoid getting RKO'd by you," Paul grumbled. Kerry smirked deviously at the Game.

"Too bad. There are a lot of RKO's with your name on it in the near future buddy," Kerry replied.

"Great. I'm looking forward to it," Paul replied sarcastically, getting a chuckle from Charlotte who was sitting next to him, wearing a skull themed belly-baring top, and ripped faded jeans that was tucked into knee-high combat boots.

"Hey, there's a rumor flying around that Monday Night Raw is getting an extra commentator," Mickie announced.

"Seriously? I thought JR and Jerry Lawler was enough," Kerry replied.

"It was Dray and Christy who hired her. She debuts at the Royal Rumble," Paul replied.

"Wait a minute... the extra commentator is a chick?!" Randy exclaimed from where he sat next to Kerry, staring at Paul in slight shock.

"What? You got a problem with that?!" Kerry growled, glaring at him.

Randy put his hands up in mock surrender. "Easy, easy! It's just a bit of a shock. We've never had a female commentator in the WWE before."

"It should be interesting. Lets just hope you can keep your hands off her," Sheree commented with a smirk, making Randy glare at her.

"I'm married you know," he reminded her, an annoyed expression on his face. The brunette Bostonian frowned.

"I know. I'm just making sure you remember," she replied seriously, making Orton growl slightly.

"Watch it."

Sheree just grinned at the warning.

* * * *

_Raw on air..._

As soon as _"Loaded"_ by Zack Tempest hit the arena, the Alabama crowd went ballistic as the current Intercontinental Champion walked out, smiling at the massive reaction he got from the fans, title held securely in his hands. Jeff Hardy did his infamous Hardy thrust on the stage, pyrotechnics going off on both sides of him.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Monday Night Raw!" Jim Ross said as Jeff Hardy made his way down the ramp. "And the #1 Contender for the WWE Title, the ultimate risk taker, and the reigning Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy, makes his way to the squared circle."

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!"_ Lilian Garcia announced, the fans getting louder as Hardy tagged hands with the fans before walking up the steel steps and entering the ring.

"Just when you've seen absolutely everything that can be done inside a Steel Cage," Jerry "The King" Lawler exclaimed, as Jeff Hardy leaped up onto the second ropes of the corner opposite the timekeepers area, the fans screaming out in excitement as he held the prestigious Intercontinental Championship up above his head with a roar, nodding his head to the music. "Along comes Jeff Hardy, and absolutely amazes you again!"

The Charismatic Enigma surveyed the arena, raising his title up with one hand, before jumping off the ropes.

"Jeff Hardy victorious as we saw last week, in a Steel Cage," JR added as Jeff dropped the title harmlessly onto the mat and climbed up onto the left turnbuckle opposite the stage, posing for the fans before jumping off, picking up his Intercontinental Championship. "But Jeff Hardy's mission will end, not until he becomes the WWE Champion. That opportunity will occur in Madison Square Garden in less than two weeks."

The youngest of the Hardy Boyz signalled for a microphone, pandering to the fans, getting a loud reaction from them. He smiled in response, nodding his head as his entrance music faded out, resting the Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder.

"And what about that message that was sent by Jeff Hardy to Randy Orton AND Kerry last week," King mentioned with an excited smirk. "Absolutely amazing!"

"There were a couple of messages, being sent back and forth between all three individuals if I'm being honest," JR replied.

_"HARDY! HARDY! HARDY!"_

WWE's resident risk taker nodded in appreciation as the fans continued to loudly and passionately chant his name.

"Man, Jeff Hardy is excited!" Jeff exclaimed, getting a loud cheer from the fans, making his smile widen.

"In less than two weeks at the Royal Rumble, I have a chance to become WWE Champion!" Jeff stated, the fans cheering louder at the thought of their favorite dare-devil becoming the WWE Champion. Jeff shook his head, adjusting the title resting on his shoulders, a faint look of astonishment on his face at the thought. "Jeff Hardy, as WWE Champion. Wow."

"So yeah, yeah. I'm thrilled," he said, his smile turning into a frown. "But I'm also angry!"

"Because last week, I said that at the Rumble, that I would take Randy Orton's title. But before that, I would take him out!" Hardy paced the ring as the fans cheered. "And that includes his blondie too!"

The fans cheered even louder at that. They knew Kerry deserved some form of karma after all the terrible things she's done along with Randy Orton. Jeff paused, his frown deepening into a faint scowl.

"Last week that didn't happen," Jeff Hardy stated regrettably. "But tonight that _will_ happen!"

The fans broke out into loud, excited cheers of anticipation at that. They couldn't wait to see what Jeff Hardy had in store for Randy Orton and Kerry. Jeff turned his attention to the stage, glaring up at it, as if he could see the two lurking backstage, watching him silently.

"So it's like this! Either you two can come out here right now, or I'll come back there and find ya!" the Charismatic Enigma proclaimed, glaring at the stage.

"Jeff Hardy wants Kerry and Orton right now!" JR exclaimed, as the fans screamed out loudly at the thought of a confrontation between Jeff Hardy, Randy and Kerry, both the fans and Jeff getting increasingly impatient when the two remained absent.

"I don't think Orton or Kerry is gonna be too eager to come out here and face Jeff Hardy," King noted apprehensively as Kerry and the WWE Champion continued to no show.

_"Hey!"_

"Whoa!"

 _"Burn In My Light"_ played throughout the Civic Center as Kerry and Randy Orton walked out, with Kerry now wearing a crop top version of Randy Orton's _'Legend Killer'_ T-Shirt _,_ microphones in their hands and the WWE Championship resting on Randy's shoulders, the crowd breaking out into a mixed reaction at their appearance.

"Well maybe I am wrong!"

"Can't underestimate the WWE Champion," JR noted as both Kerry and Orton stood on the stage, sneering at Jeff, who glared at them from inside the ring, watching as Orton paced along the stage. "And wherever Orton goes, Kerry is sure to be not so far behind."

Kerry shook her head, an amused smile on her face as the music of Rev Theory faded into silence.

"You want us that bad Jeff?" Orton questioned. "You want us that bad?"

Orton looked at Kerry, who shook her head, a smug grin on her face. The WWE Champion glared back at Jeff Hardy with a snarl, his eyes narrowed.

"First of all, you ain't laying a hand on her!" Orton snapped, the fans booing viciously at this as Jeff frowned. "So get that out of your head right now! Cuz it isn't going to happen!"

"As for myself, well," Orton shrugged, adjusting the title on his shoulders as he glared at the Charismatic Enigma. "If you want me that badly, then you've got it!"

The fans cheered loudly at this, excitement pulsing throughout the arena.

"BUT!"

The fans immediately booed at this, instantly realising that the two snakes were up to something... as always.

_"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"_

Kerry scowled in annoyance, glaring at the audience, while Orton chose to ignore them, maintaining eye contact with Jeff Hardy. "But with one condition."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" the Hardy brother questioned.

"Jeff, only two men in WWE history, has ever held the WWE Title and the Intercontinental Title at the same time," the Legend Killer explained, while Jeff stared at him in confusion. "And I want to be the third."

Jeff frowned while the fans jeered at this, the realisation of what Orton wanted sinking in for them.

"So I have a proposition for ya. At the Royal Rumble, we fight each other for my WWE Title. But Jeff Hardy, we fight each other for _your_ Intercontinental Title, tonight," Randy proclaimed, the fans cheering at possibly getting to see Jeff Hardy beat up Randy Orton, and possibly get his hands on Kerry too.

"Orton... Orton wants an Intercontinental Championship Match?!" JR exclaimed with a look of confusion.

Jeff looked down at the prestigious title that was resting on his shoulder, before looking out to the cheering fans in the audience, contemplating Orton's proposition. He looked back at the two, watching as Orton slowly paced the stage, watching him coldly.

"Done." The fans roared out in excitement at Jeff's answer.

"Oh my gosh!" King exclaimed as the fans continued to cheer at the announcement. "Wow!"

Orton nodded his head, pleased with Jeff's answer, while Kerry shook hers, her blonde wavy locks flying as she smirked at the Charismatic Enigma.

"You're stupid you know that?" she retorted bluntly, getting massive heat from the fans. Kerry just ignored them and continued.

"You know I'm starting to get bored Jeff," Kerry drawled rather innocently, twirling a lock of her shoulder-length blonde hair around her finger. "I don't know what I'll do until the Royal Rumble, cause you're fresh outta brothers for me to kick in the head."

A large evil smile stretched across Kerry's face as the fans booed her more heatedly in raging anger. Even the commentators made grunts of displeasure at that comment. Orton just chuckled, an evil smile on his face as he watched Jeff attempt to keep his emotions in check.

Kerry giggled as the audience continued to boo her.

"I'm just being honest!" she exclaimed off the mic, a wide smile on her face as she shrugged innocently towards the angry crowd.

"In case you didn't hear me, let me make myself crystal clear," Hardy replied, a scowl of anger on his face. "At the Royal Rumble, I'm taking your title Randy. And tonight, I'm taking you BOTH out!"

The fans cheered loudly at that determined promise, _"Loaded"_ playing throughout the arena. The Intercontinental Champion threw up the Hardy sign, nodding his head to his music, glaring at Kerry and Orton.

"Very emphatic from the #1 Contender!" JR exclaimed as Orton stared down the Charismatic Enigma with a dark emotionless gaze, while his female accomplice smirked diabolically, her cold blue eyes seemingly daring Hardy to try and make his promise reality.

"So tonight, we're gonna see Jeff Hardy defend his Intercontinental Title against Randy Orton!"

* * * *

_Later..._

Sheree walked down the hallway, heading towards the gorilla with Mickie James, who was practically bouncing all over the place, now both in their ring attires and ready for their match.

"I can't wait to fight you!" Mickie exclaimed with a bright smile, making Sheree chuckle.

"Calm down will ya! You're gonna run out of steam before you even get in the ring!" Sheree replied with a smile as the duo entered the gorilla.

"Sheree!"

Sheree turned to see Dray rising from his seat, walking towards her and Mickie with a smile. Sheree raised a curious eyebrow at the way Christy stared at her, a curious, seemingly knowing gaze in her eyes.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Dray asked.

"Um... sure," Sheree replied, a touch uneasy.

"I'll see you out there," Mickie said with an easy-going smile, before walking off towards the entrance to the curtain.

Dray led Sheree outside the gorilla, where there wasn't anybody around.

"So what's up?" Sheree asked the man as they came to a stop near the entrance.

"Is it true that your mother is going to be at the Royal Rumble?" Dray asked suddenly.

Sheree gaped slightly at Dray finding out about that, her eyes widening fearfully. "How did-"

Sheree was cut off by a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Roxy thought it would be best to tell me and Christy. We have ways of keeping things from the higher powers," he reassured her, before his lips twitched upwards. "And loudmouths that don't know how to keep their mouths shut."

Sheree stayed quiet, a frown on her face. She looked downcast and nervous, which made Dray frown.

"Sheree... this could impact your career in a big way if it gets out. The fans already like you. They will go crazy when they find out the daughter of Hellcat Huxley and the Salamander has been wrestling in the WWE, right under their noses this entire time," Dray added with a chuckle. Sheree continued to be silent, her eyes narrowing.

Dray released a sigh. "Look... I won't make you do anything you don't wanna do. It will be your choice. This will eventually get out Sheree. But I'll make sure that it's on your terms."

At this Sheree looked up at the young writer in surprise. "If you don't want this getting out, then it won't get out. It's completely up to you."

Sheree released a sigh of her own. "... I'll think about it."

Dray could tell that she was worried about the whole situation. But he couldn't really blame her. She had a good reason. From the stories he'd heard, her parents had quite the list of enemies, so it's not surprising that Sheree would be worried about what they'd say... or even what her own enemies would say. No matter how nice she was, a Huxley was a Huxley and he's already heard rumblings of Sheree making a few enemies during her Indie days. He wouldn't even be shocked if those same people resented her for making it to the big leagues, while they were still struggling in the Indies. Who knows how they'd react to Sheree's close relations to Jane "Hellcat" Huxley.

Dray frowned, suddenly starting to realise why Sheree was so apprehensive over the whole situation.

"Listen... don't worry about what anyone in the industry thinks. Just worry about you," Dray advised with a kind smile. Sheree nodded, a small smile stretching across her face.

 _"Obsession"_ blasted throughout the arena to a massive reaction from the crowd, catching their attention.

"You'd better go. Can't keep Mickie waiting," Dray said. Sheree nodded with a smile and rushed back into the gorilla for her match.

* * * *

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw!" JR introduced the cable viewers. Mickie stood in the ring, her theme song continuing to pump through the airwaves as she patiently awaited the arrival of her opponent. She had a bright smile on her face as she waved to the fans at ringside, a little skip in her step. "Hold on to your hats, cause we have Divas action right now!"

"Aww, Mickie is so beautiful!" King gushed.

"She seems extra energetic today," JR noted, shivering a bit. "... It almost reminds me of her psycho days."

"Hey! There's no need to bring that up! She's past that JR!" King exclaimed as Mickie's music faded into the background.

 _"Headstrong"_ played throughout the arena as Sheree walked out onto the stage to an impressive reaction, a confident smirk on her face.

 _"And her opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!"_ Lillian announced as Sheree walked down the ramp, tagging the fans hands as she made her way to the ring.

"She told me she couldn't wait to see what her opponent could do under pressure," King said. "She wants to see if Sheree is really serious about wanting to be Women's Champion, and ain't just blowing a lot of hot air just to sound cool."

"Well that's about to be put to the test tonight," JR stated as Sheree entered the ringside area, walking up the steps. She stepped onto the ring apron, grinning at the Alabama crowd, before turning and locking eyes with Mickie James, who was kept a distance away from the Bostonian.

"Sheree Louise verses Mickie James. You know, if it was two years earlier, when Sheree first came to the WWE, I'd say Mickie James has this in the bag," King commented.

"But now it's 2008. And Sheree has had a great start to the year," JR replied as Sheree entered the ring. "Winning that huge Fatal-4-Way, beating Victoria, and if she can win tonight, that would really help her momentum on her way to facing Beth Phoenix at the Royal Rumble."

"Well if Sheree defeats Mickie James tonight, then I am calling it right now, she might as well be the future of the entire Divas Division!" King said enthusiastically as Sheree jumped up onto the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area, holding her arms out wide to a loud reaction, making her smirk at the fans as she stood on the second ropes.

"This girl has all the makings of one heck of a career, but can she go the distance? Only time will tell. No one knows what the future holds for this young lady!" JR replied wisely as Sheree jumped off the turnbuckle, walking across the ring and jumping up onto the opposite corner, smirking at the Alabama crowd as they cheered loudly.

Sheree climbed off the ropes and turned around to face Mickie, who wore a smirk on her face. The energetic woman held her hand out towards Sheree, who didn't hesitate to shake her hand, much to the delight of the fans.

"A show of respect before the bell rings," JR noted with a pleased nod at the show of respect.

"I like that," King added.

The ref made Sheree and Mickie back up to their corners, and checked that they were ready, before signalling for the bell to ring.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

The two Divas circled the ring before locking up, struggling to gain the early advantage over the other.

"There's the lock up," JR noted. After a brief struggle, Mickie managed to gain the advantage, grabbing Sheree by the arm and wrenching tightly. Sheree winced as Mickie harshly wrenched her arm, before Mickie surprised Sheree and sent her flying off her feet with an arm drag.

"Whoa!" King cried out.

"Nice deep arm drag by Mickie James," JR complimented as Sheree placed her hands on her hips, staring at Mickie with a small smirk. "Mickie James is the more experienced of the two."

Mickie smirked widely as Sheree rose to her feet. "How'd you like that?"

Sheree ran her tongue over her lips, a small smile on her face as they circled the ring again. The two women locked up, briefly, as Sheree shoved Mickie's arms away, catching the southern woman off guard as she snuck behind her, wrapping her arms around her abdomen and lifting the veteran up, before slamming her back down onto the mat face first.

"Oh nice take down by Sheree," JR observed, watching as Sheree immediately applied a front face-lock on the former Women's Champion, making sure to keep Mickie James close to the canvas. "And into a front face-lock, keeping Mickie James grounded."

"Smart wrestling by Sheree," King complimented. "Very impressive."

"This woman is very skilled. Very smart when it comes to the squared circle," JR stated as Mickie struggled to find a way out of her predicament. "But you wouldn't know that at first glance, because most of the women on the roster don't take her seriously."

"They don't like her," King added with a chuckle as Mickie attempted to roll out of the face-lock, but Sheree rolled with her, keeping control. "They don't see her as a threat."

Mickie powered herself back onto her feet, forcing Sheree to stand with her. She pried Sheree's fingers apart, wrenching the arm again and making the Boston native wince in pain. "Mickie got a hold of the arm again- whoa!"

Sheree flipped into a quick cartwheel, wowing the fans as she followed it up with a snap-mare that caught Mickie off guard. "Oh wow look at that!"

"Nice snap-mare, going for a headlock," JR noted as Sheree immediately tried for the headlock, but Mickie slipped out, moving away from the woman. Sheree shot to her feet, only to scramble back, falling on her butt with wide eyes, nearly getting her head kicked off courtesy of the Mick Kick.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed, the fans crying out at how close Sheree came to being knocked out. "Ooh that was a close one!"

Mickie smirked at the shocked look on Sheree's face, motioning how close she was to taking the young woman out with her fingers. "I was that close to taking you out! That close."

"Indeed she was!"

"Mickie nearly rocked Sheree's jaw with that reverse roundhouse kick of hers," JR said as Sheree poked the inside of her cheek, a look of annoyance on her face as she stared at the smug look on the veteran's face, who just shrugged. "And Sheree knows it."

Sheree rose to her feet, circling the ring with Mickie and locking up again. There was a brief struggle for dominance, before Mickie grappled Sheree into a strong side headlock. "Lock up again. Into a side headlock."

Sheree grimaced, before backing up into the ropes and pushing the veteran off her. Mickie bounced off the opposite side of the ropes and ran right into a dropkick, sending Mickie crashing to the ground, favouring her jaw with a surprised and dazed look on her face. "Oh nice dropkick! Mickie got sent crashing to the mat!"

"She got her in the jaw!" King exclaimed as Sheree rose to one knee, staring down the former champion. "Mickie is dazed!"

"Sheree draws the first hit in this match up," JR said as the Headstrong Diva rose to her feet. "We'll see if Mickie can respond after this!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw!" JR said, the fans chanting _'Lets go Mickie!'_ as Sheree had her slumped against the ropes in a daze, backing away when the referee warned her off. "Sheree Louise and Mickie James battling it out in this Divas exhibition match! Since the break, Sheree has been in full control!"

"Yeah, she certainly ain't holding anything back against Mickie," King noted as Sheree grabbed Mickie by the wrist, whipping Mickie across the ring and to the opposite ropes, only for the veteran to reverse this, whipping Sheree towards the ropes instead.

"But that might change!" Sheree rebounded off the ropes, finding herself being hoisted into the air. "Whoa!"

"And Mickie connects with the flapjack!" JR exclaimed as Sheree hit the mat face-first, making the fans wince. Mickie nipped up onto her feet, making the fans cheer, while Sheree rolled towards the nearest corner of the ring. "Sheree wisely and immediately creating some distance between herself and Mickie James."

"Yeah, but that won't stop Mickie James!" King added as the Richmond native advanced towards Sheree, who was using the ropes to lift herself back up onto her feet.

Sheree lifted her leg, catching Mickie in the face with her boot.

"Oh, man! Caught her in the cheek!" King noted as Mickie stumbled back, favoring the side of her face. Sheree lifted her leg again when Mickie rushed at her, but this time the wily veteran caught the leg.

"Uh-oh, Mickie had it scouted and- Oh!" JR exclaimed as Mickie quickly retaliated with a stinging knife-edge chop to Sheree's chest, making her cry out in pain as the fans let loose a loud _'Wooo!'_

"Oh! Ouch!" King winced at the pain that Sheree was in.

"Mickie retaliating with a huge knife-edge chop," JR noted as Sheree leaned forward a bit, wincing as she favoured her stinging chest.

Mickie then grabbed Sheree by the head and spring-boarded off the second rope, the fans breaking out into a massive reaction as the veteran used the ropes to swing herself around, hitting an early Mickie-DT on Sheree, making her head bounce off the canvas as the fans released a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact. "Oh! What impact!"

"Was... was that the Mickie-DT?!" King exclaimed in shock, surprised at how early into the match she hit it.

"I think it was! A springboard variation of the Mickie-DT!" JR replied, as Mickie quickly pulled Sheree away from the ropes and went for the pin, hooking Sheree's leg. "Mickie James, going for the cover!"

"It's over already?! Just like that?!" King exclaimed in shock, the fans also exclaiming their shock as the referee counted the pin.

_1..._

_2…_

"NO! Sheree kicked out!" JR exclaimed as Sheree lifted her shoulders off the mat and shoved Mickie off her, the fans crying out with an air of relief. They didn't want the match to end when it barely just got started.

"Phew! That was close! Can you imagine what would have gone through Sheree's mind if things ended right there?!" King said to his partner as Mickie looked at the referee for confirmation that it was indeed a two, before rising to her feet.

"She'd be heartbroken. Especially after the war she went through with Victoria last week," JR replied.

Mickie forced Sheree to her feet, before hitting a quick snap suplex, making Sheree wince in pain as her back hit the mat hard. "Nice snap suplex."

Mickie then lifted Sheree up into a seated position and ran the ropes, bouncing off them and slamming her boots into Sheree's chest, making her fall back hard as the fans winced at the sight. "And a low dropkick from Mickie James!"

"Nice low dropkick! Sheree starting to get a taste of what it's like to be in the ring with a former champion," King said as Mickie went for another quick pin attempt, only for Sheree to kick out at one.

"Another pin attempt by Mickie, and is easily thwarted, Sheree kicking out at one," JR observed as Mickie looked back at the Bostonian, noticing how dazed she looked. "A lot of the women on the roster are keeping a watchful eye on Sheree right now, most of them looking for a chance to destroy her dreams of becoming champion."

Mickie eyed the nearest corner, looking back at Sheree with narrowed calculating eyes, before looking back at the corner again. "Some of them, like Mickie, just wanna see if Sheree really does have what it takes. To see how far this young woman is willing to go."

Mickie James rose to her feet and began to climb up the turnbuckle in the corner, much to the excitement of the fans.

"Oh boy!" King gulped. "Mickie's climbing the ropes now! Be careful Mickie!"

"Mickie James, thinking high risk!" JR cried as Mickie made it to the top ropes, her backed turned to the ring.

But as soon as Mickie reached the top, Sheree quickly scrambled to her feet, jumping up onto the second ropes and grabbing Mickie from behind in a back superplex position. "Wait a minute! Aw the agility of Sheree!"

Mickie cried out in surprise and fear, desperately punching away at Sheree, who refused to budge, the fans reacting with awe at the sight. "With all the quickness and speed of a cat!"

"Get down from there!" King exclaimed in horror as the fans looked on in anticipation. "That's a long way down girls!"

"Sheree thinking back superplex!" JR cried out.

"NOOO!" King yelled as Sheree launched off the ropes with a firm grip on Mickie, connecting with a back superplex off the ropes that hurt both women.

"Oh my lord!" JR exclaimed as the fans let loose a loud _'OHHH!'_ at the way Mickie hit the mat, the impact making her flip onto her front while Sheree laid still, the impact also effecting her greatly.

"Oh my god..." King breathed out, eyes wide in horror, extremely worried for both women. "Oh my god. That was nasty!"

"Lets see that again," JR said as replays were shown on the titantron while both women were laid out in the ring, the referee beginning to count. "Sheree with cat-like agility, leaping onto the ropes and absolutely- Good grief!"

The legendary commentator almost let out a curse at the way Mickie landed, while King audibly groaned. "My god what a superplex!"

"Did you see the way Mickie landed?!" King cried out, extremely worried for the woman.

"That superplex did a lot of damage to both women," JR said as both women lay in the ring, unmoving. The referee was now up to a count of 5, the fans counting with him as Sheree and Mickie struggled to even move. "These two women have yet to move. The referee is at a count of 7 now... If these two don't get up by the count of 10, this match may end in a draw!"

"Come on girls! Get up!" King encouraged, the fans screaming at them now to get up too.

Sheree turned on her front and grabbed ahold of the ropes to pull herself up. Meanwhile Mickie pushed her body off the mat with all her might, halting the 10 count at a count of 9. "YES! Phew! I was worried this match would have ended in a draw for a moment there."

"I don't know about Sheree, but I do know Mickie definitely would not have liked this match to end in a draw," JR replied as Sheree used the ring ropes to pull herself back up to a vertical base, a small snarl on her face as she watched Mickie stumble back up onto her feet, steadying herself, both women trying to recover before continuing with the match. "Both women still feeling the effects of that superplex."

"This match has gone from a friendly match between a rising star and a veteran, to a matter of pride." Sheree made the first move, snapping her leg out as Mickie rose to a vertical base. "Sheree going for the superkick- OHHH!"

Mickie managed to duck the superkick attempt, and quickly spun in an anti-clockwise motion, catching Sheree in the jaw with a surprise Mick Kick, making the Bostonian fall back in a daze, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact. "Oh lord!"

"The Mick Kick! She hit it!" King exclaimed in surprise, the fans screaming out in excitement.

"Mick Kick connects!" JR cried out as Mickie fell back into the cover, hooking both of Sheree's legs with a touch of desperation. "Mickie caught her right in the bullseye!"

_1..._

"Sheree is out! That's gotta be it!"

_2…_

"Three- NO! Sheree kicks out!" JR exclaimed as Sheree powered out just before the two count, making Mickie freeze as the fans cried out in excitement.

"Wow!" King cried out.

"Mickie James had Sheree dead to rights! But this headstrong Bostonian still has a lot of fight left!" JR added as Mickie sat up, looking at the referee with wide eyes for a brief moment, before rising to her feet.

Mickie pulled Sheree's limp body up, wrapping her arm around the woman's neck and holding her free arm up, releasing a loud yell, signalling for the Mickie-DT, much to the fans excitement, who yelled along with her. "Mickie setting up for the Mickie-DT! Can she nail it a second time!"

"Here it comes!" King said in anticipation as Mickie jumped, swinging in mid-flight, looking to nail Sheree with her infamous Mickie-DT for a second time, but Sheree snapped out of her daze at the last second and threw Mickie off her, making her land on her feet. "Whoa!"

"Sheree counters and- OH! Oh my god!"" JR exclaimed as Sheree pivoted on the spot, connecting with a spin kick to the side of Mickie's jaw, the fans releasing a loud _'OHHH!'_ at the sight. "Sheree just about knocked Mickie's head off with that spin kick!"

"Good grief!" King added as Mickie staggered in a daze, before dropping to her knees.

"Mickie James is out!" JR cried out. "Retaliation with authority!"

Sheree glared at Mickie, before leaning back, releasing a sudden loud battle cry that got the entire crowd all fired up.

"Ahhh!" King shrieked slightly, not expecting something like that from the young woman.

"... Sheree with a battle cry of her own- OH! GOOD LORD!" JR suddenly exclaimed as Sheree connected with a powerful superkick, absolutely stunning Mickie James. The fans let loose another loud _'OHHH!'_ at the impact and at the way Mickie's body bent backwards, practically lying on her legs. "My god what a superkick!"

"My gosh! I think I saw Mickie's eyes roll into the back of her head!" King added as Sheree quickly pushed Mickie onto her back and went for the cover, hooking Mickie's leg.

"Sheree, going for the cover!" JR said as the ref began the three count, the fans counting with him.

_1!_

"Could this be it!"

_2!_

"No! Mickie kicked out! Mickie James kicks out!" JR exclaimed as Mickie kicked out just before the three count, making the fans cry out in surprise, while Sheree rested her chin against Mickie's limb body, eyes wide.

"What?! Wow," King breathed in astonishment as Sheree slowly pulled herself back up to her feet. "These women are beating the hell out of each other right now!"

"They sure are!" JR added as Sheree pulled Mickie onto her feet, tossing Mickie's arm over her shoulder. "Mickie came into this match expecting some fight from Sheree, but ended up gettin' a war!"

Sheree lifted Mickie off her feet, aiming for a back suplex, but Mickie flipped over, landing on her feet, before landing a stinging spinning back kick to Sheree's stomach as she turned around, making Sheree double over, wrapping an arm around her midsection in pain. "Back suplex attempt avoided! And Mickie retaliates with a back kick!"

Mickie took off, rebounding off the ropes and launching herself at Sheree. The Bostonian met the veteran halfway, ending with the two women taking each other out with a double clothesline.

"Oh no!" King exclaimed as both woman hit the mat hard, the fans verbally wincing at the impact.

"What a collision! Sheree and Mickie just took each other out!" JR exclaimed.

Sheree gingerly rolled onto her front, kicking her feet against the mat as she favoured the back of her neck. "These two are absolutely spent!"

"They've been beating the heck out of each other JR!" King exclaimed as Mickie gingerly rolled away from Sheree, using the ropes to pull herself up. "And yet they still got enough fight left to stand! Are we sure they're just fighting for pride?! Or is it something else?!"

Mickie managed to get to her feet first, advancing towards Sheree, who stumbled to her feet. Mickie rocked Sheree with a huge forearm to the face as she turned towards her, dazing the blue eyed woman.

"Who knows! Maybe there is a deeper meaning! Maybe- oh!" JR winced as Sheree shook off her dazed state and retaliated with a forearm of her own, making Mickie James stumble back, her face stinging from the shot. "Maybe they're just too competitive! These women can barely stand, and yet they're still fighting!"

The two Divas entered a stalemate of shots, trading forearms in the middle of the ring, while the WWE fans had a hard time wondering which woman they should cheer louder for.

"What a slobber knocker! These two ladies are beating the hell outta each other! What a show of competition!" JR exclaimed as the two continued to trade forearms, while the Alabama crowd popped for each shot.

"I never thought I'd see Sheree bring the fight to Mickie like this! She's one tough woman!" King cried out in surprise, watching in astonishment as the two continued to battle it out in the ring.

The large crowd broke out into a huge excited roar as Sheree and Mickie decided to forgo trading forearms in favour of wailing at each other with furious abandon, making the fans rise to their feet, encouraging them. "LOOK AT THIS! AH!"

"Oh hell yeah!" JR cheered. "These women don't care for anything else at this moment! They just wanna fight! They just wanna hit each other as hard as they can!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW?!" King exclaimed, his eyes wide as Mickie began to get the better of Sheree, forcing her back with each forearm.

"The fighting spirit of these two women is blazing right in front of us!" JR exclaimed. "And I'm loving every moment of it!"

Sheree backed up against the ring ropes, with Mickie continuing to assault her with rapid-fire forearms, the fans cheering as rage-filled angry yells escaped past Mickie's lips. "Look at Mickie! Absolutely punishing Sheree Louise right now!"

"She's putting a beating on her!" King exclaimed, Sheree slowly sinking to the mat as Mickie continued to pulverize her. "Sheree wants to play rough, then Mickie will respond with the same type of aggression!"

"Hey come on! That's enough Mickie!" the referee barked as Mickie resorted to stomping away at Sheree, even when she had curled herself into a ball in an attempt to protect herself from Mickie's sudden rage, the fans cheering louder at the sight.

"Oh god!"

"Mickie has become completely unhinged!" JR exclaimed as the referee had to forcefully pull the veteran away from Sheree, who was kicking at the dazed Bostonian in anger. "It's like a switch went off inside her head!"

"I don't know what's happening anymore!" King added, eyes wide as Mickie turned away from Sheree's stirring form with a furious scowl on her face. Mickie released a powerful roar, holding her arms out wide, getting a rousing reaction from the fans in response, a familiar wild crazed gleam in her eyes. "AH!"

"Do you see the look in Mickie's eyes!" JR yelled out. "She's completely snapped!"

"Sheree hit her so hard she brought psycho Mickie back to life!" King exclaimed in horror.

Mickie took off in a sprint, her face full of anger as she rebounded off the ropes, launching herself at a rising and dazed Sheree.

"This isn't gonna end we- GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" JR suddenly roared out as Sheree, in desperation, snapped her right leg out and caught Mickie upside the head with a high roundhouse kick, the fans releasing a loud _'OHHH!'_ at the sight. "Good god almighty what a roundhouse kick!"

"She nearly took her head off!" King exclaimed, as Mickie wobbled heavily, a dazed look on her face, struggling to stay on her feet. "Mickie didn't see it coming!"

"Mickie is out on her feet!" JR added as Sheree shook out the cobwebs and leveled Mickie with an intense, almost rage-filled glare that was barely noticed by anyone for she had already began to move.

"She may be see- OH MY GOD!" Sheree spun, pivoting on the balls of her left foot, and catching Mickie square in the face with a spin kick, that brought out a ruckus _'OHHH!'_ from the audience, completely destroying Mickie James. "GOOD GOD!"

"Holy crap Sheree!" King added, his eyes wide. "You didn't need to kick her head off!"

Sheree dropped to her knees, panting in exhaustion, the fans still making noise as the referee checked on a prone Mickie James, who stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. "She may have just broken Mickie's nose!"

"That was a kick with a lot of malice intent in it," JR noted. "These women ain't messing around anymore!"

Sheree's eyes widened as the fans got increasingly louder, breaking out into duel chants.

_"LET'S GO MICKIE! LETS GO SHEREE! LET'S GO MICKIE! LETS GO SHEREE!"_

"Do you hear this JR?!" King exclaimed, looking around in shock, an ecstatic smile on his face as the fans continued to chant. "Everybody's on their feet! I can't believe this! Alabama is loving this!"

"As they should be!" JR replied as Mickie slowly rolled out of the ring to recuperate, favouring her nose. "These women are pouring their heart and soul out tonight! And we all appreciate it!"

Sheree watched with a narrowed glare as Mickie tried to pull herself back up onto her feet, then cut her eyes to the corner opposite the timekeepers area, a glint glistening in her blue eyes as she glared back at Mickie, before nodding her head, her mind made up.

"The gears seem to be turning in the mind of Sheree Louise," JR noted as Sheree rolled underneath the bottom rope and onto the apron.

"She's up to something," King added.

Sheree pulled herself up onto her feet, looking down at Mickie as the woman struggled to get up, before advancing towards the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area and climbing up it, getting a buzz of anticipation from the fans in attendance.

"W-What is she doing?" Sheree paused on the second turnbuckle, looking back at Mickie who was slowly but surely getting to her feet. Sheree shook her head with a defiant scowl, before climbing up onto the top turnbuckle, the fans buzzing louder in excitement. King's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at Sheree's decision. "WHAT IS SHE DOING?!"

"Sheree's perched on the top turnbuckle! Mickie has no idea what's going on!" JR stated. Sheree slowly rose up, balancing on the turnbuckles as Mickie stumbled to her feet and turned around, the fans cheering louder in anticipation.

"This is dangerous!" King exclaimed.

"But Sheree doesn't CARE!" JR added. Sheree fearlessly launched herself backwards, leaping off the top turnbuckle, her entire body arching in mid-air, before crashing down onto Mickie, sending her back first onto the floor. "MY GOD! Moonsault off the top turnbuckle! Taking Mickie James out!"

"Wow!" King exclaimed in shock. "I'm surprised she landed that! What a thing of beauty!"

Sheree gingerly stood up and quickly pulled the dazed Virginia brunette onto her feet, throwing her back into the ring.

"And now the action getting back inside the ring," JR noted, as Sheree slid back into the ring after Mickie and quickly went for the cover, hooking the far leg. "Quickly going for the cover, hooking the leg."

_1..._

_2…_

Mickie kicked out just barely, causing Sheree to sit up on her knees, panting with a look of faint annoyance, but otherwise not allowing herself to get frustrated. "And Mickie James kicks out at two and a half."

"If Sheree's frustrated, she certainly ain't showing it," King said, noticing the calm expression on Sheree's face.

"Sheree knows that if she has any chance of one day becoming Women's Champion, whether it be Melina, Tara Stone, Beth Phoenix or Mickie James herself, then she has to stay calm," JR replied.

Sheree forced Mickie to her feet, and whipped her into the far corner. The Bostonian ran at Mickie only to receive a boot to the face, causing Sheree to stumble back halfway across the ring as a result.

"Oh man!" King exclaimed.

"What a boot," JR added. "Jacking the jaw of Sheree."

Mickie shook her head, before quickly lifting herself up onto the top ropes, the fans cheering in excitement as she waited for the right moment. "Mickie, looking for another high risk maneuver! Looking for that seated senton!"

"Can she hit it?!" King questioned.

Mickie leaped off the ropes as Sheree turned around, aiming for a seated senton, only for Sheree to step-side the aerial attack, moving hastily out of the way, making Mickie land hard on her hands and knees. "Oh, nobody home!"

"Mickie missed the senton!" JR said as Mickie tried to stand up as quickly as possible, but Sheree superkicked her right in the side of her mouth, not even giving her a chance to straighten up properly, dazing her and making her struggle to stay on her feet, the fans releasing a loud _'OHHH!'_ at the impact. "OH! What a bone-shattering superkick! She damn-near kicked her teeth out!"

"Mickie's seeing stars!" King cried out as Mickie wobbled on spaghetti legs, a dazed look on her face.

Sheree then rolled her up into a schoolgirl style roll, Mickie's legs flailing in the air in an attempt to kick out. "Whoa, Sheree, going for the pin!"

_1…_

"Sheree taking advantage of a dazed Mickie with the rollup! Will she get the three?!" JR wondered.

_2…_

Mickie James managed to power out at the last minute, making Sheree fall onto her back, eyes slightly wide as the fans cried out at the near-fall. "No! NO she won't! Mickie kicks out!"

"I thought for sure the match was over there!" King cried out. "Man, what a match!"

"The look on Sheree's face tells the entire story," JR said as Sheree laid on the canvas, shaking her head.

"Yeah. I think she thought she won for a second there as well," King added.

Sheree slowly rose to her feet and grabbed Mickie's arm, pulling her into position below the left corner turnbuckle. "Oh boy... I think I know what's coming next."

"So do I king. Sheree, perhaps, setting up for the Overkill," JR said as Sheree began to climb up the ring ropes in the corner, fatigue starting to take its toll on her. "What a battle this has been. You can tell these two women are exhausted."

Sheree perched herself on the top ropes, her back turned towards the ring, the fans cheering in excitement.

"If Sheree hits the Overkill, this match may be over," King stated as the brunette Bostonian rose, before back-flipping off the top ropes, going for her signature moonsault stomp, the Overkill.

"Over- no!" JR called out as Mickie quickly rolled out of the way, making Sheree land on her feet.

"She missed!" King cried out as Mickie stumbled to her feet.

"Mickie got out of dodge!" JR added as Sheree turned and rushed at the woman, only to receive a back kick to the stomach, making Sheree hunch over in pain. Mickie then quickly wrapped an arm around Sheree's head, holding her arms up and releasing another loud yell, signalling for a third Mickie-DT, receiving a loud reaction from the fans. "Uh-oh! Mickie's feeling it! She's looking to hit the Mickie-DT!"

Mickie jumped and swung, successfully hitting the Mickie-DT, causing the fans to let loose a loud _'OHHH!'_ at the way Sheree's head bounced off the canvas.

"OHH!" King cried out.

"She got it! Mickie-DT! A second Mickie-DT!" JR exclaimed as Sheree laid on the mat, unmoving and out cold, the fans screaming out as Mickie scrambled into the pin, hooking the near leg. "Mickie scrambling for the cover!"

_ONE!_

"No way Sheree kicks out of that!" King exclaimed.

_TWO!_

"She's completely out of it!"

_THRE-_

"NO! NO!" JR yelled out.

"WHAT?!" King exclaimed in shock as the referee waved the count off, pointing at Sheree's foot, which was resting on the bottom ropes, making the fans roar out in shock and excitement.

"Sheree got her foot on the ropes!" JR exclaimed as Mickie looked back at the boot of Sheree, that was on the ropes, staring at it with wide eyes.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" King yelled out as Mickie rolled away from the brunette, kneeling on her knees, holding her head in her hands in disbelief, staring at Sheree in shock.

"Mickie James cannot believe it!" JR cried out as Sheree rolled onto her stomach, stretching her hand out towards Mickie, panting in exhaustion, an almost lifeless look in her eyes.

"How the heck did Sheree survive that?!" King exclaimed in disbelief, watching as Sheree struggled to even lift her body off the canvas. "Look! She can't even pick her body up off the mat!"

Mickie slowly rose to her feet, a snarl stretching across her lips as she glared down at Sheree. "You..."

"What heart these young women are showing!" JR praised, as Sheree slowly crawled towards Mickie James, who's snarl deepened into a scowl. "These Divas! These warriors are showing us an awful lot!"

"Damn straight!" King added as Sheree grabbed ahold of Mickie's ankle. Mickie kicked her off and grabbed Sheree by her dark brunette locks, harshly pulling her onto her feet. "And it ain't over! These two may just- Whoa, wait a minute!

Sheree suddenly wrapped her arms around Mickie's waist and flipped her onto her back for a northern lights suplex, bridging into the pin, the fans reacting accordingly. "Oh! Wow!"

"Northern Lights Suplex!" JR exclaimed. "Into the bridge! Referee counts the pin!"

_1..._

_2…_

"Again, Mickie kicks out at two!" JR cried out as the fans reacted to the near-fall. "The speed, the quickness, the suddenness!"

"Sheree has Mickie all outta sorts!" King exclaimed as both women scrambled back up onto their feet, Sheree rushing at Mickie. The Richmond veteran quickly lifted Sheree in a wheelbarrow, but Sheree rolled underneath her legs for a victory roll. "Hey!"

"Wheelbarrow victory roll! Shoulders down!" JR cried out as the fans cheered. Instead of hooking the legs, Sheree fell back, grabbing Mickie's arms and straightening them up beside the woman's head, whilst quickly slipping her legs in between Mickie's legs. "What is this?!"

The fans cheered louder in awed shock as Sheree popped up into a bridge on her head, pinning Mickie's legs under hers, whilst at the same time pinning Mickie's arms to the mat with her feet, along with the tight grip she had on the Virginia native's wrist, keeping the woman pinned onto her shoulders. Mickie's legs flailed desperately inside the very little space they had to move. "Oh my word!"

_ONE!_

"What the hell is that?!" King exclaimed in shock.

_TWO!_

"Sheree with the Euro!" JR cried out.

_THREE!_

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

The arena shook from the fans loud, shocked cheering and screaming as the bell rang, _"Headstrong"_ playing throughout the arena.

"WHAT?!" King exclaimed in shock.

"Sheree won! Sheree has just beaten Mickie James!" JR exclaimed as Sheree disengaged from Mickie, rolling onto her stomach with a shocked, wide-eyed look on her face. "With the European clutch! Oh my god!"

"I don't- What?!" King cried out.

 _"Here's your winner, Sheree Louise!"_ Lilian Garcia announced, the fans cheering as Sheree slowly rose to her feet with an astonished smile, running her hands through her hair.

"Sheree just shocked Mickie James!" JR exclaimed, as Mickie James was seen sat up, resting her arms on her knees with a shocked look on her face.

"Unbelievable!" King yelled out, a big smile on Sheree's face as the referee raised her arm in victory, the fans applauding and cheering. "Even Sheree can't believe what just happened!"

Sheree ran her hand through her hair and cut her blue eyes to Mickie James, who was sat in the corner. Mickie looked up at the woman with a warm smile on her face, nodding her head.

"Well done," Mickie muttered, before sliding under the ring and slowly walking up the aisle, the fans cheering at the short, but noticeable exchange. Sheree watched her leave with a smile, before beaming at the fans that continued to make noise.

"A nod of acknowledgment from Mickie," JR noted with approval. "Sheree just went to war with one of the Divas Division's elite and came out the victor! Sheree earned some respect tonight!"

"You're damn right she did!" King exclaimed. "If the rest of the Divas in the locker room don't respect Sheree on some level after that performance, then oh boy, they're in for a rude awakening!"

Replays were shown of the last few seconds of the match, King shaking his head in awe at the wheelbarrow victory roll up, transitioned into the European Clutch. "That is just amazing!"

"Sheree scores the victory with the European Clutch! I am still gobsmacked that she managed to pull that off! Mickie wasn't kicking out of that," JR stated.

"If Sheree can keep this up, I think she may just be successful at the Royal Rumble!" King added, as Sheree stood on the second ropes of the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area, smirking as she surveyed the large buzzing crowd.

"Let's hope so. Because Sheree has a lot of momentum going into this- Hey! WAIT A SECOND!" JR suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh no! Sheree, behind you!" King yelled out, the fans screaming out as well, trying to warn Sheree of the impending danger.

Sheree stepped off the turnbuckle, only to receive a clobbering shot to the back, sending her crashing face first to the mat. "Oh!"

Sheree looked over her shoulder in pain, to find Beth Phoenix standing over her with a smirk on her face as the fans gave her heavy heat for assaulting the Bostonian from behind.

"What the hell!" JR yelled out in shock and anger. "What the hell is this about?!"

"I-I don't know! Beth Phoenix just clobbered her Royal Rumble opponent!" King added.

Sheree gingerly rolled onto her back and sat up slightly, an enraged expression on her face that made Beth's smirk widen.

"You bi-" Sheree was cut off by a boot to the face, making the back of her head hit the canvas. "Oh!"

Beth Phoenix grabbed a hand full of Sheree's locks and threw her halfway across the ring. "Oh my goodness!"

"Oh what a biel!" JR cried out, the fans reacting with a verbal wince as Sheree slammed against the canvas, hard. "The Glamazon blindsiding and having her way with her Royal Rumble opponent!"

King shook his head in despair as Beth slowly advanced towards Sheree with an animalistic grin. "Sheree just had one heck of a battle with Mickie James! She's defenseless!"

Beth crouched down, balancing on the balls off her feet and grabbing Sheree by the hair, forcefully ragging her head up so that she was staring into her blue eyes. "You think you stand a chance against me?! Don't kid yourself! You're way out of my league!"

Beth rose up to her feet, pulling Sheree up by her hair and forcing her to her feet, snarling in her face as the fans booed her in anger.

"I'm gonna make an example outta you," Beth growled in the woman's face. "You'll regret getting in my way!"

Beth then turned Sheree around, violently hooking her arms from behind.

"Oh no!" King cried out as Beth lifted Sheree clean off the mat.

"My god! The power and strength of the Glamazon!" JR exclaimed, before Beth released Sheree's arms, slamming her face first into the mat with monstrous impact, a resounding _'Ohhh!'_ vibrating throughout the arena as the fans openly winced at the impact and force of Sheree hitting the mat. "Oh! Good god! What monstrous impact!"

"Good grief!" King groaned as Beth calmly rolled her broad shoulders, glaring down at Sheree with a cold calmness that made the commentators shiver, the fans booing her angrily.

"Disgusting," JR spat as _"Glamazon"_ played throughout the arena to a round of boos. "That was way out of line!"

Beth scoffed down at Sheree's prone, unmoving form, smirking in satisfaction at the damage she had caused, before stepping out of the ring. "I know they're gonna be opponents at the Royal Rumble, but that attack was completely unnecessary and unprovoked!"

"Trust me, I agree 100%! I guess the Glamazon does _not_ see Sheree as competition," King replied as Beth Phoenix walked up the ramp, that satisfied smirk still on her face, never once looking back, even as the referee went to check on the still unmoving form of Sheree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is chapter 12! Again sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	13. Extreme Causality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back AGAIN! Last time I uploaded was last month. I apologise, but I promise y'all I haven't given up or abandoned this story.  
> And can I just say, it'd be 100% accurate to say that Bayley, Sasha, Asuka, Kairi, Io and Keith Lee are the MVP's of the current era of wrestling... right? I think so. And congrats on Keith Lee for becoming the LIMITLESS DUEL CHAMP! And also... EVERYTHING IS EVIL! EVERYTHING! 😂
> 
> I'm glad to be writing again! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Charlotte stood in the gorilla position, watching with a smile as Shawn Michaels surprisingly forced Trevor Murdoch to submit with an inverted Figure Four Leglock.

 _"Here's your winner by submission, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"_ Lilian announced, the fans cheering as _"Sexy Boy"_ played throughout the arena, Jessie smirking as she entered the ring.

Jessie wore a black sleeveless crop top version of Shawn's latest _'HBK'_ shirt, dark blue faded jeans with a black belt, and a pair of brown leather cowboy boots with a fancy stitching pattern.

Charlotte tuned out Mr. Kennedy's promo, looking back to see Shane McMahon talking with Dray. Christy looked at her and rolled her eyes at the two men talking animatedly beside her, making Charlotte laugh.

The black haired woman was wearing a black _'Avenged Sevenfold'_ lace up short-sleeved shirt, with a burgundy leather jacket being worn over it, and black leather pants tucked into black heeled knee-length boots. Her thick and wavy black locks was tied up into a single ponytail with large parted bangs.

She turned back to the monitor, wincing as Jessie and Shawn caught a rushing Trevor Murdoch in the face with a jaw-jacking double superkick, promptly knocking the man out.

"Oh my god!" JR exclaimed, the fans screaming in excitement.

"WOW!" King added.

Shawn smirked at the cheering crowd as _"Sexy Boy"_ played again, while Jessie looked down at the unconscious Trevor Murdoch, shaking her head at him in disappointment.

Charlotte chuckled at Jessie's reaction, and patiently awaited the arrival of her best friend, aware that Paul had just entered the gorilla, raising an eyebrow when he walked in with Stephanie.

"You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Charlotte questioned with a grin.

"What are you implying?" Paul shot back, a smirk on his face.

Charlotte cut her eyes to Stephanie and raised an eyebrow. Paul rolled his eyes.

"No, we didn't do what you think we did," he replied, chuckling in amusement. "Get your head outta the gutter woman!"

Charlotte didn't look convinced, a sly smirk on her face, but before she could comment, she was enveloped in a crushing hug from behind. "H-hey!"

Charlotte turned around to see Jessie standing behind her with a smile on her face, Shawn walking through the curtain to greet Paul. The brunette casually ran a finger over Charlotte's bangs, her smile widening. "This is a cute look."

"You think so?" Charlotte questioned, smiling when Jessie nodded. "I guess I could use this look more often..."

"Are you guys up next?" Jessie asked, noticing Eugene Alan Snisky, aka Snitsky walking into the gorilla.

"Yep. We're gonna kick this big guy's ass!" Charlotte said, chuckling at the playful glare Eugene gave her.

Jessie chuckled at their interaction in amusement, before turning her attention back to the slightly taller woman. "I need to talk to you about something when we get back to the hotel."

"Like what?" Charlotte asked, curious.

Jessie frowned, a serious expression on her face as she cut her eyes towards Shawn and Paul, and the other people around them, before whispering, low enough for only Charlotte to hear her. "I'll tell you when we get some privacy. There is too many people around."

At this, Charlotte frowned. It was very rare for Jessie to be secretive around her peers. Based on this fact alone, Charlotte knew what Jessie wanted to tell her was very important. Too important to be talking about it in front of other people.

"Triple H, Freya, you're on in a few moments."

Charlotte acknowledge the stagehands call, before looking back at Jessie. "We'll talk later okay?"

Jessie smiled and nodded, saying her goodbyes, before walking off with Shawn.

"What was that about?" Paul asked as he walked up to the black haired woman, having noticed Jessie staring at him suspiciously. Charlotte just shrugged.

"I have no idea."

* * * *

Freya watched silently as her mentor, Triple H tried to ground the big Snitsky with an arm-wringer, but the larger man refused to be held down, and shoved Hunter back into the ropes. Freya winced with worry as Triple H rebounded off the ring ropes, running right into a big boot to the face.

Raw had just come back from a commercial break, and the black haired woman couldn't help but be surprised by the sight of her mentor struggling against Snitsky. Triple H had schooled the bigger man throughout the break in the art of wrestling, but each time, Snitsky responded with sheer power and brutality. She supposed that she shouldn't really be shocked. Snitsky seemed to be much more powerful than Triple H. Her mentor was a lot of things, but he wasn't a freak of nature like John Cena was.

"Oh wow," Jerry "The King" Lawler muttered with a wince, the fans booing as Snitsky dropped to a knee, taking a breather, glaring at the downed form of the Cerebral Assassin.

"And Snitsky got that big kick right in the face of the Game," Jim Ross noted as Triple H crawled towards the nearest corner with Snitsky stalking after him, trying to get some feeling back into his left shoulder. "Triple H during the commercial break had really given Snitsky a wrestling lesson. The Game, who could be the maestro of the in-ring wrestling symphony, working on that shoulder of Snitsky, but Snitsky has a high threshold for pain."

Triple H used the ropes to pull himself to his feet, and then groaned as the large man drove his large boot into his gut and proceeded to assault him with vicious violent fists to his head, switching to brutally stomping away at the Game when he sank to the bottom turnbuckle.

"Snitsky likes to deliver pain," JR said. "Snitsky loves to see others suffer."

The snarling monster finally relented, ignoring the referee's stern warning as he glared at the fans, and glowered down at Freya who took a small step back away from the ring.

"Well he's having a good time right now, cuz you can tell by the look on the Game's face, that he's suffering at the hands of Snitsky at the moment!" King replied, Snitsky advancing towards the 11-Time World Champion, a snarl on his lips as Freya got a loud _'Triple H'_ chant started.

Triple H cried out in pain as Snitsky drove his large shoulder into the smaller man's midsection, pinning him against the corner.

"And I would assume that Mr. McMahon is very pleased any time Triple H is put in a precarious and painful position," JR added as Snitsky drove the air out of the Cerebral Assassin with another shoulder thrust to the gut.

"The Game eliminated from the Royal Rumble match." Snitsky rammed his shoulder into the gut of Triple H one more time, ignoring the referee, who began the five count. The crowd fell into a quiet hush as Snitsky continued to beat up the Cerebral Assassin, Freya watching on with a worried gaze, silent. "As we speak, we are 13 days away from the Royal Rumble..."

Snitsky relented on his assault, ignoring the firm warning that the official gave him and whipping Triple H hard into the opposite corner, making him rebound off them with such force he fell to his knees. "... From the sold out Madison Square Garden, where one man will earn the right to be in the main event at WrestleMania 24."

Snitsky slowly advanced towards Triple H, his gaze cold as he watched the Game struggle to get back up onto his feet. He grabbed the man by the head, ignoring the fans jeers and bounced Triple H's face off the top turnbuckle.

"Look at Snitsky's face... the craters, the pot marks. It looks like the moon from three miles out!" King remarked as the aforementioned behemoth whipped Triple H hard into the opposite corner of the ring. The Game groaned as his body rebounded off the buckles, stumbling right into the waiting arms of Snitsky.

"Snitsky could be considered bowling shoe ugly," JR commented as Snitsky lifted Triple H off the ground, slamming him back-first into the canvas with a sidewalk slam that made Freya visibly wince. "But that's just a consideration."

"And an insult to bowling shoes," King remarked.

Snitsky stood, watching impassively as Triple H writhed in pain on the canvas, the fans jeering at him in anger.

"Come on Hunter!" Freya pleaded. "Get up!"

"Hard slam there," JR noted. "That made Freya wince. Snitsky using his power."

"Hey!" King called out as Snitsky suddenly rushed into the cover.

_1..._

"And Snitsky with a cover!" JR observed.

_2..._

Triple H managed to kick out after two, using all his strength to power out of Snitsky's pin attempt. "And got a near-fall on Triple H."

Snitsky panted as he sat up on his knees, frustration setting in. "Come on!"

"Snitsky's offense isn't elaborate," JR noted. "Certainly isn't fashionable."

Triple H groggily glanced to where Freya was, seeing her sigh in relief before staring at her mentor worriedly. Her worry grew when Snitsky rose to his feet with a hand full of Hunter's hair, effortlessly scooping him up and slamming him back first into the canvas. "Very, very yeoman-like."

"But effective," King observed.

"Very effective. No doubt about that," JR replied as Snitsky ran the ropes and dropped his elbow into the chest of Triple H. "Snitsky, a very athletic 6'8, 300 pounder."

"And Snitsky- oh!" King winced along with Freya as Snitsky immediately stood back up, rebounding off the ropes and driving another elbow into Triple H's chest, before going for another pin attempt. "In the Royal Rumble will be very difficult to eliminate!"

_1..._

"Elbow to the STERNUM!"

_2…_

Triple H managed to kick out just after the two count, much to Freya's relief. "And the Game able to kick out."

"Come on!" Snitsky snapped at the official.

"Hard elbows. The point of the elbow, right into the sternum of Triple H not once, but twice," JR commentated. Snitsky loomed over Hunter from behind, drawing his fist back as the Cerebral Assassin rose to a seated position, smashing his fist into the side of Triple H's jaw, rocking him momentarily.

The fans gleamed with hope as Triple H got up onto his knees and retaliated with a swift shot to the gut of Snitsky. This caught the worried Freya's attention, her eyes gleaming with relief as Hunter began to fight back. "But look at Triple H now. He will fight back."

The Game connected with another shot to Snitsky's gut and rose to his feet on shaky legs, catching Snitsky right in the nose with a fist to the face.

"Come on Hunter!" Freya yelled out as the fans cheered in rising excitement.

Triple H ran the ropes, bouncing off them, only for Snitsky to catch him in a crushing bearhug, making him yell out in pain. His feet left the mat as Snitsky used his strength to lift him off the ground.

"But is it too little, too late in this one-fall match up," JR continued as Freya facepalmed at the sight and ran her hand through her hair in worry.

"That bear hug on the lower back of the Game's gonna take its toll," King added as Triple H cried out in pain, Snitsky continuing to squeeze the life out of him.

"Senior referee Mike Chioda," JR noted, the aforementioned referee watching intently and silently, Hunter groaning in pain as Snitsky placed him back down on the mat, his large arms squeezing around Triple H's ribs. "Asking the Game if he wants to give it up. Triple H trying to free himself from this Snitsky bearhug."

Snitsky swung Triple H like he was nothing more than a giant doll, his arms compressing around the Game's ribs like an anaconda. Triple H reached out for Freya desperately, who could do nothing but watch as the ugly beast of a man continued to punish her mentor.

"Come on Hunter!" she called out. "You can't give up! Remember what's at stake!"

"Triple H trying to get a breath, reaching for Freya," JR noted. "But she won't be able to do anything. Triple H will have to find a way out of Snitsky's tight vice-like grip on his own."

Freya's eyes widened in worry when Triple H began to fade, his eyelids fluttering as a loud chant of _'Triple H! Triple H! Triple H!'_ resounded throughout the arena.

"The fans making some noise, tryna get the Game back into this thing," King observed as Freya continued to shout words of encouragement at her mentor. "It looks like the Game's fading!"

Freya got the fans to rally Triple H to fight back, chanting her mentors name along with the fans. Triple H tried to fight back, slugging Snitsky with hard back elbows to the face, but with each elbow, Snitsky would squeeze harder, making Triple H grunt in pain.

"Triple H with those elbows, trying to score enough shots to the head of Snitsky to cause some separation," JR noted as Triple H dropped to a knee, the pain starting to take its toll on him, much to Freya's further worry. "But it was not to be. You've gotta hand it to Snitsky. He took two hard shots from the elbow of Triple H, but Snitsky still maintains control."

Freya watched in concern as Snitsky continued to slowly squeeze the breath out of Triple H. "Freya there, watching with obvious concern for her mentor."

"We talk about opportunities. This is a huge opportunity for Snitsky," King noted.

"Come on Hunter!" Freya shouted, noticing the glint of determination and defiance in the man's eyes. He released a loud yell and rose to his feet, the fans and Freya cheering at the sight. "That's it Hunter! Keep fighting!"

"It's been a night of opportunities. You have the opportunity for William Regal to end Ric Flair's career. The opportunity for Randy Orton to become Intercontinental Champion. And the opportunity, as you said, for Snitsky to beat the best in the business in the Game," JR replied, as Triple H caught the taller man in the face with a back elbow that rocked him hard enough to release the bearhug.

Both the fans and Freya cheered as Triple H pressed on, punching Snitsky in the face. The monster of a man retaliated with a kick to the gut, and quickly wrapped the Game up in a pumphandle hold, snarling at a concerned Freya and the jeering fans.

"Snitsky looking for that Pumphandle Slam," JR noted.

"Get out of it Hunter!" Freya called out. The man seemed to have heard her call, for as soon as Snitsky lifted him off the ground, Triple H rolled over Snitsky's shoulder, landing on his feet behind the man, much to the relief of the fans and Freya.

"And the Game came out the back door!" JR said, Triple H kicking Snitsky in the gut as he turned quickly around, dropping him headfirst with a DDT to a loud reaction from the fans.

"YES! Look at that!" King exclaimed as both men laid in the ring, exhausted. Freya jumped up and down in excitement and relief. "Look how ecstatic Freya is!"

"She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried," JR said. "Triple H nails that DDT, calming Freya's worry for the moment. Snitsky looking for a Pumphandle Slam."

"Come on Hunter! Get up!" Freya called out as Triple H laid on his side, panting in exhaustion.

"Well that DDT certainly effective," King added as the referee began the ten count, the fans counting with him. "But that bearhug has taken a lot out of the Game. He needs to make the cover."

The referee got to a count of three as Snitsky and Triple H both started to stir, getting to a count of five before both men sluggishly made it back to their feet.

"Snitsky's offense has certainly been just that. Very offensive, and very effective to Triple H," JR complimented as Hunter forced Snitsky back into the ropes, using them as a catapult to whip the taller man across the ring.

"Uh-oh, reversal here," King noted as Snitsky reversed this, whipping Triple H towards the opposite side of the ring instead.

Triple H rebounded off the ropes as Snitsky leaned forward for a back body drop, which ended up being a costly mistake.

"A facebuster," JR commentated, Triple H landing his patent knee-smash facebuster to loud cheers from the fans, causing the big man to stagger back into the ropes, rebounding off them.

"Look out!" King exclaimed.

Triple H leveled Snitsky with a huge Spinebuster, the crowd roaring in cheers as Triple H roared, while Freya jumped up and down in excitement and relief.

"The Double-A version of the Spinebuster connects, on the 6'8 300 pounds Snitsky!" JR exclaimed.

"Finish him!" Freya called out as Snitsky stumbled back up onto his feet and turned around, only to receive a kick to the gut from Triple H, hooking both arms, setting up the Pedigree, receiving a loud reaction from the fans in attendance.

"Triple H feeling it here," King noted. "That's right! Going for the Pedigree!"

"The Game tryna- " JR cut himself off as Snitsky suddenly stood up, dumping Triple H over the top rope and spilling out onto the floor in front of the announce table, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight.

"WHOA!" King exclaimed, while Freya's eyes widened at the way Triple H hit the thinly padded floor. "OH MY GOD!"

"Triple H tried for the Pedigree, but was elevated over the top!" JR cried out as Snitsky dropped to his hands and knees, panting for a moment before shakily getting to his feet. "And the Game landing right in front of us, after being back-dropped over the top, to the floor."

Freya urgently rushed to Triple H's side with an extremely worried expression on her face.

"You okay Hunter?" she asked, only receiving a glazed nod.

She went to check up on him, only to back away as Snitsky entered her field of vision and smirked at her, standing in between her and Triple H.

"Uh-oh," King gulped worriedly as Snitsky and Freya stared each other down. "Leave her out of this Snitsky..."

"Freya ain't no damsel, but she'd better be extra careful," JR added.

Snitsky grunted in amusement, noticing the fearless expression on Freya's face, even as she backed up and out of his way, before he forced the Game to stand.

"Oh look out!" King exclaimed.

"Oh man!" JR added as Snitsky threw Triple H viciously into the steel steps with enough force to nearly send the steps on its side, the fans verbally wincing at the sight. Freya looked at Triple H's still form with wide eyes, being the closest to the wreckage. "Good grief."

"Freya got a good view of that. Jeez!" King groaned. "She nearly got hit with the steps!"

"Snitsky just hurled Triple H into the steel steps!" JR commented as Snitsky righted the steps, making Freya back away more. "The steps got all cockeyed! And now this psychotic Snitsky..."

"Uh-oh," King mumbled, as Snitsky pulled off the top half of the steps and placed Hunter's head on the bottom half. Freya's eyes narrowed, alarm bells ringing in her head.

"… With something dangerous and hurtful on his mind!" JR finished his sentence as Snitsky leveled Freya with a taunting smirk that made her lip curl in disgust.

"Oh my gosh... when Snitsky told Mr. McMahon he liked to hurt people, I didn't know he had this in mind!" King exclaimed as Snitsky broke the referee's count and leveled Freya with another nasty smirk.

"Snitsky just broke the referee's ten count..." JR noted.

"I'M GONNA CRUSH YOUR PRECIOUS MENTOR, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Snitsky roared at Freya, making the fans boo in anger.

"Oh boy..." King breathed, gulping as a cold shiver rolled down his spine at the sight of Freya's hazel eyes darkening in rage, tilting her head in response. "I think this is going to end badly..."

"Snitsky roaring at Freya. Telling her that there is nothing she can do. And he has somewhat of a point," JR noted as Snitsky turned his attention to the steel steps. "Snitsky said he wanted to make an impact here tonight."

Despite the referee's frantic demands, Snitsky lifted the top half of the steel steps, holding it above his head.

Triple H could do nothing but stare up at the giant behemoth holding the steel steps over his head and snarling down at him with an ugly killer smile. _Shit!_

"This goes past hurting people!" King cried out.

"This goes past impactful!" JR exclaimed, the fans suddenly screaming out.

_**CRACK!** _

_"OHHH!"_

Triple H moved hastily out of the way, as Snitsky suddenly dropped the steel steps and toppled over onto his hands and knees with a cry of pain. Freya stood over him with a steel chair in her hands, an extremely pissed off expression on her face as the fans exploded at the sight.

"W-what in the world?!" King exclaimed, shocked by this sudden turn of events.

"Good lord! Freya just nailed Snitsky in the back with a steel chair!" JR cried out.

The sound of the bell ringing was heard throughout the arena, signaling the disqualification, but Freya didn't care. She pulled the band out of her wavy locks and shook her hair out, a dark seething scowl on her face. To the fans elation, Freya lifted the chair above her head, leveling Snitsky with a dark, wide-eyed snarl of pure rage.

"Oh MY GOD!" King exclaimed.

"Freya's not done!" JR added. The echoing _CRACK_ of steel on flesh, resounded throughout the arena, Snitsky's pained howls being heard loud and clear as he squirmed in agony. "GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! FREYA HAS SNAPPED!"

"Did you hear that?!" King cried out as Freya threw the bent, useless chair away, glowering down at Snitsky. Triple H stood up, placing a hand on Freya's shoulder in thanks, his chest heaving as he glared down at Snitsky.

"Snitsky made the mistake of taunting and provoking this woman!" JR said, the fans continuing to cheer. "She is an intelligent, cunning and violent individual."

"They could hear that over in Pensacola!" King added.

"Teach this son of a bitch a lesson!"

At Freya's rage-filled tone, Triple H scowled before grabbing Snitsky and throwing him back into the ring. The two surveyed the crowd, who all cheered at the raging looks on their faces.

"Referee called for the bell. Freya got Triple H disqualified, albeit to save him from serious damage, and they are seething!" JR noted. "The Game and the Queen of Queens are in a rage here tonight!"

Triple H walked back over to Freya, and whispered something in her ear that made the woman smirk dangerously.

"Uh-oh! I don't like the look on Freya's face JR," King commented with a gulp of fear. Freya pulled the apron up to look for another weapon under the ring, while Triple H slid back into it, watching Snitsky with a snarl.

The fans erupted into a huge pop when they saw Freya pull out Triple H's trusty sledgehammer, holding it up with both hands and staring up at the base of the hammer with a predatory smirk. "Uh-oh, wait a minute!"

"Snitsky tried to hurt the Game and make that impact!" JR explained as Freya slid into the ring and stood up, that predatory smirk on her face widening as she handed the sledgehammer over to Triple H. "And now sledgehammers make the damndest impact!"

Triple H measured up the wounded monster, watching with a hunter's gaze as Snitsky shakily got to his feet.

"Ever since the Game lost his spot in the Royal Rumble he's been like THIS!" King exclaimed, wincing as Hunter drove the sledgehammer into Snitsky's gut, nearly making him drop to his knees, the fans reacting accordingly.

"The sledgehammer to the abdomen!" JR cried out.

"Finish him!" Freya snapped.

Triple H happily obliged, dropping the sledgehammer and hooking Snitsky's arms for the Pedigree, getting a huge reaction from the fans.

"And the Game, Triple H!" JR exclaimed as Triple H hit Snitsky with the Pedigree, bouncing the man's head off the canvas to a large excited reaction from the fans.

"PEDIGREE!" King cried out.

Triple H released a roar as the fans continued to cheer, _"The_ _Game"_ playing throughout the arena as both Freya and Triple H glared down at Snitsky's still, supine form.

"The man who will not be in the Royal Rumble match, continues his rage," JR commentated as Freya stood over Snitsky's body with a dark evil smile while Triple H paced the ring, still seething in anger. "And tonight, the victim if you will, was Snitsky."

"Look at the evil smirk on Freya's face," King noted with a shiver. "She enjoyed that."

"Snitsky had every intention of damaging and destroying Triple H with those steel steps, but it was not to be on this night," JR said as Triple H retrieved his sledgehammer, snarling in anger whilst continuing to pace the ring. Freya stepped over Snitsky's body, watching darkly as the man rolled out of the ring, while the official Mike Chioda tried to calm Triple H down.

"Snitsky makes the smartest decision of the night," King added as Triple H and Freya stepped up onto the corner ropes, showboating and pandering to the fans as replays were shown of the sledgehammer shot to the gut, and the Pedigree that came after. "Get outta the ring and avoid further damage at the hands of that sledgehammer."

"What a sledgehammer shot from the Game on Snitsky," JR commented, the replays ending to show Triple H staring intently at the blunt weapon, before jumping off the ropes, both he and his female accomplice in anarchy surveying the cheering crowd. "Who had the evil intentions, that were thwarted tonight by the Queen of Queens and the Cerebral Assassin, who can be just as deadly as anybody in the game."

Freya and Triple H left the ring and walked up the ramp with satisfied, but agitated expressions on their faces as they looked out into the excited crowd.

"Man..." King breathed, shocked by the outcome.

"A physical match," JR praised. "Can't take away from the efforts and the effectiveness that we saw from Snitsky."

"Well, if I said Snitsky- uh-oh." King suddenly trailed off.

"Hunter..."

Both Triple H and Freya stilled at Vince McMahon's unimpressed look as he stared at them through the bottom titantron, Motorhead's iconic riffs fading into silence.

"You become more angry and more violent every week. And with Freya with you again, you're somehow even more dangerous!" the old man groaned.

Hunter glared at him, while Freya smirked viciously, taking some sort of pride in being so violent.

"And all because you're not in the Royal Rumble match."

The crowd booed at this, and Triple H's glare intensified at that reminder, eyeing his sledgehammer as his father-in-law continued to speak.

"I would advise the pair of you to calm down," the old man ordered.

Triple H and Freya released a scowl at that, and they advanced threateningly towards the titantron, malicious intent rolling off the duo.

"I would advise you to take a chill pill."

Triple H released an amused, cold chuckle and looked at Freya who was glowering darkly at the titantron.

"You know what? Screw this!" the woman growled lowly. "I hate this goddamn titantron!"

Triple H smirked.

"I advise you to-" the old man suddenly trailed off, his eyes widening in fear as Triple H handed his sledgehammer to the increasingly annoyed woman, who was now smirking psychotically at him, her hazel eyes wide with anger.

"W-What is she doing?" the old man asked, his voice shaking slightly as Freya advanced towards the tron with a sadistic grin on her face. "Why did you-"

Vince's eyes widened in horror as Freya swung her arms back, holding the sledgehammer in a swinging motion.

"HEY!" King yelled as Freya swung, tearing through the titantron with the sledgehammer, the large screen exploding violently with sparks flying everywhere! "WHAT THE-"

Sparks bounced off the destroyed tron as Freya backed away with a wide smirk, admiring her handy work, before handing the sledgehammer back to an impassive Hunter, the fans cheering.

They cheered louder when Triple H suddenly launched his sledgehammer at the already destroyed titantron, sparks flying as the tron exploded again. Sparks bounced off the duo, but neither cared, reveling in the destruction they had just caused, the fans giving them a huge reaction as they both released monster roars, the riffs of _'The Game'_ playing throughout the arena.

"I don't think there's any calming down Triple H or Freya!" King cried out. "They just destroyed the titantron!"

"I-I can't believe what we've just seen," JR added in shock as smoke crawled out of the titantron.

"An enraged Triple H, and a borderline sadistic Freya, completely destroying the titantron!"

* * * *

_Later..._

Kerry sat in the canteen with Jeff and Randy, looking over her script, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hey Nero," Kerry murmured, nudging him to get his attention. "How come there's a piece of blank paper super glued to my script near the end?"

Jeff tried and failed to hide the nervous look in his eye, making the woman suspicious. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Randy?"

Kerry turned and glared at her mentor, who just grinned at her.

"Don't ask me," he replied, making her glare at him.

"Give me your script," the blonde haired woman ordered with a growl, her hand held out expectantly.

"Don't have it on me," Randy retorted, smirking when Kerry's glare intensified. She turned and leveled her glare on Jeff.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry," Jeff noted. Normally Kerry would be flattered by a comment like that, but she was having none of it today. These two were up to something and she intended on finding out exactly what they were hiding from her. It was a good thing she knew how to respond to things on the fly.

"Nero... give me your script," she growled.

Jeff shrugged. "I left it in the men's locker room."

Kerry clenched her fists in annoyance, her right eye starting to twitch.

"Then go and get it so I can have a look at it!" she snapped.

"Can't be bothered."

Kerry grabbed Jeff by his tight long-sleeved shirt, and brought him in close so that they were face to face. The Charismatic Enigma gulped as he was forced to stare into Kerry's scary-looking angered blue eyes.

"If I find out this has something to do with you and a ladder, you're dead meat! Understand?!" she growled. The blonde-haired woman pushed him away from her when he nodded, crossing her arms with an extremely annoyed expression on her face.

Orton smirked at Jeff, who looked a little pale from Kerry's threat.

_She's gonna kill him when she realizes what he has planned._

* * * *

_"Hey!"_

_"Burn in My Light"_ played throughout the arena as Kerry and Randy Orton walked out to a sea of boos, the WWE Championship hanging securely over Randy's shoulder. Kerry eyed the destroyed titantron and promptly rolled her eyes, unamused by Freya and Triple H's act of violence.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first the challenger, accompanied to the ring by Kerry, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, The Legend Killer, Randy Orton!"_ Lilian announced.

Randy and Kerry walked down the ramp, ignoring the fans as they walked past.

"At the Royal Rumble Randy Orton will be defending the WWE Championship against Jeff Hardy. But tonight, Jeff Hardy will be defending the Intercontinental Championship against Randy Orton," JR said as the villainous duo entered the ringside area, with Orton allowing Kerry to walk up the stairs first.

"But two weeks ago ladies and gentleman, what Randy Orton and that woman there..." Kerry entered the ring with Orton following close behind her. "... Did to a recovering Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy's brother! It was sick! It was vile! It was damn sure reprehensible, in my estimation!"

"I agree, it was completely out of line," King added. Orton raised the WWE Championship into the air with one hand, while Kerry climbed onto the middle corner ropes, glaring at the audience with an air of disgust, gaining boos from the fans.

Kerry stepped off the ropes and looked up at the stage along with Orton, waiting for Jeff Hardy to make his appearance, calm, almost emotionless expressions on their faces.

 _"Loaded"_ played throughout the arena as Jeff Hardy walked out to a thunderous reception, the Intercontinental Championship tied safely around his waist, speed walking down the ramp whilst glaring at Kerry and Randy Orton, who was pacing the ring with a cold expression on his face.

 _"And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing 225 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!"_ Lilian announced.

Jeff slid into the ring and clipped the Intercontinental Championship from around his waist, violently tossing it to the side. He never took his eyes off Kerry and Randy Orton as the referee signalled for the bell to ring.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

As soon as the bell rang Jeff Hardy ran at Orton, fully intending on beating the crap out of him, only for Kerry to appear in front of him, much to his and the fans confusion.

"What is she doing?" JR questioned as Kerry continued to stand between Jeff and Randy.

"I have no idea," King replied honestly, also confused.

The fans booed mildly as Kerry smirked at Jeff, while the referee firmly told her to get out of the ring.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get outta my way Kerry!" Jeff snapped.

The next thing Jeff knew, he found himself falling to his knees, intense pain shooting through his body, coming from his lower region as Kerry removed her foot from his manhood.

"What the hell!" JR cried out, the Charismatic Enigma curling in on himself, groaning in intense pain.

"What in the world?!" King exclaimed as Kerry smirked down evilly at Hardy, her smirk widening as the referee ruled the match as a disqualification.

"That was blatant! Orton never wanted the Intercontinental Championship! They suckered Hardy into a trap!" JR snapped in anger as a smirk crossed Orton's face, gently placing an arm around Kerry's shoulder whilst watching Jeff squirm in pain, clearly pleased.

Kerry shoved Jeff onto his back with her boot, watching as he squirmed in agony with an evil grin on her face. The fans booed her in anger, while Randy Orton rolled out of the ring.

"Gimme that!" He snarled, snatching the microphone away from Lilian Garcia, before rolling back into the ring.

"I err... I don't know what to make of this!" King said as Kerry smiled down at Jeff's squirming form in glee, before looking up as Orton glared at the Alabama fans that were booing them both angrily.

"HOLD ON! This show is NOT over! Trust me when I say you do not want to miss this," he snarled, before dropping the microphone and throwing Jeff out of the ring.

Kerry and Randy followed Jeff out of the ring and began ripping up the mat at ringside, revealing the hard concrete floor, both ignoring the referee that was demanding them both to leave immediately.

"Oh no! These two... snakes are exposing the hard concrete floor! Stop this! Stop this damnit!" JR snapped.

"They've got evil intentions in mind!" King added as Orton grabbed Hardy by his long dark hair and lifted him up onto his feet with a predatory snarl on his face.

"YOU READY JEFF HARDY! ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!" Orton roared in the man's face, while a big, almost crazed grin appeared on Kerry's face.

"Do it! DO IT!" she yelled gleefully.

"My gosh..." King gasped.

"Come on! That's enough!" JR snapped.

Randy looked ready to RKO Jeff into the concrete, only for Jeff to push him away at the last moment, shoving Orton into the side of the ring, causing the fans to scream out in relief.

"He escaped!" King exclaimed as Jeff Hardy attacked Randy, pouncing on him with vicious punches to the face, while Kerry watched on with an enraged scowl. "Thank god!"

"Orton thinking RKO, Hardy thinking retribution!" JR said, as Jeff and Randy attacked each other with hard heavy hits as they battled up the ramp, Kerry slowly following them from behind. "Hardy swore he'd make Orton pay! Swore that he would make Kerry pay before the Rumble!"

"Orton had evil desires on RKOing Jeff Hardy onto the concrete floor, but somehow, Hardy is managing to fight back!" King noted as challenger and champion continued to fight up the ramp.

Jeff rocked Orton with punches to the face, until Orton retaliated with a vicious knee to the gut, making Hardy collapse onto the floor. Orton forced Jeff to stand up and threw him into the steel part of the minitron, making Jeff fall down to the ground in a daze. "Oh!"

"Hardy's head bounced off that steel," JR said. "And now Orton, in full control of Hardy's destiny!"

Kerry smirked as Orton punched away at Hardy, each punch making her smirk widen, until she looked borderline maniacal.

"Kick his head off. KICK HIS HEAD OFF!" Kerry yelled sadistically at Randy, making him back up and causing the fans boos to gain volume.

"Oh no!" King cried out, eyes wide as Randy stared at Hardy like a vulture stalking its prey.

"That woman is evil! Pure evil!" JR spat in disgust.

Orton ran at Jeff, intending to punt him in the head, only for Jeff to rise and throw Orton over his shoulder, off the stage and into a giant pit!

"AH!" King screamed out as Jeff collapsed onto the floor.

"OH NO!" JR exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" King cried out as the fans screamed out in relief that Orton didn't actually kick Jeff Hardy's head off.

"Jeff Hardy just back body-dropped Orton off the stage!" JR exclaimed as Jeff Hardy gingerly made it to his feet and walked over to the edge of the stage, staring down at Orton, who had not moved. "Orton... Orton has not moved..."

Kerry's mouth was hung open in shock and fear as the EMT's came and tried to get Randy out of the pit.

Jeff smirked and yelled out as he did his trademark taunt, a blazing look in his eye.

"Oh my goodness... what is... Jeff Hardy with that kamikaze like yell..." JR noted.

"Don't even think about it! Enough is enough!" King retorted with a glare.

Kerry narrowed her eyes at Jeff and stamped towards him. _I don't think so buddy!_

The blonde haired woman angrily turned him around and went for an RKO! "Whoa!"

"My god!" JR exclaimed.

Luckily Jeff managed to push her off and kicked her in the gut, before wrapping an arm around Kerry's neck, much to everyone's shock and the commentators horror! "M-My god! Jeff's gonna...!"

"No! Don't do that! Don't do that!" King yelled out.

Hardy yelled, signaling for the Twist of Fate, the fans exploding in cheers. Kerry screamed at Jeff, telling him not to hit her with the Twist of Fate and trying desperately to pull herself out of it.

"NO! JEFF NO!" JR shouted.

"DON'T DO IT!" King yelled.

Ignoring Kerry's begs and pleads, Jeff hit the Twist of Fate on Kerry into the cold metal floor, causing the crowd to roar in excitement. "NOOO!"

"TWIST OF FATE TO KERRY!" JR exclaimed as Kerry's head bounced off the hard steel flooring.

"Damn it Jeff! Damn you! Damn you!" King yelled in outrage.

"Jeff Hardy said he was gonna get Kerry back for what she did to his brother!" JR cried out as Jeff stood up, favouring his back and glaring down at Kerry's unmoving form, before glaring back at Randy's still form that was still in the pit. " Hardy still has that look in his eye!"

"Don't even think about it!" King growled.

Jeff then backed away from the edge of the stage, choosing to walk down the stairs next to the giant pit Randy fell into.

"Hardy thought better of it," JR noted.

"I thought he was gonna jump off the stage and right onto Orton," King added.

Jeff walked round the light fixtures, watching the EMT's tend to Randy. Jeff pulled off his leather long-sleeved shirt and threw it into the crowd, getting a lot of fangirl screams in the process.

"The WWE Champion is obviously injured," JR said as the EMT's continued to tend to Randy Orton.

"We need more help out here! Someone's gotta check on Kerry!" King said worriedly, noticing that the blonde-haired woman had not moved an inch since being hit with a Twist of Fate onto the steel floor of the stage.

Jeff looked up at the tall light fixtures, before climbing up them, much to everyone's shock.

"Wait a second..." JR mumbled, watching in bewilderment as Jeff climbed up the light fixtures.

"What the hell is he doing?!" King exclaimed.

"Jeff... he's... he's climbing the light fixtures!" JR replied out of shock.

The EMT's pleaded with Jeff to get down but he ignored them, standing on the first light scaffold and looking down at the still form of Randy, the EMT's having left him after seeing Jeff climb the light fixtures.

Jeff yelled, causing the fans to cheer ecstatically in response.

"Get down from there damnit!" King exclaimed out of fear for both men.

Jeff continued to glare down at Randy, then looked up at the second scaffold. He started climbing even higher, much to the shock and fear of the EMT's, the commentators and the fans.

"He's going higher!" JR exclaimed.

"Has he lost his damn mind?!" King cried out as Jeff stood on the second light scaffold, looking down at Randy and the EMT's.

"Jeff Hardy is 30 ft off the ground!" JR exclaimed.

"Don't do this Jeff! Think about this!" King pleaded.

It was at this moment that Kerry woke up, two EMTs helping her up, only for her to see Jeff standing on the light fixtures 30 feet in the air!

"WHAT THE DAMN HELL!" she shrieked, some fans nearby jumping in surprise at her reaction.

Jeff yelled out again and then leaped off the scaffold, hitting a massive Swanton Bomb on Randy Orton, the giant pit shaking slightly from the impact as the audience erupted.

"OHHH!"

"Oh my god..." JR gasped in horror at what he just witnessed.

Kerry stood frozen, her hands practically shaking as she stared down at Jeff and Randy's still bodies, the EMT's rushing to get them into stretchers, the fans chanting _'Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!'_ loudly.

"Kerry... you need to calm down," one of the medical personnel said to her. She must have been hyperventilating.

Kerry calmed down as the EMT's eventually pulled the two men out of the pit and loaded them onto the stretchers. Kerry followed Randy's stretcher to the back, half tempted to pummel Jeff for being so darn reckless.

She was vaguely aware of the fans cheering loudly at the sight of Jeff slowly raising his hands to let everyone know he was still alive as Raw went off the air.

* * * *

Jeff groaned, opening his eyes to find hazel eyes glaring down at him.

"Hey Charlotte. I didn't know you were still here," he groaned groggily, sitting up much to Bob, the head of medical personnel's annoyance.

Charlotte ignored him, crossing her arms and tapping her biceps with her fingers in annoyance. He saw Paul and Randy smirking at him from behind Charlotte, a bright red hand print on Orton's left cheek. _Did Charlotte do that to him?_

Jeff turned his attention back to the black-haired woman.

"Mind telling me why you thought it'd be awesome to give Kerry a panic attack and leap from 30 feet in the air?" Charlotte asked sternly, a faint look of anger on her face. She was more angry that Jeff didn't tell Kerry what he had planned, rather than the North Carolina boy being his stupid risky self.

Jeff's eyes widened worriedly. "Kerry had a panic attack! Is she ok?!"

"She's fine Jeff. Why didn't you tell her you were gonna do something that dangerous?" Charlotte questioned firmly.

"If I had told her, I wouldn't have made it to the ring," Jeff replied with a chuckle. Randy and Paul chuckled with him, only to be silenced by a glare from Charlotte.

Charlotte looked back at Jeff, then looked past him. "You can punch him now."

Jeff looked confused, only for his jaw to explode with pain from a fist to the face, almost knocking him off the bed.

Jeff turned around in shock, staring at Kerry's enraged expression as he favoured his stinging jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK JEFF?!" she roared.

"Uhh..." was all Jeff got out of his mouth, before Kerry grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What the fuck are you playing at? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!" she yelled in his face.

"Do you really want him to answer that?" Paul asked, amused.

"NO ONE WAS ASKING YOU!" Kerry growled, snapping her head towards him, before glaring back at Jeff.

"If it makes you happy. I'll make it up to you... somehow," Jeff said nervously.

Kerry snarled at him, before pushing the man away and turning away from him, sighing. "Just... promise me you'll tell me before doing something stupid like that."

"I promise," Jeff said. The woman grunted in response, before storming out of the training room.

"Alright you two. I have to take care of these two knuckleheads!" Bob said, ushering Charlotte and Paul out of the training room.

* * * *

_Later..._

Charlotte and Jessie sat on the sofa in their hotel room watching WrestleMania 3. A DVD Jessie always had with her for the soul reason that she is a huge Steamboat fan.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Charlotte asked.

Jessie paused the DVD for a moment, a serious expression on her face.

"You know who Sheree's mother is right?" Jessie asked.

"Jane Huxley right? What about her?" Charlotte questioned, popping a Malteser into her mouth.

"She's coming to the Royal Rumble."

Charlotte paused and stared at her best friend in surprise. "Seriously?!"

She smirked when Jessie nodded. "Awesome! I can't believe I get to meet the infamous Jane "Hellcat" Huxley!"

"Listen. Don't tell Paul about this," Jessie warned, making Charlotte scoff.

"There is no way in hell I'm telling him! He won't let her in the damn building if he found out!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"There's a reason for that. Roxy is worried about how Stephanie will react when she finds out. She and Jane aren't very fond of each other, despite them never meeting before. We all know what Stephanie's like," Jessie said.

Charlotte frowned and glared down at the ground. A growl escaped past her lips. "Yeah... I've been here long enough to know exactly what she's like."

Jessie sighed. "Come on! You've really gotta let that go! It's been like eight years!"

Charlotte stood up, suddenly not feeling like talking.

"Stephanie ruined my best friend's wrestling career because she couldn't keep her hands to herself. If you think I'm gonna let her forget about what she did, you are sadly mistaken," Charlotte retorted icily, before turning away from Jessie.

Jessie leveled Charlotte with a stern glare. "That wasn't the only reason why and you know it."

Charlotte sighed, heading towards the bedroom they both shared. "I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm going to bed."

"She's my best friend too ya know!" Jessie called out as the bedroom door slammed shut.

She sighed, before continuing to watch WrestleMania 3.


	14. HD Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Power Chadwick Boseman 🙏

_**Monday Night Raw: Hampton, Virginia - Hampton Coliseum, January 21, 2008** _

Sheree sat cross legged in the middle of the ring on her own, looking up at the brand new HD set with an impressed smirk. It was a few hours until the show started, and all the girls had told her how awesome it looked after she arrived, so she decided to check it out for herself.

The brunette was currently wearing a Boston Red Sox Jersey, tight black knee-length pants, and a pair of black Nike sneakers. She had to admit, the new HD set did look pretty cool. It was certainly flashy and brighter than the previous set. She was curious to know how she would look in high definition.

Just then, her mobile phone that was resting on her crossed legs went off. She looked at it curiously, smiling when it said the name 'Felix' on the screen.

"Hey Felix! What's up?" she asked. The brunette-haired woman paused for a moment, listening to what the person had to say.

Her eyes went wide as a huge excited smile appeared on her face, rapidly rising to her feet.

"Are you serious?! That's great!" she exclaimed excitedly as she left the ring and walked up the ramp, listening to the persons next words.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone. See you Sunday!" she replied, before hanging up the phone, a huge smile on her face.

_Things just got a whole lot more interesting._

* * * *

_Later..._

Sheree stood with Mickie and Kerry backstage as they watched Shawn Michaels take on Mr. Kennedy with Jessie Lauren at ringside. Sheree and Mickie were already in their ring attires, ready for their match tonight.

Kerry was decked out in a black sleeveless shirt with dark skinny jeans tucked into black sequin knee-high ugg boots.

"Sweet Chin Music!" JR cried out as Michaels caught Mr. Kennedy in the face with his signature superkick, receiving a huge reaction from the fans and causing Jessie to jump up and down in excitement.

"OHH man!" King exclaimed as Kennedy fell back, completely knocked out, allowing Shawn Michaels to fall into the pin.

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

Shawn stood as his theme song played throughout the arena, a smile on his face as he received a hug from Jessie, both finally glad that he had managed to beat the loudmouth blonde.

Sheree smiled as Shawn and Jessie performed their trademark pose, receiving a large reaction from the crowd.

"Man. Jessie and Shawn are so good!" Sheree exclaimed with an ecstatic smirk.

"And consistent! They always seem to pull off a five star match. Sometimes it's annoying how good they are," Kerry replied in amusement.

"You're awesome in your own right Kerry. A lot of fans love that psycho chick persona you've got going on. Even if you're a heel at the moment," Mickie commented, causing Kerry to smirk.

"Yeah... and at least I don't go around kissing the other female competitors and then sexually harassing them," Kerry replied, making Sheree laugh while Mickie huffed.

"I'll have you know I take great pride in that storyline. Both me and Trish really enjoyed that," Mickie retorted, making Kerry's smirk widen.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she _loved_ it when you grabbed her crotch, and then suggestively licked your fingers on the Grandest Stage of Them All!" Kerry quipped back, causing Mickie to grumble obscenities, while Sheree laughed so hard her guts were starting to hurt.

"You're the devil!" Mickie spat out.

"I aim to please," Kerry replied with a big evil smirk.

"D-Didn't you get yelled at by the boss for that?" Sheree asked Mickie after she finally calmed down.

"Yeah..."

Kerry scoffed. "He apologized after though. Stephanie and the girls cornered him and called him out on it. He had no right yelling at you for that after shoving people's faces into his wrinkly disgusting ass for the last decade! Fuckin' moron!"

"Are you sure calling your boss a 'fuckin' moron' is wise?" Sheree questioned nervously.

Kerry shrugged nonchalantly. "I've said worse to his face."

"Hey! Kerry! We're on next! So move your ass!"

Kerry rolled her eyes when she heard Randy calling her name.

"Gotta go. See you guys later," Kerry said before walking off. Sheree and Mickie waved her off before turning towards each other.

"We should get ready for that tag match later tonight," Mickie commented with a small excited grin.

Sheree nodded, smiling back at her. "Let's go find Beth and Lisa."

* * * *

_Later..._

"You want us to do WHAT?!" Kerry's rage filled roar echoed half-way across the arena. She stood, snarling at the stone-faced expression of Mr. McMahon, who was sat in a comfy black couch. Orton's jaw tightened in annoyance, sat in another black couch, frowning as he glared at the old man. The fans booed heavily at the duo's appearance.

They were inside Randy's luscious locker room for the night, when Vince McMahon had come to them with an ultimatum that they didn't take too kindly to.

Vince sighed. "Kerry-"

"Don't _Kerry_ me!" she snapped. "That suicidal assh-"

"Watch your language young lady," the old man bit out sternly, the fans releasing an _'Oh!'_ at Kerry nearly cursing on live tv.

Kerry scowled thickly, her fists tightening as she attempted to keep her anger in check. "You want us, to go out there tonight, and shake that crazy maniac's hand?!"

"Look... I know you're both hurting all over. I get that," Vince replied, before nodding his head. "But yes. That's what I want you to do."

Kerry growled lowly through her teeth, pacing the room with a dark look on her face. Orton clenched and unclenched his fists, shaking his head as he glowered at the old man, an extremely agitated expression on his face.

"Vince maybe you didn't see the footage last week, but I took a vicious fall off the stage," he growled lowly. "Kerry nearly suffered a concussion after taking a Twist of Fate."

"On the stage might I add," Kerry retorted in a low growl.

"All of this, right before Jeff Hardy made a conscious decision to climb 30-feet in the air and Swanton my unconscious body," Randy snapped calmly. Kerry bite back a snarl at the fans cheering, continuing to pace the room in silent rage. "I should be in a wheelchair... Kerry should be at home resting right now!"

Kerry nodded angrily in agreement to that, her chest heaving in anger as she snapped her head around to glare at the old man. Randy turned away from Mr. McMahon in disgust, seemingly done with the conversation.

"Nah! There is no way any of us is shaking his hand!" Kerry snapped, shaking her head defiantly. "I'd rather beat his face in! No way! You can forget about it!"

Vince sighed at Kerry and Randy's refusal to cooperate. He should have known they'd have a problem with this.

"Do you know how many times I've had to shake someone's hand that I didn't like? That I despised," Vince questioned. "It's why I carry hand sanitizer with me all the time now. I can't stand it."

"But a wise man once said that 'perception is reality." Kerry rolled her eyes at the old man's "wise" words. "So if you two go out there and you shake Jeff's hand tonight, you would be perceived as individuals who have softened a lil bit. Individuals who are not bad people."

Mr. McMahon pointedly ignored the look of disgust that Kerry sent him. "Individuals who, well let me see, maybe a little less competitive than thought. Maybe even thought of as a gentlemen..."

Vince then looked Kerry in the eye and smiled. "Or even thought of as a woman with class."

Kerry released a scoff, turning away from the man and crossing her arms, her brow starting to twitch.

"The reality?" the old man smiled wickedly. "The reality is that you two are both hardened, incorrigible, fiercely competitive scoundrels. That's the reality."

"I don't care if you don't mean it when you shake Jeff Hardy's hand. Hell, I don't mean it when I shake someone's hand," Mr. McMahon told the duo as Orton glared at him with a sneer. Kerry's lip remained curled in disgust as she listened to his speech. "But I'd do it nonetheless. Because you have to think of it as a competitive advantage. And in your case, Jeff Hardy said he was gonna take the pair of you out last week and he almost did."

Vince's smile widened. "But he didn't."

"So therefore, if you two go to the ring tonight, you're standing across from Jeff, and you shake his hand, and you look him in the eyes, Jeff has to be thinking to himself "What do I have to do to beat this man? What do I have to do to break this woman?"

Kerry scowled thickly, but bit back a retort. "And then, when Jeff looks into your eyes, he'll have the answer. He _can't."_

Vince frowned as Randy glared at him, while Kerry refused to look his way.

"Go shake the man's hand."

And with that, Mr. McMahon left the room, leaving the mischievous pair alone, shutting the door behind him.

Kerry growled and kicked the door in outrage, while Randy held his head in his hands, sighing in frustration.

* * * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome my guest at this time, Beth Phoenix," Todd Grisham announced, the crowd booing heavily when Beth came into view, a smirk present on her face.

"Beth, last week you attacked your Royal Rumble opponent, Sheree Louise after her match against Mickie James. May I ask why?" Grisham asked.

"Isn't it obvious Todd? The WWE Women's Championship means everything to me. You think I'm gonna let some snot nosed, talentless brat take that away from me just because she had a few nights of fame? No way. She is going to learn real soon that when it comes to me and that Women's Title, I will do anything to get it back," she answered evenly.

"Do you see Sheree Louise as competition?" Todd asked curiously, making Beth chuckle and shake her head.

"Sheree as competition?! Are you kidding me right now Todd?!" she asked in a very condescending tone. Todd went to reply, but the Glamazon immediately cut him off.

"Let me tell you something Todd. Sheree Louise doesn't even come close to it. And she never will!" Beth growled, a frown now masking her facial features. "Sheree is a little fawn living in a den full of lions and at the Royal Rumble I'm going to tear her apart."

With one last cold glare, Beth Phoenix walked away, the crowd booing heavily at her words.

"Well JR, there's your answer. Beth Phoenix does NOT see Sheree as competition," King stated.

"The Glamazon is very confident. I wonder what Sheree thinks about all of this? Don't go anywhere folks, cuz Beth Phoenix will be teaming up with Victoria to take on hometown girl Mickie James and Sheree Louise! And that match is next!" JR announced.

* * * *

 _"Obsession"_ played throughout the arena as Mickie James skipped out to a thunderous reception. Victoria and Beth Phoenix were already in the ring.

 _"And their opponents, first, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"_ Lilian Garcia announced, causing the Hampton crowd to cheer even louder.

"I have never heard a bigger reaction for a Diva like this before!" King yelled out over the extremely loud crowd as Mickie energetically skipped down the ramp with an excited smile on her face, smiling brightly and waving to the fans as she skipped past. She hugged her close friends and family before sliding into the ring on her knees.

"Mickie James, Virginia's own 3-Time WWE Women's Champion," JR stated as Mickie leaped up onto her feet and stepped onto the middle ropes of the nearest corner, holding her index and middle fingers up, getting a huge pop in response as she pointed out to the crowd with a huge smile. "A woman with a lot of history with the two women in the ring right now, Victoria and the Glamazon Beth Phoenix."

Mickie jumped off the ropes as the opening riffs of _"Headstrong"_ played throughout the arena, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. The Virginia brunette walked to her corner, eyeing her opponents with caution.

Sheree walked out from behind the minitron with a very obvious annoyed frown on her face as she came to a stop at the top of the rampway, glaring down at the ring, glowering at Beth Phoenix who sent her a smug smirk in return.

 _"And her partner, from Boston, Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!"_ Lilian Garcia announced as Sheree continued to glare at Beth Phoenix from the stage.

"Beth Phoenix referred to Sheree as a snot nosed, talentless brat. I don't know about you king, but I can't help but feel like that comment is gonna come back to bite her in the behind!" JR commented as Sheree walked down the ramp with a purpose, never taking her eyes off the Glamazon.

"She also said that Sheree doesn't even come close to competition! She said that Sheree is a little fawn living in a den full of lions and that she was going to tear Sheree apart at the Royal Rumble!" King added.

"And judging by the look on Sheree's face, the comments made by the Glamazon do not sit well with her," JR noted as Sheree walked up the steel steps and slowly walked across the ring apron, glaring at Beth Phoenix, who snickered along with Victoria, both amused by the look on Sheree's face.

"Definitely not. Which is a shame. You know something's wrong in the world when Sheree's not smiling!" King replied, making JR roll his eyes. Sheree entered the ring, throwing Victoria a dirty look when she smirked at her, and walked right past Beth Phoenix without saying a word or looking in her direction, wiping the smug look off the Glamazon's face and making Mickie smirk in amusement.

"... Did Sheree just snub the Glamazon?" King asked JR nervously as Sheree stepped up onto the middle ropes of the corner opposite the timekeepers area, holding her arms out wide, getting a loud reaction from the WWE fans.

"I think she did King!" JR replied as Sheree jumped off the turnbuckle. Sheree walked right by Beth again, bumping her shoulder on her way past, making the fans let loose a loud _'Oooh!'_ of excitement while Victoria's mouth hung open, shocked by Sheree's audacity. Mickie was amused throughout the whole ordeal, not saying a word, just smiling as Sheree walked to their corner.

"Uh-oh... I don't think Sheree has much respect for the Glamazon," JR noted as Sheree jumped up onto the opposite corner ropes, giving the Virginia fans a little lopsided smirk before jumping off the ropes.

"After that attack last week and the things that Beth Phoenix said earlier, you can't really blame her," King replied as Sheree turned around to find Beth Phoenix glaring at her in annoyance, clearly not pleased with the disrespect shown by the brunette. There was a lot of things Beth Phoenix could tolerate. Disrespect from a nobody like Sheree Louise was not one of them. "Look at the looks Sheree and Beth are giving each other!"

"Looks of absolute disdain," JR added as the riffs of Trapt faded into silence.

"Oh boy, I have a feeling this is going to get ugly very quickly!" King said, an edge of excitement in his voice.

Victoria placed a hand on Beth's shoulder, also glaring at Sheree.

"Don't let her get to you. She's nothing," she told Beth, cooling the woman's anger for the moment.

"I wanna start first."

Victoria grinned at Beth's cold response and obliged, stepping out of the ring.

The Glamazon's cold steel blue eyes pinned Sheree to the spot in a wordless challenge, and the Bostonian had to fight back her temper.

"Mickie..."

"I know," the Virginia brunette responded with a smirk, exiting the ring and stepping onto the apron. Her smile widened as the fans cheered with anticipation at the stare off between Sheree and the Glamazon.

"Oh boy. This is about to get interesting," JR observed. "It looks like Sheree and the Glamazon are gonna kick things off first."

"Things are definitely about to get ugly!" King exclaimed, noticing how the dirty, irritated looks that the two women were sending one another, got more intense as they slowly stepped up to each other, barely aware of the referee signalling for the bell to ring.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

A small tight smirk appeared on Sheree's face as Beth glared down at her. Sheree smirked at the crowd for a moment, before looking back at Beth with a small look of disgust as the blonde amazon leveled her with an angry scowl. "Man... have you seen the look on Sheree's face?!"

"These two obviously don't like each other. Beth Phoenix made this personal when she attacked Sheree last week, unprovoked might I add," JR said as the two women stared each other down with looks of disdain.

"You don't see me as competition?" Sheree questioned, blue eyes narrowed in anger at what Beth Phoenix said. She saw the Glamazon's interview earlier. She didn't really care about most of the comments Beth made, but the fact that Beth doesn't see her as competition made her blood boil. "That was a big mistake. A very, _very_ big mistake!"

A small smug grin appeared on the Glamazon's face in response. "Oh really? Like I said earlier, you're just a little fawn in a den full of lions. I'm going to rip you apart at the Royal Rumble kid."

Sheree chuckled. "A lil fawn? Really? Is that the best you could come up with?"

Beth frowned at that.

"Honey. I already have three big wins under my belt. I think that's a pretty big deal for a _"little fawn_ " like me!" the Boston native replied with a smirk, using air quotations on the words; Little Fawn.

"That Fatal-4-Way was a fluke. That No Disqualification Match against Victoria was a fluke. And Mickie? Mickie is a pushover. So you have nothing to be proud of," Beth retorted, ignoring the glare she received from Mickie.

"Oh yeah? You know what I think your real problem is? You see me as a threat. Just like Victoria does," Sheree stated, a smug grin on her face, ignoring the fact that Victoria was now giving her one heck of a death stare.

The cameras had managed to catch that little comment, causing a small portion of fans to _'Oooh!'_ in response.

"Did you hear that?" JR asked his broadcast partner.

"Uhh... Sheree! I think you're barking up the wrong tree here!" King warned.

A booming laugh escaped Beth's mouth at that, amusement twinkling in her blue eyes. "A threat?! Are you kidding me?! What gave you that idea?!"

Sheree stepped a little closer to Beth, a smirk on her face as the referee looked between them nervously.

"Because deep down, you're afraid of me..." Sheree stated in a calm voice, making Beth narrow her eyes at the woman.

"Don't try to deny it. You are scared of me. Victoria is scared of me!" Sheree snarled, smirking at the look of rage that appeared on Victoria's face before turning back to Beth Phoenix.

"I'm going to let you in on a lil secret," Sheree murmured lowly, leaning forward a little bit, her smirk widening slightly as Beth eyed the woman in suspicion and for reason unknown to her, nervousness.

"I am not what you think I am. Trust me when I say, that I can be a very, _very bad_ person and if you continue to _piss_ me off, I will make an example out of you!" Sheree whispered harshly, a dark scowl replacing her smirk.

Beth also lost her smile at that point, a thick scowl appearing on her face. "Was that a threat? Did you just threaten me?!"

"I'm not sure what's being said, but I don't think I wanna know," King said, paling slightly as Sheree and Beth glared at each other with looks of anger and hatred.

"The Glamazon looks like she's about to blow a gasket! I can see her veins pulsing in anger!" JR exclaimed as Beth glared at Sheree in unbridled fury.

"What in the world did Sheree say to her?!" King cried out.

Sheree and Beth stepped up to one another, to the point their foreheads were almost touching, rage evident on their faces, half aware of the fans cheering in anticipation for a fight between the two. "These two women are about to kill one another JR!"

"The tension is rising! We're about to have a fight on our hands!" JR cried out as Sheree scowled in Beth Phoenix's face.

"You won't be ripping me apart at the Royal Rumble Beth... _cuz I'm gonna rip your arms clean off your shoulders before you get the chance to!"_

_SMACK!_

Mickie looked on in shock as Sheree's head whipped to the side, a red handprint on her face from where Beth slapped her. She had heard the whole thing and was shocked at the way Sheree mouthed off at Beth Phoenix. No woman, not even her, has ever talked to Beth Phoenix like that. And from the way Victoria was eyeing Sheree, she could tell, that she was a little surprised at Sheree's audacity as well.

"Oh no!" JR exclaimed.

"It looks like Sheree said something that the Glamazon didn't like!" King noted.

Sheree looked at the crowd with a scathing look on her face, the fans eating the drama up, the brunette haired woman trying to keep her already boiling anger in check. Sheree faced Beth again, only to receive another smack on the opposite cheek.

"Oh, and another one!" JR called out, the fans reacting with a verbal _'Ohhh!'_

"Sheree provoked the wrong woman!" King added.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! Don't you ever disrespect me again!" Beth yelled, poking Sheree angrily in the chest.

"You wanna threaten me huh?! You wanna-" Beth was cut off by the angry brunette ferociously tackling the Glamazon to the ground. Having had enough of the slaps, the finger poking and the attitude, Sheree laid into Beth with hard vicious rights to the face, catching the Glamazon completely off guard.

"OH! And here we go!" JR exclaimed as Sheree punched away at the Glamazon, who was trying desperately to protect herself from Sheree's anger.

"Look at her go!" King cheered, the fans roaring with excitement.

"Sheree wants to beat the living hell out of Beth Phoenix!" JR cried.

Eventually Beth managed to throw Sheree off her and scrambled to her feet, only to receive a vicious superkick to the face, sending her tumbling out of the ring and onto the floor, the fans releasing a verbal _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight. "Oh what a superkick!"

"There was some malice intent in that superkick! She tried to kick Beth Phoenix's head off!" King cried out as Sheree glared down at Beth, who was leaning against the barricade, looking up at the woman in rage whilst favouring her mouth.

"Sheree is not in the mood for games. You can tell by the look on her face," JR noted, noticing the cold fury on Sheree's face as she glared down at the Glamazon.

Victoria jumped off the apron, demanding the referee to keep Sheree back while she checked on Beth.

"Keep her back!" Victoria snapped at the referee when Sheree tried to go after the Glamazon, the official forcing her away from the ropes, warning her to cool down.

"Are you ok?" Victoria asked Beth, who was on one knee, holding her jaw as she glared angrily at Sheree, who was pacing the ring with a frown directed at the Glamazon, waiting impatiently for her to get back in the ring.

Beth touched her lip and looked at her hand, relieved to see no blood, but she was still incredibly furious.

Victoria saw the angered look on her face, but before she could say anything, Beth rushed back into the ring and speared Sheree right out of it, causing them both to tumble through the ropes and onto the floor in front of the announce table, getting a shocked gasp from the crowd.

"Whoa! Whoa!" King exclaimed as the two women rolled across the floor, fists flying wildly as they attempted to destroy one another, the fans cheering in excitement.

"Oh god! This tag match has turned into a brawl between Sheree Louise and Beth Phoenix! They wanna tear each other apart!" JR cried out.

"Come on ladies! Lets be civil about this!" King pleaded as the two got increasingly more violent and vicious, kicking and punching at any part of their bodies.

The two women either didn't hear his pleads or simply didn't care. They both stood up at the same time and attacked each other with vicious fists that didn't completely hit their mark, while the referee was trying to get them back inside the ring. He didn't want to end this match as a no contest, but he will if they didn't calm down. "The official might wanna get involved. These two might kill each other if someone doesn't do something!"

"You wanna get involved in that?" JR questioned his broadcast partner.

"Good point," King replied with an amused chuckle.

Beth and Sheree continued to wail on each other, completely ignoring the referee, until Beth caught Sheree in the gut with a knee and then shoved her back first into the ring apron, making Sheree cry out in pain, the fans wincing at the sight. "Oh no!"

"Right into the apron!" JR exclaimed as Sheree favoured her back with a pained cry.

Victoria smirked at the sound of Sheree crying out in pain, while Mickie watched on with a worried expression on her face. The Glamazon grabbed Sheree by the face and trapped her against the side of the ring apron, scowling down at Sheree in rage as she tried to pry Beth's hands from her face.

"You wanna disrespect me?! Huh?! YOU WANNA THREATEN ME?!" Beth roared in Sheree's face, before hurling the woman clean over the announce table, much to the commentators and the fans surprise.

"Whoa! Look out!" King exclaimed, both he and JR hastily getting up from their seats and out of the way as Sheree tumbled over the announce table and crashed into the chairs, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight.

"The Glamazon is throwing Sheree around like a ragdoll!" JR cried out as Sheree slid off the chairs and onto the floor, wincing in pain. "Sheree almost landed right on our laps!"

"You okay down there Sheree?" King asked worriedly.

"Just peachy..." Sheree replied with a pained groan as she struggled to stand, unaware of the Glamazon storming around the announce table with a dark glare on her face.

"Move!" Beth snapped, glaring at King, who rapidly moved out of the way.

"I'm moving! I'm moving!"

Beth grabbed Sheree by her brunette locks and forced her to stand, pulling her out of the area behind the announce table and throwing her back in the ring.

"She's moody today ain't she," King commented as he and JR sat back down.

"She's always moody," JR retorted as Beth slid back into the ring, breaking the referee's count at 8 as Sheree slowly rose to her feet. Beth grabbed Sheree's hair again, ignoring the warning the referee gave her, and dragged the brunette into her corner of the ring. Beth stomped at Sheree rapidly before tagging in Victoria. "Tag made. In comes Victoria."

Beth grabbed Sheree from behind, restraining her arms as Victoria stepped into the ring, smirking at the helpless situation Sheree was in. She's been wanting to get her hands on the brunette ever since she beat her in that No Disqualification Match two weeks ago.

"Oh boy, I know Victoria has been waiting to get her hands on Sheree," King commented.

Victoria slapped Sheree hard across the face, smirking at the red hand print on Sheree's face that had turned a deeper shade of red. "Ooh! Ouch!"

"Victoria and Beth Phoenix, just disrespecting Sheree now," JR noted, the fans starting to jeer at the sight.

 _Damn... what's with all the bitch slaps today,_ Sheree thought as she sent Victoria a smirk.

"Is that all you've got?! I didn't even feel it!" the brunette taunted, making Victoria's eyes darken in anger, a snarl forming on her face. Beth's large biceps also began to tighten around her arms.

"Is she trying to provoke them?!" King cried out.

"It looks like it. I see no fear in the eyes of Sheree," JR commented as Victoria scowled at the defiant smirk on Sheree's face. In response, Victoria kneed Sheree hard in the gut, making her groan in pain as Beth released her, letting Sheree fall to her hands and knees, the fans verbally wincing at the sight. "Oh! And a vicious knee drops Sheree to the mat."

Sheree gasped for breath, her arms wrapping around her stomach. _Okay... I felt that one..._

Victoria wasn't done yet. She kicked Sheree hard in the ribs, the sound of her boot connecting with Sheree's body vibrating throughout the Hampton Coliseum, causing the fans to wince.

"Ouch! I heard that one!" King said with a wince, Sheree squirming on her side in agony.

"Victoria has Sheree exactly where she wants her," JR noted.

Victoria smirked down at Sheree as she groaned in pain, holding her ribs. Victoria suddenly sprinted at Mickie, knocking her off the apron, making her hit the ground hard. "OH and a cheap shot to Mickie James!"

"That was uncalled for!" King exclaimed as the Hampton crowd booed Victoria harshly. Mickie stood up as Victoria sent her a smug smirk. The Virginia brunette scowled in anger before rushing into the ring, fully prepared to slap the smirk off the two-toned haired woman's face, but the referee held her back.

"Mickie ain't about to let Victoria get away with that!" JR noted as Mickie pushed against the referee, glaring at Victoria in anger, who just winked tauntingly at her, making Mickie even more angry.

While the referee was preoccupied with getting Mickie back into her corner, Sheree tried to pull herself up using the ropes, unaware of Beth stalking her from behind on the apron.

"Uh-oh, Sheree! Look out! Behind you!" King cried out. Beth went to clothesline Sheree, but the Boston brunette saw the attack coming and ducked, causing Beth to miss wildly.

"That was lucky of Sheree! Beth was about to- Oh my goodness!" JR exclaimed as Sheree roughly grabbed the blonde haired woman by her hair, and dragged the Glamazon across the ring apron, bashing her head against the ring post, the impact receiving a loud _'Ohhh!'_ from the Hampton crowd.

"My gosh!" King exclaimed as Beth tumbled off the apron and hit the floor with a thud.

"Sheree just bashed the Glamazon's skull off the ring post!" JR cried out as Sheree glared down at Beth, who was laid out on the floor, her eyes glazed over, as if she was seeing stars. "What viciousness!"

 _That will keep her down for a while,_ Sheree thought. She turned around, only to get speared into the corner by Victoria, knocking the wind out of her. "Oh and Victoria out of nowhere, driving her shoulder into the abdomen of Sheree!"

Victoria kept up with her assault, ramming her shoulder repeatedly into Sheree's gut, ignoring the referee's warnings. When the official started counting Victoria backed off, allowing Sheree to slump down the turnbuckle, holding her stomach in pain.

After another warning from the referee, Victoria continued her assault on Sheree, roughly rubbing the sole of her boot against Sheree's face, causing the official to begin the 5 count again when she refused to move away, the fans jeering at the sight. "Victoria is absolutely punishing Sheree!"

"And she's loving every second of it," King replied.

Once the referee got to a count of four, Victoria backed away from Sheree, the Hampton crowd loudly chanting _'We Want Mickie! We Want Mickie! We Want Mickie!'_

Sheree struggled to get her breath back as the chants got louder. She needed to get to Mickie as soon as possible. She knew that. But she also knew that she had to take Victoria out of the equation long enough to make the tag.

Victoria grabbed Sheree by the hair and roughly dragged her out of the corner, whipping the Bostonian towards the ropes. As Sheree rebound off the ropes, Victoria went for a clothesline, only for Sheree to duck.

"Oh!" JR exclaimed as Sheree turned and left her feet, catching Victoria in the jaw with a dropkick that got a round of cheers from the fans, flooring the two-tone haired woman. "What a dropkick!"

"Wow! She got some height on that!" King praised as both Sheree and Victoria laid on the canvas, panting in exhaustion. "This is your chance Sheree! Get to Mickie!"

"Sheree gained some breathing room!" JR added as the brunette began to stir. "Now all she needs to do is get to Mickie and make that tag!"

Sheree slowly crawled towards Mickie, who was practically jumping up and down on the apron, her hand reaching out for a tag as the Hampton crowd cheered in anticipation.

"Come on Sheree! You're almost there!" Mickie encouraged.

"Sheree is just fingertips away from making the tag!"

"Come on! Come on!" King chanted.

Sheree was just fingertips away from tagging in Mickie, when the Virginia brunette was suddenly pulled off the apron by an angry Beth Phoenix, Mickie's mouth hitting the hard part of the ring. "Aw no!"

"And Beth Phoenix intervenes!" JR cried out as the fans booed in anger at the Glamazon's interference.

"Aw man! Sheree was so close!" King complained.

Beth wasn't finished with Mickie. She grabbed Mickie by the head and slammed her into the steel steps, before throwing her rather harshly into the barricade, causing the fans to boo the Amazonian blonde even louder. "Oh, geez!"

"And now just tossing Mickie James into the barricade!" JR exclaimed, the fans continuing to boo harshly. "And these fans are livid!"

"She won't be getting up from that for a while," King added with a wince.

"This match has turned into a two-on-one handicap. And I'm starting to think this was their plan all along!" JR commented in annoyance as Sheree crawled towards the ropes, glaring at Beth Phoenix, not at all pleased or amused by the Glamazon's actions.

"Yeah, it's painfully obvious who Beth Phoenix and Victoria wants to hurt the most in this match," King retorted.

Sheree grabbed the ropes, using them to lift herself onto her feet, still glaring at Beth Phoenix, who sent her a smug smirk in return, slowly walking around the ring and back to her corner. Sheree turned away from the woman, her eyes widening at the sight of Victoria sprinting towards her. "Look out Sheree!"

Sheree rapidly moved out of the way, causing Victoria to go flying into the ring-post shoulder first, the fans releasing a verbal wince at the sight.

"Oh! Shoulder first into the ring-post goes Victoria!" JR exclaimed.

"That was a close one! Sheree dodged a bullet there!" King added.

Sheree pulled Victoria out of the corner and rolled her up in a schoolgirl pin attempt, Victoria's legs flailing in the air. "Hey look!"

_1…_

"Sheree going for the pin..." JR noted.

2...

Victoria just about managed to break out of the pin, rolling onto her front. "And Victoria kicks out at two!"

Victoria rose onto her knees, only to receive a huge superkick to the face, the Hampton crowd letting loose a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact as Victoria fell back onto the mat on her side, a dazed expression on her face. "OH! Superkick!"

"Right in the mouth!" King exclaimed.

"My god what a kick!" JR cried out as Sheree quickly went for the cover, hooking Victoria's far leg. "Sheree going for the cover again!"

_1…_

"Just trying to survive!"

_2…_

Sheree let out a small yell of pain when Beth re-entered the ring and stamped on her back. "No! Pin broken up by the Glamazon!"

"Phew! What a save! I don't know if Victoria would have kicked out of that," King wondered as the blond amazon taunted the crowd with a smirk, making them boo in response.

Sheree glared at the back of the Glamazon, rubbing her back gingerly.

Sheree rose to her feet, storming towards the woman. She grabbed a hold of Beth's legs and dumped her over the ropes, making the crowd cheer in approval as Beth tumbled over the ropes, hitting the apron hard, before landing face first onto the floor. "Whoa!"

"My god! Sheree just dumped the Glamazon over the ropes!" JR cried out in shock as Beth slowly lifted her body off the ground.

Beth Phoenix slowly lifted up her head as she stood back up, giving everyone a clear view of the pure rage that was evident on her face.

"Oh boy... I don't like the look on the Glamazon's face right now!" King said nervously as Beth slowly turned around and scowled at Sheree in rage.

"She is incensed!" JR added. Sheree glared back at the raging blonde-haired woman in defiance. "But Sheree seems unfazed, unintimidated! She-"

The fans screamed out at Sheree in warning, but she reacted a little too late, being forcefully turned around, finding herself on Victoria's shoulders. "Victoria from behind!"

"Uh-oh!" King cried out.

"Sheree's caught!" JR said as Victoria glared at the crowd before falling back, slamming Sheree back first into the mat with a Samoan Drop. "Oh, the Samoan Drop! My god what impact!"

"Good grief!" King added, the fans verbally wincing as Sheree groaned in pain. Victoria lazily hooked Sheree's far leg, a grin on her face as she laid back on Sheree's groaning form, confident that she had the match won.

"And now, Victoria going for the cover!" JR noted.

_1..._

"Could she get the pin, and spoil Sheree's MOMENTUM!"

_2…_

Victoria scowled in annoyance when Sheree kicked out at the last minute, receiving an _'Ohhh!'_ from the Hampton crowd at the near fall.

"No! Sheree manages to get the shoulders up!" JR exclaimed.

"I thought it was over right there! That was a close one," King added as Victoria turned, scowling down at Sheree, silently wondering what she had to do to put the young woman away.

"Hey!"

Victoria turned to see Beth stood on the apron with her hand outstretched, a livid expression on her face. "Tag me in!"

"U-Uh-oh..."

Victoria smirked and tagged the angry woman in. "Oh no..."

"The Glamazon, being tagged back in," JR observed. As soon as Beth entered the ring she immediately grabbed Sheree, forcing her to her feet, glaring at her in rage. "And Sheree better be on high alert, cuz the Glamazon looks damn-near livid!"

"I think the Glamazon is about to cause some major damage," King murmured, nervously eyeing the livid expression on Beth Phoenix's face.

Beth backed Sheree into the nearest corner, and then began punching Sheree repeatedly in the face in a rage, the referee trying desperately to get her away from Sheree as the fans booed in anger at the aggression Beth Phoenix was showing. "Good grief!"

"The Glamazon has absolutely lost it!" JR snapped as Beth continued to viciously punch away at Sheree in the corner, the fans boos intensifying at the sight.

"Come on! Enough is enough!" King retorted, not liking Beth's actions one bit.

"That's enough!" the referee snapped, successfully pulling Beth Phoenix away from Sheree, who was barely able to keep herself from collapsing onto the mat.

"The official finally managing to get the Glamazon away from Sheree!" JR noted as the referee gave Beth Phoenix a stern warning, who responded by rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... but I don't think she's done yet," King retorted as Beth advanced towards Sheree, grabbing her cheeks roughly and forcing the brunette to look up at her.

"You think you can beat me huh?! You think you have a chance at the Royal Rumble HUH?!" Beth roared in Sheree's face before punching her hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of Sheree. "Oh man..."

"What a relentless assault by the Glamazon," JR said as Beth backed away from Sheree, the brunette dropping to her knees, trying to get some air back into her lungs. "Sheree is in tremendous amounts of pain right now."

"Are you okay to compete Sheree?" the official questioned.

Sheree breathed heavily before answering. "I'm fine."

At that answer Beth immediately stalked towards Sheree, intent on causing her Royal Rumble opponent more pain, but Sheree was one step ahead of her, tackling Beth to the mat and raining down fists like no tomorrow, getting a positive response from the fans.

"Whoa! Look at this!" King exclaimed in surprise as Sheree viciously and furiously punched away at the Glamazon.

"Sheree's going on a punching spree!" JR cried out. "Just trying to survive this 2-on-1 assault!"

"Look at those fists fly!" King added.

Beth eventually managed to throw Sheree off her, both women quickly rising to their feet and giving everyone a view of Beth Phoenix's busted lip, causing them to stare in slight shock. "S-Sheree busted her lip! Sheree made the Glamazon bleed! She ain't gonna be pleased about that!"

"The violence these two are unleashing on one another!" JR exclaimed. "That's how much these two women hate each other!"

Sheree rushed at the Glamazon, only to find herself caught in the woman's powerful arms and lifted off the ground.

"Oh lord!" The Glamazon flattened the Bostonian brunette with a large sitout Spinebuster, Sheree's back slamming against the canvas hard. "Spinebuster!"

"With authority!" King added.

Beth rose to her feet, standing over Sheree. She touched her lips with her fingers, eyes widening in surprise when she saw the blood on her digits. "Oh no!"

"Sheree might want to get outta there!" JR noted as the Glamazon's light blue eyes darkened in anger, glaring down at Sheree as she attempted to get back up onto her feet.

Beth pounced on Sheree, kneeing her hard in the side of her ribs as she rose to her hands and knees, before ruthlessly assaulting Sheree with shots to the head. "The Glamazon... she's lost control!"

"It's like a switch went off in her head! As soon as she realized that her lip had been busted open she lost it!" King exclaimed as Beth stomped and kicked away at Sheree in anger, the fans booing at the woman's vicious display.

Beth got one last kick in before finally relenting, glaring down at Sheree in seething anger, ignoring the Hampton crowd that was booing her, displeased by her actions. "Man... remind me to never anger the Glamazon!"

Beth glared down at Sheree's supine form, before heading towards her corner and grabbing the turnbuckle padding, trying to pull it off.

"W-What's she doing?!" King exclaimed.

"S-She's pulling off the turnbuckle padding!" JR added.

The referee saw what Beth was doing and immediately pulled her away from the turnbuckle.

"What are you doing?!" the referee exclaimed.

"What does it look like?!" Beth snapped, trying to move past the official, but he refused to let her go past him.

"You are not allowed to pull off the turnbuckle pad Beth," the referee told her firmly.

"I don't care!"

"Thank god for the referee. Who knows what Beth would have done to Sheree if she had exposed that steel in the corner," King said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah- Hey wait a minute!" JR exclaimed in anger as Victoria ripped the turnbuckle padding clean off while the referee was busy apprehending Beth Phoenix, leaving the steel exposed and throwing the padding elsewhere. "Victoria just ripped the turnbuckle pad off the corner! Damnit!"

"I don't like this JR!" King said nervously, the fans booing Victoria, making her smirk smugly at them.

The referee turned away from Beth and froze at seeing the steel exposed in the corner. He frowned at Victoria who had an almost innocent smile on her face. "The steel is exposed!"

"And there is not a damn thing the referee can do about it! Damnit Victoria!" JR cursed in frustration.

Beth forced Sheree onto her feet with a dark smirk on her face and lifted her up into a powerbomb.

"Oh no! I don't like where this is going JR!" King cried out in fear for Sheree.

"This is going too far!" JR exclaimed.

Beth ran at the exposed steel turnbuckle, fully prepared to launch Sheree into it, the fans eyes widening in horror, screaming at the sight. "The Glamazon is gonna-"

Sheree suddenly bent all the way back, using her leg strength and Beth's momentum to her advantage. Beth's face smacked against the steel, causing the fans to let loose a loud _'OHHH!'_ at the impact as she wobbled in a daze before falling flat on her back. "OHHH!"

"Oh my god!" King exclaimed in shock and relief for Sheree, Victoria's mouth dropping open.

"What a counter from Sheree!" JR cried out as both women laid in the ring, exhausted. "What luck! Countering that buckle bomb attempt into a hurricanrana into the steel turnbuckle!"

"Sheree saw her career flashing before her eyes JR! Beth Phoenix was looking to ruin her career right there!" King exclaimed as the Hampton crowd chanted _'Sheree! Sheree! Sheree!'_ trying to encourage Sheree to fight on.

It was at this moment that Mickie scrambled onto the apron, encouraging Sheree along with the fans to tag her in, prompting Sheree to slowly crawl towards her corner.

"Sheree, crawling and clawing towards Mickie!" JR noted, the fans screaming and cheering, imploring Sheree onward.

"She's got a long way to go though!" King added.

Victoria glared at Sheree, who was getting closer and closer to Mickie and then stared down at her knocked out partner. There was no way Beth was going to make it through this match after that hurricanrana counter.

Her mind made up, Victoria reached over and tapped Beth's abdomen, tagging herself in. "Ya see that?!"

"Oh no! Victoria has tagged herself in!" JR exclaimed as Victoria entered the ring and stalked towards Sheree, much to the chagrin of Mickie and the Hampton crowd.

Victoria grabbed ahold of Sheree's right leg, hoping to stop her in her tracks. Not deterred by Victoria, Sheree stood, balancing on her left leg and stretched her right arm out, trying to reach Mickie. The fans screamed out as Sheree was fingertips away from tagging the Virginia veteran in. "Sheree is mere fingertips away from tagging in Mickie James!"

"She's still too far away though!" King cried out.

Victoria tugged on Sheree's leg, pulling her away from Mickie, making the fans boo, but surprisingly Sheree still managed to balance on her other foot. Sheree turned to face Victoria, and before the two-tone haired woman knew what was happening, she found herself falling to one knee, cradling the back of her head. "Oh!"

"Enziguri!" JR exclaimed, the fans releasing an _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight of Sheree rocking Victoria upside the head with an enziguri kick.

"I don't think Victoria knows where she is right now! Not after a kick like that!" King added as Victoria tried to shake off the cobwebs.

While Victoria was busy trying to gain her bearings, Sheree made her move, leaping across the ring and tagging Mickie into the match, the crowd giving Mickie a huge pop. "She made it!"

"Here comes Mickie!" JR exclaimed as Mickie pulled herself up the turnbuckle, the fans cheering as she perched herself on the top ropes.

"WHOA!" King exclaimed as Mickie leaped off the ropes, flattening a stumbling Victoria with a seated senton.

"Mickie with the seated senton!" JR cried out. Mickie leaped up to her feet, the fans cheering excitedly as she raised her hand, a bright smile on her face. "Flooring Victoria!"

Mickie then grabbed a stumbling Victoria and whipped her into the ropes. Victoria rebounded off the ropes, and soon found herself being lifted into the air by her leg, crashing face first into the mat. "Flapjack!"

Mickie nipped up onto her feet, the fans cheering wildly.

"COME ON!" the Virginia brunette yelled, receiving a huge pop from the crowd.

"Mickie is on fire! And so is her home-state crowd of Virginia!"

"What did you say, JR?! I can't hear you! This crazy crowd is so loud!" King replied.

Mickie turned around and saw Victoria on her feet, running at her with a clothesline attempt. Mickie ducked before catching Victoria in the side of her jaw with the Mick Kick, getting a loud reaction from the fans and sending Victoria crashing to the mat. "Oh! There it is!"

"The Mick Kick! Mickie James hit it!" JR exclaimed.

Mickie hooked Victoria's leg, going for the cover. "Going for the pin!"

_1..._

"One! Two!"

_2..._

Out of nowhere, Beth managed to break the pin by clubbing Mickie on the back, making her grimace in pain. "And Beth Phoenix breaks up the pin!"

"How is she still moving after being launched into the exposed turnbuckle?!" King exclaimed in surprise as the fans reacted negatively to the pin break up.

Beth gingerly rose to her feet, only to get speared through the ropes and out of the ring by a recovering Sheree, both Divas tumbling out of the ring. "Whoa!"

"Good lord!" JR exclaimed as the two women laid on the thinly padded floor, both grimacing in pain.

"That tumble looked pretty nasty! I hope they're both okay!" King added.

Meanwhile in the ring, both Mickie and Victoria made it back to their feet. Victoria made the first move, kicking Mickie James in the gut and setting up for the Widow's Peak. "Uh-oh, it looks like Mickie James is in trouble!"

"Victoria is looking to end it right here!" JR added.

The fans booed as Victoria lifted Mickie onto her shoulder, but Mickie managed to wiggle her way out of Victoria's grasp, landing behind the stronger woman on her feet. "Counter! Mickie escaped the Widow's Peak!"

Mickie quickly turned Victoria around and kicked her in the gut, before signalling for the Mickie-DT, holding two fingers up whilst letting loose a loud battle cry, causing the fans to let loose a loud pop in response.

"Uh-oh! You know what's coming next JR!" King exclaimed.

"Mickie James, signalling for the Mickie-DT!" JR cried out.

Mickie successfully hit the Mickie-DT, driving Victoria's head into the canvas to a rousing response from the fans. "Oh! Mickie-DT connects!"

"Oh!" King exclaimed.

"And now going for the cover! Victoria is out of it!" JR said as Mickie James quickly went for the cover, hooking Victoria's legs.

_1..._

_2..._

"One! Two!"

_3!_

"Three! Mickie got the pin!"

The Hampton Coliseum exploded in cheers as Mickie's theme song blasted throughout the arena.

 _"Here's your winners, Mickie James and Sheree Louise!"_ Lilian Garcia announced.

"What a match!" King exclaimed. Mickie James stood up with a massive smile on her face as the Hampton crowd popped for her.

"What a huge momentum boost! Mickie James and Sheree Louise scores the W!" JR added.

Sheree rolled into the ring and hugged Mickie with a smile on her face, before raising the veteran's hand in victory, gaining a huge thunderous pop from the fans. "You have to wonder who will come out on top this Sunday at the Royal Rumble. Sheree? Or Beth Phoenix?"

"My money's on Sheree!" King said as Sheree and Mickie proceeded to climb up onto the turnbuckles, raising their arms and receiving another huge reaction from the fans.

"Well, anyone of these women could win at the Royal Rumble. I'm sure Sheree will give it her all, but Beth Phoenix is not gonna make it easy for her," JR replied as Sheree looked down into the ringside area, noticing Beth Phoenix and Victoria glaring up at her as they sat against the barricade.

"Damn right she ain't! But Sheree is no pushover! She's feisty as all hell and there is no way she's gonna let Beth Phoenix push her around at the Royal Rumble! This is gonna be great!" King added with an excited grin as Sheree smirked down at Victoria and the Glamazon, making their glares of anger intensify as they watched the Bostonian and Mickie continue to celebrate with the fans.

"For a time I believed Mickie James was the one woman capable of pushing the Glamazon to her limit. Sheree Louise looks to be the second Diva to do so," JR said.

"Beth Phoenix does not see Sheree Louise as competition. But I'll be willing to bet Sheree is dead set on testing that theory this Sunday at the Royal Rumble."

* * * *

Melina paced the corridor with an irate expression on her face, the WWE Women's Championship hanging off her shoulder, the fans immediately booing at her appearance.

"You think you have me all figured out. Don't you Tara," Melina growled as she glared at the camera in front of her. She knew Tara was watching.

"You play your little mind games, and you roll your eyes back, like it's supposed to scare me! Like it's supposed to intimidate me! I'm the WWE Women's Champion! I have come too far to lose to an old, broken fossil like you!" Melina snapped.

"I'm not losing to you this Sunday. I _won't_ lose to you this Sunday. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to walk out of Madison Square Garden still Women's Champion. You can bet on that," Melina snarled, before storming off.

"Melina sure is determined to keep the Women's Championship," King noted.

"More like obsessed. I don't know what kind of tricks Melina is going to pull on Sunday, but I know it won't be good," JR retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the brand new chapter of Making A Name for Yourself! I'm glad to be dropping chapters again! I hope you enjoyed this one! That ain't the last of the go-home show of RAW however! There's still more to come before we get to the Royal Rumble!
> 
> How are y'all liking the ThunderDome so far? I think it has a few issues but it's.. okay... I think... Summerslam was fun! Asuka is champion again, and the seeds between Bayley and Sasha are SO close to exploding! One lady had to leave, but it was for a good reason. I hope Sonya returns eventually.
> 
> Oh and Sami and ROMAN are back! AND ROMAN IS WITH HEYMAN!!! I can't WAIT to see what happens there!


	15. Civility?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Saiyangod101 back at it again with another new chapter of Making a Name for Yourself! ENJOY! Also BAYLEY DID NOTHING WRONG! (Sorry Sasha luv u🥺)

Sheree sat on a road case outside the steps that led to the gorilla position, giggling as she scrolled through her social media. The fanbase were talking about her sudden rise, and the tag match that she had quite a bit ago. A lot of the fanbase were still pretty hyped over her match with Mickie James, and couldn't wait for her Rumble match and a future bout with the Virginia veteran.

She agreed with them. She couldn't wait to work with Mickie again!

"Hey Sheree!"

The brunette haired woman looked away from her phone at her name being called, smirking at the sight of Charlotte and Paul walking towards her.

Paul was in his ring attire and wearing a black shirt with flames and skulls covering the front. Charlotte wore a black _'Metallica'_ themed v-neck tank top, a black leather jacket, black leather skin-tight pants, which was fastened by a black strap with a silver skull as the belt buckle, and black leather ankle-high heeled boots.

"Two minutes," Charlotte said to the long haired man, getting a nod from him.

"Hurry up alright. We're up next," he replied.

Freya just nodded, watching him walk up the steps that led to the gorilla position.

Sheree watched as Paul disappeared through the curtain, before turning to Charlotte, a frown on her face. "Let me guess. Jessie told you about my mother wanting to come to the Royal Rumble."

Judging by the amused look on Charlotte's face, she knew she hit the nail on the head.

"You're right. I'm just wondering if you're okay," Charlotte asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just worrying about how the others will react. I know I'm going to have to tell them why she's there. It's pretty scary," Sheree explained before shaking her head. "Ugh... I'm probably just worrying about nothing."

"No, you have every right to be worried. Your mother has a way of making herself the center of attention. She's known throughout the whole wrestling world. I'm actually surprised you managed to get this far without anyone recognizing you," Charlotte commented with a chuckle. Sheree grimaced.

"That's probably because I've never really wrestled under the family name," Sheree replied nervously. "I've never told anyone I'm a Huxley... I just... didn't want the bullcrap that came with being apart of a wrestling family. People will probably recognize me for my work on the Indies, but that would be it."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at that. But didn't question the exact reason why Sheree has never wrestled under her family name. Knowing Sheree, she probably wanted to start her own career, without the family name being held over her, so that she could earn any success she got, without people claiming that she got success because of her family name.

"Look. The only person you need to be worried about is Stephanie. Jane is the ultimate rebel, and ain't afraid to say what's on her mind. While Stephanie can be... uh... juvenile and pompous at times. They are the perfect definition of polar opposites," Charlotte explained.

Sheree frowned at Charlotte's use of words, when referring to Stephanie McMahon. She didn't know why, but ever since she joined the main roster back in 2006, she has always been aware of this high level of animosity from Charlotte directed at the boss's daughter. That animosity had calmed down over the years, but the tension was still there.

Besides... Stephanie was the least of Sheree's worries.

"I'd better go. Don't worry about it too much okay. Just enjoy yourself at the Royal Rumble," Charlotte said with a smile, before jogging off towards the gorilla.

Sheree sighed, watching the woman run up the stairs with a smile, before heading off to find Mickie and Lisa.

* * * *

Freya sat on top of the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area, glaring up at the new HD set, wondering what Mr. McMahon had concocted in an attempt to ruin her mentor's Royal Rumble ambitions. Triple H showboated to the fans that were cheering loudly for the both of them, the fans at ringside doing bow-down gestures to Triple H as he continued to survey and engage the audience.

Freya looked into the audience at her name being called, noticing an adorable, dark-haired little girl waving enthusiastically at her. Freya smiled brightly and waved back at her.

"Who's it gonna be?!" King questioned in excitement. "Do you have any idea JR?"

"No idea," JR replied.

Triple H and Freya frowned deeply when _"Regality"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena, the fans booing as William Regal, Raw's current General Manager, walked out onto the stage in formal wear, with a mic in hand and a scowl on his face.

"William Regal?!" King questioned in confusion as Regal's scowl deepened, glaring at the expressionless looks on Freya and Triple H's faces.

"Triple H. Tonight, it's not who your opponent is. But whom, if necessary, your opponents _are!"_ the Englishman snapped, making Freya shake her head with a look of disdain. "It's not the kind of match you have. More the kind of match that you're in!"

 _'What?!'_ chants began to whisper throughout the arena as William continued to speak.

"Because in order for you to qualify for the Royal Rumble match, you will have to face not one, but three opponents!"

_"WHAT?!"_

"Three?!" King muttered in surprise.

"It's an Over the Top Rope Gauntlet Match," Regal told the Cerebral Assassin, who simply glared at him from inside the ring. "And If you can throw your three opponents over the ropes in succession, you win!"

_"WHAT?!"_

"But if any of your opponents throw you out, the match is over, and you're OUT of the Royal Rumble match!" William snapped firmly. Triple H remained unfazed, while Freya scowled in annoyance, the fans booing at this.

"So, without further adieu, let me introduce you to your first opponent."

Triple H's mouth fell into a thin line, when _"Unglued"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena to a chorus of boos.

"Oh man!" King groaned, as Snitsky walked out onto the stage with a snarl directed at Freya and Triple H, ignoring the boos that the fans were directing at him.

"Good grief... Mr. Psycho!" JR spat with disgust as Freya jumped down off the turnbuckles and got out of the ring. "Freya doing the smart thing and getting out of the ring."

"Snitsky and the Game last week, had a as physical a brawl as we've seen in a long time." Snitsky's snarl turned into a nasty scowl as he thundered down the ramp, his beady eyes firmly set on Triple H and Freya. "Snitsky won that match by disqualification after Freya got involved. Certainly caught the attention of the Queen of Queens and the Game."

"Snitsky has no remorse, no intimidation!" Snitsky stormed up the steps, but as soon as he entered the ring, Triple H launched at the larger man, assaulting Snitsky with fists to the face, the bell ringing as the larger man staggered into the corner with the Cerebral Assassin hot on his tail.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Freya watched with a grin as the Game went to town on Snitsky with huge fists to the face, the fans cheering Triple H on until Snitsky caught him in the gut with a stiff kick. "So the Game's gotta face not one, but potentially, three opponents here tonight..."

Triple H stumbled away from the larger man, creating some space between the two as a _'Triple H'_ chant was heard throughout the arena. Hunter ducked at the sight of Snitsky rushing at him, avoiding a clothesline. Snitsky rebounded off the ropes, and ran right into a jumping knee that floored the larger man. "... In Royal Rumble rules, meaning that pinfalls don't count. Neither does submissions."

"To win you've gotta- here we go!" Triple H grabbed the stumbling larger man, looking to toss Snitsky out of the ring, but Snitsky refused to budge, even when Hunter grabbed and lifted his leg in an attempt to hurl the big man over the ropes. "Throw your opponent over the top! Both feet gotta touch the floor."

"Well that's gotta be easier said than done," King commented, as Snitsky launched his fist through the middle and top ropes, punching Triple H in the gut. The Game groaned, and stumbled towards the other side of the ring, where Freya was watching, when Snitsky clubbed him in the back. "How's the Game gonna throw this behemoth over the top rope?!"

Triple H rushed back at Snitsky, who caught the Game in his large arms and slammed him into the canvas with a side-walk slam.

"Snitsky, the 6'8 300 pounder," JR noted, the crowd wincing as Triple H writhed around the ring in pain.

Freya gripped the edge of the apron with a worried expression on her face. "Hunter! Are you ok?!"

"Went toe-to-toe, face-to-face with the Game last week," JR reminded everyone. Snitsky ran the ropes as Triple H rolled onto his front, dropping his large elbow into the back of the Game, making him grunt in pain. "In a real slobber-knocker!"

Freya looked on worriedly as Snitsky roughly pulled her mentor to his feet. _Come on Hunter! You can do this!_

"Snitsky has already qualified for the Royal Rumble match this Sunday." Snitsky lifted Triple H up onto his right shoulder, and attempted to eject him out of the ring with a powerslam. "And there goes the Game! Look out!"

"Wow!" King exclaimed as Triple H held on to the ropes. "Look out here!"

Freya watched with worried wide eyes as Snitsky tried to hurl her mentor over the ropes, but Triple H, refusing to budge, held onto the ropes for dear life, the fans screaming at the sight, encouraging Triple H to hold on.

"Triple H's opportunity to compete in The Garden, in the Royal Rumble match hangs in the balance here," JR added. Freya released a sigh of relief when Triple H slipped through and landed behind Snitsky, rattling the larger man with a fist to the face as he turned around.

"Triple H holding onto that top rope for dear life. Now tryna pound- Oh!" King noted, as Hunter made Snitsky stagger back into the opposite side of the ring with another fist to the face, wincing as Snitsky retaliated with a knee to the gut.

William watched with a scowl as Snitsky released a yell, charging at Triple H.

"William Regal has stacked the deck. And Regal knows-" Snitsky went to boot Triple H in the face, but the Game ducked out of the way, making Snitsky completely overshot the attempt and nearly topple over the ropes.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed.

"Look out here!" JR said as Triple H ran the ropes, launching himself at the larger man, who was hanging on the ropes. "Regal knows just how much the WWE Title means to the Game."

"Look out!" King exclaimed, as Triple H ran into an elbow that caused him to stumble back. The fans cheered and exclaimed in shock when Freya grabbed a hold of Snitsky's leg, trying to pull him over the ropes. "Hey! What the heck?!"

"Freya getting involved!" JR cried out. William's eyes nearly bugged out, furious at the sight. "Freya tryna take advantage of Snitsky straddling the top rope! Regal is incensed!"

Snitsky managed to shove Freya off him, shoving her into the barricade.

"Hey-" King started, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of Triple H clotheslining Snitsky off the top ropes and out of the ring, receiving a thunderous cheer from the fans. "WHOA! THERE HE GOES! SNITSKY'S OUT!"

"SNITSKY'S OUT JR!" Freya laughed, staring down at the ugly form of Snitsky with a wide mischievous grin. "And look at Freya! She's loving this!"

"The Game, one step closer to his dream of gettin' back into the WWE title hunt!" JR cried out as William Regal seethed on the stage. "Of course, aided by an assist from Freya!"

"Congratulations. But let me introduce you to your second opponent," Regal growled out lowly, as Triple H glared up at him, waiting for his next victim.

"SmackDown's Mark Henry!"

The smile on Freya's face dropped, an audible shocked groan being heard throughout the arena as _"Some Bodies Gonna Get It"_ by Three 6 Mafia blasted through the airwaves.

"Oh my god!" King exclaimed.

"The World's Strongest Man!" JR added.

 _"Somebody gonna get their ass kicked!_ _Somebody gonna get their wig split!"_

Triple H frowned deeply as Mark Henry made his way to the ring, a dark scowl on the black man's face. "One of the biggest men in the WWE. Certainly one of the baddest men on Friday Night SmackDown."

Freya gulped as the scowl on Mark Henry's face intensified darkly, taking off running down the ramp, his eyes zeroed in on the Cerebral Assassin. "The Strongest Man in the World, Mark Henry. Another man who has qualified for the Royal Rumble, and is about 400 pounds!"

Triple H barely let Mark slide into the ring and get to his feet, before he assaulted the larger man with fists to the forehead.

"Look at the way Mark Henry is built! How difficult is it gonna be to get that giant over the top rope?!" King questioned incredulously as Triple H tried to whip Mark Henry across the ring, but the World's Strongest Man didn't even budge, whipping Triple H into the ropes instead.

"Mark Henry is freakishly strong," JR said as Hunter rebounded off the ropes and staggered Mark Henry with a huge facebuster to a round of cheers. "It goes without saying, when you're called the Worlds Strongest Man."

Triple H noticed Mark Henry staggering and ran the ropes again, launching himself at the larger man.

"Oh man!" King groaned, the fans groaning with him at the sight of Mark Henry nearly taking the Game's head off with a destructive clothesline that completely flattened the King of Kings.

"Mark Henry completely engulfing the Game," JR noted. Freya watched worriedly as the World's Strongest Man methodically advanced towards her mentor, viciously planting his massive boot into Triple H's face. "And even though the Game's competitive heart beats the WWE Title, that heartbeat could be stopped here tonight by Mark Henry."

"Look out!" King cried out as Henry forced Triple H to his feet, throwing him harshly into the ropes. The fans screamed out as Mark tried to hoist Triple H over the ropes, all knowing that he was very much capable of doing so.

"The Game teetering on that top rope," JR noted, Freya watching apprehensively as Triple H hung dangerously over the ropes, with Mark trying to toss the man over. The Game fought back desperately, shooting his fist through the ropes to rock Mark in the abdomen. "Triple H has gotta hold on somehow, someway."

Triple H eventually knocked Mark away with a back elbow to the ribs, managing to get back into the ring, much to Freya's relief.

Triple H assaulted Mark Henry with rights to the skull, the fans cheering him on, only for Mark to rake him in the eyes, distracting the Game enough to grab his head and ram his large skull into Triple H's, making Freya wince as her mentor stumbled into the corner, dropping to a knee with a dazed expression on his face.

"Cuz you know it's not gonna be that difficult for Mark Henry just to lift Triple H's weight and throw him over the top rope," King said as a replay was shown of Mark Henry's powerful clothesline, that floored the Cerebral Assassin. "The Game is gonna have to cling and hang on for dear life!"

Mark grabbed a fist full of Triple H's hair, pulling the Game back up to his feet.

"Mark Henry does reps of 500 pounds on the bench press," JR noted, a chant of _'Triple H! Triple H! Triple H!'_ reverberating throughout the arena as the World's Strongest Man easily lifted Triple H off his feet, and slammed the Game's rib against his knee, making him cry out in pain. "Look at him manhandling the Game with that backbreaker!"

Freya watched on worriedly as Mark loomed over her mentor, glowering down at Triple H, who groaned and writhed in pain on the canvas. "Come on Hunter! You can do this!"

"Mark Henry's so big! So thick! So naturally strong!" Mark grabbed Triple H by the hair, pulling him up onto his feet. "And he is having his way right now with Triple H."

"Oh watch it here! Hang on!" King exclaimed as the World's Strongest Man, again attempted to throw Triple H out of the ring, the Hampton crowd screaming.

"The Game again being challenged!" JR noted, Freya holding her breath with wide eyes, watching as her mentor's feet dangled in the air, his hand literally palming the apron as Mark Henry tried to toss the King of Kings over the ropes. "Triple H being challenged."

"Hunter, you've gotta hang on!" the young woman yelled out, trying to ignore William Regal's yelling.

"Will the Game make it to the Royal Rumble?! Mark Henry says no!"

Freya and the fans sighed with relief as Triple H managed to pull himself back into the ring, catching Mark Henry in the nose with a desperate fist.

"Triple H hanging on that top rope, and no pun intended, but everything hangs in the balance every time he's draped over those ropes like that," King said as Triple H punched Mark in the face, and shoved him into the corner opposite the timekeepers area, whilst William Regal looked on with a scowl.

"COME ON!" the Englishman yelled. "GET HIM OUT MARK!"

"And man, is it just me or his William Regal obsessed," JR wondered as Triple H went to whip Mark Henry into the corner, only for Mark to reverse this, whipping Triple H into the turnbuckles instead. Mark charged at the Game, making the long-haired man move hastily out of the way, causing the World's Strongest Man to go crashing into the buckles instead. "With making sure that Triple H does not make it to the Royal Rumble this Sunday?"

"And just think, you see- WHOA!" King suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Good grief!" JR cried out as Triple H lifted Mark Henry off the mat for a body slam, Freya's eyes widening as the fans screamed out at the sight. But the World's Strongest Man was too heavy, and Triple H buckled under the weight, causing Mark Henry to come crashing down on top of him, the fans letting loose a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight.

"Oh no!" King exclaimed as Freya visibly winced at the impact.

"That could have been very abated right there!" JR added. "The Game's heart in the right place."

"THROW HIM OVER!" William demanded from where he stood on the stage. "THROW HIM OVER!"

Mark rose to his feet, his breathing starting to labor as his stamina started to lower. Freya watched with worried eyes as her mentor tried to pull himself off the mat, staggering into the corner. "Triple H tryna pick up the 400 pounder. And perhaps the Game's emotions got the better of him on that."

Freya went on high alert, her eyes widening as the World's Strongest Man backed up, eyeing Triple H with a hungry look in his eye. "Hunter..."

"Well William Regal screaming at Mark Henry, _'Come on! That's it! Throw him over-'_ Oh," King winced as Mark bulldozed at the King of Kings with a yell, squeezing Triple H between his massive body and the turnbuckles, the fans verbally wincing at the sight.

"Mark Henry," JR stated, Freya watching in worry as Triple H fell on his face. "Just splashing... vertically splashing the Game in the corner."

"Hunter get up!" Freya implored, watching with trepidation as Mark Henry eyed her mentor like a piece of meat.

"Freya extremely worried for Triple H and I don't blame her. Another big, athletic super heavyweight, is Mark Henry!"

The fans chanted _'Triple H! Triple H! Triple H!'_ as the Game slowly and sluggishly pulled himself up using the ropes, unaware of Mark Henry waiting, stalking, prowling behind him with a vicious smirk on his face. "Mark Henry waiting!"

Mark rushed at Triple H, wanting to blast him out of the ring once and for all.

"MOVE HUNTER!" Freya yelled over the roar of the crowd.

Triple H saw Henry coming, and yanked the top ropes down, causing the big man to go flying out of the ring, receiving a loud roar of approval from the Hampton crowd.

"LOOK OUT!" King exclaimed.

"And Mark Henry's own momentum, has taken him over the top rope!" JR called out, William Regal practically beside himself on the stage.

Freya sighed in relief as the fans roared in approval at Triple H eliminating Mark Henry, knowing he was one step closer to entering the Royal Rumble.

"I think Freya played a part in that elimination! She saved Triple H without moving a muscle this time!" King cried out.

"Freya is known for getting Triple H out of sticky situations," JR added.

"You remember what she did to your buddy Steve Austin all those years back, right?" King questioned with a slight smirk.

"Don't remind me," JR retorted as Triple H crawled on his hands and knees to the middle of the ring, completely exhausted. "Nonetheless, Henry is eliminated! But the Game is damaged goods to say the least!"

"You've just got one more Hunter," Freya told Triple H, yelling over the roaring crowd. "One more and you're in the Rumble!"

William scowled thickly, his eyes wide with rage as his plan to torment and keep Triple H out of the Royal Rumble was being foiled right before his eyes.

"Who else does William Regal have waiting in the wings? As you said, Triple H is down. He's hurting," King said. Regal looked back into the gorilla, the scowl on his face intensifying. He held his hand up to whoever was waiting and shook his head. "What's Regal doing?"

Freya's eyes widened at the sight of William Regal dropping the microphone, ripping off his blazer as he charged down to the ring.

"HUNTER!" she called out, on high alert. "WATCH OUT! REGAL'S COMING!"

"What is... Regal put his hand up as if to stop someone and now he's running to the ring!"

"I guess Regal's gonna be the third opponent!" JR said, Triple H standing up, only to be assaulted by a desperate flurry of fists from the General Manager of Raw.

Freya watched with a scowl as Regal punched away at her mentor, backing him up into the corner, where he viciously and ruthlessly assaulted Triple H with clubbing blows and knees, completely smothering the Game, the fans booing at the Englishman's dastardly display of brutality. "Regal taking advantage of the physicality initiated by Snitsky, and more specifically, Mark Henry. And now Regal trying to gain favor, no doubt from Mr. McMahon!"

"Well of course that's the situation!" King added as Regal lifted a dazed Triple H onto his shoulders, and began to carry the Game towards the ropes, hoping to ruin Triple H's chances of entering the Royal Rumble. "And there goes the Game! Out of the Royal RUMBLE!"

The fans screamed out as William Regal tried to throw the Cerebral Assassin off his shoulders and dump him out of the ring. Freya's hazel eyes widened, apprehensive as Triple H struggled against Regal's willingness to succeed, hanging on to the top ropes desperately.

"And Regal's got Triple H on his shoulders," JR cried out. "And Triple H's chances to compete in the Royal Rumble!"

"HUNTER HOLD ON!" Freya cried out, immense worry clawing at her, her eyes wide with horror at the sight of Triple H hanging over the edge, his feet hanging over the ring apron as Regal doubled his efforts. "KEEP FIGHTING HUNTER!"

"He's gonna dump him right at the feet of Freya!" King exclaimed.

"Triple H hanging on for dear life!" JR cried out as Triple H pelted Regal with desperate shots to the skull. "And the Game is manning up here! And gunning up!"

The fans screamed out in excitement and relief as Triple H managed to slip back into the ring, assaulting Regal with heavy shots to the face. Freya barely released a sigh of relief, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. "The right hands! And Regal now, may have lost the ADVANTAGE!"

"LOOK OUT!" King exclaimed.

"YES!" Freya cheered as William turned right around into a powerful spinebuster, the fans screaming out in excitement as the ring shook from the impact.

"And that Double-A Spinebuster shakes the ring!" JR called out as Triple H released a powerful roar, the fans cheering as William Regal writhed in agony on the mat.

"THROW HIM OUT!" Freya yelled, practically bursting with energy and adrenaline. "THROW HIM OUT!"

"I don't know who William Regal had in waiting," King said as Triple H pulled Regal to his feet. "But he may rue the day he told him not to show up- LOOK OUT HERE!"

Much to Freya's elation, Triple H threw the conniving Englishman over the ropes and onto the floor, receiving a loud thunderous reaction from the Hampton crowd! "AH!"

"AND WILLIAM REGAL IS OUT!" JR exclaimed passionately, the bell ringing as Freya cheered along with the fans, a huge smile on the dark-haired woman's face. "THE GAME IS IN THE ROYAL RUMBLE!"

 _"The Game"_ played throughout the arena to a thunderous reaction from the fans as the referee raised the Cerebral Assassin's arm in victory.

 _"Here's your winner, Triple H!"_ Lilian announced, causing the fans to cheer louder as the Game performed his trademark pose, releasing a passionate roar.

"Triple H's championship dreams are still alive!" JR cried out. "Triple H has qualified to enter the Royal Rumble! To compete in a match, and if he wins it, will put him in the main event at WrestleMania! And to that man, as far as his professional career is concerned, EVERYTHING, is all about being the WWE Champion!"

Freya slid into the ring, hugging the man and lightly punching him in the chest.

"You had me worried for a sec! Don't do that again!" she quipped, making the man smirk.

They looked up at Regal who was having a tantrum on the ramp, his plans completely destroyed.

"Well I've said it before and I'll say it again!" King said. "The buzz just got louder in the Big Apple, about the Royal Rumble this Sunday."

Freya climbed up onto the second ropes, Triple H pacing the ring, glaring at a seething William Regal. Freya smirked smugly at the way the Englishman raged on the ramp, his face turning red with anger.

"Good luck getting out of this one Mr. GM!" she taunted, making Regal roar in outrage, his face turning an even darker shade of red as his anger rose.

Triple H pulled himself up onto the second ropes, taunting Regal with a smirk as the Englishman reluctantly backed up the ramp with an enraged scowl. If Mr. McMahon wasn't disappointed in him after he refused to punch his bastard son, then he will be positively furious after finding out William Regal failed to keep Triple H out of the Royal Rumble.

"Step one in the Game's journey to the WWE Title has been completed," JR said.

"Can the giant leap be completed this Sunday in Madison Square Garden, with 29 other men wanting the same goal?"

* * * *

Sheree stood backstage near the gorilla, talking to Women's Champion Melina about the Royal Rumble, until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up off the ground.

"Guess who!"

"Randy! You punk! Put me down right now!"

Melina and Kerry, who had been with Randy when he spotted Sheree, watched in amusement as Sheree struggled to get out of the WWE Champion's hold.

"At least say please first," Randy drawled with a teasing smirk.

Sheree scowled in irritation as Randy's breath tickled her neck. "Bite me creep!"

Randy's smirk widened. "Ok. If that's the way you wanna play."

Sheree suddenly found herself hanging over the tall man's right shoulder.

"Randal Keith Orton, if you don't put me down I'll-"

Sheree yelped in shock when Randy's hand smacked her butt.

Sheree glared murderously at the back of the WWE Champion's head. "Randy... what the fuck are you - _SMACK! -_ HEY! QUIT SMACKING MY ASS!"

"Say please and I'll let you down," Randy replied, his smirk widening even more.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!"

That earned her another smack on the butt.

"I'm gonna kill you," Sheree growled lowly through gritted teeth, making Randy scoff.

"Like it will be that easy. I'm the WWE Champion remember," he stated with a smug grin.

"Like I give a shit! I'm gonna - _SMACK -_ OI! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"

"She's gonna beat the crap outta you when you let her down," Melina stated with a smirk of amusement.

Randy shrugged with a grin, smacking her butt again, making the brunette kick her legs out with a loud growl of annoyance. "She knows I'm just messing around with her. Right Sheree?"

Sheree growled in anger before looking down, a devilish smirk appearing on her face as a naughty plan began to formulate in her mind.

Kerry, who was watching the whole thing, smirked in amusement as Sheree reached down and lifted Orton's shirt, before sticking her hand into Orton's jeans, causing the blonde's mouth to drop open in shock. She quickly pulled her phone out and began to record the whole thing, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips, knowing exactly what Sheree was about to do.

Randy smirked when he felt Sheree lifting up his shirt, his eyes widening slightly when he felt her stick her hand inside his jeans. "You trying to cop a feel back there? I can't blame you- HEY!"

Charlotte and Paul exited the gorilla, just in time to see Sheree pull at Randy's boxers, hard, causing the man to let out a yelp and release her, while Charlotte and Paul laughed out loud.

"Hahahaha! Oh god! My sides!" Charlotte laughed, holding her sides.

"Shut up! That ain't funny!" Randy groaned in pain.

"I don't know about that. It looked pretty funny. And I thought I was the only one that could pull off a mean wedgie! Nice one kid!" Paul chuckled, high-fiving Sheree.

"Hey don't praise her!"

"Karma's a bitch, huh Randy?" Melina asked the man with a playful, mischievous smirk on her face.

"Shut up!"

Kerry wiped a tear from her eye, chuckling uncontrollably. "Oh man! I'm SO glad I got that on camera! That was classic!"

"You were filming that?! Delete it!"

"No way man!"

Sheree smirked, watching as Randy winced in pain, struggling to even stand.

"How's it feel? Receiving the wedgie of death from yours truly," she taunted, causing Randy to glare playfully at her.

"You..."

Sheree's smirk widened. "You shouldn't touch what you can't have. I ain't the one to mess with snake-boy."

Randy's brow twitched at her mocking taunts. "Get off your high horse! I'll get you back! Just you wait!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Sheree taunted, making the man smirk menacingly.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to see Vince McMahon standing behind Charlotte and Paul with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey old man! Enjoy the show?" Kerry questioned with a big easygoing smile on her face.

McMahon ignored the old man comment. Vince knew Kerry long enough to let it slide.

"Yes. It was very... entertaining," he replied, his smile widening as he raised an eyebrow of amusement at Sheree.

The brunette blushed in embarrassment at the thought of her boss seeing the whole thing, and sent an annoyed glare at Randy who avoided her gaze with a snigger.

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here," the old man said, turning to look at Randy and Kerry. "We're on soon. So get ready."

Randy and Kerry nodded, before walking off to get ready for the final segment of the night.

* * * *

Mr. McMahon stood in the ring, the fans cheering in anticipation for what would either be a volatile confrontation, or a civilised encounter like the old man hoped it would be, six days before the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me in introducing, the WWE Champion," Vince said boisterously, the smirk on his face never wavering as the Hampton crowd booed rather harshly in response. "Randy Orton, and the lovely Kerry!"

_"HEY!"_

_"Burn in my Light"_ played throughout the arena, the fans booing intensely as Randy Orton and Kerry walked out onto the stage, the WWE Championship resting on Orton's shoulder.

"Well there's no doubt that Orton and Kerry has gotta be hurting just as Jeff Hardy is, from head to toe," JR stated as Orton and Kerry paused on the stage, looking down at the ring, glaring at Mr. McMahon with reluctance in their eyes. "Both very reluctant as they confronted the chairman tonight, about shaking hands with Jeff in the center of the ring but..."

Kerry and Orton glared as they surveyed the audience, Kerry biting back a scowl of defiance as the duo slowly made their way down the ramp. "I found it most provocative, for Mr. McMahon, to Orton and Kerry's face... well, he hit the nail right on the head. Mr. McMahon said that they were hardened, incorrigible, fiercely competitive scoundrels. That pretty much covers all the provocations."

"They're all championship qualities if you ask me," King quipped as Orton favoured his abdomen with a scowl of irritation.

"I found it very interesting that Mr. McMahon would put that thought in Orton and Kerry's head," JR commented. "That if Jeff Hardy looked into their cold blue eyes, that Jeff Hardy would see those eyes say, "you can't beat me Hardy. You can't break me Hardy."

"Well my eyes saw a video, that I was very impressed with," King retorted as the duo entered the ringside area. Kerry walked up the steps, her steel blue eyes glaring at McMahon as she stepped through the ropes. Randy paused near the steel steps, looking down at the WWE Championship with an emotionless gaze, never taking his eyes off the coveted title as he walked up the steps and entered the ring. "Showed all the luxurious victories that Randy Orton has had here."

"You know he's the youngest WWE Champion, Third Generation Superstar... this young man, at his young age, already has one of the most impressive resumes of any superstar ever in the WWE!"

Kerry stared a hole through the chairman, her gaze cold as Randy surveyed the crowd and raised the title over his head to a mixed reaction.

"I mentioned earlier that this man, if his career continues as it is, could be considered one of the greatest WWE Champions ever before it's all said and done," JR stated as the WWE Champion leveled the crowd with an icy glare filled with disdain.

"Well that's your opinion," King replied. "And my opinion is if his career had been ended last week by Jeff Hardy, he would still have to be considered one of the greatest WWE Champions of all time."

Randy lowered his arm as his music cut off into silence, the fans jeers being heard throughout the arena. Kerry ignored them, purposely and methodically walking behind Mr. McMahon, circling the ring like a shark, until she came to a stop, flanking the cold WWE Champion's left side. She hoped she was making the old man nervous. Anything to make him pay for wasting her and Randy's time.

"This is gonna be interesting."

"And now the challenger," McMahon's growly voice boomed throughout the arena. "And the man, should he be victorious this Sunday, would be the third competitor in WWE history to hold both the Intercontinental Championship, and the WWE Title at the same time."

Kerry bit back a scoff at this. _Not. Happening._

"Here is Jeff Hardy!"

The Hampton Coliseum broke out into a huge screaming reaction as _"Loaded"_ played throughout the arena.

"Indeed Jeff Hardy has the chance to join the company of the Immortal Hulk Hogan and the Game Triple H," JR called over the loud passionate crowd as Jeff Hardy walked gingerly onto the stage, still feeling the risks of that death-defying leap from last week. His Intercontinental Championship was resting securely over his shoulder. "As being holders of the WWE and the Intercontinental title at the same time."

Pyro exploded off the stage as Jeff thrusted his hips to the beat of his theme, the fans cheering wildly. He walked gingerly down the ramp, throwing up the Hardy fingers as the fans showered him with adulation, Kerry and Randy glaring at him with venomous, stone-faced looks on their faces. "The risk that Jeff Hardy took was amazing."

Jeff glared right back at the duo as he slowly made his way down the aisle and to the ring. "Folks I'm a subscriber. I've already seen this. You've gotta check out WWE magazine, it gets better and better every month, but look who's on the cover. Jeff Hardy. Is that an omen?"

Hardy entered the ringside area and slowly walked up the steps, the fans screaming excitedly as he threw up the Hardy fingers, being so loud that Kerry covered her ears and glared at them for being so noisy.

"I don't know what high definition does for sound, but the roof almost blasted off this arena when Jeff Hardy appeared!" King exclaimed as the youngest of the two Hardy brothers walked along the apron, grimacing as he stepped through the ropes and entered the ring. "It's that rockstar-like ovation."

"And it's not about retribution for his brother Matt, let me tell ya ladies and gentlemen," JR made sure to mention as Jeff threw up the Hardy fingers to a welcoming reaction, glaring at Randy and Kerry as he paced the ring.

Randy and Kerry stared back at Jeff with glares just as intense as his own. "Yes that's a factor. But Jeff Hardy has been more aggressive, more confident, and more fearless than we have ever seen him in the past several weeks."

"He'll do just about anything to win that WWE title," King added. The music faded to silence, the fans cheering for the Charismatic Enigma as he glared at his adversaries from across the ring.

_"HARDY! HARDY! HARDY!"_

Kerry's lips curled into a small snarl, never taking her eyes off the risk-taker as the fans chanted the source of her ire's name over and over again, like a nagging buzz drilling into her mind. _It's like they are trying to provoke me!_

"Under normal circumstances," the Chairman of WWE began as the fans started to calm down. "This might be where I would hype a WWE Championship match at the Rumble but, quite frankly, this match doesn't need any hype."

"To say that it's been escalating outta control, would in fact be an understatement," McMahon commented. "The question of course is, what will we see? What kind of match will this be?"

Mr. McMahon cut his eyes to the seemingly cool and calm WWE Champion. "Will we see more... risk taking, death-defying dives at the Rumble?"

The conniving old man restrained himself from smirking at the way Orton's jaw tightened as the fans cheered at the thought.

"Will we see more interferences from blonde, conniving, intelligent women?" the Chairman questioned, staring at Kerry, who ignored him, staring a hole through Jeff Hardy.

He then turned his attention to the Intercontinental Champion, who had not taken his eyes off Randy and Kerry since he stepped into the ring. "Will we see more devastating, potentially career-ending kicks to the head?"

The fans booed harshly at this, and the glare on Jeff's face seemed to intensify when a small smirk appeared on Kerry's face.

"I do know what we will see is two extraordinary athletes, two athletes in their prime giving it their all, leaving it all on the mat until one of you walks from the ring as champion."

"Right now, Jeff, if you would step forward," Mr. McMahon asked the Enigma, who wordlessly stepped forward, the air becoming tense as he continued to glare at the WWE Champion and his blonde accomplice. "I would like for all _three_ of you, as professionals, as world-class athletes."

Kerry couldn't help but raise a brow at the thought of McMahon thinking of her as a world-class athlete. _What's he up to?_

"I would like for you to put your differences aside for a moment, and shake hands." McMahon made sure to catch the stone-cold glares on all three individuals faces before continuing.

"But before you shake hands, any last minute comments from either one of you?"

Kerry wordlessly gestured for the microphone, never taking her cold blue eyes off the Intercontinental Champion as Mr. McMahon handed her the mic and stepped away from the confrontation.

The fans jeered heavily as the blonde-haired woman boldly got right in Jeff's face, a scowl on her lips as the Enigma glared down at her.

Mr. McMahon eyed the woman nervously from where he stood a fair distance away, in case things didn't go how he wanted and it got physical. While Randy was skeptical, out of the three, Kerry was the one that objected to his act of civility the most. She was unpredictable, and seemed to lash out at anything without a second thought, and that worried him.

"You know I'm still rocking a major headache thanks to you," Kerry drawled evenly, her blue eyes flashing with irritation and anger. "I don't know who I hate more. You or those low life scumbags I used to call friends."

Kerry paused as the fans booed, but she didn't care. They may have forgotten and warmed up to them, but she never will. _Never._

"Is she talking about Evolution?! They're still not over that yet?!" King exclaimed.

"This is Kerry and Randy Orton we're talking about King. I'm not surprised that they still hold a grudge against their former Evolution members. You do remember what happened right? What Triple H tried to do to Kerry?" JR questioned.

"Please don't mention that when Kerry is so close to us!" King cried out fearfully.

Kerry's scowl seemed to thicken as Jeff stared at her with an emotionless expression on his face.

"All I wanna do is kick your head clean off your shoulders and watch it roll into a pit of flames!" Kerry growled. A cruel smile appeared on her face, an almost faraway look in her eyes as twisted thoughts began to worm through her mind.

"And then I'd have the pleasure of relishing in your blood curdling screams of torture as you slowly burn-"

Kerry suddenly stopped herself, her face scrunching up into an intense scowl of pure disgust as the fans cheered her brief descent into that dark, evil place in her mind. She ignored the fact that Vince was now staring at her with a very pale, wide-eyed look on his face, in favour of snarling at the cheering fans.

"... Um... I suddenly feel like getting as far away from here as possible..." King muttered in fear.

"Stay put," JR retorted, holding King by the arm to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

Kerry contemplated mocking them, snapping at them for trying to bring out the crazy inside her, but restrained herself. She wasn't in the mood for this. And the more she stood in these people's presence the more irritated she became. Instead she took a deep breath and sent Jeff Hardy an icy smile.

"I apologise for that. It seems I got a little carried away."

"A little?! Are you kidding me?! I was so scared I thought horns were gonna stick out of her head at any moment!" King exclaimed.

"Her mind is a dark one, that's for sure," JR added.

"With all that being said... I am willing to admit that you are very... good," Kerry admitted, her smile tensing. "I'll admit that you've impressed me Jeff. Very few men in this business would be willing to go to such lengths that you went to, all for the chance to be WWE Champion. Most ain't crazy enough to leap from 30-feet in the air. I'll give you that."

Jeff just continued to stare at her. He knew the smile was forced. The smile soon fell from Kerry's face as she glared at him. " But I still wanna see your head roll."

The fans cheered as Jeff and Kerry glared darkly at one another. Before Jeff could retort however, Randy gently pulled the woman away from him, making the fans boo. They wanted to see how far into that dark place she could go.

"Let me handle this alright. Cool off for a bit," Randy whispered, taking the mic from her.

Kerry took a couple of deep breaths and nodded, while Randy turned to face Jeff.

"I'm going to be honest with you Jeff Hardy. Ever since I found out you were going to be my opponent at the Rumble, I've been relieved," Randy told him, making the man raise an eyebrow at that. "But don't get me wrong, you have done some amazing things, but you've never come close to becoming the WWE Champion."

The fans booed as Randy looked down at his title with a sneer, Kerry smirking as she caught Jeff eyeing the coveted WWE Championship hungrily.

"But I'll admit it. I will admit that I have underestimated you," the WWE Champion admitted. "Everytime I close my eyes, I see an image of Jeff Hardy, crashing down on me from 30-feet in the air!"

A loud ovation resounded throughout the arena at that, Hardy raising the Hardy fingers in response.

"So congratulations. Although you will not be winning this title this Sunday, you have won something almost as important," Orton drawled, a smug sneer stretching across his face. "... My respect."

A smirk stretched across Jeff's face as the fans booed heavily at this. Orton wordlessly offered the Intercontinental Champion the microphone, which he took after a brief hesitation.

_"HARDY! HARDY! HARDY!"_

Orton's cold emotionless gaze swept over the audience as they continued to chant.

"Just so you know," Jeff started, getting the WWE Champion's attention. "I don't care about earning your respect!"

The fans cheered as Randy Orton sneered at the Charismatic Enigma. Jeff then shifted his gaze to Kerry.

"And I certainly don't care about how much you hate me or what goes on inside that messed up head of yours. I didn't hit you with the Twist of Fate on that stage to give you a killer headache. To be honest, I was trying to give you a concussion," Jeff said truthfully, making Kerry glare at him murderously, while the fans cheered even louder at this.

Jeff then stared into the eyes of the WWE Champion, who was not at all pleased with the way he was speaking to him and Kerry.

"And I didn't hit a 30 foot Swanton to impress you?!" the Charismatic Enigma growled. "I did it to hurt you!"

Randy frowned dangerously, pulling the WWE title off his shoulders as he glared at Jeff Hardy, the fans continuing to cheer at the Enigma's words.

"I did it for my brother Matt! I did it cuz I've waited too long for this opportunity!"

The fans applauded and cheered, making Kerry and Orton sneer as Jeff continued. "Most importantly, I did it to show you that I'll do whatever it takes to become WWE Champion!"

A loud ovation resounded throughout the crowd as Randy Orton placed the WWE Title back on his shoulders, an icy look in his eyes as he glared at his Royal Rumble challenger.

"And if I'm gonna shake hands with people I respect, you've gotta long line to wait in, cuz there's a lotta people here, I respect a lot more than either of you!"

Kerry rolled her eyes as the fans cheered.

"Who?!" Orton questioned with a snarky sneer.

Much to the duo's confusion, Jeff proceeded to roll out of the ring and walked towards the announce table, placing his Intercontinental Championship on top of it. He looked at Kerry and Orton, the two glaring at him in confusion as he gestured to the legendary play-by-play commentator, shaking his hand.

"Like Jim Ross!"

"Like Jerry "The King" Lawler!"

Kerry watched, sneering as Jeff shook Lilian Garcia's hand. "Like Lilian Garcia!"

The villainous duo watched, their anger beginning to bubble as Jeff continued. "That's not it Randy."

The sneer on Kerry's face intensified into a look of disgust as Jeff shook hands with one of the fans at ringside, her eyebrows raising when he hopped over the barricade and into the crowd.

"Wait a minute... where's he going?" King wondered with amusement.

Kerry and Randy watched with growing disgust as Jeff shook hands with fans that he came across, shouting out each of their names, until he found himself back at ringside and hopped over the barricade.

When Jeff eventually re-entered the ring, Randy and Kerry were close to losing their temper. Jeff was sure he could almost see smoke coming from their ears.

Hardy stared defiantly back at the two, the fans cheering, waiting for this confrontation to explode. The title slipped off Randy's shoulders, a sneer of disgust on his face as he glared at his Royal Rumble challenger.

"Jeff Hardy making a unique, indefinable impression," JR noted as Orton and Kerry sneered at the cheering crowd.

"Well then, now he's gonna shake hands with Kerry and Randy Orton," King added.

"That was the mandate from the chairman," JR stated, as Orton looked down at the mat, as if contemplating what he would do, restraining his disgust and annoyance. Kerry didn't fare as well as him to hide her emotions, snarling at the Intercontinental Champion with utter contempt.

Orton and Kerry shared a look, the expressions on their faces turning into an emotionless mask. They extended their hands, offering to shake hands with the Charismatic Enigma.

Jeff stared them defiantly in the eye, refusing to lift a finger, making both of them scowl in rage.

Randy threw his title onto the mat, his annoyance and rage bubbling through. "Shake it!"

"Shake. Our. Hands," Kerry demanded icily, a dark look on her face as she glowered at the Enigma. Jeff glared right back, a snarl starting to form on his lips.

The Hampton Coliseum erupted when Jeff Hardy caught Randy in the gut with a kick.

"Oh no!" King cried out.

"OH!" JR exclaimed as Jeff Hardy hit Randy with a surprise Twist of Fate, effortlessly flooring the WWE Champion, the Hampton crowd exploding at the sight. Kerry's jaw promptly hit the floor, shocked by the quickness and suddenness of the Twist of Fate. "TWIST OF FATE!"

Jeff Hardy threw his shirt into the roaring crowd, releasing a loud, passionate roar as he glowered down at Randy Orton. "THE TWIST OF FATE!"

 _"Loaded"_ blasted throughout the arena as Jeff Hardy received a thunderous reaction. Kerry had backed up into the corner, her head in her hands as she stared at Randy Orton's still form with wide eyes, Jeff Hardy standing over him. "JEFF HARDY, LEAVING RANDY ORTON SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT! AND LEAVING KERRY ABSOLUTELY SPEECHLESS!"

"No handshake!" King noted as Jeff roared down at Randy Orton, throwing up the Hardy fingers in his unconscious face. "But Randy Orton's face driven right into the mat!"

"You heard Jeff Hardy say, he's been waiting his whole life to become WWE Champion!" JR exclaimed as Jeff bent down, smirking down at Randy's limp, still body.

"And my god ladies and gentlemen, can you only imagine what Jeff Hardy will do to be the WWE Champion this Sunday!"

* * * *

"Jesus Kerry! What goes on in that head of yours!" was the first thing that came out of Jeff Hardy's mouth when they exited the gorilla.

"Aww. Did I scare baby Hardy?" Kerry questioned playfully, a mischievous smirk on her face as she pinched his cheek.

"No," Jeff retorted in an annoyed tone. "I just didn't expect... _that!"_

Kerry laughed, letting go of the man's cheek. She walked off towards the Divas locker room to collect her things, before meeting back up with Randy to head off into the next town. "You're a bad liar you know that?"

Jeff sighed, shaking his head as the woman walked away.

"Come on. Admit it. She scared you out there," Randy commented with a grin.

"Okay! So she was a little frightening! I bet you were scared too!" Jeff retorted.

Randy scoffed as they made there way to the men's locker room.. "Me? Scared of Kerry?! Yeah right! I've been working with her for years! Her craziness doesn't bother me one bit!"

"Don't try to hide it! I saw you sweating out there!" Hardy retorted.

"Now that's just weird..."

"Shut up!"

* * * *

_**WWE Headquarters, Stanford, Connecticut** _

Dray walked out of his office with a pleased smile on his face. Everything was progressing nicely. The girls were doing a great job. He couldn't be happier. _They certainly know how to rise to the occasion. They gon' takeover at this rate._

Dray paused, quickly noticing John Laurinaitis walking down the hallway, the moonlight shining against WWE Headquarters' tinted windows. John paused when he saw Dray glaring at him.

After a tense moment of staring each other down, Dray broke the silence. "I think it's bout time we had a talk."

A dark brow raised when Laurinaitis remained silent. "You got somethin' to say to me Ace?"

John stared at him for a moment, before sighing. "It won't work."

"Huh?"

"It won't work Dray," John Laurinaitis repeated. "I tried remember. It won't work. He isn't interested."

"I'll make it work," Dray retorted evenly.

John Laurinaitis' blue eyes narrowed into a stern, steely gaze. "I respect those girls an awful lot. I won't allow you to get their hopes up, only to fail them."

Dray scowled. "You think I'm like you?!"

John Laurinaitis raised a brow at that. "What?"

"Yeah, you tried," Dray growled out. "But the problem is... _you_ gave up."

John's eyes narrowed into a glare. Dray glared right back at him, defiant. "You gave up on them Ace! I don't give a crap what the brass thinks! I'm tired of watching these girls, who work just as hard as the guys, crying in their locker rooms, breaking down in frustration, because they're constantly looked at as nothing more than afterthoughts and eye-candy!"

Dray glared fiercely at John Laurinaitis, daring him to tell him, _'it won't work'_ again. "I made a promise! And I intend to fulfil it!"

John remained silent for a moment, staring a hole through the dark-skinned man. Laurinaitis walked past Dray, pausing behind him.

"We shall see."

With that Laurinaitis walked away, leaving Dray alone in the moonlit hallway, the dark-skinned man watching him go with a glare.


	16. At her Beck and Call, Lightning Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! YES! Also... Roman and Bayley... they are on another level character wise and in-ring too. They make what seems like a mostly filler PPV important. (Even though Bayley is in a filler match tomorrow but that's beside the point. They are still amazing!)
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying whatever wrestling you are watching. And this fic too 😉

_**Friday Night Smackdown (January 25, 2008 tapings): Charlottesville, Virginia - John Paul Jones Arena, January 22, 2008** _

"So let me get this straight. Monday Night Raw is getting an extra commentator?!" a slightly tall young woman with long black hair asked Roxanna as they walked through the backstage area, the tall woman's hazel eyes widening in surprise at the announcement.

The young woman wore a Chicago Bears Jersey, dark blue skinny jeans and black Adidas sneakers.

"Yep," Roxanna answered simply, a smile on her face. The veteran was wearing a black crop top, showing off all the tattoos on her arms, black skin-tight pants and black ankle-high boots.

"And she's a chick?!" the woman questioned incredulously, making Roxanna release a small chuckle.

"I know! It makes me wonder how Dray managed to persuade the old man to get a female commentator," Roxanna replied with a giggle.

"Dray's really trying isn't he," the young woman murmured quietly, a small smile on her face.

"And this is just the beginning. Trust me Jessica! When Dray is motivated over something, he never gives up on it," Roxanna told the young woman with a wink.

Jessica smiled, only to find herself being engulfed in a hug from behind.

"So this is where you've been hiding, baby sister of mine."

Jessica rolled her eyes as Roxanna looked on in amusement. "I haven't been hiding, and would you quit it with the whole baby sister thing Phil!"

Jessica turned to glare at her older brother, Phil Brooks aka former ECW Champion CM Punk.

"I heard you won't be accompanying me to the ring tonight. Do you have a match?" Phil asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah. I have a match with Melina tonight," Jessica told him.

Phil whistled loudly with a smirk on his face. "You have your work cut out for you there. Good luck with her."

Jessica glared at him, slightly offended for herself and Melina.

"We have it handled!" she replied in a hard tone, making Phil raise his arms up in defense, his smirk widening.

"Okay, okay! No need to bite my head off!" he retorted, rolling his eyes as he walked off.

"Cocky lil shit," Jessica grumbled as she watched the long black-haired, tattooed man walk off.

"He deserves to be. He's pretty darn good," Roxanna admitted.

Jessica scoffed. "He has a habit of thinking he's better than he actually is."

She turned to Roxy, a challenging smirk on her face. "Besides, I'm just as good! I'll be beating your ass soon! Just you watch!"

Roxanna chuckled, a grin on her face.

"When that day comes, I'll be waiting."

* * * *

 _"This Fire Burns"_ by Killswitch Engage played throughout the John Paul Jones arena, getting an explosive reaction from the WWE crowd. The fans cheered even louder when Jessica walked out onto the stage with a smile on her face.

White tape was wrapped around her fists and up her arms. The rest of her attire consisted of a black loose crop tank top version of her brother's latest _'Straight Edge Hardcore'_ shirt. She also wore tight leather shorts, that was yellow in colour and was decorated with four black stars on the back and front, with a single black strip on either side of the shorts. She wore a pair of black wrestling boots, with a pair of yellow plated kick-pads, with black stars decorating it.

 _"The following is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, Jessica!"_ Justin Roberts announced as the black-haired woman from the Windy City walked down the ramp.

"Well Jessica is all smiles, but I doubt it's a real smile after what happened on ECW," Coachman said.

"Yeah. It was CM Punk vs. Chavo Guerrero for the ECW Championship. CM Punk would have retained the championship if it wasn't for our current World Heavyweight Champion Edge, who was the guest commentator at the time, interfering and spearing CM Punk, costing him the ECW Championship," Michael reminded everyone as Jessica walked up the stairs.

"To say Jessica was livid is an understatement. She was not happy Michael," Coachman commented as Jessica jumped up onto the ropes, placing her left foot on the top rope, whilst placing her right leg on the steel connecter that connected the second turnbuckle to the ring post, shouting "LET'S GO!" as she held her arms out, receiving a loud reaction from the fans in response.

"And neither was Punk. Which brings us to tonight's main event. CM Punk takes on the World Heavyweight Champion Edge, later on tonight," Michael Cole added as Jessica jumped off the ropes and into the ring, walking across the ring to jump up onto the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area, surveying the crowd with a grin as she received another positive reaction from the fans.

"I can't wait for that! But right now, Punk's younger sister Jessica will take on the Women's Champion Melina," Coachman said, as Jessica jumped off the turnbuckle and looked up at the stage, waiting for Melina to make her appearance. "She had better not think about CM Punk in this match, otherwise Melina will make her regret it. She has to be very focused."

 _"Paparazzi"_ played throughout the arena to a collection of boos as men rolled out the red carpet, cameramen lining the stage.

Melina walked out onto the stage, holding the Women's Championship up high over her head as her personal photographers took pictures of her.

 _"And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!"_ Justin Roberts announced as Melina walked down the ramp, still holding the Women's Championship up high, a huge cocky smirk on her face as her cameramen took countless photos of her.

"On Raw Melina sent a message to her Royal Rumble opponent. She told Tara and I quote, "I'm not losing to you. I won't lose to you. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to walk out of Madison Square Garden still Women's Champion," Cole mentioned, Melina smirking smugly at the fans at ringside as they booed her. "And I have no doubt in my mind that she will do just that."

"She's determined. I'll give her that. But Tara is also determined. It will take more than a few words to shake her off. And Melina knows that. Which is why I'm so excited to see what she's gonna do come Sunday!" Coachman replied.

"It will certainly be a match to watch," Michael Cole commented as Melina walked up the steps, holding the title up in the air as she walked along the apron. "Melina, the ever confident champion. So arrogant and hubristic."

"How dare you," Coachman berated Michael as Melina posed for her personal photographers, giving Jessica no attention at all, the fans jeering at the champion. "How dare you speak of our Women's Champion with such disrespect!"

Melina faced the ring, using the bottom ropes to jump up and did her splits on the apron, getting an excited reaction from the fans, before entering the ring.

"I'm just saying Coach!" Cole replied as Melina rose, looking Jessica up and down, before scoffing and climbing the turnbuckle, holding up the Women's Championship, receiving another negative reaction from the fans. "I mean... did you just see the way she looked at Jessica? She isn't even taking her seriously!"

"Why would she?" Coachman retorted. "Jessica is unworthy of being in the same ring as Melina."

"Good grief..." Michael Cole rolled his eyes at Coachman's response as Melina jumped off the turnbuckle, her entrance music fading into silence. She gave Jessica a condescending smirk, making the Chicago-native glare at her as the referee signalled for the bell to ring.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

The two women circled the ring before locking up, pushing against one another like two young rams.

"Jessica, locked in a stalemate with the champion here," Cole noted as the two struggled for dominance. The two women broke away from each other, glaring at one another, before Melina suddenly slapped Jessica hard across the face, gaining a lot of heat from the fans in the process. "Oh no!"

"Oh!" Coachman exclaimed as Jessica's head whipped to the side from the slap.

"As expected, Melina has no respect for anyone," Michael retorted as Melina smirked viciously.

"Come on Michael! She's the Women's Champion. If the other Divas want her respect they'll have to earn it!" Coachman replied.

Jessica scowled as she slowly faced Melina, glaring at the condescending smirk of the champion. The two circled the ring again, before locking up with more vigor, growling from the effort as the two women tried to outpower the other.

"A more violent lock up. Jessica seems to be... almost on equal footing with the champion," Cole noted.

"I cannot believe you just said that with a straight face Michael," Coachman retorted as the two women broke away from each other again, before Jessica harshly shoved Melina, much to the amusement of the fans. "Whoa! Whoa!"

"Jessica is not in the mood for Melina's antics!" Michael exclaimed.

"You can't treat the Women's Champion like that! Show some respect!" Coachman snapped.

Melina glared at the unimpressed frown on Jessica's face. The two locked up for a third time, but only briefly, as Melina quickly pulled Jessica into a headlock.

"Strong headlock from the champion," Cole noted as Jessica grunted, backing Melina up into the ropes, pushing her off and making her rebound off the opposite ropes. "Oh wow!"

Melina ran right into a dropkick from Jessica, the fans cheering as Jessica caught the reigning Women's Champion in the chin, flooring her. "That caught Melina by surprise!"

Jessica stood as Melina held her mouth in pain. The Chicagoan forced Melina to her feet, putting the Paparazzi Princess' arm over her shoulder.

"Whoa! Oh my word!" Coach exclaimed as Jessica lifted Melina off her feet with a modicum of strength, before planting Melina on her shoulders with a back suplex.

"Back suplex!" Michael cried out, the fans voicing their appreciation as Jessica immediately popped up into a bridge. "And into a beautiful bridge! Jessica going for the pin on the champion!"

_1..._

"Why the heck do you sound so excited?!" Coachman snapped.

_2..._

Melina powered out of Jessica's bridging pin after the two count, rolling onto her knees with wide eyes.

"And Melina kicks out! But Jessica has the champion all out of sorts!" Michael commented.

"No she doesn't!" Coachman snapped as Jessica, not giving Melina anytime to recuperate, quickly pulled Melina to her feet and whipped her towards the ropes. "She just caught the champion by surprise! That is all!"

When Melina rebounded off the ropes, Jessica lifted her long leg, going for a roundhouse kick, only for the Women's Champion to duck before rolling Jessica up in a quick schoolgirl pin.

"Jessica misses the roundhouse kick. Pinning attempt here," Michael noted.

_1..._

_2..._

"And Jessica gets the shoulders up."

As soon as the two Divas stood up, Jessica caught Melina with a spinning back kick to the stomach, making the Latin-American hunch over in pain, quickly following up with a kick to the hunched over champion's chest, making her rise up with a cry of pain, nearly stumbling off her feet, the fans reacting with a wince. "Goodness me!"

Jessica blitzed Melina with a series of Muay Thai style kicks, dazing the champion, each kick making the fans verbally wince.

"Look at those kicks! Ouch!" Coachman winced, watching as every one of Jessica's kicks hit its mark on Melina, rocking the champion.

"Jessica is assaulting the body of Melina with those kicks!" Michael exclaimed. Jessica spun in a clockwise motion, going for a large reverse roundhouse kick to finish her blazing combo. "Those long, powerful legs of Jessica blitzing Melina! Look out!"

Melina ducked the kick, causing Jessica to miss wildly. "Jessica misses!"

"Jessica got a bit too overconfident!" Coachman said.

Melina then grabbed Jessica from behind, pushing her into the ropes and rolling her backwards into an O'Conner roll pin attempt, grabbing the women's shorts.

"Now Melina, going for another pin attempt and wait a minute, she's got a hold of Jessica's shorts!" Michael noticed as well as the fans, who booed at Melina's cheating ways. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Ha! I love it! Melina is so bad!" Coachman laughed.

Unfortunately for Melina, the referee also saw what she was up to.

"Hey! Melina! No grabbing the shorts!" the official warned her.

"Thank god the referee caught her," Michael sighed in relief.

"Look! I'm not doing anything!" Melina replied, quickly releasing Jessica, holding her arms up in defense, glaring at the fans when they booed and jeered at her. "Shut up!"

"Don't do it again or I'll disqualify you," the referee warned.

Melina just rolled her eyes and turned around, right into a stinging reverse roundhouse kick from Jessica, sending the Latin American crumbling to the canvas in a daze, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight. "Oh lord!"

"NO!" Coachman cried out in fear.

"Melina took her eye off Jessica for a moment, and Jessica made her pay for it with an impactful reverse roundhouse kick!" Michael exclaimed as Jessica scrambled into the cover, imploring the referee to count. "The cover!"

_1..._

_2..._

"Melina kicks out!"

"Oh geez..." Coachman sighed in relief as Melina got her shoulder up before the 3 count, making Jessica sigh and give the referee a look, while the fans reacted with excitement at the slightly close three count. "It's okay... it's okay! Even if she beats Melina tonight she still wouldn't be the champion. I-It's okay!"

"You okay over there Coach?" Michael questioned in amusement.

"I'm fine!" Coachman snapped.

Jessica pulled Melina's supine form in line with the nearest turnbuckle, before climbing up it herself.

"Uh-oh! Jessica, going up top!" Cole noted.

"It looks like she's gonna do something risky!" Coachman added as Jessica continued to climb the turnbuckle, back facing the ring, looking like she was about to go for a moonsault off the top ropes.

Jessica steadied herself on the top rope, preparing to launch herself off it, when Melina suddenly popped up onto her feet and shoved Jessica clean off the turnbuckle, sending her plummeting to the hard floor below.

"Oh no!" Michael gasped as Jessica crashed and burned outside the ring, making the fans release a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact.

"God! What a nasty fall!" Coachman exclaimed.

"Fall?! She was pushed off!" Michael retorted.

The WWE fans winced at the way Jessica landed on the ground outside, and then booed viciously at the devilish grin that appeared on Melina's face as she leaned against the turnbuckle, smiling down at Jessica. "Look at that evil grin. Melina is an evil, horrible person."

"Would you shut up?! She's just misunderstood!" Coachman retorted.

Melina left the ring and slowly sauntered towards Jessica, who was squirming in pain, clutching at her right arm. "Melina's just taking her time now."

"I think... I think Jessica may have injured her right arm when she was pushed off the top ropes," Michael said in worry.

"And I can guarantee you, Melina will use that to her advantage," Coachman added.

Melina grabbed the right arm of Jessica, roughly pulling her to her feet and slamming her head-first into the ring post, dazing the Chicagoan. Melina then grabbed Jessica's right arm, placing a boot on the ringpost and pulling hard, letting loose a piercing shriek as she pulled on Jessica's arm. "Oh boy look at this!"

"Melina has Jessica in a painful situation!" Michael said as Jessica cried out in pain, trying desperately to pry Melina's hands away from her arm.

"Is she trying to pull her arm off?!" Coachman exclaimed, the fans booing at the sight.

After a little warning from the official, Melina eventually let go of Jessica's arm and threw her back in the ring.

Melina rolled in after her and quickly grabbed Jessica's right arm, applying a Fujiwara armbar, making Jessica cry out in pain.

"The Fujiwara armbar! That tears at the forearms, the biceps, the pectoral muscles!" Michael said as Melina pulled Jessica's arm back in a painful way. "A very painful submission."

"This is why Melina is one of the greatest Women's Champions ever! She zoned in on that arm straight away!" Coachman complimented. "You take out that arm, and you take out most of Jessica's power moves, the GTS and the Koji Clutch!"

"Do you wanna give up Jessica?" the official asked, getting a pained shake of the head from the Chicagoan as Melina continued to viciously pull Jessica's arm back.

A decent _'Jessica'_ chant resounded throughout the arena as the fans encouraged Jessica to stay in it. Hearing the fans chanting, Jessica reached out with her free arms, her hope dwindling as she realised that the ropes were too far for her.

"Jessica, seemingly willing herself to fight on!" Michael said. Jessica continued to cry out in pain as Melina continued to pull and wrench on her right arm, desperately reaching for the distant ropes with her free arm. "But she has nowhere to go! The ring ropes are out of her reach."

"She's in a very bad spot. Melina targeted her right arm, positioning her body so that she's in between Jessica and the nearest ring ropes. Jessica may have to tap," Coachman observed as Melina smirked viciously and pushed herself up into a near-bridge with her feet, applying more pressure and making Jessica scream in pain, making the fans wince at the sight, chanting _'Jessica! Jessica! Jessica!'_ even louder. "Oh god!"

"Melina's gonna snap that arm in half!" Cole exclaimed as Jessica squirmed and yelled in pain, her arm being bent at an awkward angle.

Jessica breathed rapidly and painfully as Melina continued to wrench at her right arm, before suddenly rolling onto her back, making Melina yelp, caught off-guard as the Chicagoan rolled her backwards into a pin, putting all her body weight on Melina's legs for extra leverage. "And Jessica rolls Melina into a desperate pin attempt!"

"Whoa!" Coachman exclaimed.

_1..._

_2..._

"And Melina kicks out!" Cole said as Melina powered out just after the 2 count, both women scrambling away from each other. "Jessica survives!"

"Yeah but how much damage has Melina done to that arm!" Coachman wondered as Melina slowly pulled herself up onto a knee, while Jessica was trying to pull herself up onto her feet, glaring at the champion as she cradled her injured right arm with a grimace. "Jessica was in that armbar for quite a while! She can't even-"

The fans released a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight of Jessica stepping up onto Melina's thigh as she rose to her feet, catching the Latin-American in the back of her head with a kick. "Oh!"

"Step-up enziguri!" Cole called as Melina crumbled to the mat in a daze. "Flooring the champion!"

Jessica rose to her feet with a scowl, wincing in pain as she held her right arm close to her chest, before taking off running as Melina groggily rose to her feet.

"WHOOAA!" Coach exclaimed, eyes wide as Jessica leaped up onto the second ropes, using her free left arm to steady herself, before backflipping off the ropes.

"Springboard moonsault with one hand!" Cole cried out, the fans cheering wildly as the Chicago native flattened Melina with her whole body. "Jessica's fighting back into this!"

"She did that with one-hand?!" Coachman exclaimed in shock. Jessica rose to her feet, taking off with a yell as Melina slowly and groggily tried to pull herself together. "What's this now?!"

"Oh!" Cole exclaimed as Jessica rebounded off the ropes, somersaulting over the Latin-American as she was rising to a knee, grabbing her head and slamming the back of the champion's head into the mat, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact. "Running Neckbreaker! Jessica is on a role!"

"How is she doing this?!" Coachman cried out as Jessica scrambled into the cover.

"Cover!" Michael noted, the fans counting with the referee.

_1..._

_2..._

Melina raised her shoulders before the three count, gripping at her neck with a pained scowl as Jessica panted, adrenaline coursing through her. "And Melina kicks out at two! Jessica is upping the ante against our Women's Champion tonight!"

"Don't say that!" Coach snapped as Jessica stood and forced Melina onto her feet, pulling her towards the nearest corner, before lifting her up and suspending the champion upside down in the corner. "Oh no..."

"Tree of Woe! You know what happens next Coach!" Michael said as the fans roared in excitement, also knowing what Jessica was about to do.

"I don't think I can watch!" Coachman exclaimed.

Jessica looked to be preparing to run to the opposite corner of the ring, when Melina reached up and grabbed a handful of her long black hair just as the Chicago-born Diva took off, slamming the back of Jessica's head painfully against the canvas.

"Oh man! Jessica appeared to be going for Sweet Dreams, when Melina grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed the back of Jessica's head against the canvas!" Michael exclaimed as the fans released a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact.

"Phew! That was close!" Coachman added with a sigh of relief for Melina.

Melina unhooked her legs from under the top ropes, flipping off the corner. She landed on Jessica, straddling the Chicago-born Diva and proceeded to ram her head repeatedly into the canvas, letting loose a bout of piercing raged-filled screams, while also drawing a barrage of boos from the Virginia crowd.

"And there is that evil mean streak of Melina," Cole commented as Melina continued to repeatedly bash the back of Jessica's head against the mat.

"That's the greatest thing about Melina, Cole!" Coachman replied.

Melina eventually rose up and off Jessica, glaring at the fans with a thick scowl as they voiced their displeasure, standing over the Chicagoan. Melina held her arms out in a lazy manner, as if welcoming the loud boos from the audience, the negative jeering from the fans increasing in volume when a wicked smirk appeared on the champion's face.

"Look at that wicked smirk. She just loves to wind the fans up doesn't she," Michael commented.

"That's why she is so great!" Coachman replied excitedly.

"You think everything about Melina is great," Michael retorted in annoyance.

"That's cuz it is!" Coachman responded. Melina grabbed a fist full of Jessica's locks, slowly pulling the Chicago native onto her feet, all with an evil smirk on her face as Jessica appeared to be out of it. "This match is over. Melina has Jessica in the palm of her-"

Jessica suddenly lifted Melina onto her shoulders, making the Women's Champion release a squeal of surprise, flailing her arms and legs in a panic. "NO!"

"Whoa! Whoa! GTS! GTS!" Michael exclaimed, the fans screaming out in excitement.

"No! Do something Melina! Counter it! Reverse it! Do something!" Coachman pleaded.

Jessica went for the Go To Sleep, only for Melina to slip off and behind the black-haired woman, forcing Jessica to lean back as she grabbed her from behind, letting loose a piercing shriek, setting up for the Primal Scream.

"Melina reversed it! And now she's setting up for the Primal Scream!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yes! Primal Scream time!" Coachman added. To Melina's rising annoyance, Jessica began to walk forwards with her pure leg strength, pulling Melina with her. "What's she doing?"

"Jessica trying anything to avoid the Primal Scream," Michael noted. Melina scowled viciously, and repeatedly drove her knee into the back of Jessica's head, making the fans boo and wince at the Latin-American's brutality. "Oh god! Melina viciously kneeing Jessica in the back of her head!"

"That's that mean streak from the champion," Coachman noted as Jessica's arms went limp, seemingly knocked loopy from the knee strikes to the back of her head. Melina released another scream, preparing to lift her leg for another Primal Scream attempt. "I think Jessica is out! Melina's gonna hit the Primal Scream to-"

Jessica suddenly lifted her legs, using the middle and top ropes to launch herself backwards and over a surprised and caught off guard Melina.

"Oh!" Michael exclaimed as Jessica planted the Women's Champion back-first into the canvas, to a loud and ruckus _'Ohhh!'_ from the fans. "Shiranui!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Coachman cried out.

"Jessica countered the Primal Scream with a Shiranui!" Michael exclaimed as Jessica pulled Melina's legs up, stacking her up in a pin attempt. "Jessica will not go away so easily!"

_One!_

"No!" Coachman exclaimed.

_Two!_

"NO!"

_Thre-_

"And Melina powers out at two and a half!" Michael cried out, as Melina managed to power out, the fans screaming at the close count, Jessica's eyes wide. "Wow! Jessica was half a second away from the biggest upset victory of her career!"

"Oh thank the gods!" Coachman exclaimed dramatically.

Melina rolled out of the ring to take a breather, while Jessica sat on her knees in the ring, starting to get a little frustrated.

"It looks like Melina is taking a breather," Michael noted. "Jessica is giving her one heck of a fight right now."

"I wanna know where the heck all this came from?!" Coachman snapped. "How dare she surprise the champion like this?!"

Jessica stood up as she watched Melina stumble around ringside, trying to catch her breath. Jessica glanced at the ropes to her left, then at Melina before looking at the ropes again, a plan formulating in her mind.

"Jessica has that look in her eye. She's thinking of something," Michael noted.

"I don't like this..." Coachman added, watching Jessica nervously.

Jessica ran the ropes, rebounding off it at top speed, the fans going into overdrive when they realized what the 21 year old from Chicago was about to do. "Oh no! Wait just a minute!"

"No?! She's not gonna do this?! She's not gonna do this?!" Cole exclaimed, eyes wide as he quickly caught on to what Jessica was about to do. "It's too risky Jessica!"

"Melina! Get outta the way!" Coachman cried out.

Jessica catapulted herself through the bottom and middle ropes, rocketing straight through a clueless Melina and sending the current Women's Champion flying off her feet, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the force and velocity in which the Chicagoan collided with Melina.

"Oh my goodness!" Michael exclaimed in shock as both women crashed to the floor. "Jessica just destroyed the Women's Champion!"

"Melina got turned inside out!" Coachman cried out.

Jessica rose to her feet, letting loose a passionate yell, extremely fired up as the arena exploded into a sea of cheers at the risky manoeuvre.

"That was unbelievable! Jessica went low and ploughed straight through Melina with a suicide dive!" Michael exclaimed, still in shock.

"My gosh! I hope Melina's okay!" Coachman said worriedly.

Jessica forced Melina back onto her feet, before throwing the Latin-American back into the ring.

Jessica followed soon after, and quickly scooped Melina up, placing her in the Tree of Woe position.

"Uh-oh! Jessica's setting up for Sweet Dreams again!" Cole said as the fans cheered in excitement, hoping that Jessica would be able to hit it this time.

"Melina's out! I don't think she'll be able to stop this one!" Coachman added.

Jessica bolted towards the opposite turnbuckle, rebounding off it and running at Melina at full speed, slamming into the champion with a low dropkick right to the face.

"Oh! Sweet Dreams!" Cole exclaimed as the fans let loose a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight of Jessica's boots slamming into the side of Melina's face.

"Good grief..." Coachman groaned as Jessica pulled Melina's still form off the turnbuckle and quickly dragged her into the middle of the ring before going for the pin.

"Jessica hit the Sweet Dreams! And now going for the cover!" Michael Cole noted.

_1..._

_2..._

"And Melina kicks out at two!" The fans in the arena groaned at the close count.

"Yes! The champ still has some fight left in her!" Coachman exclaimed happily.

Jessica glared down at the Latin-American, before a small smirk appeared on her face. She stood up and placed her hands against her head, a devious smile on her face as she tilted her head, signalling for another GTS.

"Uh-Oh, Jessica's signalling for a second Go To Sleep!" Michael realised as Melina groggily made it back to her feet.

"No, no! Look out Melina!" Coachman yelled out.

Melina turned around, only to find herself up on Jessica's shoulders for a second time, the fans roaring in anticipation.

"Melina, up on Jessica's shoulders again!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"NO!" Coachman cried out.

Melina suddenly raked at Jessica's left eye, temporarily blinding her and allowing her to slip off Jessica's shoulders. "Wait... what just happened there?!"

"She countered the GTS! Again!" Coachman cried out.

Before Jessica could comprehend what happened, Melina already had a hold of her, quickly slamming her leg down on Jessica's head for the Primal Scream, making the back of her head slam into the canvas with a loud _'Ohhh!'_ from the audience.

"Oh! Primal Scream!" Cole exclaimed as Melina held her hand up with a smug grin, whilst keeping her leg draped over Jessica for the split-leg pin.

"Bam! The Primal Scream!" Coachman exclaimed happily.

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

"YES!"

The crowd let loose a negative reaction as Melina stood up as the victor, _"Paparazzi"_ playing throughout the arena.

 _"Here's your winner, Melina!"_ Justin Roberts announced as the referee lifted Melina's arm in victory, a huge smug grin on her face as the fans booed her angrily, all having seen exactly how she defeated the Chicago-native.

Melina retrieved the Women's Championship before climbing the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area, holding it over her head with a taunting smirk directed at the fans, making them boo harder.

"What a match! Though I'm not surprised Melina came out of this the winner," Coachman said with a smug grin. "Jessica never stood a chance."

"She was pretty close to beating Melina, Coach! And I'm pretty sure she did something to Jessica's eye," Cole replied as Jessica sat against the barricade, glaring up at the Women's Champion with a hand over her left eye. Melina smirked slyly down at her and winked, making Jessica scowl in frustration and anger at herself for letting the wily champion get the better of her like that.

"So? This is Melina we're talking about. She'll do anything to win," Coachman retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah but-" Michael was cut off by the lights suddenly cutting off, covering the entire arena in pitch black darkness as the audience erupted in cheers. "What the... the lights have gone out!"

"I have a bad feeling about this Cole!" Coachman exclaimed fearfully.

Slowly, the darkness suddenly lit up into a dark ghoulish purple colour, to reveal Melina no longer standing on the ropes, but in the middle of the ring, looking around frantically with a fearful expression on her face. "What's going on?!"

"I have no idea Coach!" Michael replied.

The titantron came to life as nothing but purple smoke appeared on the screen.

"Your time is fading..."

The fans let loose a monstrous pop when Tara appeared through the purple smoke, wearing an opened up black leather trench coat, that exposed the black low V-neck full body corset she wore, revealing a large amount of cleavage. She also wore a black open crown hat, concealing her face as she walked slowly through the smoke and towards the camera.

"Melina... you are running out of time. At the Royal Rumble, you will pay for your sins and finally, Rest... In... Peace..." Tara said as she lifted her head up, rolling her golden eyes back, receiving another large reaction from the fans.

The titantron then shut off as all of the lights in the arena came back on. Melina stood in the middle of the ring, glaring up at the titantron with a thick angry scowl on her face, the WWE Women's Championship held in her hand.

"Chilling words from the Princess of Death Valley..." Cole said.

"Melina does not look happy. She doesn't look happy at all!" Coachman replied nervously as Melina continued to scowl up at the titantron with a look of rage on her face.

Melina took a step forward, looking to leave the ring, when a lightning bolt struck the ring right in front of her, mere inches away from her feet.

The Latin-American Diva stumbled off her feet in shock and fear, her title flying out of her hands. Some of the fans jumped in fright at the unexpected lightning bolt, staring at the ring with wide eyes as smoke rose from where the lightning bolt had struck.

"Whoa!" Michael exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat in fear.

"Th-that was a lightning bolt!" Coachman stuttered.

Melina was very still as she stared at where the lightning bolt had struck the ring, thoroughly spooked as _"Rest in Peace"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena. "Melina is scared stiff! She's frozen!"

"Did you see how close that bolt of lightning was to hitting Melina?!" Cole exclaimed.

"I thought she was gonna get electrocuted!" Coachman cried out.

"Melina sent a message to Tara on Raw! And now Tara has sent her one right back!" Cole said as Melina seemed to snap out of her frozen state, grabbing her title and cautiously exiting the ring, eyes still wide with fear as she hastily walked up the ramp, hugging her Women's Championship close to her body.

* * * *

_Later..._

Roxanna sat with Melina in the lounge area, watching The Undertaker take on Big Daddy V. Melina winced along with Roxanna and the WWE fans as Big Daddy V slammed all of his weight onto the Deadman.

Roxanna was wearing a fresh pair of clothes, her black hair damp, and a white towel hanging off her shoulders, having gotten out of the Divas locker room shower. She was wearing a plain black yoga-top, black skin-tight leather pants, and her heeled black boots. Her leather bikers jacket was seen resting on the couch.

"Ouch. He's gonna feel that tomorrow," Melina commented, while Roxanna chuckled.

"Yeah. But he won't show it. He's stubborn like that," Roxanna replied.

Big Daddy V looked to cause Undertaker more pain, when the Deadman grabbed his left arm and placed his right leg under the chin of Big Daddy, while his left leg rested against the back of the big man's head.

The Undertaker locked his hands behind Big Daddy's head, pushing his leg against the big man's throat whilst at the same time pushing his head into his leg, choking the dark-skinned man out.

Melina raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion at the new submission the Undertaker had caught the big man in, gulping slightly when she saw Big Daddy visibly bleeding out from the mouth.

"What kind of move is that?!" she exclaimed as Big Daddy V tapped out almost instantly.

"It's a modified Gogoplata," Roxanna answered as _"Rest in Peace"_ blasted throughout the arena, appearing unfazed when Undertaker eventually released the hold, giving everyone a clear view of the blood pouring out of the big man's mouth.

"It looks very effective..." Melina said in slight fear.

"It is. Me and Mark spent last Friday night trying to come up with ways to make Tara and The Undertaker more frightening, and I suggested the Modified Gogoplata," Roxanna explained.

Melina stared at Roxanna with slightly fearful eyes. "You're not gonna use that on me at the Royal Rumble are ya?! I-I don't feel like dying from a simple submission!"

Roxanna laughed.

"Don't worry. It doesn't really make ya bleed out. Nelson was using blood capsules so there's no harm done," the tall woman replied, quelling Melina's fear.

"You could have at least told me that instead of letting me freak myself out for no reason..." Melina grumbled with a pout, making Roxanna chuckle.

All of a sudden Roxanna's mobile phone rang, a small smile crossing her face when she realised who was calling her.

"I've gotta take this. Be back soon," she told Melina, before walking out of the room, leaving Melina on her own for the time being.

Roxanna shut the door behind her and looked around to make sure no one was watching her, or within sight before answering.

"Hey! It's been a long time hasn't it?" she questioned with a chuckle.

Roxanna paused as she heard what the unknown person she was talking to had to say, frowning slightly.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" she asked skeptically.

"Okay, okay, fine!" she replied, when the individual sounded slightly agitated, pausing again when the unknown person spoke.

"Alright... meet me at the hotel, Sunday morning. And make sure no one sees you! They'll start asking questions I don't think you wanna answer yet," Roxanna said, pausing when the unknown person responded.

"Alright. See you there. Bye!"

Roxanna hung up the phone and shook her head lightly, an amused smile gracing her face.

_Sunday is gonna be a wild night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWE OC: Profile
> 
> Real Name: Jessica Brooks
> 
> Ring Name: Jessica
> 
> Height: 5'8
> 
> Status: WWE Diva
> 
> Nickname: N/A
> 
> Mentor: Phil Brooks (CM Punk)
> 
> Trained by: Tommy Budgen (Tommy End), David Finlay
> 
> Hometown: Chicago, Illinois
> 
> Billed from: Chicago, Illinois
> 
> Born: February 28, 1986
> 
> Wrestling Debut: 2003 (17)
> 
> WWE Debut: 2006 (20)
> 
> Age: 21
> 
> Signature:  
> Shining Wizard/Corner Bulldog  
> Sweet Dreams (low Running Missile dropkick to opponent in tree of woe position)
> 
> Finisher:  
> Anaconda Vice  
> GTS (Go To Sleep)
> 
> Themes:  
> "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (August 1, 2006 – present)


	17. Huxley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! SaiyanGod101 with a new chapter of Making a Name for Yourself! It's ROYAL RUMBLE time! YAY! OH! Also there's a preview at the end! ENJOY!

_**Royal Rumble 2008: Manhattan, New York - Madison Square Garden, January 27, 2008** _

Sheree laid in the middle of the ring in the large historic arena that was Madison Square Garden, with her hands behind her head, a relaxed expression on her face. It was a few hours before the Pay-Per-View would officially begin, so the large arena was relatively quiet, while backstage everyone was either waiting for the Pay-Per-View to start or preparing for their matches, so it was pretty hectic.

The young woman wore a black leather jacket, black skin-tight pants and a pair of black Nike sneakers. Underneath her jacket was a simple black tank top.

Even before Sheree started wrestling, she loved to come out to the ring and just relax. When she did finally start wrestling, she would do a small work out and prepare for her matches, before coming out to relax in the ring. She enjoyed the silence, that was completely different to the noise backstage. And checking out the scenery of such a spectacular stage was always breathtaking. It also calms her nerves, mentally preparing her for a huge big match such as the one she'll be competing in later tonight. It may not be as huge as the WWE Championship match between Randy and Jeff, but it was still a big deal to her.

Sheree looked to her right, quickly noticing the announce tables. Instead of being opposite the stage, the announce team from Raw, SmackDown and ECW would be commentating on the right side of the ring. The stage was practically nonexistent. There was no big platform or rampway. Instead they had a simple and short walkway, with tall light fixtures lining either side of the walkway, separating the audience from the path. The titantron was small, being positioned over automatic double doors, which she thought was the best part of the set. She liked the big sets and the bright lights, but she also had a special kind of appreciation for small and simple sets like this.

This was her first Pay-Per-View match since debuting in WWE two years ago. She was a little nervous, but she knew that was normal for her. She was also a little nervous about her mother coming to watch her fight. She knew she was going to have to tell her friends about her relation to Jane Huxley sooner or later. She just didn't think it would be so soon.

Sheree closed her eyes and breathed in and out, calming the nerves that had begun to surface. She knew she will be fine, so she had nothing to worry about.

Sheree felt the ring bounce slightly, letting her know that someone had entered the ring. She didn't mind. Silence was also nice when enjoying it with a friend.

"Hey... are you gonna continue ignoring me or are you actually going to say hello?"

Sheree's eyes snapped open at the familiar feminine voice, staring up at the woman standing over her in shock.

The woman looked exactly like her, the only difference being, she had straight black hair. The woman wore a black leather jacket, and wore a _"Stone Cold"_ Steve Austin themed T-shirt underneath. She also wore faded jeans and plain black sneakers.

"J-Jenna! What are you doing here?!" Sheree stuttered, sitting up on her elbows, still shocked to see her twin sister standing before her.

"What? Can't I visit my twin sister?" Jenna asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"That doesn't answer my question," Sheree replied, sitting up fully, crossing her legs.

"Alright, keep your dress on!" Jenna replied as she sat down next to Sheree. "If you must know, I'm here on a job."

"Job? What kind of job?" Sheree asked curiously.

"You heard about the new female commentator right?" Jenna asked with a smirk.

"Yes but-" Jenna's smirk widened when she saw a look of realization on Sheree's face. "You're the new commentator?!"

Jenna laughed in amusement at her sister's loud and shocked reaction. "Yep. I'll be joining The King and good ol' JR on commentary tonight, and on Raw from now on."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sheree exclaimed with a slight pout at Jenna keeping this piece of info away from her.

"I wanted to surprise you," Jenna answered with a smile.

"Well it worked. Jeez... and I thought mom making an appearance was surprising enough," Sheree commented.

"You haven't told anyone have you..." Jenna stated with a serious expression on her face.

Sheree sighed. "Only a select few knows. And Mr. McMahon obviously. The rest are completely in the dark about it."

"And they're completely in the dark about myself too," Jenna quipped, an amused mischievous Huxley smirk on her face, making Sheree sigh at the look on her face. "You do know that she's gonna have a lot of fun messing around with them right?"

"I know, so troublesome..." Sheree groaned.

Jenna laughed outright. "You're one to talk!"

Sheree rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad she won't be here until the show starts."

Jenna suddenly grew nervous, smiling sheepishly, making Sheree stare at her suspiciously.

"What? What's the matter?" Sheree asked.

"Uhh..." Jenna hesitated, causing Sheree to roll her eyes with a smile.

"Spit it out Jenna," she said, slightly amused by the woman's sudden nervousness.

"Well... mom will be here a little early," she told Sheree, making her raise an eyebrow at the news.

"How early are we talking here?"

"Like... umm... _right now_ early."

* * * *

Mick Foley made his way to the door that led to the backstage area, nodding in appreciation to the security guards that were making sure no sneaky fans tried to sneak their way into the backstage area.

Everyone was going to be very busy tonight. They could do without the stupidity of a couple fans. The revs of a motorbike alerted him that someone had arrived, so he wasn't surprised when Roxanna entered his field of vision on her black, custom West Coast Chopper Ghost that was decorated with purple flames.

What surprised him and deeply worried him was the familiar black Dodge Charger 1969, that followed closely behind Roxanna and parked next to her bike.

Mick has done a lot of things in his career that would terrify most men, but he did it all with a crazed smile on his face. But nothing terrified him more than the sight of _that_ woman appearing at a WWE event. _Please tell me I'm seeing things..._

Roxanna took off her helmet, shaking out her ebony locks and stepped off the bike, while the door to the Dodge Charger opened, revealing a heeled boot.

Mick visibly paled at the sight of a beautiful, voluptuous light-tanned woman stepping out of the car. She was wearing an opened up black leather jacket, a black belly-baring tank top that showed off her firm toned abdomen, jeans and a black belt with a skull as the buckle. Hiding underneath the top was a silver chain necklace that looked to be attached to something.

The woman looked to be in her early forties, and had light blue eyes and dark shoulder-length brunette hair.

Mick gulped at the mischievous, yet dangerous gleam in her piercing blue eyes that made him uneasy. That uneasiness intensified greatly when the woman caught sight of him, a wide almost cheshire-like smirk stretching across her face as the duo walked towards him.

"Roxanna... what in the 7 hells have you brought onto WWE's doorstep?" Mick questioned, surprising himself with how calm he was, considering his old heart was beating nearly as fast as it was when he was thrown off the cell.

An amused smirk appeared on the woman's face, while Roxanna chuckled nervously. The security guards watching the encounter exchanged confused glances.

"Who is that?"

"Got no idea, but she is hot!"

"Good to see you remember me Mick," the brunette-haired woman said, a heavy English accent with a hint of a Boston accent coming through as she spoke.

"How could I forget?!" the Hardcore legend snapped. "You crazy woman! What are you doing here Jane?!"

Jane's smirk widened even more. "Now... telling you that would ruin the fun."

Mick's eyes narrowed. "Jane..."

"Okay, okay... I'm here for my baby girl," Jane revealed with a grin.

Mick frowned. "You have a daughter that works for WWE? That can't be right... I would have-"

Mick suddenly trailed off, his eyes widening as he came to a sudden realization. "Sheree..."

"Wow," Jane quipped with a giggle. "You put two and two together quickly..."

Mick was frozen, nearly gobsmacked. _I can't believe it! A Huxley! In WWE?! Right under our noses this whole time?! How did I not recognize her before?! She has the same goddamn smirk as this hellcat!_

Mick shook his head and held his arms out wide. "I can't let you through Jane. You are banned."

Roxy's eyes widened, shaking her head frantically at the old man from behind Jane. _What are you doing Mick?!_

Jane grinned. "I'm I now? Don't recall hearing anything about that..."

Mick's eyes widened as the look in the woman's blue eyes became downright dangerous, a faint scowl on her lips as she glowered at him.

_"Move aside..."_

Mick's arms fell, and he wordlessly moved out of Jane's way, the woman's vicious, wide smile, sending shivers down the security guards spine, their eyes widening at what they just witnessed.

Jane wordlessly walked past the legend, Roxanna placing a hand on the shoulder of the still wide-eyed pale Mick Foley with a frown. "You know better than to provoke her Mick..."

"I know... I'm sorry..."

Roxanna followed after Jane who had paused in front of the security guards, smirking mischievously at the pair of them.

"You boys that think I'm _hot_ don't have a problem with me being here... right?"

The two men paled, making Jane laugh, walking past them and through the door that led to the backstage area. "I've got ears boys!"

Roxanna smiled sympathetically at the pair.

"Sorry bout that..." she apologized before going after Jane, leaving the security guards and Mick Foley alone.

The Hardcore legend sighed, shaking his head.

_I cannot believe I just let hell stroll into WWE territory!_

* * * *

"You could have been nicer to Mick ya know," Roxanna commented to the smirking brunette, who rolled her eyes.

"He was being annoying," Jane grumbled, before chuckling. "Besides, his face was priceless!"

"I'm pretty sure he nearly pissed his pants back there," Roxanna said, making Jane let loose a hearty laugh.

"If so, I should have taken a picture! Bet the fans would have loved to see that!" the woman laughed, making Roxanna shake her head at the brunette's dark sense of humor.

"You're unbelievable," she muttered with a sigh.

"Hey... do you know why he didn't want me to come in? I know I can be pretty intimidating, and I know I'm not exactly allowed back here but... I ain't that bad right?" Jane questioned, staring up at the taller woman with a frown.

Roxanna stared at Jane with a deadpan look. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Jane laughed, making Roxanna sigh.

"I think it's because the board was always wary of you. After you went off on Tammy all those years ago, WWE didn't want a confrontation between you and Stephanie, seeing as you two are complete opposites," Roxanna explained.

"That's so stupid!" Jane exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "Tammy I get, but the princess?! I don't even know her! How'd they know we won't get along?!"

"Do you really need me to answer that? Your reputation is infamous! You fly off the handle if anybody even looks at you funny!" Roxanna snapped, making Jane look away in slight embarrassment. "Nobody is forgetting how you nearly bit Tammy's head off!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "All I did was tell the truth. And it ain't like she didn't have it coming! Someone had to put that dumb bitch in her place! And the boys back here were apparently too afraid or too busy railing her to say something!"

Roxanna sighed at Jane's choice of words. "You don't have to say it like that..."

"Just being honest," Jane quipped, shrugging nonchalantly. "Do you know where my daughter is?"

"She's probably in the canteen. Come on. I'll take you there," Roxanna said.

The two then proceeded to head towards the canteen, completely oblivious to Paul Lévesque watching them walk away with a shocked expression on his face, his eyes trained on the back of Jane as they both disappeared from view.

Paul turned swiftly on his feet, heading towards his father-in-law's office. He knew the old man was in a meeting, but he had to know as soon as possible. He needed to know that Hellcat Huxley was in the building.

_Damn it Roxy! What the hell were you thinking bringing Jane "Hellcat" Huxley here?!_

* * * *

Christy yawned as she sat next to Dray. She couldn't help it. This meeting was boring the hell out of her. Dray put a hand on her leg and squeezed gently, silently telling her to hang on for just a little more.

They were going through some last minute stuff, going through all the matches and looking at all the entrants for the Royal Rumble, making sure everything was in the right place.

Christy was just about to nod off when the door burst open.

Everyone turned to find Paul standing near the doorway, looking slightly out of breath.

"What are you doing here Paul?" Vince asked his son-in-law with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to talk," he said after catching his breath, making a few eyebrows rise at the seriousness in his voice.

"Well as you can see, we're pretty busy here Paul," John Laurinaitis replied.

"I know and I'm sorry for barging in like this, but this is really important," the long-haired man replied.

"What's wrong?" Dray asked, staring at the man.

Paul gave Vince a long hard stare before speaking.

"She's here. In the building... right now," he said simply, confusing a lot of people in the room.

"She?" Christy mouthed to Dray in confusion, who just shrugged, also not having a clue what Paul was talking about.

Dray turned towards William, only to see how pale his skin had gone. Vince frowned, clasping his hands in front of his face with a contemplative look on his face. "Are you sure?"

Paul nodded. "Absolutely."

"Will... are you okay?" Christy asked the Englishman, looking slightly worried at the fearful expression on his face.

"H-Hellcat Huxley... is here?!" William gasped in shock.

Audible gasps was heard throughout the room.

"What?!" John Laurinaitis exclaimed.

"Who would let that woman in the building?!"

"Kick her out!"

"Why is she even here?!"

Dray simply smirked, amused as Vince's yes men worked themselves into a frenzy. Christina squealed in excitement.

"Yes! Hellcat Huxley is here?!" she yelled out in excitement.

"I knew this would happen!" William groaned. "I knew as soon as we shifted Sheree into a main event story, she was gonna wanna see it for herself!"

Paul looked at the Englishman in confusion, while Vince chuckled silently, a small smile hidden behind his hands.

"So she's finally turned up here..." Vince said to himself, chuckling in amusement. "And the first thing she does is stroll into the building? This woman doesn't play around huh..."

Dray noticed the old man's unusual behaviour and frowned, narrowing his eyes at the chairman.

"What does Sheree have to do with that crazy woman?!" John Laurinaitis questioned incredulously.

Vince opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted.

"What crazy woman?"

The whole room went quiet, and they all turned to see Stephanie McMahon and Shane McMahon standing by the door.

"Why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost?" Shane questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on dad?" Stephanie asked worriedly when she saw the slightly nervous expression on his face.

Vince sighed before looking up at his daughter.

"Stephanie... Shane... I'm about to tell you something important... just promise me you won't freak out."

* * * *

Jeffrey Nero Hardy sat with his brother in the canteen, watching as everyone went about their business and prepared for the Pay-Per-View.

"Are you ready to get your ass whooped Nero?"

Jeff and Matt turned to see Kerry and Randy walking towards them, with Randy pulling along a black suitcase that obviously had the WWE Title inside it.

"Me? Get my ass whooped? You wish Kerry," Jeff retorted with a cocky smirk. Randy couldn't help but scoff at that.

"You won't be so cocky after I lay your ass out tonight," he said with a smirk, making Jeff roll his eyes while Matt chuckled.

"Hey... do any of you guys know where Mick is?" Kerry asked.

"Why? So you can hug him to death?" Randy questioned with a knowing grin.

"What? He's my personal teddy bear! I can't help that he is my favorite wrestler of all time!" Kerry replied before turning around and starting to walk off. "I'm gonna go look for him."

Randy shook his head with an amused smile as he watched her walk off. Kerry was a huge Mick Foley fan. When they first met she almost crushed him. Not that the old man didn't mind it. When he and Kerry did an angle with the hardcore legend back in 2004, he was surprised she managed to maintain character and not randomly crush Mick in a hug in front of the entire world.

He was mildly surprised when Kerry came back a second later, heading straight towards where all the Divas were.

He and Jeff glanced at each other worriedly when they noticed her slightly pale face.

"Err… guys?" she muttered getting the attention of the Divas.

"Hey Kerry. What's up?" Lisa asked with a smile, while Charlotte and Jay glanced at each other, noticing the expression on her face.

"Are you feeling okay Kerry? You look like you've seen a ghost," Jay commented worriedly.

"Err... well... you see..." All of the women's eyes widened when Kerry suddenly started freaking out in front of them, talking so fast they could hardly understand what she was saying, while frantically pointing towards the door that led to the corridors.

The people in the room looked in her direction with a raised eyebrow, before shaking their heads and going about their business, thinking that the normally volatile young woman was exploding into another rant again.

Randy and Jeff looked slightly surprised as they watched the blonde collectively lose her mind.

"I've never seen Kerry lose her head like that before. And she loses it a lot," Randy commented quietly so the frantic woman wouldn't hear him.

"I know. What the hell is wrong with her?" Jeff replied.

"Someone probably pissed her off again. I wouldn't worry about it," Matt quipped.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Melina exclaimed, placing her hands on the blonde-haired woman's shoulders. "Calm down Chica!"

Kerry breathed in and out deeply, calming her nerves.

"Now. What's wrong?" the Women's Champion asked.

Before Kerry could answer she was interrupted by Mickie James.

"HOLY SHIT!"

All the women looked at Mickie, slightly surprised by her outburst. She didn't pay attention to the stares she received. She was too busy staring at the door with wide eyes.

Everyone turned to where she was looking, to see Roxanna standing next to a brunette-haired woman, who had an amused mischievous smirk on her face, looking right at the women.

"I'm seeing things... right?" Jessica muttered in complete shock.

"N-nope..." Kerry replied, almost shaking at the sight of the woman.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Lisa exclaimed shooting to her feet with a shocked look, slamming her hands on the table as Jane and Roxanna walked towards them.

"I don't get it," Maria questioned with a raised brow. "Who is that?"

"Err..." Jay, who was sat next to her just smiled nervously. "It's complicated."

"Do you know who that is?" Randy questioned the Hardy brothers, amused by their sudden silence.

Jeff gulped. "D-Does the name Hellcat Huxley ring any bells?"

Randy's eyes widened, straightening up slightly as he stared at Jane. "... Oh shit."

"Yeah..."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Lisa!" Jane quipped, chuckling.

"Don't give me that! How'd you even get in the building?!"

Jane chuckled, the sound sending shivers down the Divas' spine. "Mick let me in. Isn't he nice?"

"After you nearly scared him shitless," Roxy retorted, making all the women stare at Jane with wide eyes.

"S-she's joking right?" Kerry questioned.

Jane smirked devilishly at the blonde-haired woman. "Let's just say he was surprised to see me and leave it at that."

Kerry gulped. _Yep. She's the real deal!_

"I recognize you..."

Kerry eyed Jane nervously, realising that she was still smirking at her.

"Kerry is it?" Jane inquired.

"Y-yes..."

Jane's smile widened in a way that eased Kerry's nervousness a bit. "I really like your character. You could probably give me a run for my money!"

Kerry blinked in surprise. _D-Did THE Hellcat Huxley just compliment me?!_

"Who's the old lady?"

The WWE Divas slowly turned and gaped at Phil, who was staring uncaringly at Jane with a can of Pepsi in his hand. Jane raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

She pulled out her chain from underneath her shirt and smirked mischievously at the loudmouthed Chicagoan. "Does this jog your memory boy?"

Phil stared with wide eyes at the personalized necklace, with the words _'Huxley'_ hanging from the chain. The former ECW Champion stared at Jane, completely speechless.

Jane's smirk widened. "And are you sure you should be drinking Pepsi right now?"

Phil stared at the woman for a moment, before wordlessly turning around and walking back to his seat, making the woman laugh.

"Good talk kid!"

"I've never seen him so speechless..." Jessica whispered, shocked.

"You're enjoying this way too much..." Roxanna groaned, making Jane laugh harder.

Melina stared at the laughing woman with wide eyes. "... I think she might be crazy..."

"That's a Huxley in a nutshell hun," Lisa groaned, sighing at the sight.

"Who's the mad woman?" Dave questioned from a faraway table, amused as he watched the commotion.

"Don't even think about it," Mark drawled.

"What?" Dave droned, an innocent smirk on his face.

"She's married," Mark replied. "And you can't handle that brand of crazy..."

"Shit... I know you said she would be here Mark but... damn!" Adam exclaimed. "I didn't think she'd actually show up!"

"That's Jane Huxley for ya!" Oscar laughed. "Chica does what she wants!"

"What?! Jane's here?!"

Ric Flair looked in the Divas direction, and the moment he spotted the diabolical grin, he burst into a bout of laughter that startled Dave. "Jane _"Hellcat"_ Huxley! Well I never!"

Jane's smile widened as Ric advanced towards her with a large grin. "It's been a long time Ric!"

"You troublesome woman!" Ric laughed.

"You guys, that's Hellcat Huxley!" Beth Phoenix blurted out, watching with shock as the two legends conversed like old friends, having a bit of a fangirl moment.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jay exclaimed. "You mean AJW legend, fight till the bitter end, Queen of Extreme, Hellcat Huxley?!"

"YES!"

At that, any confusion as to who Jane was, was snuffed out. They stared at her in shocked, horrified silence, all knowing exactly who she was.

"Well shit..." Melina exclaimed. "She's _that_ Chica?!"

"Didn't she blow up on Sunny one time?" Dave questioned, raising a brow.

"Yep!" Oscar confirmed with a smirk.

"She's still pissed about that by the way," Mickie muttered.

"Good to know," Jane replied with a grin, though the way she shrugged implied that she didn't care.

"What are you doing here?" Ric asked.

Jane gave him a genuine smile. "I'm here for my daughter."

That shocked everyone listening completely. They had no idea a Huxley was working in the WWE.

Ric stared in confusion, before suddenly laughing out loud, "Oh wow! She looks just like you! How did I not realise that?!"

Jane chuckled. "That's the second time someone's connected the dots. Makes me wonder how she managed to keep it a secret for so long..."

The others however, were absolutely horrified.

"Y-Your daughter is working here... in the WWE?!" Melina stuttered in surprise.

"That's insane!" Phil snapped. "You mean to tell me there was a Huxley right under our noses this entire time?!"

"I agree..." Randy retorted. "I'm having a hard time believing that..."

Jane just turned and gave Roxanna a mischievous smirk. "She hasn't told them has she..."

Roxanna sighed. "Only a select few know."

Jane's smirk widened, releasing a cheeky cackle.

At this point the others just looked confused. They had no idea who Roxanna and Jane were talking about. The ones that did know were currently trying their best not to burst out laughing at the clueless reactions, so it was no surprise to Charlotte, Jessie or even Shawn when a few of their colleagues stared at them with raised eyebrows at their unusual behaviour.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Sheree and Jenna walk into the canteen. Upon seeing Jane standing there, they both froze in shock, before Jenna suddenly rushed at the woman and engulfed her in a hug. "Mom!"

Jenna's exclamation caused a few eyes to go wide. Their eyes went even wider when they heard Jane giggle gently and return the hug.

Randy stared at the woman that was smiling brightly at Jane, quickly noticing the close resemblance she had to Sheree.

"Who is she?! And why does she look like you?!" he questioned Sheree, turning towards the suddenly very nervous young woman, who laughed nervously at the attention she was gaining.

"Uhh… she's the new commentator. And my... twin sister," Sheree told them with a sigh, shocking a majority of her friends.

"Your twin sister?!" Mickie James exclaimed. "You never said anything about a twin sister!"

Jane let loose a hearty laugh at that. "Sheree likes to leave people in suspense. Ain't that right kiddo?"

Sheree chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah..."

"Wait..." Lisa muttered, her eyes slowly widened as she connected the dots. "She called Jane mom... and she's your twin... which means that would make you a..."

Sheree sighed, looking off to the side, a blush painting her cheeks as she squirmed beneath her colleagues wide eyed, scrutinizing gaze.

"Yeah... she's my mother," Sheree revealed, causing the canteen to go silent in shock.

"… I'm sorry can you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you right," Randy blurted out, making Sheree glare at him in annoyance.

"Jane "Hellcat" Huxley is my mother, okay!" she reiterated in annoyance.

Sheree watched as several mouths dropped and eyes widened. She could tell her colleagues wanted to say something, but nothing could quite come out.

"I need to sit down," Kerry suddenly breathed out, eyes wide as she dropped down into a chair.

Anyone that was heavily involved in the industry and was a fan knew the Huxleys or have at least heard of them. A family of extremely gifted professional wrestlers from Manchester, England that gained fame in Japan.

Sheree's parents are among the very long list of wrestlers that could be considered legends of the industry, that hadn't made it to the big bright lights of WWE. Only difference being, they were apart of the rare few that wasn't really interested in making it to WWE, and were content with their success outside of the biggest wrestling company.

If you were a fan of the late 1980's era of Women's Wrestling particularly in Japan, with the likes of Manami Toyota and Aja Kong, then the name Hellcat Huxley will surely ring a bell.

Sheree's family - mainly her parents... and her grandparents... and her cousin... and... okay her whole freaking family! - had a reputation for pissing off a lot of WWE's big stars of the past, or straight up just pissing off anyone for the hell of it. They were brazen and bold. Loud and opinionated, and always seemed to be getting themselves into trouble. But they did it all with that trademark Huxley smirk, never worried about the consequences. WWE have always been wary of the family, not liking Jane's brazen, bold confidence in herself, which is why WWE never looked their way. This feeling intensified, when Jane let loose on Tammy, making WWE keep a firm distance away from the Huxley family, deeming them as too much of a hassle to deal with... until now that is.

"No fucking way!"

"You're kidding right?!"

"A Huxley?! Here?! This whole time!"

"Y-you're Jane "Hellcat" Huxley's daughter?!" Lisa stuttered, staring at Sheree in shock.

Sheree frowned. "I don't blame any of you for being angry with me for keeping this a secret..."

"We ain't angry," Randy muttered shaking his head. "We're just shocked. None of us expected this today."

"Chica... this is awesome!" Melina exclaimed, her eyes wild with excitement. "You're second generation! And to the craziest bunch of wrestling families I've ever known!"

"The Foley's exist!" Jane commented, laughing in amusement. "How are we the craziest bunch?!"

"I ain't answering that," Roxanna grumbled.

"Lighten up Goldie!"

"OKAY! THAT IS WORSE THAN KITTY-KAT! NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN JANE!"

"I just wanna know why you didn't say anything," Beth questioned Sheree.

Sheree opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"I would like to know too."

Everyone turned to see Stephanie McMahon standing by the door with Paul, Vince, Christy, Shane and Dray, all looking slightly shocked to see Jane Huxley standing right in front of them.

Although Stephanie seemed more irritated than shocked, making Sheree's eyes widen at the scary look on her face. Stephanie placed her hands on her hips, staring down the Huxley women through a scrutinizing gaze.

"You've got some explaining to do... Sheree-Louise _Huxley._ "

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter 34** _

_Paul studied Sheree silently, watching as her blue eyes took in every inch of the chamber with child-like, nervous wonder. "It's intimidating isn't it?"_

_Sheree looked at Paul and nodded with a smile as she glanced around. "Yeah... but I can't help but feel a rush of excitement whenever I see this thing."_

_"I hear ya," Freya replied with a grin. "When this thing first came out all I wanted to do was wrestle in it. It's a chamber of hell. It's frightening and evil. But that just makes it even more enticing!"_

_"You're crazy," Jenna retorted flatly, making Charlotte laugh._

_Sheree looked back at Paul with an excited gleam in her blue eyes that made him frown. He knew what she was going to ask. And he hoped she didn't. But knowing the kind of woman Sheree was, he knew she was going to ask him. And he knew she wasn't going to like his answer._

_"Do you think us women will be allowed to wrestle inside Elimination Chamber someday?"_


	18. Sheree's First Pay-Per-View Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've dropped something huh... 😅 Well... Merry Christmas everybody

Stephanie McMahon did not dislike Jane Huxley. How could she? They've never met before. But the two were polar opposites. And people with opposite personalities don't always get along. Hence, the reason why she couldn't help but get annoyed when a small taunting smirk stretched across the other woman's face. She almost scowled at the killer look in the woman's blue eyes, silently daring her to upset her daughter.

She choose to ignore the smirking woman for the moment, shifting her gaze to the younger woman standing beside Jane, who was fidgeting nervously under her stare.

"Well... is it true? Are you really the daughter of this woman?" Stephanie asked.

Sheree fidgeted a little more, before sighing and nodding her head.

"Yes. Jane Huxley is my mother. And the woman next to her is my twin sister," Sheree answered.

Stephanie stared at the black haired look alike of Sheree, quickly recognizing her.

"You're the new commentator..." Stephanie muttered, her eyebrow twitching.

Jenna just smiled at the older woman, finding the over the top reactions just as amusing as her mother found them.

"That's right!" she answered with an enthusiastic smile, causing Stephanie to groan at the fact that two Huxleys were now running wild in her father's company. Speaking of her father...

Stephanie glared at the old man, who winced at the accusing glare on her face.

"You! You knew about this!" she growled, making the old man laugh nervously in response.

Stephanie just shook her head and sighed.

"I can't believe this..." she groaned as Paul placed a confronting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh come on now. This is a great opportunity!" Dray said with a smirk.

"How so?" Stephanie questioned.

"Jane freaking Huxley is standing right in front of us! This is perfect!" Dray exclaimed, his smirk widening into an excited grin.

"Oh boy... I know that look. He's gone into story-planning mode," Shane noted, a smirk of amusement appearing on his face.

Jane frowned at the excited grin on Dray's face.

"Whatever you're planning I want no part of it. I have no desire to join the WWE," Jane said sternly.

Some of the Superstars and Divas that stuck around to watch the encounter frowned and glared at Jane when she said that.

"I knew you were gonna say that," Ric groaned.

"I ain't interested," Jane replied, shrugging uncaringly.

"Be nice mom," Sheree whispered, sensing the tension increase, but the older woman ignored her.

"What's wrong with working here?!" Stephanie asked, slightly offended by Jane's retort.

"I don't get along well with princesses," Jane answered with a devious smirk, her smirk widening when she saw Stephanie's eyes darken in annoyance and anger.

Jane chuckled at the small scowl on Stephanie's face. "Don't worry princess. I'm only here to watch my daughter compete in her first Pay-Per-View match and then I'm outta here."

Stephanie was about to retort when Dray interrupted her.

"Aw come on! Tell you what. Why don't you stick around for the Pay-Per-View, and then maybe we could talk after?" Dray suggested.

Jane frowned.

"I thought I just told you I wasn't interested," she bit out, glaring at Dray in mild annoyance.

"At least listen to what he has to say Jane," Ric replied, a smile plastered on his face.

Jane glared at Ric, before looking at her two daughters, who both wore tiny smirks on their faces.

Jane glared at them both, before sighing and turning back to Dray. "Fine. We'll talk."

"Great! You won't regret this! I promise!" he replied with a large grin, making Jane grunt in response.

"Now if you excuse us, we have a Pay-Per-View to run. Right guys?" Dray said, turning back to Stephanie and the others, who were all staring at him like he'd grown a third head. Except for his girlfriend who had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Hey wait a minute!" Stephanie snapped. "I'm not shrugging this off!"

"Come on Steph," Shane drawled, pushing her out of the canteen, Paul following them in amusement. "You can talk to your new friend later!"

"New- Oh hell no! You wouldn't catch me dead with that crazy woman!"

"Bye princess!" Jane called out, waving Stephanie away with a wide smile.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Sheree sighed, before turning to the chairman. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble sir."

"Ehh don't worry about it," Vince replied with a smirk. "We've all got secrets. It's fine."

With that the old man left with one final sentence. "Good luck tonight."

"Thank you sir," Sheree sighed out, watching them all leave, before smiling at her mother.

"Come on mom. I'll show you around," she said, grabbing Jane's hand and walking off before she could say a word, Jenna following close behind them with an amused smirk.

The canteen fell into uneasy silence as everyone tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Well... that was eventful," Jeff commented.

Kerry scoffed. "Tell me about it."

"I need a drink after all that," Roxanna groaned, rubbing her head.

"You knew about this?" Lisa questioned.

"Of course I did! I'm the one that suggested Sheree to the old man in the first place!" Roxanna replied, groaning in annoyance. "I knew that once this got out, y'all would get overly loud, but jeez... you could have toned down the dramatics!"

"How do you expect us to react!" Kerry snapped. "That walking hell-storm just strolled through the arena like nothing! And lets not forget, two of her daughters work here, one of them having been working here for two years! AND NONE OF US KNEW EXCEPT YOU!"

"I knew..." Jessie mentioned with a grin.

"SHUT UP!"

Roxanna groaned, banging her head on the table.

"I don't get why Sheree couldn't have at least told us," Michelle McCool commented. "Her mother's crazy, but so what? She's still the Sheree we all know and love. We wouldn't have hated her for it."

"It isn't just you guys she's kept this from," Roxanna said, lifting her head. "Friends on the independence got no idea either. She's never even wrestled under the Huxley name. That's why no one knew."

"That's a tad extreme..." Adam muttered.

"She probably just didn't wanna deal with any of the bullcrap that came with being second generation," Randy commented. "Everybody expecting something from you. Everyone waiting for you to fail. Having to deal with the jealousy and bitterness. Everyone thinking you're spoilt and entitled simply cuz you were born into a wrestling family."

Randy blinked, suddenly noticing how quiet the canteen had gotten.

"Wow Randy," Kerry gasped, staring at her mentor with a frown. "That was deep..."

"I'm just saying. I know what that's like," the third generation superstar replied. "I don't blame her for not wanting to deal with that shit."

"Plus, she's a Huxley through and through," Ric added with a smirk. "Betcha she's made a lotta enemies in the industry."

"Oh come on!" Melina retorted. "Sheree's the nicest person I know! Who in their right minds would hate her?!"

"She's a Huxley!" Ric said with a laugh.

"So what?!" Kerry snapped.

"That's all the explanation you need!"

"You ain't making any sense old man! We've all got our fair share of enemies!"

Roxanna sighed as Kerry continued to argue with the timeless legend.

_If only you knew the kind of bite that kid has when someone pisses her off._

* * * *

_Later..._

Sheree sat on one of the many production boxes that littered the backstage area, watching MVP face off against the legendary Ric Flair in a career threatening match. She was just outside the gorilla so she wasn't worried about missing her cue.

She smiled as soon as Ric caught the United States Champion in the infamous Figure 4, making the massive MSG crowd explode into cheers.

"Figure 4!" Michael Cole exclaimed as MVP screamed in pain. "Ric Flair has the Figure 4 locked in on the United States Champion!"

"He's gonna tap! He's got no choice but to!" Johnathan Coachman added. "Ric's got that Figure 4 locked in tight!"

Sheree smirked. She hadn't heard her twin sister speak yet, but she knew Jenna, and knew that her twin could more than hold her own with JR and Jerry "The King" Lawler. She couldn't wait for the main event, where all three commentating teams from all three brands would be broadcasting the 30-man Royal Rumble.

Sheree adjusted her black tank top, that had the words _'Headstrong'_ on the front in gold fancy writing, before jumping off the equipment box and placing her boot on it, stretching out her leg.

She had a big match tonight. It would do her no good if she pulled a muscle during her first Pay-Per-View match.

"Ah, there she is!"

Sheree turned towards the voice, quickly noticing a muscular man grinning at her. The man wore a black hoodie with the hood up, and a black and orange cap underneath that was pulled down to hide most of his face.

A huge smile spread across Sheree's face, quickly recognizing the grin plastered on the man's face.

"Felix!" Sheree exclaimed happily, taking her leg off the large box and tackling the man into a hug, making him chuckle as he hugged her back.

Sheree released the hug and smiled up at her childhood friend and mentor, as well as big brother _\- He practically insists on her referring to him as her big brother, much to her chagrin -_ John Felix Anthony Cena aka John Cena.

"I'm so glad you're back! It's been a little boring with you recovering from your injury," Sheree said.

John chuckled, smirking down at the woman. "Really? A little birdie told me that Randy's been keeping you busy."

Sheree frowned. "What are you talking about?"

John's smirk widened, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Something bout' him copping a feel if ya know what I mean?"

Sheree groaned in annoyance, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She can just imagine the little smug grin on Randy's face.

"It wasn't like that!" Sheree stressed.

"Suuure it wasn't."

"That little... he can't go one day without bragging about something," Sheree growled under her breath, before smirking at John. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you about the mean wedgie I gave him after?"

"I don't blame him for keeping that part of the story secret," John replied with a wince. He knows from first hand experience how much Sheree's wedgies hurt.

"Anyway, I saw your mother running around somewhere. Does that mean the secrets out?" John asked.

"Yeah," Sheree said, sighing. "Everyone seems to be keeping it tight-lipped though."

John smiled fondly. "That tells me that they care about you."

"Yeah..."

"Hey Sheree!"

Sheree turned around to find Beth walking up to them with a smile, already in her ring attire.

She heard John chuckle quietly behind her.

"Good luck out there kid," he said before leaving just as the Glamazon caught up to Sheree, staring at the retreating man.

"Who was that?" the blonde-haired woman asked curiously, watching as the man walked off and disappeared around the corner.

"Just a friend. He wanted to wish me luck in our match," Sheree half-lied. She could tell by the way John had his face covered with his cap, that he wanted his appearance to remain secret until the right time.

Beth smirked mischievously at the brunette.

"Is he your boyfriend by any chance?"

Sheree snorted at the question and broke into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Boyfriend?! Oh heavens no! That's hilarious!" Sheree laughed, clutching her sides.

Beth stared at the young woman in confusion, slightly surprised by her response and wondering what was so funny about a simple question.

"Err... are you okay Sheree?"

Sheree waved her off and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. That question just cracked me up. He's... not exactly my type."

Beth nodded before smirking. "Ready to tear up the ring? This is your first Pay-Per-View match. I don't blame you if you're nervous."

"Nervous? Is that even a word?" Sheree asked with a playful smirk.

Beth laughed and shook her head in amusement, before they both walked up the steps, both fully prepared to blaze a trail in Madison Square Garden.

"I still can't believe one of the Big Five is your mother!"

"You're not mad are you?"

"Hell no! Those women are my heroes!"

Jane stood silently from a few steps away with a soft smile, as she watched her daughter converse with Beth, smiles on both women's faces as they disappeared through the curtains and into the gorilla.

_Steal the show kid. I know you can do it._

* * * *

 _"Headstrong"_ by Trapt resounded throughout Madison Square Garden, garnering a thunderous reaction from the massive crowd in attendance.

Sheree walked through the automatic double doors that acted as a minitron, and stood at the very top of the short walkway, a wide smile on her face as she took in the electric atmosphere of a WWE Pay-Per-View, the double doors closing behind her.

 _Wow..._ was Sheree's first thought, surveying the large packed arena filled with thousands of screaming fans.

The fans weren't as loud as she knew they could be, but they were still loud enough to make Sheree smile. Sheree released a deep breath to calm the nerves that was steadily creeping up on her, before releasing a confident smile and proceeding to walk down the narrow walkway that led to the squared circle.

She reached up to high five the WWE fans, that had their hands outstretched over the top of the tall LED boards that had replaced the usual barricades for the event, while Lilian Garcia introduced her.

_"The following contest is a #1 Contender's Match scheduled for one fall, with the winner earning a guaranteed future WWE Women's title shot whenever they desire! Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!"_

"Yes! Divas action!" King cheered as Sheree entered the ringside arena, walking past the announce tables, winking at her sister as she walked past the RAW Broadcast team.

"Somebody's excited," Jenna noted in amusement, smiling brightly at her sibling, watching as she proceeded to walk up the steel stairs opposite the ECW announce table.

"I love the Divas!" King replied in excitement as Sheree walked along the ring apron with a huge excited smile on her face, surveying the huge crowd, before entering the ring.

Sheree approached the corner in the far left side, leaping up onto the second ropes and holding her arms out wide, a large smile on her face as she looked out into the massive audience, receiving a fairly decent reaction from the capacity crowd. "And this crowd seems to love them just as much as I do!"

"I have been told that you are actually related to Sheree. Is that true?" JR asked his newest broadcast partner, having noticed the small interaction between the two sisters.

"Yep! She's my twin sister!" Jenna answered.

"I can definitely see the resemblance. By the way, I love twins! Especially sexy ones!" King replied with a grin.

"Sorry, but we ain't into perverted old men," Jenna answered with a chuckle as Sheree stepped off the turnbuckle, walking across the ring and jumping up onto the corner ropes opposite the SmackDown announce table, grinning at the large capacity crowd.

"Hey, it was worth a try!" King said, his smirk widening.

"Put a sock in it King!" JR snapped as Sheree stepped off the ropes, approaching the far right corner of the ring, where she glared up at the double doors, waiting for the appearance of the Glamazon.

 _"Glamazon"_ blasted throughout the airwaves, receiving a massive reaction from the fans. Once Beth Phoenix walked out from behind the double doors, the roar from the fans got louder, making a small smirk appear on the woman's face as she performed her taunt, raising her arms up in the air dramatically before walking down the walkway.

 _"And her opponent, from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix the Glamazon!"_ Lilian Garcia announced as the New York fans got increasingly louder.

"Listen to that reaction!" King exclaimed as Beth Phoenix walked down the narrow path, smirking at Sheree as she stood in the ring, glaring at the blonde haired woman.

"We are in Beth Phoenix's home-state. I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect this kind of reaction," Jenna remarked.

"I have to ask. You know Sheree best Jenna. This is her first ever Pay-Per-View Match in her 2 year WWE career. She must be feeling nervous," JR questioned as Beth paused in front of the ring, staring down her opponent.

"Whatever nerves Sheree was feeling will be non-existent now," Jenna replied. "I promise you that."

"Oh a confident one huh," King quipped.

"That's Sheree for you. She exudes confidence," Jenna commented with a chuckle as Beth stepped up onto the apron, before climbing the turnbuckle and sitting on it with her back facing the ring. The Glamazon looked behind her and sent Sheree a little taunting smirk, before raising her hands dramatically, garnering an incredibly loud reaction from the New Yorkers in Madison Square Garden.

"I for one have noticed Sheree's confidence, and I welcome it," JR said as Beth flipped backwards off the turnbuckle and into the ring, turning to face Sheree with a smirk present on her face. Sheree smiled right back at the Glamazon, the blonde-haired woman's theme music fading into the background. "She's gonna need that confidence in a match of this calibre, against an opponent as physically dominating as Beth Phoenix."

_"Glamazon! Glamazon! Glamazon!"_

A large smile stretched across Beth Phoenix's face as the fans chanted her nickname throughout the stadium. Sheree looked calmly around the arena, eyeing the chanting fans, appearing almost unfazed by the fact they all appeared to be in the Glamazon's corner. "There is a lot at stake in this match."

"Of course. Whoever wins this match, not only becomes #1 Contender for the Women's Championship but also gets to pick when that championship match takes place," Jenna commented. "It's almost like the Money in the Bank contract. The champion has no advantage."

"And to your point... I've gotta wonder what Melina thinks about all of this?" King questioned. "Surely she can't be happy with the fact that the winner of this match gets to pick when she defends her Women's Championship!"

"Oh trust me, she is definitely not happy about this!" Jenna replied with a chuckle.

"Rest assured, Melina will be paying close attention to this match. And will definitely be keeping an eye on the winner," JR said as Beth and Sheree continued to stare each other down, the fans chanting getting a little louder. "That's of course if she makes it past Tara Stone tonight."

"You hear that?" Beth asked Sheree with a taunting smile on her face as she gestured towards the fans chanting her name. "That's the sound of your defeat kid."

Sheree observed the crowd before looking back at Beth with a smile. "We'll see bout that."

The referee checked to see if both women were ready and that they weren't hiding anything suspicious inside their ring attires, before signalling for the bell to ring.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

The two women circled the ring, silently eyeing one another with steady gazes, before locking up. They struggled against each other, before Beth took advantage of the strength difference between the two, forcing Sheree into the corner opposite the Smackdown announce table and pushing her roughly against the turnbuckle.

"Beth, exploiting her impressive strength early," JR noted as Beth trapped Sheree against the corner, her powerful arms locked firmly against the headstrong Bostonian, the referee trying desperately to separate the two. "Shunting Sheree into the corner here."

The referee eventually managed to pull Beth away from Sheree, the Glamazon willingly backing away before unexpectedly shoving Sheree forcefully into the corner, garnering a mixture of jeers and cheers from the fans.

"Uh-Oh..." King gulped.

"The Glamazon with a show of disrespect!" JR noted.

"That most definitely ain't a good idea!" Jenna commented.

Beth Phoenix held her arms out mockingly and smirked at the glare on Sheree's face, almost finding it adorable in a mocking sort of way.

She certainly didn't expect the forearm to the face that nearly sent the Amazonian flying off her feet.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed as Beth stumbled backwards, face whipping to the side, stunned.

"Oh what a shot!" JR cried out.

"Told ya!" Jenna added with a grin.

"Sheree firing back with fiery ferocity!" JR said, the fans cheering as Sheree assaulted the Glamazon with big and fierce forearms to the face, forcing the blond-haired woman back, before whipping her towards the far ropes.

As Beth rebounded off the ropes, Sheree pivoted on the balls of her left foot, the fans cheering as she caught the Glamazon in the face with a high spin kick that knocked the blonde off her feet.

"Oh!" King cried out as Beth slammed back-first into the mat. "Spin kick!"

"This is what happens when you push my sister's buttons! You get your butt kicked!" Jenna exclaimed with a large smile.

"And the Glamazon is finding that out the hard way!" JR said as Beth rolled out of the ring before Sheree could do anything else, an expression of frustration and mild shock on her face. Sheree stood in the middle of the ring, calmly watching the Glamazon pace angrily at ringside, snarling at the brunette. "That spin-kick from Sheree caught Beth Phoenix right on the nose, and the Glamazon has no choice but to take a reprieve if you will, outside the ring."

"I can see the frustration in the eyes of the Glamazon! She is fuming right now!" King exclaimed.

"She definitely did not expect that. Sheree caught her off guard," JR noted.

"She underestimated her. And now Sheree is making her pay for it!" Jenna said.

Beth placed her hands on her hips and stared at Sheree, an amused but irritated grin appearing on her face. Slowly Beth re-entered the ring, breaking the referee's count at a count of six, while giving Sheree a seething glare.

"Uh-oh, I don't like that look on Beth's face. She's not happy," King noted.

"Yeah, Sheree better be careful," Jenna added.

The two women locked up again, with Beth pushing Sheree back. Sheree growled in frustration, struggling against the Glamazon's superior might. It wasn't long until Sheree found herself against the ropes, glaring at the smug grin on Beth's face as the referee attempted to separate them both.

"Another lock up, and again, Beth Phoenix gets the better of Sheree with her superior strength," JR observed.

Sheree let loose a sharp cry of pain as Beth drove her knee into her gut, making the brunette fall to her knees, gasping for air. "Oh, what a knee!"

"Ouch!" Jenna added.

"That took the air out of Sheree!" King commented, as the brunette raised her head whilst wrapping an arm around her stomach, staring up at the Glamazon with a pained grimace.

Beth glared down at Sheree with a small smirk, ignoring the referee's demand to back up, before giving the woman a stinging slap across the face, getting an irritated glare from the brunette, whilst the fans verbally winced. "Oh man!"

"Come on Sheree!" Beth taunted, smacking the Bostonian across the face two more times, making the woman even more irritated than before.

"The Glamazon, talking trash while smacking Sheree in the face," JR noted.

"She clearly has no respect for Sheree at all," Jenna commented with a frown.

"Come on Sheree! Show me what you've got!" Beth yelled, raising her hand to smack the brunette a fourth time, only to be taken down to the mat by Sheree, who began to viciously pummel the blonde haired woman with fists to the face.

"WHOA! WHOA!" King exclaimed in surprise at Sheree's viciousness, the fans cheering at the brunette's sudden burst of attacks.

"Here we go!" Jenna added as Sheree rained down a flurry of furious punches to the Glamazon's face, who was trying desperately to cover up.

"Sheree has had enough!" JR cried out. "She's had enough of the disrespect, and is now taking it to the Glamazon!"

Beth managed to shove Sheree off her, and rolled away from the irritated young woman, both scrambling to their feet.

Sheree ran at Beth, only the blonde haired woman reacted first, completely blasting Sheree with a devastating clothesline, causing the WWE fans to let loose an _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact of Sheree's head smacking against the canvas.

"Oh! Jeez!" King cried out with a wince.

"What a lariat! Wow!" Jenna added as Beth glared down at Sheree, enraged that she had managed to catch her off guard.

"Sheree was turned inside out! My god what a clothesline!" JR exclaimed.

Beth pulled Sheree to her feet and threw her harshly into the ring post in the corner, making Sheree's shoulder slam into the steel post hard. "Oh! What impact! Sheree's shoulder connected with that ring post with sickening force!"

"Oh, that's not good. That's really not good," Jenna voiced her concern for her sister.

"Beth ain't messing around now," King said.

The Glamazon pulled Sheree out from in-between the turnbuckle and wrapped her arms around Sheree's waist.

"Oh no!" Jenna quickly realized what the Glamazon was about to do to her sister.

"This is gonna hurt!" King exclaimed.

Before Sheree could do anything about the predicament that she found herself in, Beth launched herself backwards, throwing Sheree half way across the ring with a huge German suplex, the impact causing the brunette to land painfully on the back of her neck and flip onto her stomach. "Oh my goodness!"

"Oh my god! What a devastating German suplex from the Glamazon!" JR exclaimed, the fans letting loose a loud _'Ohhh!'_ wincing at the impact.

"Sheree was thrown halfway across the ring! The Glamazon is scary strong!" King cried out.

"I don't like the way Sheree landed. I'm very worried right now," Jenna said nervously as Beth pulled Sheree away from the ropes and hooked her leg, going for the cover.

"The Glamazon going for the pin attempt," JR noted.

_1..._

_2..._

"And Sheree kicks out at two there."

Beth didn't waste anytime and pulled Sheree back up onto her feet, spearing her roughly into the nearest corner, and proceeded to ram her shoulder into Sheree's gut multiple times, ignoring the referee's demand to get Sheree out of the corner. "Beth Phoenix is not wasting any opportunity. Keeping up the assault. The Glamazon has gained control in the early goings of this match."

"Yeah, Sheree can't seem to get anything going right now! She's in big, big trouble!" King added.

Beth paused for a moment, glaring at the referee as he implored her to back off, and then rammed her knee into Sheree's stomach, making the brunette groan in pain, falling to her hands and knees. "Oh!"

"Oh man! What a vicious shot," JR said as Sheree wrapped an arm around her midsection, coughing violently.

Beth smiled down at Sheree, enjoying the look of pain on her face.

"Is that really it?" Beth taunted as Sheree looked up at her with a snarl, slapping the brunette in the face again, goading the woman to try something, the fans wincing at the aggression behind said slap. "Is that really all you've got?!"

"The Glamazon is loving every moment of this," King said.

"Yeah... she really doesn't like Sheree huh?" Jenna questioned with a nervous smile.

"Not one bit," JR answered.

Beth smacked Sheree in the face again, forcing Sheree to retaliate with a forearm to the abdomen, making the Glamazon back away with a curse, favouring her stomach. "And Sheree responds!"

Beth faced Sheree with a scowl, only for Sheree to pounce on her, rocking Beth Phoenix with stiff forearms to the face, forcing the powerful woman back. "Sheree, beginning to fight back!"

Sheree viciously assaulted the blonde-haired amazon, unloading on the Glamazon with consecutive forearms to the face, the massive audience applauding when Beth was forced to a knee, raising her arms in an attempt to defend herself. "She's brought the Glamazon to a knee!"

"Look at her go!" King exclaimed.

"There you go Sheree!" Jenna cheered. "Keep it up!"

"She's got Beth Phoenix on the ropes!" JR added.

Sheree relented, grabbing the Amazonian's wrist and pulling Beth Phoenix up to her feet, whipping the Glamazon to the corner opposite the SmackDown announce table. "But Sheree has to keep up the assault, to stand any chance in winning."

The brunette Bostonian backed up into the opposite corner and bolted at the Glamazon.

"Uh-oh!" King exclaimed as Beth Phoenix suddenly thundered out of the corner, looking to intercept the Headstrong Diva. "Whoa!"

Luckily, Sheree managed to duck, avoiding the lariat that would have surely taking her head off. "That was a close call. Sheree nearly got her head taken- WHOAA!"

"OH MY HEAVENS!" Jenna exclaimed as her twin sister scaled up onto the top ropes of the turnbuckle with all the quickness of a cat, backflipping off them as Beth Phoenix turned around.

"Sheree takes to the skies!" JR cried out, the fans cheering wildly as the Bostonian collided with the Glamazon, sending the Amazonian woman crashing to the canvas with a moonsault. "Oh god! What a picture perfect moonsault!"

Beth immediately rolled out of the ring and onto the apron, shaking her head with wide eyes as she used the ropes to pull herself back up onto her feet. "The Glamazon has no choice but to roll out of the ring and create some distance."

"Sheree clearly caught the Glamazon by complete surprise. She wasn't expecting that at all!" King said as both women made it to a vertical base. Beth shook her head, still a bit dazed.

"Ohhh!" Sheree pivoted on her heel, catching the Glamazon in the temple with a spin kick that blasted the Amazonian woman off the apron, causing the massive audience to release a ruckus _'OHHH!'_ as the Glamazon tumbled off the apron.

"My god!" JR exclaimed as Beth hit the ground with a thud. "What a spin kick! Blasting the Glamazon off the apron!"

"Wow!" Jenna cried out in awe. "Beth was sent crashing off the apron right in front of the SmackDown announce table!"

"What a spin kick," King chuckled with a touch of awe. "Wow!"

Sheree glared at Beth from inside the ring, watching as the blonde haired woman struggled to stand. She calmly exited the ring and stood on the apron, staring down Beth with a calculating look on her face, her hands tightening on the ropes.

"Sheree... she has that look in her eyes again!" JR said, noticing the narrowed look in her blue eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling she's about to do something crazy?" King questioned nervously, eyeing the look on her face.

"That's probably cuz she is King!" Jenna replied.

Beth Phoenix stumbled to her feet, using the Raw announce table to steady herself.

"The Glamazon's right in front of us," JR noted as Sheree got into position behind the blonde-haired woman, watching her keenly and carefully. "She has no idea what Sheree has in store for HER OH MY GOSH!"

As the Glamazon turned around, Sheree leaped up and spring-boarded off the middle rope, backflipping through the air, pulling off a springboard moonsault to the outside, much to the amazement of the large crowd.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed in shock as Sheree collided with Beth, sending the blonde-haired woman crashing back first into the Raw announce table, landing on the table, garnering a roaring reaction from the fans. "Wow!"

"My word! She hit that springboard moonsault perfectly!" JR exclaimed.

"That was amazing! Beautiful Asai Moonsault!" Jenna praised as Sheree stood up on the announce table, releasing a loud yell that got a ruckus response from the fans, while the Glamazon crumbled to the floor, a dazed expression on her face.

"Look at this thing of beauty," King said as replays were shown in slow motion of Sheree's Asai moonsault. "Sheree with a springboard moonsault, sending Beth crashing into our announce table. Sheree landed right on our table!"

Sheree jumped off the Raw announce table, pulling Beth back up to her feet and rolling the woman back into the ring. "They're going back into the ring now."

Sheree pulled herself up onto the apron as Beth Phoenix started to stir, quickly realizing that she would have to do more if she wanted to defeat the Glamazon. "What's Sheree gonna do next?"

Sheree eyed Beth Phoenix, before quickly scaling the turnbuckle opposite the ECW announce table and perched herself on the top ropes, silently waiting for the Amazonian to stand up.

"She's climbing the turnbuckle! Sheree maybe thinking high risk!" JR said.

"I think she realized that she will have to do much, much more if she wants to defeat the Glamazon," King noted.

"Sheree knows how big of an opportunity this is, and against someone like Beth Phoenix, one of the most dominant Women's Champion in history, Sheree knows she's gotta start bringing out the big guns," Jenna added.

As soon as Beth stumbled to her feet and turned around, Sheree leaped off the top rope, landing on the Amazonian's powerful shoulders. She looked to use her momentum and leg strength to throw Beth Phoenix forward with her legs, but what she didn't anticipate was the Glamazon catching her, stopping Sheree from fully executing the hurricanrana attempt. "Uh-oh..."

"My god! The Glamazon caught her in mid air!" JR exclaimed as the fans reacted with awe. "Sheree was going for a hurricanrana but the Glamazon said, I don't think so!"

"What?!" King yelled out. Beth released a powerful roar, using her pure strength to lift and power Sheree up into a powerbomb position. "Oh goodness look at the power and strength of the Glamazon!"

"Oh no!" Jenna cried out, knowing Sheree was now in extreme danger. "This is bad!"

Stunned by this sudden predicament, Sheree only had time to flail her arms around, before she was slammed painfully into the mat with a devastating sit-out powerbomb, getting a loud _'Ohhh!'_ from the crowd.

"Oh my lord! What a powerbomb!" JR exclaimed. "Shoulders are down!"

"That power is amazing!" Jenna praised in awe.

_One!_

"There's no way Sheree can survive after that!" King commented.

_Two!_

_Th-_

"No! Sheree does survive!" JR exclaimed, the large crowd roaring in approval as Sheree used whatever energy she had in reserve to power out of the sit-out pin.

"How did she kick out of that?!" King exclaimed in shock.

"That was instinct! Sheree was 100% out of it there! She kicked out instinctively!" Jenna said, noticing the glazed over look in Sheree's eyes.

A nasty scowl appeared on the Glamazon's face as she glared down at the brunette haired woman, clearly not pleased that Sheree had managed to kick out. "Uh-oh... the expression on the Glamazon's face changed the moment Sheree kicked out."

Beth made her way to her feet and quickly dragged the still dazed Sheree to her feet. The powerful Amazonian woman picked Sheree up onto her right shoulder. "And she's absolutely furious!"

The Glamazon ran at full speed towards the turnbuckle, ramming Sheree's back into the corner, making the young woman groan in pain, the fans wincing at the sight. "Oh no!"

"Sheree rammed back first into the turnbuckle!" JR exclaimed.

"That was brutal!" King added.

Beth was far from done, glaring down at Sheree in rage, before lifting her up off the mat again. Beth turned and took off in a running sprint towards the opposite turnbuckle. "Again?!"

"Look out Sheree!" Jenna warned, watching helplessly as the Glamazon slammed Sheree hard into the turnbuckles, making her gasp in pain as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Ouch!" King winced at the impact.

"Beth Phoenix is out to punish Sheree!" JR exclaimed, the fans again, verbally wincing at the impact.

"Yeah I'm worried! I don't know how long Sheree will last!" Jenna voiced her concern.

Refusing to let go, Beth backed away from the turnbuckle, still holding Sheree in a tight grip, an intense look on her face as she eyed the third turnbuckle. "Oh no! Not again!"

Beth ran at the turnbuckle, driving Sheree's back into the corner, the padding doing nothing to ease Sheree's pain.

"And the Glamazon for the third time, driving the back of Sheree into the turnbuckle!" JR exclaimed, the fans letting out an _'Ohhh!'_ wincing at the impact.

"Beth Phoenix is brutal! She's just having her way with Sheree now," King said.

Beth then backed away from the turnbuckle, still keeping a firm grip on the smaller woman, and turned around, facing the last turnbuckle opposite the SmackDown announce table.

"Oh no! She's not gonna do it again is she?!" Jenna exclaimed in horror.

"She's gonna break her back!" King cried out in equal horror.

"Come on now! That's enough!" JR snapped.

With a yell, Beth ran and drove Sheree's back into the fourth turnbuckle, making her yell out in pain as a light and loud chant of _'_ _Sheree! Sheree! Sheree!'_ broke out in the crowd, trying to fire Sheree up and get her back into the match.

This time Beth released her grip on Sheree, allowing the young Boston brunette to fall to the mat, her body and mainly her back racking with pain. "I don't know how Sheree is going to come back from something like that."

"I won't be surprised if she doesn't," King said.

"Sheree ain't done yet," Jenna added, confident that her twin could make a comeback. "She's still got a lot left in the tank. Trust me."

Beth watched Sheree struggle to her hands and knees with a smirk on her face, before driving a stinging boot into Sheree's abdomen, making Sheree yelp in pain, falling to her side whilst holding her stomach.

"So you think you can beat me, HUH?!" Beth shouted with a villainous smile on her face as she glared down at the Boston brunette.

The Glamazon grabbed Sheree roughly by the hair and pulled her up onto her feet, ignoring the referee's firm warning as she roughly pulled Sheree back by her hair so that the Amazonian was towering over her.

"You think you're gonna win, huh?!" Beth growled in the Boston native's face, before driving her fist into Sheree's gut, knocking the wind out of her and forcing the brunette-haired woman to her knees.

"The Glamazon is just having her way with Sheree right now," King noted as Sheree groaned in pain.

"She's toying with her," Jenna growled in annoyance as Beth glowered down at the young brunette.

"She's just taking her time now. Taking her time to completely punish Sheree," JR said as the Glamazon forced Sheree onto her feet before kneeing her in the gut.

Sheree fell to the mat on her hands and knees, coughing violently whilst placing an arm around her stomach. The fans began to jeer and boo, not at all liking the Glamazon's show of viciousness.

Beth grabbed Sheree by her brunette locks, forcing the Bostonian to look up at her.

"You're pathetic!" Beth growled, smirking darkly as she glowered down at Sheree. "To think you actually thought you could provide me with some competition! The thought sickens me! You are just like every other plastic, Barbie doll princess that-"

Before the Glamazon could continue, a look of pure rage appeared on Sheree's face before full on punching the blonde-haired woman in the face.

"OHHH!" both King, Jenna and the fans exclaimed as the Glamazon stumbled back, favouring her jaw with surprised and dazed wide eyes. The surprisingly stiff shot to the face had caught the proud Amazonian completely off-guard, making her accidently rip out pieces of Sheree's brunette strands in the process.

Sheree rose to her feet, blazing fury dancing in her blue eyes as she glared at the Glamazon in wide eyed rage.

"Sheree has had enough! And look at the look on her face!" JR exclaimed.

"Ah!" King screamed.

"Oh no! That ain't a good sign! Not good! Not good!" Jenna cried out as she eyed her sister with a small twinge of fear.

Beth Phoenix scowled at Sheree in pure rage, not caring about the untold wrath on the younger woman's face and wasted no time in punching Sheree in the face with much more force, almost sending her flying off her feet.

"Beth Phoenix fires back!" JR noted. The fans cheered when Sheree launched at the Glamazon with an enraged roar, responding with a powerful forearm strike that nearly blew the stronger woman off her feet. "And Sheree retaliates!"

The two women entered a stalemate in the middle of the ring, exchanging hard forearms and jaw-shattering fists, vaguely aware of the insanely loud cheering from the New York crowd as the two women continued to battle it out, popping for every strike that landed.

"This is becoming a slugfest ladies and gentlemen! These two ladies are absolutely pummelling each other!" JR exclaimed as the two women continued to exchange strikes, hitting each other harder and faster, neither willing to back down from the other, the fans keeping up with them and cheering louder.

"This crowd is going absolutely crazy!" Jenna cried out.

"Sheree is keeping up with the Glamazon?! In a fist fight?! I don't believe what I'm seeing!" King exclaimed in shock.

"They are beating the absolute hell out of each other!" JR cried out passionately as the two women slowly began to tire. "This has been one hell of a slobberknocker, and I never thought I'd find myself saying that for a Divas match! Pride and glory is on the line! Neither one of these women are budging an inch!"

The stalemate ended abruptly after Beth tanked another forearm from Sheree and responded by ramming her boot into Sheree's gut, making the woman hunch over in pain, surprising the brunette. "And Beth Phoenix goes down stairs!"

The Glamazon backed up into the ropes, rebounding off them to launch herself at Sheree and taking the younger woman off her feet with a massive clothesline, that garnered a ruckus _'Ohhh!'_ from the loud crowd. "Good grief!"

"Oh man!" Jenna groaned as Sheree crashed into the mat. "She laid that one in!"

"And just like that the Glamazon is back in control," JR added.

"There was a lotta malice behind that lariat," King said as Beth Phoenix quickly grabbed a firm hold of Sheree's brunette locks, ignoring the referee's warning as she glared down at Sheree in rage filled anger. Sheree had managed to cause the Glamazon pain with those forearms of hers, and that angered the Amazonian more than anything.

Enraged and frustrated, Beth roughly pulled Sheree to her feet, draping Sheree's arm over her shoulder and then hooking the Boston brunette's leg. "Oh no..."

"Beth Phoenix appears to be going for that delayed Fisherman Suplex," JR noted, the fans noticing immediately. "She's looking to end it here right now!"

"If Beth hits this Sheree might just lose this!" Jenna said worriedly.

"I'm afraid it _will_ be over for Sheree if Beth hits this! I don't know many Divas who have kicked out of the Glamazon's Fisherman Suplex!" King said as Beth lifted Sheree into the air and held the position, leaving Sheree suspended upside down, with her one free leg flailing in the air. "Oh my god..."

"Incredible power from the Glamazon!" JR praised, before Beth Phoenix brought Sheree back down to earth with an impactful Fisherman Suplex, the fans releasing an _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact. "Fisherman Suplex!"

"Goodness me!" Jenna groaned in awe of the Amazonian woman's strength.

"That's all she wrote!" King said with sorrow in his voice, as Beth sat up and glared at the fans with an intense emotionless expression on her face, before turning towards the still form of Sheree and calmly crawling into the pin. "That is it! It's over!"

_One!_

"No! Sheree kick out!" Jenna pleaded.

_Two!_

"You've gotta kick out!"

_Three-_

"NO-" At the last millisecond, just before the referee's hand touched the mat for that final count, Sheree managed to kick out, making Beth freeze and gap in shock while the large crowd roared in approval and shock. "OH! OH MY GOD!"

"She kicked out! She kicked out! My god Sheree kicked out!" JR exclaimed.

"W-What?!" King stuttered in shock as the Glamazon slowly rose to a knee, never taking her eyes off Sheree.

"Sheree kicked out of the Fisherman Suplex!" JR cried out.

"Yes! Damn... you sure know how to make me worry sis!" Jenna chuckled out of relief.

"Beth Phoenix is in complete and utter shock!" JR exclaimed as the former Women's Champion continued to stare down at Sheree in a state of shock, slowly rising to her feet.

"So am I!" King added, eyes wide.

"My heart is in my throat!" Jenna said. "That was close!"

Beth Phoenix suddenly scowled in anger and wrapped both her hands around Sheree's neck. "Hey wait a second!"

"Oh my gosh!" King cried out in horror at the sight of the Glamazon roughly forcing Sheree to stand and lifting the young woman off her feet, suspending the Bostonian above the mat by her neck.

Beth Phoenix scowled angrily up at Sheree, enraged that the woman still had some fight left in her.

"I've just about had enough of you! Just give up already! You can't beat me! Stop trying!" Beth growled in rage, shaking Sheree roughly in the air whilst at the same time strangling the poor girl, causing the fans to boo heavily, disgusted by this.

"H-Hey! Put her down already!" Jenna yelled out, scared for her sister.

"The Glamazon has completely lost it!" King exclaimed.

"What's the matter with her?! She's gonna strangle the poor woman to death!" JR snapped in anger.

Sheree's legs flailed, dangling off the ground as Beth continued to hold her up in the air, trying to squeeze the life out of her. Sheree wheezed for breath, before doing the only thing she could think of at that moment.

Sheree flailed her legs in the air a bit more before lifting her leg, the fans releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the sight of Sheree's knee catching the Glamazon underneath the jaw. "Oh my god! Good grief!"

Stunned, Beth Phoenix immediately dropped Sheree, standing on wobbly legs as she instinctively favoured her chin.

"She's free!" Jenna cheered.

"What a knee!" King exclaimed in shock. "Sheree caught her right underneath the chin!"

Sheree stumbled a bit, allowing the Glamazon to gain a bit of her bearings. Beth Phoenix rushed at the brunette only to be intercepted with a superkick to her midsection, making her drop to her knees from the force and pain.

"And a kick to the abdomen floors Beth Phoenix!" JR noted as Beth favoured her stomach with one arm, a look of pain on her face.

An intense expression crossed Sheree's face as she leaned back and let loose a loud battle cry, causing the large crowd to cheer loudly in response.

"And what she's about to do next will definitely knock Beth's lights out!" Jenna said with a smirk.

"Look out Beth!" King warned.

Sheree growled, before superkicking the kneeled form of Beth Phoenix in the face, dazing the woman before she crumbled to the mat in an almost unconscious state. "Oh!"

"Good lord! What a superkick!" JR exclaimed as a loud _'Ohhh!'_ from the fans resounded throughout Madison Square Garden at the impact.

"She nearly kicked her head off!" King cried out.

"Cover her Sheree!" Jenna yelled out as Sheree wasted no time in scrambling for the pin, hooking both of the Glamazon's legs.

"There's the cover! Both legs hooked!" JR noted.

_1..._

_2..._

"No! Beth Phoenix kicks out!" Beth kicked out just before three, causing a look of frustration to appear on Sheree's face as the fans cried out at the close pin attempt. "The Glamazon is still alive!"

"Damn! That was so close!" Jenna breathed out.

"I felt for sure that was it!" King added.

Sheree sat up with her legs far apart, occasionally turning around to glance at the Glamazon, as if trying to work out what she had to do to put the woman away. "At this point in the match, I wouldn't blame Sheree if she's starting to get frustrated. She's probably starting to wonder what she has to do to beat the Glamazon."

"Both women probably are. They've both taken each other's best shot and are still going," Jenna said as Sheree eyed the nearest turnbuckle for a moment, before dragging Beth's supine form in line with it.

"But Sheree, and I wonder if Beth Phoenix has noticed, has yet to hit her trump card. The Snapshot," JR observed as Sheree began to climb the turnbuckle, her back facing the ring, the fans cheering in anticipation, having an idea of exactly what Sheree was aiming to do. "And she's looking to go up top again."

"Uh-oh... I think Beth is about to become Overkill!" King exclaimed.

"I love it when she does this!" Jenna said, her blue eyes lighting up in excitement as Sheree made it to the top, perching herself on the top ropes. "That moonstomp of hers! Beth Phoenix is in the drop zone!"

Sheree looked back to check on Beth Phoenix, who was still laying motionless, but as soon as Sheree turned away, Beth quickly sprang up to her feet, the fans crying out as the Amazonian woman pulled the Boston brunette off the ropes and onto her shoulders in a seated position. "Hey!"

"The Glamazon was playing possum!" King exclaimed.

"The Glamazon's experience coming into play there! And she has Sheree in trouble!" JR commented.

Beth backed away from the corner before turning around. Sheree only had time to widen her eyes in surprise before she was literally face planted into the mat, the fans in attendance releasing a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact. "Good lord!"

"Oh my god!" Jenna cried out.

"What force! What impact! Sheree, driven face first into the mat with an electric chair facebuster!" JR exclaimed.

"An impact like that had to hurt!" King added as the Glamazon scrambled to pin the knocked out woman, hooking the far leg.

"Cover here," JR noted.

_1…_

"Sheree is motionless!" Jenna cried out in worry.

_2…_

"NO! NO! Sheree stays alive!" JR exclaimed, the large crowd in Madison Square Garden erupting when Sheree kicked out just before the three count, causing the Glamazon to release a loud yell of anger as she sat up on her knees.

"No way! She kicked out?!" King cried out.

"YES!" Jenna cheered.

"What heart! What spirit shown by this young woman!" JR praised.

Beth Phoenix grabbed a fist full of her blonde locks, tears of frustration threatening to fall.

"The Glamazon looks like she's about to cry!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Beth Phoenix has just realised how far this young woman is willing to go to achieve her dream! Sheree will just not quit!" JR said.

"The Glamazon is close to her breaking point! She looks like she is about to explode!" King added.

Sheree's quiet groans of pain caught Beth's attention, making her glare down at the brunette in rage. The Glamazon rose to her feet, pulling Sheree roughly up to a vertical base by her wrist and whipping the brunette into the corner opposite the ECW announce table.

Beth lifted Sheree's form onto the top turnbuckle in a seated position, and climbed up after her, causing the massive crowd to cheer in restlessness. "Oh boy... what's Beth Phoenix up to now?"

"Uh Oh... I think the Glamazon is thinking superplex!" JR noted as Beth stood on the middle ropes, draping Sheree's arm over her shoulder.

"I don't like where this is heading..." Jenna added nervously.

The Amazonian woman tried to superplex Sheree off the top ropes, but the young woman was having none of it, holding onto the ropes with all the strength and power she could muster, thwarting the Glamazon's attempt at a superplex.

"Beth Phoenix is trying to attempt a top rope superplex, but it looks like Sheree is blocking her!" JR observed.

"Yeah... she's holding onto the ropes like her life depends on it!" Jenna noted.

"How long will she hold out for though? Beth Phoenix is so powerful! She will eventually overpower her!" King said worriedly.

Beth growled in frustration before punching Sheree hard in the ribs, making the young woman gasp in pain, before landing a forearm shot of her own to Beth's ribs.

"The Glamazon and Sheree are trading shots on the ropes!" JR called out as the two proceeded to exchange hard blows to the abdomen, both trying to gain the upper hand on each other.

"Careful ladies! That's dangerous!" King exclaimed, before Sheree began to repeatedly and desperately punch away at Beth's midsection, until the blonde woman released her and nearly fell off. "Whoa!"

Seeing as that didn't work, Sheree resorted to attacking Beth Phoenix with forearms to the face over and over again, but the blonde haired woman still managed to hold on, the fans verbally reacting to each strike.

"Sheree is just teeing away at Beth Phoenix like no tomorrow!" JR said.

"But the Glamazon still ain't budging!" Jenna noted.

Seeing as Beth Phoenix still wouldn't budge, Sheree resorted to the next best thing.

Beth became slightly disoriented when Sheree grabbed two fists full of the Glamazon's blonde locks and rammed her head into the forehead of Beth Phoenix, almost making her fall off the ropes and causing the fans to wince at the collision of heads.

"Oh! What a head-butt!" JR cried out, as Sheree tried to shake out her own disorientation, favouring her head with a groan as she pulled away from the Glamazon.

"Hey! Hey! Be careful ladies!" King exclaimed.

"Beth is teetering!" Jenna noted as the Glamazon struggled to stay on the ropes.

Seeing the dazed look on Beth's face as she tried to stay put on the ropes, Sheree slipped through the tiny space between the corner and the blonde haired woman's legs, and lifted the Glamazon off the ropes in a powerbomb position, much to the shock of nearly everyone in the arena. "Whoa! WHOA!"

"No way... NO WAY!" King cried out, eyes wide as Sheree stepped away from the turnbuckle with the Glamazon on her shoulders, the blonde haired woman too shocked by this to do anything, the fans cheering in awe.

"Look at the strength and the power! My god, where did this sudden burst of strength come from?!" JR exclaimed in equal shock.

Sheree took a few more steps away from the corner, before forcefully driving Beth Phoenix back first into the canvas to a massive reaction. "Oh my goodness! What a devastating powerbomb!"

"Wow! Just... wow!" King exclaimed, too shocked to say anything else.

"I bet Beth didn't expect that!" Jenna added.

After using all of her strength to powerbomb Beth into the mat, Sheree promptly fell flat on her stomach out of exhaustion, landing right on the supposedly unconscious blonde to loud screams from the fans.

"Sheree falls into the cover!" JR exclaimed.

_One!_

"Could this be it!"

_Two!_

"Is Sheree one step closer..."

_Thre-_

At the last moment, Beth powered out, breaking the count a second before the ref made the three count, and causing the WWE fans in attendance to cry out in shock at how close the Glamazon was to losing the match.

"To realising- NO! Beth Phoenix kicks out at the last second!" JR exclaimed. "The Glamazon kicks out! My god!"

"Wow! That was close!" Jenna cried out in shock as Beth shoved Sheree off her, the brunette woman lying right beside the Glamazon on her back. "That was incredibly close!"

"Man... what is it gonna take for these two to put one another away! They must be absolutely spent by now!" King added.

Both Divas stirred in the ring, slowly rolling towards opposite corners of the squared circle, creating some distance from one another.

"Of course they are spent. They are running on fumes at this point. They've just about exhausted every move in their arsenal. Pride and adrenaline is all that's keeping them going right now," JR said as the two women used their respective corners to pull themselves up onto their feet. "Neither woman are willing to quit."

_"Let's go Sheree! Let's go Phoenix! Let's go Sheree! Let's go Phoenix! Let's go Sheree! Let's go Phoenix!"_

"Listen to this place!" King exclaimed with a chuckle. "I don't think I've ever heard this kind of reaction for a Divas match!"

The passionate loud chanting from the fans resounded throughout The Garden as the two women eventually managed to pull themselves back up onto their feet, glaring at one another, neither one of them willing to back down just yet.

"Man... look at the intensity in their eyes!" Jenna noted with excitement.

"Those are looks of absolute defiance!" JR added.

"These two women are gonna wail on each other until one doesn't get back up aren't they?" King commented nervously.

"Yep!" Jenna answered.

"This is the final stand! Who will fall first?!" JR questioned in excitement. Sheree and Beth continued their intense stare down as a massive storm of applause and cheers broke out in Madison Square Garden, before all hell broke loose.

The fans exploded when the two women charged at each other, with Beth ducking a spin kick that she knew would have taken her head off hadn't she ducked.

"Whoa! Sheree nearly took the Glamazon's head clean off!" King exclaimed.

"Spin kick missed," JR commentated as the two women clashed in the middle of the ring, trading fists and forearms, the fans popping for each strike. "And now trading shots in the middle of the ring! This crowd is rocking!"

The exchange was broken by Beth kicking Sheree hard in the gut, quickly draping the brunette's arm over her shoulder and moving closer towards the ropes. "Kick to the gut! The pace is getting erratic and desperate now!"

"Look at the strength and power of Beth Phoenix!" King cried out as the Glamazon lifted Sheree halfway vertically into the air and fell forwards, bouncing the brunette's thighs across the nearest top ropes, using the momentum to execute a quick and painful slingshot suplex. "Oh!"

"Slingshot suplex!" JR exclaimed as Sheree's back hit the mat with tremendous impact, making her arch her back off the canvas in pain while the fans verbally winced at the sight.

"The Glamazon is just so strong and powerful," Jenna commented in sheer awe.

Beth immediately stood up and gestured for Sheree to stand, a look of total focus and intensity on her face as Sheree slowly and groggily made it to her feet.

"The Glamazon, sizing Sheree up!" JR observed.

"Look at the look in the Glamazon's eyes! Complete focus!" King noted.

"Yeah... I think she's realised not to take Sheree lightly! That she is competition!" Jenna added.

As soon as Sheree stood up, Beth grabbed her arms from behind and locked them in place before lifting the Boston brunette off the ground. "What is this?!"

"Double chickenwing! The power of the Glamazon on display again!" JR exclaimed. Just as Beth Phoenix was about to slam Sheree face first into the mat, Sheree used the momentum to roll between Beth's legs, surprising the blonde haired woman with a wheelbarrow victory-roll counter pin attempt. "And the counter!"

"Whoa!" King exclaimed in surprise as the fans cried out in excitement.

"Sheree countered it into a victory roll!" Jenna cried out.

_1..._

"The shoulders are down! Could this be it?!" JR questioned.

_2..._

"And the Glamazon kicks out at two!" The fans cried out as Beth managed to power out of the surprise pin attempt.

"Wow!" King breathed as both Sheree and Beth Phoenix scrambled onto their feet, the Glamazon wasting no time in charging at Sheree, only for Sheree to catch her right in the face with a stinging roundhouse kick that left her struggling to stay on her feet in a daze. "OH!"

"Goodness me what a kick!" Jenna exclaimed as the fans let loose a loud _'Ohhh!'_ at the impact.

"I think I saw a tooth fly out!" King cried out in shock.

"The Glamazon is stunned! She's out on her feet!" JR added.

Seeing Beth stumble on her feet in a daze, Sheree immediately grabbed the Glamazon's head, wrapping her arm around her head, whilst hooking the blonde woman's arm with her free arm, looking to hit the Snapshot, causing the fans to erupt in anticipation. "SHEREE!"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" King exclaimed as Sheree threw the crowd an intense look, before swinging Beth around, hitting the Snapshot, slamming Beth's face into the mat with maximum impact!

"Snapshot! Sheree hit the Snapshot!" JR cried out, as the fans exploded at the sight.

"She hit it?!" King cried out in shock.

"Cover her! Cover her Sheree!" Jenna yelled out.

Sheree practically launched herself into the cover, hooking both legs whilst lying supine across the Glamazon's form.

"Snapshot connects!" JR cried out.

_One!_

"She hit it!"

_Two_ _!_

"Has she done it?! The cover!"

_Three!_

"THREEE!"

"YES!" Jenna cheered.

"Oh my god! She won! Sheree beat Beth Phoenix!" King exclaimed as the New York crowd exploded, _"Headstrong"_ blasting through the airwaves of Madison Square Garden.

"Sheree did it! Sheree is the #1 Contender for the Women's Championship!" JR cried out as Sheree rolled off the Glamazon.

"Yes! That's how you win your first Pay-Per-View Match!" Jenna cheered as Sheree gingerly stood up with a beaming smile on her face. She could hardly hear her theme music, because of the overly loud cheering from the massive crowd, nor could she hear Lilian Garcia announcing her as the winner.

_"Here is your winner, and the #1 Contender for the WWE Women's Championship, Sheree Louise!"_

There was a mild chorus of boos in the crowd as the referee raised her arm in victory, but the cheers easily drowned them out.

It looked like some of the fans wanted Beth Phoenix to win, but Sheree just shrugged it off and jumped up onto the nearest corner and celebrated with the fans, basking in the glory of her first Pay-Per-View win. She knew full well that not everyone was going to like her, and she did just beat Beth Phoenix in her home-state. She didn't mind it at all.

"I can't believe it! Beth Phoenix was beaten?!" King exclaimed, still shocked, but otherwise happy about the outcome of the match.

"I can! YOU ROCK SIS!" Jenna cheered enthusiastically as Sheree held her arms out in victory, receiving a loud reaction from the fans.

"She was able to kick out of a Fisherman Suplex!" JR said as replays of Sheree's winning Snapshot played throughout the arena. "Sheree persevered and has beaten one of the most dominant Women's Champion in recent memory, with an emphatic Snapshot, and ladies and gentlemen, it only took one!"

"Wow!" King exclaimed in shock. "WOW!"

Sheree smiled at the reaction and stepped off the turnbuckle, leaving the ring. She made her way over to Jenna and the Raw broadcast table, bumping fists with her sister, both wearing ecstatic smiles on their faces, before Sheree walked off, beginning to make her way up the walkway, reaching up to tag hands with the fans that were standing over the tall LED boards that acted as a barricade.

"I have to say, that was an awesome match! And the atmosphere was absolutely insane! I can't even remember the last time we had a crowd react so strongly to a Divas match like that!" King commented.

"I'm so happy that my sister won! But Beth Phoenix deserves a lot of credit too! That match was amazing! Kudos to both ladies!" Jenna praised.

"Well one things for sure. We have just witnessed something truly special. This match may have raised the bar to a whole new level in the Divas Division!" JR said.

"Ain't that the truth! And we still have another Divas bout to get through. The Women's Championship match between Melina and Tara Stone!" King exclaimed in excitement.

"Damn! I almost forgot about that match!" Jenna replied.

Once Sheree reached the top of the walkway, she paused, before looking over her shoulder, finding herself on the receiving end of such a rage filled glare from Beth Phoenix, that it felt as if she was burning a hole through her.

The Glamazon sat in the ring, doing nothing but glaring up at Sheree with intense fury. Sheree let a smirk tug on her lips, which seemed to anger the Amazonian woman to the point that her glare turned down right frightening.

But Sheree didn't seem fazed. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time her and the Glamazon squared off like that. And without a doubt, she knew she'll be ready when Beth Phoenix makes her move.

She almost couldn't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since I've posted anything so I'm glad I could drop this! I'm not sure when the next chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy will drop, but it WILL drop. So be on the look out. In the meantime, have a great Christmas tomorrow everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> "Goodbye and Goodnight"


End file.
